Find The True Love
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Cherry, bisakah selama dua hari kegiatan pemotretan ini kita berdamai saja dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kita?/Maaf Cherry, tapi sayang sekali jika pose kalian yang satu ini tidak ikut untuk diabadikan./Aku...sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan saja perasaanku ini terhadapmu, Hinata-chan.'
1. Chapter 1

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah fanfic.

Ini fanfic pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : Sasuke, seorang aktor tampan mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap gadis yang dicintainya, tapi gadis itu hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai seorang Sahabat saja/Haruno Sakura, gadis polos yang mengalami patah hati setelah kekasihnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka/Bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura menemukan Cinta Sejati mereka ?

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

* * *

Di sebuah restaurant mewah bernama "_Konoha Restaurant_", sepasang muda–mudi tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam yang terkesan romantis. Ditemani oleh cahaya lilin yang berpendar indah di atas meja makan serta alunan musik piano begitu indah dan menghanyutkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Selain mereka berdua, tidak ada pengunjung lainnya yang masuk ke restaurant ini, karena khusus untuk malam ini Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor tampan dan terkenal sekaligus merupakan anak bungsu dari pengusaha terkenal di Jepang yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, menyewa seluruh restaurant ini. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa baginya karena tepat saat ini tanggal 23 Juli, dia sedang berulang tahun yang ke–23 tahun, selain itu Uchiha bungsu ini juga berencana untuk melamar gadis yang dicintainya saat ini juga. Karena sudah terlalu lama baginya memendam perasaannya pada gadis indigo itu.

"Hinata..." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan menatap lembut kedua mata lavender indah itu.

"Hm, Ada apa Sasuke–kun ?" Hinata balas menatap kedua Onyx sehitam malam itu serta tersenyum manis sekali, sehingga siapa pun pria yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati.

"Menikahlah denganku !" Ucap Sasuke tegas, seolah–olah memerintah gadis indigo itu.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab apa–apa, sebelah alisnya terangkat merasa heran sekaligus terkejut dengan ucapan pria emo dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam ? Hinata..." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Hinata lembut, kemudian sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah maroon. Dibukanya kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas yang bertahtakan _purple diamond_ yang begitu indah dan mewah. Tanpa ragu, Uchiha bungsu ini menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis putri sulung Hyuuga dihadapannya.

"Sasuke–kun, apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sedang bercanda ?" Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan cincin tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya ?" Tanya Sasuke lirih yang merasa sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Hinata tersebut.

"Maaf...Bukan itu.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, "Tapi...bukankah kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Sasuke–kun?" Ucap Hinata melanjutkan.

**BRAAKKK...**

"Cih, kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan bocah Namikaze itu ? Bukankah dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ke arahmu, Hinata !" Teriak Sasuke yang merasa kesal serta emosi terhadap Hinata.

"Sungguh, aku benar–benar minta maaf Sasuke–kun. Selama ini kau sudah ku anggap seperti seorang kakak dan juga sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi. Jadi kumohon mengertilah !" Hinata berucap lirih, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan kekar Sasuke seakan–akan menyalurkan rasa tenang untuk meredam amarah pria tampan tersebut. Dan berhasil, Sasuke sekarang bisa mengontrol emosinya yang meluap–luap itu.

"Begitukah ? Apa dihatimu tak ada sedikit pun ruang kosong untuk ku tempati ?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sendu dan _onyx_nya menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Maaf, hiks...sungguh maafkan aku Sasuke-kun...hiks.." _Lavender_nya menangis, kedua tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudah menepis terlebih dahulu tangan Hinata.

"Pergilah !" Ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian meninggalkan gadis cantik itu seorang diri.

"Hiks hiks...Maaf Sasuke-kun...maafkan aku.." Hinata berucap lirih seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak karena telah menyakiti sahabat yang disayanginya.

* * *

"A...Apa maksudmu Gaara-kun ?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat tinggi, serta kacamata yang membingkai mata _emerald _indahnya ini bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Sakura.." Gaara menghela napas sebentar, kemudian berusaha menjelaskan alasannya kepada gadis di hadapannya. "Aku lelah karena kau selalu mencurigaiku hal-hal yang negatif, kau juga selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan selain itu penampilanmu pun tidak mencerminkan seorang yang dewasa. Kau juga tahu, selama ini kita berkomunikasi pun tidak baik." Gaara menatap _emerald _Sakura yang telah digenangi oleh air mata."Jujur saja sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah membalas pesanku, Gaara-kun ? Bahkan ketika aku bertanya kau sedang apa atau kau berada dimana, justru kau membalas bukan urusanmu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku, kau dekat kembali dengan mantan pacarmu. Makanya aku selalu merasa curiga padamu. Aku tahu, selama ini pun kau merasa tak nyaman dengan hubungan ini. Tapi kenapa...?, kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau tidak usah berusaha mendekatiku dan membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu !" Teriak Sakura meluapkan emosinya yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Oleh karena itu, kita akhiri saja Sakura." Ucap Gaara datar dan tenang tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Sakura yang disakitinya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau...Terima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kau lakukan selama ini." Sakura menatap sendu ke arah _Jade_ milik Gaara. "Semoga kau berbahagia, selamat tinggal." Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di cafe itu. Langkahnya terasa berat, hatinya terasa hampa dan pikirannya terasa kosong. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua emerald indahnya.

'_Kenapa...hiks...kenapa Kami-sama...apa salahku menjadi seperti ini...hiks hiks.._' bisik Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berjalan dimalam hari yang dingin ini, tatapannya terpaku pada aspal jalanan karena kepalanya terus ia tundukan ke bawah. Tanpa disadarinya saat menyebrangi jalan, sebuah _volvo_ putih melaju dengan kecepatan kencang ke arahnya.

**BRUUUGGHHH**

"_Uugghh~_...A...Apa yang ter...terjadi ?" Sakura merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali, namun sejenak ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

"Hei..hei...apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat pony tail dengan panik berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dengan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sakura. Namun, Sakura tak kunjung juga sadar, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, dokter langsung membawa Sakura ke UGD.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya ?" Putri Yamanaka itu bertanya khawatir kepada dokter dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Benturan di kepalanya sudah kami tangani, ia hanya harus di rawat inap selama seminggu disini." Terang dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah...Terima kasih atas bantuannya dokter, bolehkah saya menemuinya sekarang ?" Pinta Ino.

"Tentu saja...masuklah..." dokter itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

Ino segera masuk ke dalam kamar pasien itu, dilihatnya Sakura tengah terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit ini.

"Hai...Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Baik...dan Kau...siapa...?" Sakura menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Ino.

"Hm...perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, aku yang menabrakmu...maafkan aku." Ino membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Aku...Haruno Sakura...salam kenal..." Sakura tersenyum lembut seolah tak mempermasalahkan Ino yang merupakan pelaku penabrakan. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu menolongku, bagiku sekarang hidup ini tidak ada gunanya." Lirih Sakura.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Aku tak tahu apa masalah yang sedang terjadi padamu, namun perkataanmu itu tidaklah pantas diucapkan, kau terlihat tidak bersyukur atas kehidupan yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan padamu...".

"Aku...tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini, semua keluargaku telah tiada. Kekasihku pun pergi meninggalkan aku. Lalu apa artinya jika aku hanya sendirian di dunia ini ?" Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hei...jangan berbicara seperti itu...! Mulai sekarang kau tak akan merasa sendirian lagi..." Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi sahabat sekaligus keluargamu...bagaimana...?" tawar Ino menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia pun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ino. Mereka berjabatan tangan dan Ino menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Wahh...sekarang kita resmi mejadi sahabat..." Ucap Ino riang.

"Arigatou...Ino..." Sakura menangis bahagia di pelukan Ino.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Sakura sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, hari ini Ino menjemput Sakura bersama sang kekasih, Shimura Sai.

"Maafkan aku Sakura...apakah kau sudah menunggu lama...? Maaf pekerjaanku saat ini benar – benar banyak...huft~...!" keluh Ino.

"Hm...tidak apa-apa Ino...aku tidak menunggu lama kok...seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih bisa bekerja kan...? Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk selalu bersyukur...?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul terhadap sikap sahabat barunya itu.

"Ha'i...ha'i...Sakura...aku mengerti...Ayo, cepat kita segera pulang..." Ucap Ino sambil menggandeng sebelah tangan Sakura. "Sai-kun, tolong bawa tas Sakura yahh~..." lanjut Ino.

"Hn.." tanggap Sai singkat.

Sai pun membawa tas Sakura dan berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua. Di dalam mobil, Ino bercerita banyak hal kepada Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengarkan cerita Ino, sementara Sai menatap sayang kepada Ino. Bagi Sai, Ino seperti mentari yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Sungguh beruntung baginya, karena bisa mengenal Ino dan bersanding dengannya sebagai seorang kekasih Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh iya, Sakura...bagaimana jika kau juga bekerja sebagai model...?" tawar Ino kepada Sakura.

"Eh...hum...itu...aku...aku...!?" Sakura terkejut dengan tawaran Ino yang terkesan mendadak ini.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak percaya diri. Hilangkan semua keraguan itu, kau tahu...menurutku kau ini gadis yang cantik..." Ino melepas kacamata Sakura serta membuka ikat rambut Sakura, dan tergerailah rambut merah muda panjangnya yang indah.

"I...Ino...aku malu~..." Sakura berusaha untuk mengikat kembali rambutnya, namun Ino cepat-cepat mengambil ikat rambut Sakura dan membuangnya ke jalan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ikuti saja perkataanku...aku yakin kau tak kan menyesal. Hari ini aku akan merekomendasikanmu kepada kakakku, oke." Ucap Ino tegas.

"Hum...baiklah jika itu bisa membalas hutang budiku padamu Ino." Sakura tersenyum tulus kepada Ino.

"Hn...kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi ke salon serta ke butik pakaian yang biasa, Hime...?" Sai bertanya kepada Ino, dan panggilannya sukses membuat kedua pipi Ino bersemu merah.

"Eh...I..Iya...ide bagus Sai-kun." Ino sedikit tergugup untuk menjawab, padahal sudah sering panggilan itu ditujukan Sai kepadanya, namun masih saja Ino merasa malu.

"Hahaha...kau lucu sekali Hime...Aku suka..Hm..." Sai tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino.

"Jangan menggoda ku terus Sai-kun, sudah menyetir saja jangan sampai nanti kita kecelakaan karena kau tidak hati-hati." Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah Hime..." Sai mengalah kepada Ino.

Setengah jam kemudian sampailah mereka di butik langganan Ino. Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan masuk ke dalam butik. Sakura yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya memperhatikan Ino yang sedang memilih-milih gaun. Banyak sekali gaun yang dibeli Ino, padahal harga gaun-gaun itu sangatlah mahal.

"Ino, kenapa membeli banyak sekali gaun...?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja ini untukmu Sakura, seorang model memang membutuhkan gaun-gaun cantik dan indah. Kau tidak suka...?" tanya Ino sendu.

"Bu...bukan begitu Ino. Tapi bagaimana aku membalas semua ini...?"

"Tenang saja Sakura. Yang terpenting kau bisa bekerja dengan baik menjadi model di perusahaan kakakku...oke" Ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Baiklah Ino, aku akan berusaha keras."

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke salon..."

Di Salon, Sakura didandani oleh orang-orang profesional. Rambut merah muda panjangnya dibuat bergelombang. Matanya diberi softlense, sebagai pengganti kacamatanya. Wajahnya dirias secantik mungkin, sungguh berbeda dengan Sakura yang sebelumnya. Selain itu gaun berwarna merah maroon indah tanpa lengan, dimana bagian depan gaun itu hanya sepanjang lutut sedangkan bagian belakang gaun itu mencapai kaki. Kaki jenjangnya mengenakan sepatu high heels setinggi 7 cm. Sungguh menawan penampilan Sakura saat ini.

"Wah~...Sakura...Kau cantik sekali..." Ino terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan Sakura.

"Ino benar Sakura, Kau benar-benar berubah. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Sai pun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ka...kalian bisa saja. Aku benar-benar malu." Wajah Sakura memerah karena merasa malu dengan penampilannya.

"Hm...ayolah. Kakakku sudah lama menunggumu, pasti kau langsung diterima Sakura." Ucap Ino senang.

"Hm...Ayo..." Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

Setelah membayar semua biaya salon, mereka segera menuju ke _Yamanaka Entertainment_ untuk menemui Yamanaka Deidara, sang Direktur perusahaan.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau masih marah kepadaku...?" gadis cantik bermata amethyst bertanya kepada pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda emo tersebut.

"Maafkan aku...hiks hiks, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini Sasuke-kun...hiks hiks..." hancur sudah pertahanan gadis _indigo_ ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan bukan." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke luar ruangan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

"Lagi-lagi kau tak memaafkanku Sasuke-kun. Hiks hiks hiks...kenapa...kenapa menjadi seperti ini...?!" Hinata berteriak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" Sasuke yang berada di luar ruangan begitu sesak mendengar tangisan Hinata di dalam sana. "Sial...sial...sial..._aarrrgghh_ !" Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul tembok didepannya.

"_Teme_...? Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya seorang pria _blonde_, yang kebetulan lewat disana. Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu, segera dia membalikkan badannya menghadap pria itu.

"Naruto..." geram Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, seolah memerintah Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Di atap gedung, Sasuke menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang begitu indah. Dirinya menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menyiapkan keberanian dirinya.

"_Teme_...ada apa...?" Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke pun bertanya penasaran.

**BUUUAAGGHHH**

"Brengsek kau...!" Sasuke meluapkan emosinya.

"Hei...ka..kau kenapa Sasuke ?" Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Sasuke.

"Kau...bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hinata...Hah...! Jangan selalu mempermainkan perasaannya. Kau tahu jika ia mencintaimu kan...!Kenapa kau tak membalas perasaannya...brengsek...!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto dan sekali lagi memukul wajah Naruto.

**BUUAAHHGGG**

"_Ughh_~..." rintih Naruto kesakitan.

"Sasuke, aku bertanya padamu. Jika posisimu ada di posisiku, dimana kau hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang adik dan sahabat, dan kau tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta padanya, apa kau akan tetap memaksakan hatimu untuk menerimanya...?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam brengsek...? Bahkan kau pun juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu...Cih...jangan hanya bicara berdasarkan perasaanmu. Itu berbeda dengan kenyataannya, kenyataan tak akan pernah sama dengan keinginanmu." Naruto hanya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Brengsek...sial...dasar bodoh...!" Sasuke merasa tak berkutik dengan ucapan Naruto. Bahkan posisi Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sama-sama mencintai orang yang tak mencintainya. '_Haruskah perasaan itu dipaksakan...?_' ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Luar biasa...!" Deidara sang manager pun bertepuk tangan akan bakat Sakura yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Benar kan kak, aku tidak mungkin salah memilih orang." Ino berkata bangga terhadap kakaknya.

"Hum...kau memang pandai menilai kemampuan seseorang Ino. Aku bangga padamu." Deidara mengusap pucuk kepala Ino lembut.

"Arigatou _Nii-chan_" Ino tersenyum senang kepada Deidara.

"Sakura-san, mulai hari ini kau resmi mejadi model di perusahaan Yamanaka Entertainment." Deidara menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura menyambut uluran tangan sang direktur.

"Ha'i...Arigatou...Deidara-_sama_..." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Baiklah, bekerjalah dengan baik. Aku permisi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan." Deidara undur diri dari hadapan Sakura.

"Kyaaa...Sakura selamat yah..." Ino memeluk Sakura dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Hm..._Arigatou_ Ino..._Domo Arigatou_..." Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami Sakura-san...senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu..." Sasori sang fotografer menyambut senang kedatangan Sakura di perusahaan _Yamanaka entertainment _ini.

"_Ha'i...arigatou_ Sasori-san...mohon bantuannya..." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino dan tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Sasori-kun...apakah kau sudah selesai...?" Tanya gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah...Shion-chan, Hm...aku sudah selesai..." Jawab Sasori kepada kekasihnya.

"Shion, apa kabar...?" Tanya Ino begitu melihat Shion datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah...Ino. Aku baik - baik saja...Lama kita tidak berjumpa, kau sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini."

"Yah...seperti yang kau tahu, akhir – akhir ini _Nii-chan_ selalu menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit...akhirnya aku kewalahan seperti ini." Keluh Ino.

"Hm...Sasori-kun siapa dia...? Sepertinya selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya...?" Rasa penasaran menghinggapi Shion ketika melihat Sakura yang berada didekat Sasori.

"Oh...Ini Sakura-san, dia model baru di perusahaan ini...Dan Sakura-san, ini Shion-chan..kekasihku..Dia juga bekerja sebagai model di sini..." Sasori memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Shion, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Wahh~...Kau cantik sekali Sakura-san, senang berkenalan denganmu..." Ucap Shion ramah.

"Ah iya...senang berkenalan denganmu Shion-san..." Balas Sakura tak kalah ramah dengan Shion.

"Hm...kita bisa berteman Sakura-san...Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak lagi. Hari ini aku ada banyak urusan...hehe...Ayo, Sasori-kun kita pergi sekarang." Shion menggandeng tangan Sasori, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"_Yare – yare_...Shion tidak pernah berubah...huh..." Ucap Ino melihat sikap manja Shion terhadap Sasori.

"Oh iya Sakura, mulai nanti kau akan menggunakan nama _Cherry_" Ino memberitahukan Sakura tentang nama yang akan digunakan selama menjadi seorang model, setelah kepergian Shion dan Sasori.

"Hum...nama yang manis Ino. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Ino.

"Sekarang kita makan siang saja...Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ino menggandeng Sakura untuk pergi ke _restaurant._

* * *

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Sejak debut pertamanya sebagai model, _Cherry_ atau biasa kita sebut Haruno Sakura langsung menarik perhatian para produsen untuk mengiklankan produk mereka. Popularitasnya juga tak kalah dengan Yamanaka Ino, ia begitu terkenal dikalangan gadis remaja karena kecantikannnya. Ketenaran tidak membuat ia jadi sombong, namun ia sangatlah bersahaja terhadap semua orang. Saat ini, ia tengah berada di perusahaan Namikaze. Perusahaan yang menghasilkan banyak penyanyi berkualitas, yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Sakura dipercaya menjadi model mv di dalam pembuatan video klip salah satu artisnya. Sakura menunggu di salah satu ruang musik di perusahaan itu. Sementara Sai dan Ino tengah menghadap Namikaze Naruto untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja Sakura. Karena bosan menunggu, Sakura menghampiri sebuah piano yang ada di dekat jendela, kemudian ia memainkan piano itu dan menyanyikan lagu _first love_ dari Utada Hikaru. Alunan nada piano yang tercipta begitu indah dan suara merdu Sakura pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Sakura menutup matanya, dan perlahan air mata sukses keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Yah, saat ini ia tengah teringat akan kenangannya bersama cinta pertamanya, Sabaku no Gaara. Meskipun sudah satu bulan berlalu, namun perasaan cintanya kepada pemuda itu belumlah bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

Tanpa disadari, di luar ruangan itu terdapat tiga orang yang sedang mendengarkan dan melihat permainan piano Sakura. Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam suara indah sang gadis musim semi.

"Tak kusangka jika _Cherry _memiliki suara yang begitu indah." Ucap Naruto Namikaze yang tengah menatap intens ke arah Sakura.

"Aku pun tak tahu jika _Cherry_ bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik." Sai berucap heran ke arah Ino.

"Entahlah, ia tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku. Tapi sejak awal aku memang tahu jika _Cherry_ adalah gadis yang berbakat " Ino tersenyum kepada Sai.

"Hm...Aku tertarik padanya." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin merekomendasikan dia sebagai penyanyi di perusahaanku...bagaimana pendapat kalian...?" Tanya sang Namikaze muda itu meminta pendapat kepada Ino dan Sai.

"Ide yang bagus..." Ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

_**At Uchiha Entertainment...**_

"Sasuke, minggu depan sudah ada jadwal syuting untuk pembuatan _mv Nakama's Band_ di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment."_ Kakashi sang manager Uchiha bungsu itu menjelaskan perihal pekerjaan yang akan dikerjakan oleh aktor tampan itu.

"Hn..." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil terus membaca majalah di hadapannya.

"_Fuh_~...Baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkanlah dirimu dengan baik." Tak mau ambil pusing, Kakashi segera meninggalkan Sasuke dari ruangan pribadinya di perusahaan itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku merebahkan diriku pada punggung sofa yang sedari tadi aku duduki. Ku letakkan tangan kananku ke wajahku , menutup mata dan menghela napas pelan. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Sebulan ini juga aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai itu.

"Hinata~..." Lirihku, menyebut nama gadis itu.

Memang aku yang sengaja tidak ingin menemuinya, hatiku terlalu sakit saat ia menolak perasaanku waktu itu. Meskipun dalam sebulan ini, ia tak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf padaku, namun aku masih tak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya. Perkataan Naruto tiba – tiba saja selalu terngiang di kepala ku.

"Brengsek!" Geramku, sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa berkutik dengan perkataannya. Memang perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksakan, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini. Membuangnya...? Cih, tak bisa semudah itu bukan...?

'_Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan...?_'mohonku kepada Kami-sama.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu monoton dan tidak menarik. Tapi, saya harap kalian semua suka dengan fic khayalan saya ini, hehehe...

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberi _review_ untuk fic khayalan saya yang gaje ini...Saya harap kalian memberikan masukan-masukan bagi saya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada. _Arigatou gozaimazu..._


	2. Chapter 2

Saya masih newbie disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah fanfic.

Ini fanfic pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll

Summary : Sasuke mulai merelakan perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Hinata/Jika aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku, maka aku akan membuat si Dobe itu untuk menjadi milikmu dan selalu melihat ke arahmu/Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?/aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, tidak akan pernah/Jadilah kekasihku!/Aku sedikit ragu dengan pria ini!/Aku mencintaimu, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu.

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^, dan juga para _silent reader. _Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa...

Please Enjoy Reading... ^_^

* * *

**Reika Ishida: **Gak lancang kok, justru saya senang mendapat masukan seperti ini. Jadi saya tahu letak kesalahan saya ^_^ Arigatou...

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Arigatou, tapi saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi, hehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah.

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Wah~...makasih buat masukannya ^_^. Itu sangat membantu saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini.

**Hanna Hoshiko: **Salam kenal juga, Yapp makasih. Semoga chapter ini suka yah ^_^.

**Febri Feven: **Hehehe, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Imajinasi saya terlalu pendek dan saya juga tidak bisa mengembangkan cerita dengan baik ^_^ Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Makasih buat masukannya.

**Kumada Chiyu: **Hehehe, iyah makasih yah sudah mau baca fic ini. Semoga ceritanya gak ngebosenin...^_^...Yupp, gak apa-apa koq, saya bisa mengerti, karena saya juga seorang Savers. Mungkin adegan SasuSaku-nya baru sedikit di chapter ini, kemungkinan di chapter depan lebih banyak saya tampilkan adegan SasuSaku-nya.

**Sasa: **Sebenarnya untuk mendukung alur ceritanya saja saya pakai Hinata dan juga Naruto. Naruto memang mencintai Sakura, tapi nanti dia jadi mencintai Hinata kok. _Ending_nya tetap SasuSaku, karena saya sangat suka dengan _pairing_ ini ^_^. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me_review_ fic ini.

**Ongkitang: **Saya usahakan yah, terima kasih sudah membaca dan me_review_ fic ini.

**De Chan: **Salam kenal juga ^_^...iya gak apa-apa kok gak log in, terima kasih sudah membaca dan me_review_ fic ini.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Me-...Menyanyi? Ke-...Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini Ino?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata karena terkejut dengan perkataan Ino saat mereka baru masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sai.

"Iya Sakura, tadi saat kami telah selesai membicarakan tentang kontrak kerjamu, kami berniat untuk menghampirimu di ruang musik. Tapi saat kami akan membuka pintu ruang musik, secara tidak sengaja kami dan Direktur Namikaze mendengarmu sedang bernyanyi di ruang musik." Terang Ino sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada tubuhnya. "Dan kau tahu Sakura, apa yang dikatakan oleh Direktur Namikaze saat mendengarmu bernyanyi?" Tanya Ino antusias menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya disertai dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Um, entahlah Ino! Aku tidak tahu..." Ucap Sakura dengan polosnya disertai mimik wajah yang penasaran.

"Tentu saja Sakura-san tidak tahu, _Hime_. Lalu ekspresimu itu terlihat berlebihan." Ucap Sai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir _Namikaze Entertainment_ menuju jalanan kota Tokyo. "Namikaze-san hanya mengatakan jika ia suka dengan suaramu, Sakura-san. Menurutnya, suaramu indah dan ia ingin merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi penyanyi di perusahaannya." Terang Sai kembali melanjutkan.

"Sai-kun~...Kau menyebalkan, harusnya aku yang menjelaskannya!" Ino men_deathglare_ Sai yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya melalui kaca spion mobil yang berada di depannya.

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sama saja, _Ne_?" Ucap Sakura menenangkan Ino. "Lalu menurut kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apakah aku harus menerima tawaran itu? Ugh~...Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya." Keluh Sakura, mengingat Sakura tidak terlalu percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau harus menerimanya Sakura!" Ucap Ino dengan nada memerintah. "Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu itu, jangan selalu menganggap dirimu itu lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Sejak awal aku tahu jika kau memiliki bakat terpendam, terbukti kan dengan bakatmu dalam bidang _modeling_. Semua menyukaimu Sakura. Jadi, aku harap kali ini kau bisa berubah. Mengerti!" Lanjut gadis bersurai _blonde _itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah Ino, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum tulus setelah mendengar nasehat dari sahabatnya itu, sungguh ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dan bersahabat dengan Ino.

"_Hime_, kau terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya." Sai terkekeh geli setelah tadi mendengarkan dan melihat Ino yang sedang menasehati Sakura.

"Ugh~...Sai-kun, diamlah! Jangan mengejekku seperti itu terus, kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sementara Sakura yang memperhatikan pertengkaran unik pasangan Sai-Ino ini hanya tersenyum simpul, namun terbesit perasaan iri akan keintiman pasangan tersebut. '_Hah~...Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, aku juga ingin merasakan hubungan yang seperti mereka. Tapi...aku masih terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria._' Batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, menurutku itu bagus _Hime._ Kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik dan perhatian kepada anak-anak kita nanti, _Ne_?" Ucap Sai menggoda Ino yang tengah cemberut.

_**BLUUSSHH...**_

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Sai, langsung tersipu malu. "Sa-...Sai-kun, sekali lagi ku katakan kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ino merasa malu sekaligus bahagia dengan perkataan Sai, bukankah itu merupakan lamaran tak langsung, Eh?

"_Arigatou_, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'." Ucap Sai menyeringai memperhatikan Ino.

"Fokuslah menyetir Sai-kun !" Perintah Ino yang tidak mau terus menerus digoda oleh Sai.

"Sudah-sudah Sai-san, jangan menggoda Ino terus. Kasihan kan Ino! Kau tidak lihat, wajahnya sudah matang seperti itu. Kalau terus-terusan kau goda, bisa-bisa wajahnya menjadi gosong." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sakura...! Kenapa kau juga malah ikut-ikutan menggodaku, kau pasti sekongkol dengan Sai-kun kan!" Geram Ino kepada Sakura dan Sai.

"Ahahaha...Maaf Ino, aku hanya bercanda." Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino.

"_Ck...Mendokusei..._" Tanggap Ino malas menirukan gaya sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_**At Namikaze Entertainment...**_

"_Cherry_..." Gumam seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kebesarannya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Atensinya kini berpusat pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja ditemuinya siang ini. Memang ia sudah sering melihat _Cherry _sebagai model di majalah-majalah dan juga televisi. Namun, ia tak menyangka jika pertemuannya secara langsung dengan _Cherry_ dapat menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang berbeda pada dirinya. Perasaan asing yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya pada gadis mana pun. '_Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta?_' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. '_Tapi, bukankah tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kami? Ah~, aku harus memastikan perasaanku ini secepatnya._' Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya tempat dimana jantungnya berada yang kini tengah berdetak dengan kencang. '_Ugh~...hanya memikirkannya saja, efeknya sudah seperti ini_!' Naruto terkekeh geli dengan lamunannya.

_**Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

"Naruto-kun, apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya seseorang dari luar ruangan Naruto, yang ternyata adalah putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ah, masuklah Hinata-chan." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Um, apakah aku mengganggumu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sopan kepada Naruto setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di depan meja kerjanya. "Ayo, duduklah!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, seolah-olah menyuruh Hinata untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum senang atas sikap Naruto.

"Ada keperluan apa? Sampai-sampai putri Hyuuga kita ini datang kemari, Hm?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap lembut surai _indigo_ gadis itu.

"Na-...Naruto-kun. A-...Aku membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu." Ucap Hinata gugup menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. Hinata tertunduk malu untuk menutupi semburat merah tipis yang menghisasi kedua pipi gembilnya. Tindakan Naruto selalu saja bisa membuat gadis_ indigo_ ini menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aa." Naruto meraih kotak bekal itu. "_Arigatou..._Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Lanjut Naruto meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku senang melakukannya untukmu." Hinata balas tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ayo, kita makan bersama saja! Kalau banyak seperti ini sih, aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menghabiskannya!" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka kotak bekal Hinata dan melihat isinya yang terdapat beraneka ragam makanan.

"Un...Tentu saja." Ucap Hinata senang, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil sepotong _Sushi salmon._"Ini, makanlah!" Hinata mendekatkan _Sushi_ itu ke depan mulut Naruto.

"Umm." Naruto menerima suapan dari Hinata.

"Bagaimana...? Enak tidak?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Enak, kau pandai memasak Hinata-chan." Puji Naruto, yang kembali membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto-kun." Hinata tersipu malu.

"Nah ini, makanlah!" Naruto mendekatkan sepotong _Tonkatsu_ ke depan mulut Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan hendak akan memakan _Tonkatsu _itu, jika saja Naruto tidak menarik kembali _Tonkatsu_ itu keluar, menyebabkan Hinata terheran dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Hinata sangatlah lucu bagi Naruto, sampai-sampai membuat pemuda pirang itu terkekeh geli. Hinata yang dijahili seperti itu menjadi kesal sekaligus malu.

"Ugh~...Kau jahat Naruto-kun. Kenapa menjahiliku?" Ucap Hinata kesal.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Ayo, cepat dimakan." Naruto kembali memberikan _Tonkatsu _itu kepada Hinata.

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti akan menjahiliku lagi kan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Tidak...Kali ini aku serius _Hime._" Bujuk Naruto sekaligus godanya kepada Hinata.

_**BLUUSSHH...**_

Hinata membalikkan badannya sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto. Lalu ia memukul-mukul pelan dada Naruto. "Awas, kalau kali ini kau bohong. Aku akan membuat Naruto-kun tidak bisa tertawa lagi!" Ancam Hinata kepada Naruto. Mendengar ancaman Hinata, Naruto bukannya merasa takut tetapi merasa geli karena ancaman yang terkesan lucu itu.

"Iya, iya..Aku janji." Janji Naruto sambil menyuapkan _Tonkatsu _tadi kepada Hinata. Kemudian Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata pelan, membuat Hinata merenggut kesal. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa melihat sikap Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Tatapan _sapphire _ itu meredup tatkala teringat suatu hal, pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dulu.

'_Kau...bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hinata...Hah...! Jangan selalu mempermainkan perasaannya. Kau tahu jika ia mencintaimu kan...!Kenapa kau tak membalas perasaannya...brengsek...!'_

Sebenarnya terselip perasaan bersalah terhadap Hinata karena Naruto tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis _indigo _itu. Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang adik dan juga sahabat yang disayanginya. Bukannya Naruto ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada Hinata dengan bersikap baik dan perhatian padanya. Tapi, Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya karena tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersedih. Tidakkah kau sadar Naruto, bahwa perlakuanmu itu justru akan semakin membuat Hinata kecewa, Eh?

Di sisi lain Hinata terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia dengan kedekatannya saat ini dengan Naruto. '_Kami-sama_, _semoga aku bisa selalu berada disamping pemuda ini_.' Doa Hinata di dalam hati. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang _onyx_ yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dari celah pintu ruangan Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kakashi yang merasa heran melihat Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Naruto.

"Hn. Lebih baik, lain kali saja kita membicarakan kontrak pekerjaan itu. Sepertinya _dia_ sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil berjalan menjauhi ruangan Naruto dan juga Kakashi. "Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku ingin pergi sebentar, kau saja yang mengurus kontrak pekerjaan itu!" Perintah Sasuke, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Entah mengapa melihat adegan tadi membuat hatinya sakit. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk menahan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Hah~...Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini _mood_nya sangat buruk, aku cukup kewalahan menghadapinya." Keluh Kakashi sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu _bad mood_, Kakashi sedikit melihat dari celah pintu ruangan Naruto. '_Hn, dasar anak muda_!' Dengus Kakashi dalam hati, setelah melihat kedekatan yang dipertunjukkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata di dalam sana.

"Yare-yare...Mungkin nanti saja aku datang lagi kesini." Ucap Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Segera ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan Naruto.

* * *

Sementara Sasuke, kini tengah mengendarai mobil _Lamborghini Veneno_nya menembus jalanan Kota Tokyo yang begitu padat. Merasa ingin menenangkan pikiran serta hatinya, ia melajukan mobilnya ke arah bukit yang berada di daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai bukit, hanya lima belas menit saja yang diperlukannya. Sasuke membuka _seatbelt_nya, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah sebuah pohon terbesar yang ada di sana. Sasuke duduk berselonjor diatas rerumputan hijau dengan sebelah kakinya ditekuk, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon itu. _Onyx_nya menerawang ke arah langit biru yang dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk awan. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan perasaan serta hubungannya dengan putri sulung Hyuuga yang saat ini tidak juga membaik.

**Sasuke POV...**

'_Kenapa hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini, Hinata?'_ Tanyaku lirih di dalam hati. Semakin dipikirkan, rasanya semakin sesak saja. Aku tahu jika aku yang bersalah, mungkin memang benar aku yang egois, memaksanya untuk mendampingiku dan juga tidak menemuinya selama sebulan ini. Tapi, tidak tahukah dia bahwa perasaanku ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya? Kenapa malah si _brengsek_ itu yang kau pilih! Kenapa kau tidak juga menyadari, jika si _brengsek _itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu! Kau tahu? Ia hanya berusaha menghargai apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat ke arahmu. '_Bodoh!' _Dengusku di dalam hati. Baiklah kalau begitu, jika aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku, maka aku akan membuat si _Dobe _itu untuk menjadi milikmu dan selalu melihat ke arahmu. Mungkin, lebih baik aku mulai merelakan perasaanku pada_nya.'Ya, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bahagia, Hinata.' _Ucapku lirih dalam hati.

**End Sasuke POV...**

Sasuke mengeluarkan _Smartphone Andoid Vertu TI _miliknya dari saku celananya. Membuka aplikasi _hangouts_, dan mulai mengetikkan pesan kepada Hinata.

'Temui aku malam ini jam tujuh malam di ruanganku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu.' Tulis Sasuke dalam pesannya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar _Smartphone_nya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

'Akhirnya kau mau menemuiku, Sasuke-kun~... Baiklah aku akan datang nanti malam.' Balas Hinata terhadap pesan Sasuke.

'Hn.' Sasuke memasukkan kembali _Smartphone_nya ke dalam saku celana. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pulang kembali ke kantor Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura, Ino dan juga Sai tengah menyantap makan siang mereka disebuah restoran _Sushi_ di salah satu _mall_ di kota Tokyo. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Mereka membicarakan tentang kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan Namikaze yang baru saja ditandatangani.

"Sakura, syuting _mv_ itu akan dimulai minggu depan. Dan partnermu dalam _mv_ itu adalah aktor tampan dan terkenal, kau tahu?" Tanya Ino.

"Um, siapa?" Sakura merasa penasaran dengan perkataan Ino.

"Dia, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino berteriak senang. "Kau pasti mengenal dia kan?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura, namun melihat ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan Sakura, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau tak mengenalnya!" pekik Ino.

"Um, sebenarnya memang tidak Ino." Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar hal itu, telak saja membuat Sai yang sedang mengunyah makanannya menjadi terbatuk-batuk, dan membuat Ino menjadi _sweatdrop._

"Kau serius, Sakura-san?" Tanya Sai setelah sebelumnya meminum segelas air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya karena tersedak oleh makanannya.

"Hah, apa! Ya ampun, kau ini dari dunia mana sih Sakura! Kau ini tidak pernah menonton televisi apa? Masa kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sambil memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Un, A-...Aku~ hanya..." Sakura gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ah...Sepertinya dulu kau hanya terfokus pada kekasihmu saja, _Ne _Sakura?" goda Ino kepada Sakura.

"I-...Ino, bukan begitu! Aku hanya ti-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil Ino.

"Ino...?!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang menepuk pundak Ino, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, kau...?" Ino mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Matsuri, kan?" Ino berdiri dan langsung memeluk Matsuri dengan senang. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar Ino menyebut nama gadis itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. '_Apa jangan-jangan Matsuri ini adalah mantan kekasih Gaara-kun?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah~...Kau masih ingat rupanya. Lama kita tidak berjumpa Ino. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Matsuri melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dan terkekeh geli dengan sikap Ino yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba saja menghilang dua tahun yang lalu! Lalu sekarang kau pulang juga tidak memberitahuku, sahabat macam apa kau ini?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hahaha...maaf, aku akan menceritakan kepadamu semuanya. Tapi, bolehkah aku duduk terlebih dahulu, Ino?" Tanya Matsuri kepada Ino.

"Hum, tentu saja. Ayo, duduklah!" Ajak Ino.

"Sai-san, apa kabar?" Tanya Matsuri setelah duduk di kursi sebelah Ino.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Matsuri-san? Kau pergi sendiri ke sini?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Sai.

"Ah, aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku datang bersama dengan kekasihku, dia sedang berada di toilet." Jawab Matsuri, kemudian menoleh kepada Sakura. " Dan kau, siapa namamu? Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanya Matsuri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura

"Ah, aku _Cherry._ Senang berkenalan denganmu, Matsuri-san." Sakura tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Matsuri.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, _Cherry._" Matsuri balas tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau merasa pernah melihatnya di televisi dan juga di majalah. Dia kan seorang model." Terang Ino.

"Ah~...Benar juga!" Matsuri terpekik kaget setelah beberapa saat terdiam untuk memikirkan perkataan Ino. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa seperti ini. Dasar bodoh! Padahal aku sering sekali membaca majalah tentangmu. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar." Matsuri terkekeh geli dengan ketidaksadarannya akan keeksistensian Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi reaksi Matsuri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-san." Ucap Sakura maklum.

"Ehm, lalu penjelasan apa yang hendak kau berikan kepadaku, Matsuri?" Ino men_deathglare_ Matsuri yang malah keasyikan mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Ah, Ino. Tenanglah." Matsuri _sweatdrop_ dengan sikap Ino yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Jadi dua tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tuaku-atau lebih tepatnya ayahku-dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika. Jadi kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke sana. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Tapi, ada sebuah _agensi_ model yang menawarkanku untuk bekerja di Amerika. Aku pikir bagus juga, ini bisa menjadi ajang untukku melebarkan sayap di dunia permodelan Internasional. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan bekerja di sana. Maaf aku tidak memberitahukanmu, karena memang hal ini sangat tiba-tiba." Terang Matsuri.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau kembali lagi ke sini? Memangnya tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di sana?" Tanya Ino yang merasa penasaran dengan cerita Matsuri.

"Aku sudah pulang setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku rasa pengetahuan yang aku dapat di Amerika sudah cukup banyak. Sekarang aku ingin bekerja di Jepang, aku benar-benar rindu dengan Jepang." Matsuri mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya karena telah kembali ke Jepang.

Ino yang melihat raut ceria di wajah Matsuri hanya tersenyum simpul, ikut merasa bahagia dengan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan sahabatnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang dari arah pintu masuk, dan menghampiri Matsuri. Sakura yang melihat pemuda itu langsung merasakan tubuhnya menegang. '_Ternyata, dugaanku benar! Kami-sama, apa lagi sekarang. Kenapa Kau pertemukan aku lagi dengannya.' _Rintih Sakura dalam hati.

"Matsuri-chan, maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Ayo duduklah!" Matsuri menyuruh Gaara untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Ga-...Gaara?!" Ino mengernyit mendengar nama itu, rasanya seperti nama mantan kekasih Sakura. Untuk meyakinkan Ino melirik ke arah Sakura. Terlihat sekali raut keterkejutan sekaligus tatapan kerinduan yang terpancar dari _Emerald_ Sakura saat ini. '_Ah, sepertinya memang benar dugaanku.'_

"Kau mengenalnya Ino?" Matsuri melirik ke arah Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa pernah mendengar namanya saja dari seseorang." Ino berkilah, seolah-olah tak mengenal Gaara. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu Gaara dari cerita Sakura sebelumnya.

"Oh iya Gaara-kun. Perkenalkan, mereka ini sahabat-sahabatku saat SMA." Matsuri mencoba memperkenalkan Ino, Sai dan juga Sakura kepada Gaara. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku _Cherry._" Ucap Sakura menatap ke arah _Jade_ Gaara, sambil menutup rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Gaara agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa dirinya adalah Sakura.

"Sepertinya, aku merasa mengenalmu?" Gaara menatap intens kepada Sakura, '_Dia...Bukan Sakura, kan?' _pikirnya.

"Ahaha...Sepertinya wajah sepertiku ini memang pasaran yah." Sakura tertawa untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gaara, karena tatapan Gaara yang membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Sementara yang lain ikut tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sakura, kecuali Gaara tentunya.

'_Suaranya dan mata emeraldnya memang sama persis. Hanya saja penampilannya yang berbeda. Tapi, benarkah dia itu Sakura? Ah, tidak-tidak! Mirip bukan berarti orang yang sama, kan?' _Gaara masih memikirkan kesamaan _Cherry _dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Sakura.

"Gaara-kun, kau kenapa?" Matsuri merasa aneh dengan sikap Gaara yang hanya diam saja.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gaara datar, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memesan makanan." Matsuri memanggil pelayan restoran untuk menuliskan pesanannya.

"Kau mau memesan apa Gaara-kun?" Tawar Matsuri kepada Gaara.

"Hn. Samakan saja pesananku denganmu." Tanggap Gaara datar. Matsuri tidak menyadari jika pandangan Gaara terfokus pada gadis musim semi di hadapannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. '_Sikapnya mencurigakan?' _Batin Gaara.

"Baiklah, 2 porsi _Sushi_ Salmon dan juga 2 gelas jus jeruk." Pesan Matsuri kepada pelayan restoran itu. Pelayan itu pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya, kemudian beberapa saat kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawakan pesanan Matsuri.

"Ayo...Makan!" Ucap Matsuri sesaat setelah menerima sepiring _Sushi _Salmon.

Makan siang kali ini menjadi terasa canggung bagi Sakura karena kehadiran orang yang tidak terduga baginya. Apalagi dengan keadaan orang itu, yang kini telah memadu kasih kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya. '_Ternyata kecurigaanku dulu memang beralasan kan, Gaara-kun?' _Sakura berucap sendu dalam hatinya. Sakura tidak menyadari jika Gaara sedari tadi menatap curiga kepadanya.

* * *

_**Tok Tok Tok...**_

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Hinata dari luar ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn, masuklah Hinata." Jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangi pemandangan malam hari kota Tokyo yang begitu indah dari kaca jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Hinata berjalan mendekat perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Rasa gugup langsung menyergapi hatinya tatkala melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun? A-...Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata was-was menatap _onyx _dihadapannya, takut Sasuke akan bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

"Hn, tidak." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Syukurlah~..." Hinata menghela napas lega. "Aku pikir, kau akan membenciku. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita menjadi rusak karena masalah ini." Terang Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menanggapi datar perkataan Hinata. "Hinata...Aku...akan melepasmu, aku...akan merelakanmu dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Kau..! Serius, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Hinata mencoba meyakinkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi...Berjanjilah satu hal padaku!" Pinta Sasuke menatap lembut _Amethyst_ Hinata.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu bahagia!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Hinata.

"_Hiks...hiks_..._A-...Arigatou _Sasuke-kun. A-...Aku berjanji, aku _hiks..._aku pasti akan selalu bahagia." Hinata menangis terharu dengan perkataan menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hn. Buktikanlah padaku, Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata seakan tak rela jika harus melepas Hinata kepada pemuda lain. '_Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mendekapmu seperti ini.' _pikirnya.

"Sakura, yang tadi itu Gaara mantan kekasihmu, kan?" Tanya Ino saat mereka baru tiba di rumah.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah...Pantas saja! Dari tadi aku sudah curiga melihat sikapmu yang aneh saat Gaara datang." Ungkap Ino terhadap kecurigaannya tadi.

"Apa sikapku tadi sangat terlihat, Ino? Aku harap Gaara tidak mencurigai kalau _Cherry_ itu sebenarnya adalah Sakura." Ucap Sakura lesu sambil melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, jika dilihat dari sikap Gaara tadi." Ino mengetuk-ngetuk jari tengahnya di dagu dan matanya menatap ke langit-langit rumah seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras. "Sepertinya ia juga pasti merasa curiga denganmu, _Ne_ Sa-...?" Ucapan Ino terpotong, karena ia tidak menemukan Sakura di depannya. "Hah~...kau tidak sopan Sakura. Membiarkan aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh." Ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah terisak kecil di dalam kamarnya. Memikirkan pertemuannya dengan pria yang dulu dicintainya tadi, membuat hatinya menjadi sesak. '_Kami-sama, ternyata sejak awal pria itu memang tidak pernah mencintaiku.' _Lirih Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, persahabatan Sasuke dan Hinata pun kembali baik seperti dulu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_ untuk memulai syuting _mv Nakama's Band_. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke saja yang akan syuting sedangkan Hinata merupakan seorang _Desaigner_ pakaian, khusus bagi artis-artis yang bekerja di _Namikaze Entertainment._ Walaupun ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi sudah menyuruh Hinata untuk memimpin di perusahaan _Hyuuga Corp_. Namun gadis itu memiliki impiannya sendiri, menjadi seorang _Desaigner _pakaian profesional.

Kakashi datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang di _make-up_ di ruang rias para artis. Hinata juga ada di sana, untuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke yang tengah duduk menghadap cermin.

"Hn, sedikit lagi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi kita akan mulai. Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan bertemu dengan _Cherry _terlebih dahulu." Terang Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu merapikan pakaian. Ayo Sasuke-kun, cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Ucap Hinata.

"Kuserahkan padamu Hyuuga-san." Ucap Kakashi mempercayakan persiapan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Kakashi kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan berjalan menuju lokasi syuting di salah satu ruangan studio perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_.

"Semangat! Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum saat memasangkan sebuah syal putih kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Selesai...Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi! Mereka pasti telah lama menunggumu." Saran Hinata setelah selesai memasangkan syal pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju lokasi yang sama dengan yang dituju oleh Kakashi.

* * *

"_Cherry_!" Panggil Naruto, saat melihat Sakura datang.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Apa kabar?" Tanya Sakura ber_ojigi_ sopan kepada Naruto.

"Hm, aku baik. Oh iya, jangan terlalu formal begitu _Cherry_. Aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Naruto." Pinta Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah Naruto...-kun?" Ucap Sakura pelan, takut jika Naruto tidak suka dengan panggilannya.

"Hm, itu lebih baik _Cherry_." Naruto tersenyum senang dengan panggilan yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. Hatinya menghangat dan sepertinya ribuan kupu-kupu kini tengah menggerayangi perutnya menghantarkan suatu perasaan menggelitik didirinya. "Oh iya, kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Un, aku mau." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan ekspresi wajah yang malu-malu.

"Baguslah, aku senang kau tidak menolaknya." Naruto menepuk puncak kepala _Cherry _pelan dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sakura hanya ber_blushing_ ria atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Hm...Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, _onyx_nyamenatap tajam kepada Naruto.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak Sasuke." Ucap Naruto santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menusuk Sasuke. "Sasuke perkenalkan, ini _Cherry _partnermu dalam syuting _mv _ini. Lalu _Cherry,_ ini Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto saling memperkenalkan Sasuke dan Sakura satu sama lain, saat mereka sudah berkumpul di lokasi syuting.

"_Ha'i_, salam kenal Uchiha-san. Mohon kerja samanya." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Rasanya sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang yang seperti ini. Mengingat mantan kekasihnya dulu juga, mempunyai sifat seperti Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Kita akan mulai syuting sekarang! Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku sangat mengandalkan kalian berdua saat ini." Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke-Ah..atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura saja-yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Naruto secara spontan mengelus kembali pucuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Hm, berjuanglah." Motivasinya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa tersipu malu. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menggeram kesal, tentu saja bukan karena cemburu kepada Sakura, melainkan kepada tindakan Naruto yang bersikap lembut kepada gadis itu serta tatapan yang sulit diartikan terpancar dari _sapphire _Naruto. '_Kau menyukainya, Naruto?"_ Dengus Sasuke di dalam hati. '_Lihat saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, tidak akan pernah! Tidak akan kubiarkan Hinata bersedih lagi karenamu.' _Batinnya melanjutkan. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Sakura.

Mereka pun memulai syuting _mv Nakama's Band _untuk lagu '_Hurting my Heart'_ yang merupakan lagu andalan _Nakama's Band_ dalam album kali ini. Dalam _mv_ ini, Sakura dan Sasuke berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sementara Uzumaki Karin, yang merupakan sepupu Naruto, berperan sebagai orang ketiga. Lagu ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang awalnya, hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja dan selalu dipenuhi dengan kemesraan serta kebahagiaan. Namun, kehadiran orang ketiga menghancurkan semuanya. Orang ketiga itu, mengadudombakan sepasang kekasih ini, sehingga sang pemuda tidak percaya lagi dengan kekasihnya dan meninggalkannya. Sang gadis tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena hatinya terlalu sakit dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, dan ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang kekasih dengan sendu. Pemuda itu kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang merupakan orang ketiga itu. Awalnya mereka bahagia, tapi akhirnya setelah sekian lama sang pemuda menyadari jika ia hanya diperalat oleh gadis itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menyesal karena sudah menyakiti mantan kekasihnya dulu. Hm, kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran untuk _mv_ ini.

* * *

Syuting ini dilakukan di lima lokasi yang berbeda, selama tiga hari. Selama proses syuting, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat semakin dekat. Di sela-sela waktu istirahat syuting, Naruto selalu mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang bersama, tanpa memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menatap sendu kepada Naruto sambil memegang sekotak _bento_ untuk Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggeram kesal. '_Secepatnya aku harus memulai rencana ini.' _Batin Sasuke, sambil menunjukkan seringainya yang sangat mempesona itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~..." Ucap Sakura menghela napas lega. Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sambil meneguk minumannya. Tanpa di sadari oleh Sakura, Sasuke tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Cherry..._bisa kita berbicara sebentar...?" Pinta Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura yang sedang meneguk minumannya tersedak.

"_Uhuk...uhuk..._, kau mengangetkanku Uchiha-san!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha-san?" Sakura merasa heran dengan ajakan Sasuke. Karena yang ia tahu, selama ini ia tidak pernah berbicara secara pribadi dengan Sasuke. Terkecuali saat melakukan syuting bersama, tentunya mau tidak mau ia harus berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak di sini, _Cherry_." Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang sepi. Dia menemukan dua buah ayunan yang cukup jauh dari tempat syuting. "Ikuti aku!" Perintah Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah ayun-ayunan yang berada di taman itu. Sakura mengikuti sang pemuda Uchiha itu di belakangnya. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu ayunan di samping Sasuke.

"Un, a-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura gugup melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan tiba-tiba.

_**BLUUSSHH...**_

"A-...Apa maksud Uchiha-san?" Sakura merona merah mendengar perkataan pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya, tidak menyangka akan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-...Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi...Apa alasanmu tiba- tiba saja memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Bukankah kita baru saja saling mengenal? Bahkan kita tidak dekat sama sekali!" Sakura menatap kedua _onyx_ Sasuke, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam sana. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke bisa menghilangkan keraguan yang dirasakan Sakura, yaitu dengan menampilkan keseriusan yang mendalam. Akting yang hebat Eh, Sasuke?

Sasuke beranjak dari ayunan itu dan menghela napas perlahan, kemudian ia menghampiri ayunan Sakura. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan meraih kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Digenggamnya tangan mungil gadis musim semi itu, lalu dikecupnya singkat. Hal ini, tentu saja membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Meskipun dirinya sudah berkata belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda mana pun, tapi sepertinya pesona telak Uchiha Sasuke tak akan mungkin sanggup untuk ia tolak.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan khusus untuk mencintai seseorang, Eh?" Ucap Sasuke.

"I-...Itu, tentu saja ada." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Katakan jika memang ada!" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Misalnya saja, kau mencintai gadis itu karena kepribadiannya. Kepribadian unik yang tidak dimiliki gadis mana pun. Lalu, kau juga merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu dan ingin selalu berada di sisi gadis itu untuk membahagiakannya. Mungkin seperti itulah." Terang Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sakura, sedikit terpaku dan terdiam sesaat. Ya, memang benar jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Saat ini, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tidak ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya bersedih lagi. Tapi, tidak sadarkah kau Sasuke, jika nantinya kau akan menyakiti hati yang lain dengan tindakanmu ini, Eh?

"Hn. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memilikimu!" Tegas Sasuke.

"..." Sakura hanya diam tanpa memberi jawaban. '_Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana? Aku sedikit ragu dengan pria ini. Aku tak yakin, jika ia benar-benar serius denganku.' _Batin Sakura.

"Lalu...bagaimana jawabanmu? Aku tidak menerima kata tidak!" Tegas Sasuke menatap tajam _emerald _Sakura.

"Aku..., sudah pernah satu kali mengalami sakit hati. Hal itu, sangat membuatku terpuruk." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Kali ini, jika memang kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku juga, maka lebih baik kau pergi saja." Lirih Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega untuk bersandiwara mencintai gadis di hadapannya. Tapi semua ini harus ia lakukan, demi gadis yang dicintainya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan perlahan wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Sakura, diciumnya lembut bibir mungil gadis musim semi itu. Sakura hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Rasanya keraguan itu mulai menghilang dari hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke berbohong untuk meyakinkan Sakura akan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan dada bidangnya dan menyeringai tipis. '_Ternyata mudah sekali membodohi gadis ini.' _Pikir Sasuke. Sementara Sakura menitikkan air matanya karena merasa bahagia dengan perkataan Sasuke, tanpa tahu adanya kebohongan yang terselip dalam sikap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu, Uchiha-san." Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk mulai _move on_ dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Hm...? Kau masih memanggilku Uchiha-san?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sementara itu Sakura hanya tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Um...Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya di sekitar taman. Tanpa sengaja, _onyx_nya melihat seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Hal ini, membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai puas. '_Rambut blonde itu, pasti tidak salah lagi_! _Dobe, aku tak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka lagi.' _Ucap Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dan dengan sengaja mencium kembali bibir ranum gadis itu. Sakura sendiri sepertinya menikmati saja perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sementara itu, sepasang _sapphire_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah mereka.'_Sasuke...Apa yang tengah kau rencanakan?!' _Geram Naruto dalam hatinya.

-TBC-

* * *

Um, sepertinya chapter 2 ini agak membosankan? Maaf, jika alurnya yang terlalu cepat dan juga ceritanya kurang bisa diharapkan, _Ne? _Saya salut dengan para author yang bisa menulis fic dengan cerita yang menarik, karena ternyata menulis fic tidaklah mudah. Butuh perjuangan untuk mewujudkan imajinasi yang muncul dalam bentuk perkataan. Yapp, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan di chapter ini. Agak kurang menarik menurut saya pribadi ^_^, tapi semoga kalian semua suka. Jika kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca fic gaje ini, berkenankah untuk memberikan _review_ lagi? Salam hangat dan Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi rumit/Apa yang kau inginkan, _Teme?_/Berpacaranlah dengan Hinata/Jadi ini rencanamu? kau sungguh licik _Teme!_/_Kami-sama...ternyata selama ini aku terjebak dalam kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun_/_Apa dia sudah membacanya?!_/ Apa kau puas UCHIHA SASUKE!/Maafkan aku _Cherry..._maaf, maafkan aku/

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Sebenarnya Sasuke juga belum mendapatkan rencana untuk membuat Naruto menyukai Hinata, tapi karena kebetulan Sasuke melihat kemungkinan perasaan Naruto menyukai Sakura, jadi Sasuke berpikir untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto, dengan cara menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya. ^_^ Hehehe, iyah saya juga merasa chapter 2 itu memang kurang greget. Yapp, makasih buat _review_nya. Semoga chapter ini suka ^_^...Dan makasih untuk motivasinya, itu sangat membuat saya menjadi tenang.

**Febri Feven: **Um, _gomen_, saya tidak bisa _update_ kilat. Tapi semoga suka dengan chapter 3 ini ^_^ _Arigatou_~...

**SasuSaku:** Cup...cup...jangan nangis. Siap ini udha lanjut kok ^_^ ...Makasih udha membaca _fic_ ini.

**Hanna Hoshiko:** Hm, akan saya coba usahakan ^_^ _Arigatou_.

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Wahh~..Makasih yah Eysha-_chan _untuk motivasinya. Yosh! Mudah-mudahan saya bisa terus belajar lebih baik lagi. Semangat! ^_^ Selamat menikmati chapter 3 ini...

**Sukasns: **Salam kenal juga. Hm maaf, ceritanya memang sangat pasaran sekali, selain itu memang banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam chapter 1 dan chapter 2. Un, saya tahu saya kurang bisa memberikan deskripsi yang baik dalam cerita ini ^_^ ...hehe...Saya masih perlu banyak belajar lagi. Wahh~ Saya senang dengan masukkan dan motivasi Anda. Semoga ke depannya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya. _Arigatou_~

**De Chan: **Hallo juga De Chan ^_^ ...Siipp ini udha update kok, semoga suka yah~...dengan chapter 3 ini. _Arigatou_~...

**Yu:** _Arigatou_ sudah menyempatkan membaca _fic_ ini. Maaf, karena lama update. Saya usahakan agar Sakura tidak terlalu tersiksa... ^_^ Hehehe, iyah~ kemarin GaaMatsu nya kurang romantis yah...Mungkin lain kali saya akan menampilkan keromantisan mereka ^_^

**Firha: **Makasih sudah mau baca _fic_ ini. Um, maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat. Mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat...Hehe...Selamat membaca chapter 3 ini, semoga tidak membosankan ^_^

**Sasa: **Hehehe, gak apa-apa kok. Bagus rekomendasinya, nanti saya coba pakai idenya. Makasih sudah membaca fic ini. Semoga tidak bosan-bosan untuk mengikuti yah~..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**Cherry Sakura Heartfilia: **Gomen jika cerita fic ini seperti sinetron atau drama Korea. Gomen juga karena karakter Sakura yang seperti itu, saya juga kurang suka sebenarnya ^_^ Tapi itu tuntutan cerita walaupun kelihatannya berlebihan yah. Pastinya Sasuke gak akan semudah itu dapetin maaf dari Sakura. Sekali lagi maaf karena udha buat kamu menjadi kesal dengan _fic_ ini. Oke, saya coba usahakan. _Arigatou_~...

** : **Gomen yah kalau ceritanya buat sakit hati... Hm, semoga suka dengan chapter 3 ini. _Arigatou_, sudah membaca _fic_ ini ^_^

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua _reviewers_, _silent readers_, dan _followers fic_ ini...^_^ _Arigatou_~...

* * *

Hari semakin beranjak sore, matahari pun mulai bergerak perlahan menuju ke peraduannya. Sinar redup yang dihasilkan oleh sang raja siang itu, menambah keromantisan tersendiri bagi kedua insan -ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya sang gadis yang tengah merasakannya- yang sedang di mabuk asmara ini. Setelah melepaskan pagutannya, Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah pohon tempat Naruto berada tadi memperhatikan dirinya dan Sakura. Bibirnya menyeringai puas, tatkala ia tak mendapati kembali pemuda _blonde_ itu di sana. '_Permainan baru saja dimulai Naruto_!' Ucapnya sinis di dalam hati. Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berciuman dengan Sasuke, menatap heran kepada pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu, ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai sambil melihat sebuah pohon.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap gadis musim semi itu. "Oh iya _Cherry._ Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu siapa pun mengenai hubungan kita ini?" Pinta Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan da-..." Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena disela oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, _onyx_ nya beralih menatap _emerald _dihadapannya. "Kau tahu kan konsekuensi sebagai _publik figur_?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Um." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Lalu?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi rumit." Sasuke berpura-pura menampilkan wajahnya yang sendu. "Aku tidak mau jika hubungan kita dipublikasikan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehidupan pribadiku di umbar di media massa. Kau juga pasti tidak mau seperti itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Um. Baiklah." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tanda ia menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. "Tapi tidak dengan teman dekatku, Ino dan Sai! Termasuk keluargamu juga! Aku ingin mengenal mereka, bolehkan?" Ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa jika hanya mereka yang tahu." Ucap Sasuke menyetujui agar Sakura tidak terlalu mencurigai tindakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum lembut, lalu merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, menyangga dagunya pada bahu lebar pemuda _raven_ itu. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk balas memeluk Sakura. "Tapi, bagaimana jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Sakura lirih, menampilkan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Hn. Kita bisa bertemu diam-diam dengan menggunakan penyamaran. Atau jika kau mau, kau juga bisa bermain ke rumahku." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku minta nomor ponselmu, agar aku bisa menghubungimu nanti." Pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian menyebutkan nomor ponselnya kepada Sakura.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun._" Ucap Sakura tersenyum setelah menyimpan nomor ponsel Sasuke. Tak lama terdengar bunyi _handphone_ Sakura yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sakura kemudian membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata Ino lah yang merupakan sang pengirim pesan.

'Sakura kau ada di mana? Kami menunggumu di parkiran.' Tanya Ino dalam pesannya.

'Iya Ino, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera ke sana.' Sakura dengan cepat membalas pesan Ino, lalu memasukkan kembali _handphone_ nya pada tas kecil miliknya.

"Hn. Kau...mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura saat membalas sms.

"Iya, aku pulang bersama Ino dan Sai. Mereka sudah menungguku di parkiran. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan Naruto. Ku antar kau sampai lobi kantor." Tawar Sasuke, beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menyambut dengan senang uluran tangan Sasuke, digenggamnya lembut tangan besar pemuda itu. Lalu mereka berjalan perlahan meninggalkan taman untuk menuju ke lobi kantor _Namikaze Entertainmet_.

"_Jaa~ ne_, Sasuke-kun. Sampaikan maaf ku pada Naruto-kun, karena tidak pamit terlebih dahulu padanya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke saat hendak keluar dari lobi kantor menuju ke tempat parkiran, di mana Ino dan Sai tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya singkat untuk membalas tindakan Sakura. Setelah Sakura benar-benar menghilang, Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk pergi menuju ke ruangan Naruto yang berada di lantai tiga.

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _Teme?_" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam _onyx_ dihadapannya. Mereka kini sedang duduk berhadapan pada sofa tamu yang ada di ruangan kerja Naruto. Kini Naruto tengah mencodongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sambil menyanggakan kedua sikut tangannya pada kaki, sementara Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya santai pada sandaran sofa dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat pada tangan sofa.

"Hn. Kau tadi melihatku bersama _Cherry?_" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hn. Lalu...apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto geram, berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn. Mudah saja." Ucap Sasuke datar memperlihatkan seringai tipis di wajah tampannya. "Aku tahu selama ini kau menyukai _Cherry._" Ungkap Sasuke akan perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuhnya menegang. "Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke santai, saat melihat reaksi Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari gadis yang kau sukai, karena kedekatanmu dengan _Cherry_ membuat Hinata menjadi terluka." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

**BRAAKKKK**

"_Cih,_brengsek! Kau ingin menjauhkan Cherry dariku dengan cara menjadikan _Cherry_ sebagai kekasihmu." Naruto melampiaskan amarahnya pada meja di depannya. "Kau tidak sadar jika hal itu bisa membuat _Cherry _terluka juga, Hah!" Naruto menggeram marah terhadap perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Asal kau menuruti permintaanku." Tanggap Sasuke datar, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang emosi di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ketus.

"Berpacaranlah dengan Hinata!" Pinta Sasuke tegas, menatap _sapphire _di hadapannya yang tengah terbelalak kaget.

"Kau! Jadi ini rencanamu? kau sungguh licik _Teme!_ Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jika perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan!" Geram Naruto, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Hn. Terserah." Ucap Sasuke datar, sambil beranjak dari sofa tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti atas kesediaan Naruto terhadap permintaannya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu, Naruto kembali berucap kepadanya. Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan seringai tipis di wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Naruto sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi. "Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu." Ucapnya tegas menatap ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Baguslah. Aku tunggu secepatnya!" Ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Naruto, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati yang puas, karena rencananya membuahkan hasil. '_Semoga kau bahagia dengan semua yang ku lakukan Hinata.'_ Ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

* * *

"Benarkah itu Sakura?!" Tanya Ino antusias mendengar cerita Sakura. Sejak Ino melihat wajah Sakura berseri-seri saat masuk ke dalam mobil, ia langsung memberondong Sakura dengan banyak pertanyaan. Terpaksa mau tidak mau Sakura harus menceritakan semua yang di alaminya bersama Sasuke di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_.

"Iya. Aku pun tidak menyangka jika ia akan menyatakan perasaannya dan memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya." Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat mengingat Sasuke menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya.

"Wahh~...Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ino memeluk sayang sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Aku turut bahagia, Sakura." Ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Hm, _arigatou _Ino." Sakura membalas pelukan Ino.

"Ah, aku harap kau bisa menjadi gadis yang tegar, Sakura. Jangan lemah terhadap seorang pria. Kau harus berubah! Mengerti!" Ucap Ino menyemangati sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Um, tentu saja Ino. Aku pasti akan berubah!" Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Ino dan tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat Sakura-_san_. Aku turut mendoakanmu berbahagia dengan Uchiha-_san_." Sai tersenyum di balik kursi kemudinya, turut memberikan ucapan selamat atas kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis musim semi itu.

"_Arigatou_ Sai-_san_." Sakura membalas senyuman hangat Sai.

"Oh iya Sakura. Kami tadi sudah membicarakan tentang kontrak kerjamu sebagai penyanyi di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_. Namikaze-_san_ memintamu untuk mulai rekaman minggu depan, apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak keberatan Ino." Ucap Sakura lembut.

" Baguslah! Kalau begitu, kau harus menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Dan jangan lupa, besok kau ada pemotretan jam 9 pagi. Konsepnya tentang pernikahan, kau akan dipasangkan kembali dengan Yahiko Pain." Terang Ino menjelaskan aktivitas pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Sakura esok hari.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama lagi dengannya." Sakura tersenyum manis mengingat _partner_ kerjanya, Yahiko Pain. Yahiko Pain memang terkenal sebagai model yang sangat berbakat, murah hati, memiliki kepribadian yang dewasa dan juga mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja. Yahiko juga selalu memberikan Sakura masukan-masukan dalam melakukan pekerjaan sebagai model, meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi Yahiko Pain tidak merasa canggung saat berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Ya, baginya tidak ada kata '_teman lama'_ atau '_teman baru'_, toh semua orang yang ia kenal-meskipun tidak di ajak berkenalan secara resmi-sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman bisa berada di dekat Yahiko, figur seorang kakak tampak sangat dominan pada diri Yahiko.

* * *

Naruto duduk termenung menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan kerjanya. Dipikirkannya segala masalah yang telah terjadi hari ini. Memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar meminta Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Berpura-pura untuk mencintai dan menerima gadis itu, rasanya ia tak akan sanggup. Tak akan sanggup untuk membohongi gadis polos itu. Tak akan sanggup untuk mempermainkan perasaan putri Hyuuga itu. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke itu tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Sungguh tadi ia merasa sangat emosi kepada Sasuke, sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Tapi, berpikir dengan tenang pun tak akan memberikan solusi, karena memang tak ada pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. '_Sial! Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini_?' Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat kusut itu. Perlahan tangannya meraih _Smartphone_nya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini tengah memenuhi pikirannya. Ya, gadis _indigo_ sang putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

'Halo, Hinata-chan. Bisa kita bertemu malam ini?' Tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Hm, tentu saja Naruto-kun. Kau mau bertemu di mana?' Hinata berucap lembut untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang begitu besar, saat tahu Naruto meneleponnya.

'Tidak perlu. Aku akan datang ke rumahmu.' Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

'Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti.' Ucap Hinata riang mengakhiri obrolannya.

'Hn.' Naruto menutup panggilannya pada Hinata. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak mengambil jas yang tersampir pada kursinya, lalu memakai jas tersebut pada tubuhnya. Kaki kekarnya melangkah gagah keluar dari ruangannya menuju ke arah _lift_ untuk turun ke lobi kantor, dan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Kini Naruto tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga. Perasaannya sedari tadi sungguh kacau, tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya yang sedang rumit, ia tak menyadari jika mobilnya kini sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto turun dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah datang." Pekik Hinata senang, saat secara tidak sengaja Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, iya Hinata-_chan_. Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruto merasa heran melihat Hinata keluar dari rumah.

"Ti-...Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-_kun. _Memang aku sengaja keluar, begitu mendengar suara mesin mobilmu." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto, tentu saja disertai semburat tipis di wajahnya. Naruto hanya menatap sendu kepada Hinata, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

"Hm, kau ini. Sepertinya benar-benar peka sekali jika menyangkut hal-hal tentang diriku." Ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata, berusaha senatural mungkin bersikap kepada Hinata.

"Na-...Naruto-_kun!_" Tegur Hinata, wajahnya ia tundukkan karena merasa malu. Naruto terkikik geli karenanya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Ucap Hinata mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

"Jadi...Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata yang baru datang dari arah dapur membawa dua buah cangkir berisi teh.

"Hn. Duduklah dulu Hinata-_chan_!" Pinta Naruto menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Hinata mengikuti perkataan Naruto, dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Naruto menatap lembut Hinata, namun tetap terpancar kekhawatiran dari _sapphire_ birunya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu, meraih wajah Naruto dan membelainya lembut. Naruto pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hn. Maaf...Selama ini, aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku." Terang Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu merasa terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Ka-...Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ya, sudah sejak lama aku mengetahuinya. Tapi aku sebenar-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Hinata.

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan!" Teriak Hinata sambil menutup kedua mata dan kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. "Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar hal itu! Cukup." Ucap Hinata lirih, menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang kini berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, ia tidak mau mendengar Naruto menolaknya saat ini, karena ia masih ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu meskipun Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya.

Naruto yang melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti itu, merasa sangat iba. Tidak tega jika harus membohongi gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tetap harus melakukannya mau tidak mau. Perlahan ia angkat dagu gadis itu ragu-ragu, terlihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gembil putri Hyuuga tersebut. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang kini terlihat kacau. Diciumnya lembut bibir basah gadis _indigo_ itu. Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dengan perbuatan Naruto, namun perasaan hangat juga langsung merambati hatinya saat ini.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kenapa kau malah bilang tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataanku, Hn?" Tanya Naruto, setelah melepas pagutannya dengan Hinata dan menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Aku...takut untuk mendengar perkataanmu." Ucap Hinata sendu.

"Hm, kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Naruto menenangkan dengan mengusap lembut surai panjanggadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. "Kau...mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Um, _ano..._Na-...Naruto_-kun,_ aku mau." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya malu.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata-_chan._" Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman tulus seperti biasanya. '_Kami-sama,semoga di masa depan aku tidak menyakiti hati gadis ini.' _Mohonnya kepada _Kami_-_sama_ di dalam hati.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang kalian saling berhadapan satu sama lain, saling bergenggaman tangan dan tersenyum." Ucap Sasori sang _fotografer_. Kini ia tengah mengarahkan Sakura dan juga Yahiko untuk pemotretan dengan konsep pernikahan. Mereka tampak menikmati pemotretan yang dilakukan kali ini.

Sakura yang kini tengah berbalut gaun pernikahan berwarna _broken white_ yang cantik dan feminim dengan aksen pita di dadanya, mengenakan sarung tangan panjang, serta kain putih yang disematkan sebagai tudung kepala untuk menutupi rambut merah muda Sakura yang disanggul tinggi, terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Di dampingi oleh Yahiko yang juga tak kalah mempesona dengan balutan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih, serta jas hitam yang begitu elegan. Keduanya terlihat cukup serasi. Setelah mendapatkan foto yang sesuai dari pose yang sebelumnya, kini Sasori kembali mengarahkan Sakura dan Yahiko untuk berpose di tempat tidur yang sebelumnya telah ditaburi oleh bunga-bunga mawar, terlihat sungguh romantis. Sakura terlentang menyamping ke arah kanan, sementara Yahiko terlentang menyamping ke arah kiri, keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bahagia. Yahiko meraih wajah Sakura dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Seolah benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah.

"Sempurna!" Ucap Sasori takjub, tersenyum senang karena sesi pemotretan hari ini berakhir dengan lancar, dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Yahiko-_san_, _Cherry, arigatou_ atas kerja sama kalian." Ucap Sasori menghampiri Sakura dan juga Yahiko.

"Hn, tidak masalah Sasori-_san_. Terima kasih juga atas kerja kerasmu hari ini." Balas Yahiko sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasori dan tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, Sasori-_san_ tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kita kan sama-sama bekerja keras hari ini." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Hn. Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Aku masih harus mengedit foto-foto ini." Sasori mohon diri kepada Sakura dan Yahiko, ia ber_ojigi_ singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga harus pergi." Yahiko menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah _Senpai_, tak mau mengobrol dulu denganku? Bukankah sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu." Tawar Sakura kepada Yahiko.

"Hn, _Gomen._ Aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan di _Shibuya_.Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bercerita-cerita lagi." Ucap Yahiko menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti _Senpai_." Sakura tersenyum maklum akan kesibukan yang dimiliki oleh Yahiko.

"Nah, kau pulanglah dengan hati-hati. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, _Cherry_." Ucap Yahiko sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Hm. Kau juga _Senpai_, berhati-hatilah." Teriak Sakura, saat Yahiko sudah berjalan jauh di hadapannya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, berjalan perlahan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti gaunnya. Setelah selesai mengganti gaunnya dengan _pink dress one shoulder_, Sakura meraih _Smartphone_nya yang terdapat di dalam tas kecil miliknya, lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Sasuke.

'Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Sakura tersenyum senang saat mengirim pesan tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat membaca isi pesan Sakura. Dengan malas ia pun membalas pesan tersebut.

'Hn. Baru saja selesai syuting sebuah drama. Belum. Kau?' Jawabnya singkat.

'_Ah, Sasuke-kun membalasnya!' _Batin Sakura riang. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia balas pesan Sasuke.

'Aku juga baru selesai pemotretan, dan juga belum makan siang. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Inikan hari pertama kita resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.'

"_Ck_, _mendokusei!_" Gumam Sasuke mendecak kesal. Dengan berat hati, kembali ia membalas pesan Sakura itu, terpaksa ia menyetujui ajakan Sakura, karena ia tak ingin Sakura mencurigai kebohongan yang dilakukannya.

'Hn. Baiklah. Ku jemput kau di sana.'

'Hm. Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Berhati-hatilah.' Sakura membalas dengan senang pesan dari Sasuke. Kini ia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Sasuke. Dipakainya _high heels _bertali sewarna dengan_ dress_nya_, _rambut merah mudanya masih disanggul tinggi, tampak sangat menawan. '_Sempurna!'_ Batin Sakura merasa puas melihat penampilannya pada cermin di hadapannya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ganti tersebut, lalu berjalan dengan anggun menuju lobi kantor, menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura menggandeng mesra lengan kekar Sasuke saat memasuki salah satu restoran mewah di kota Tokyo ini. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri saat ini, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda Uchiha di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ke salah satu meja yang letaknya jauh dari keramaian. Mendudukkan diri mereka pada kursi yang tersedia di sana dan segera memesan makanan kepada pelayan restoran. Saat ini mereka menggunakan kaca mata untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka. Selang beberapa menit pesanan mereka tiba, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka langsung menyantap hidangan makan siang dengan lahap, karena merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Sasuke?!" Tegur seorang pemuda yang kebetulan baru datang dari arah pintu masuk, sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang perempuan.

"_Aniki_!" Ucap Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang, yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi yang datang bersama kekasihnya Konan. Sementara Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau...?!" Itachi melirik ke arah gadis berambut _bubble gum_ yang berada di hadapan Sasuke. "_Cherry_ kan?!" Tanya Itachi memastikan nama gadis tersebut.

"Iya, aku _Cherry_. Salam kenal." Sakura ber_ojigi_ singkat kepada Itachi, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Itachi dan Konan. Itachi dan Konan balas tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Hn. Boleh kami bergabung bersama kalian?" Tanya Itachi meminta persetujuan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk duduk bersama menikmati makan siang. Sasuke hanya menggumam datar seperti biasa, 'Hn.', sementara Sakura menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Itachi dan Konan kemudian duduk bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tak ku sangka Sasuke, kau ternyata berpacaran dengan _Cherry_. Ku pikir orang dingin sepertimu tidak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih." Ucap Konan menggejek calon adik iparnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dengan penuturan calon kakak iparnya itu, sementara Sakura sendiri tersenyum malu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bercerita apapun padaku, Sasuke?" Itachi menepuk pelan pundak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Hn. Kami baru resmi berpacaran kemarin. Jadi belum sempat untuk menceritakannya padamu. Kau tahu sendiri jika aku sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini." Jelas sang Uchiha bungsu itu datar.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Itachi tersenyum maklum dengan sikap adiknya yang dingin itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, _otouto_ku ini pintar juga dalam memilih seorang pendamping yang cantik seperti _Cherry_. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti dia." Ucap Itachi memuji Sakura, menyebabkan Sakura kembali ber_blush_ing ria.

'_Cih, _tidak ada gadis yang lebih cantik dari Hinata.' Sasuke mendecih di dalam hatinya.

"Itachi-_Nii_ bisa saja. Justru aku yang beruntung bisa bersanding sebagai kekasih Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Itachi.

"Sasuke, kapan-kapan ajaklah _Cherry_ ke rumah, pasti _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ akan merasa senang jika mengetahui kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Saran Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Minggu depan saja. Minggu ini aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Lagi pula _Cherry _juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya saat ini." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, jika kalian sudah memiliki waktu senggang. Segeralah datang ke rumah untuk menemui _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san._" Kembali Itachi mengingatkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hm, kita bisa mengobrol bersama-sama dengan _Kaa-san_, _Cherry_." Conan ikut menimpali perkataan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku pasti ke sana." Sakura tersenyum senang dengan ajakan Itachi dan juga Konan.

Akhirnya siang itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol banyak hal tentang keluarga Uchiha, pekerjaan dan juga hal-hal lainnya. Karena hari sudah menjelang sore, Itachi dan Konan pamit terlebih dahulu. Sakura dan Sasuke menyusul setelahnya. Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kediaman Yamanaka.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Ucap Sakura saat mereka tiba di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Tanggap Sasuke datar, menatap wajah Sakura di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku turun. Sampai berjumpa nanti Sasuke-kun." Sakura membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil, Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat mengecup singkat bibir tegas pemuda _raven_ tersebut, buru-buru ia bawa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam tak berkutik dengan tindakan Sakura. Tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu, Sasuke mulai kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari halaman kediaman Yamanaka. Sakura sendiri kini tengah tersenyum bahagia di dalam rumah.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, kini Sakura tengah melakukan rekaman _single_ pertamanya di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_. Bersama Kiba Inuzuka sebagai produser musik dan juga Shino Aburame sebagai pencipta lagu sekaligus sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam membuat dan mengubah aransemen lagu. Lagu yang dibawakan Sakura ini berjudul '_My love is wound.'._

'_Initially you are pulling me in this love story' _

[Awalnya kau yang menarikku dalam kisah cinta ini]

'_Made me fall asleep with all your charms' _

[Membuatku terlena dengan semua pesonamu]

'_Made me fall in love with all the attention'_

[Membuatku jatuh cinta dengan semua perhatianmu]

'_Until finally I realized that I had been stuck in your game'_

[Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku telah terjebak dalam permainanmu]

'_You give love and also injured in the same time to me' _

[Kau berikan cinta dan juga luka di saat yang sama kepadaku]

'_You give hope, but you also destroy the hopes'_

[Kau berikan harapan, namun kau juga menghancurkan harapan itu]

'_Really do not understand, how your heart' _

[Sungguh tak mengerti, bagaimana isi hatimu]

'_Do not understand, why you're playing with my love'_

[Tak mengerti mengapa kau mempermainkan perasaan cintaku]

'_What have I done, until you do all of this to me' _

[Apa salahku, hingga kau lakukan semua ini kepadaku]

'_Did not I have never made a mistake to you' _

[Bukankah aku tak pernah berbuat kesalahan padamu]

'_Now there are only wound in my heart'_

[Kini hanya ada luka di hatiku]

'_No more love for you' _

[Tak ada lagi cinta untukmu]

'_Do not blame me, if now I hate you' _

[Jangan salahkan aku, jika kini aku membencimu]

'_Hate you, because I feel the wounds so deep'_

[Sangat membencimu, karena luka yang ku rasakan begitu dalam]

'_In the past, you are my love, but now you are my wounds' _

[Dulu, kau adalah cintaku, tetapi sekarang kau adalah lukaku]

'_My love is wound'_

[Cintaku adalah lukaku]

'_My love is wound' _

[Cintaku adalah lukaku]

'_My love is wound'_

[Cintaku adalah lukaku]

"Bagus sekali, _Cherry_. Penghayatan yang kau lakukan benar-benar sempurna. Pengalaman pribadi, eh?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sakura saat Sakura keluar dari ruang rekaman.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Hm. Kau bisa saja Kiba-_san._" Tak ingin mengungkit masalah pribadinya di masa lalu, kini Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kiba.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi?" Tanya Sakura kepada Shino.

"Hn. Aku rasa ini sudah bagus. Mungkin tinggal sedikit aku edit saja, semuanya akan beres." Ucap Shino meyakinkan Sakura.

"Hm. Baguslah. Aku pikir butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Sakura.

"Karena kau berkonsentrasi dengan baik melakukan rekaman ini. Jadi kita bisa selesai lebih cepat." Ucap Kiba memuji Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi pujian Kiba.

"Kau berlebihan Kiba-san! Kalau begitu...Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu kepada Kiba.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucap Kiba mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pulang.

"Hm. _Arigatou,_ untuk kerja sama kalian hari ini, Kiba-_san_, Shino-_san_." Sakura ber_ojigi_ kepada Kiba dan Shino.

"Hn. Sama-sama _Cherry. _Senang bekerja sama denganmu. Pergilah!" Ucap Kiba tersenyum.

"_Ha'i._" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah _lift._Namun, belum sempat ia sampai di _lift,_seseorang terlebih dahulu menegurnya.

"_Cherry!_" Panggil seorang gadis, yang ternyata adalah Hinata yang tengah bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Naruto.

"Eh, Hyuuga-_san, _Namikaze_-san. _Apa kabar? Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Ucap Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Hm. Kami baik _Cherry._" Jawab Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, sekilas _sapphire_ nya menatap sendu ke arah _emerald_ Sakura.

"Um, kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah bergandengan mesra. Di tanya hal seperti itu, sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona merah.

"I-...Iya. Kami baru resmi berpacaran seminggu yang lalu." Terang Hinata.

'_Seminggu yang lalu? Rasanya sama seperti hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aneh, kenapa bisa bersamaan seperti ini? Dan juga semua terkesan seperti mendadak. Setahuku Namikaze-san tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Hyuuga-san. Benar-benar aneh, Sasuke-kun dan Namikaze-san, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang tidak ku ketahui.'_ Sakura terhanyut dalam pikirannya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap heran ke arah Sakura.

"_Cherry_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Eh, hahaha...Gomen, aku malah melamun." Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Um, Selamat untuk hubungan kalian berdua yah. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia." Sakura tersenyum tulus mendoakan pasangan di hadapannya.

"Hn. _Arigatou_." Ucap Naruto berpura-pura merasa bahagia dengan hubungannya bersama Hinata. '_Ku harap, kau juga selalu berbahagia bersama Sasuke_, _meski semuanya di awali dengan kebohongan._' Doanya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku sedang terburu-buru untuk menemui seseorang." Sakura melirik jam tangannya '_Ah, jam lima sore'_ pikirnya, Sakura langsung berpamitan pulang begitu tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya di tempat parkir.

"Hn. Berhati-hatilah _Cherry_." Ucap Hinata mengingatkan Sakura untuk berhati-hati.

Sakura hanya mengangguk ringan, setelah itu bergegas pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. '_Ah, pasti nanti Sasuke-kun akan memarahiku._'

"Lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geram Sasuke saat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, merasa kesal karena sudah lama menunggu gadis musim semi itu.

'_Tuh kan benar firasatku, pasti ia akan ~_'Batin Sakura. Dengan iseng, Sakura menjepit hidung Sasuke dengan jari mungilnya. "Jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Wajahmu jelek saat marah, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura jahil, sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil melepaskan tangan mungil Sakura. 'Dasar gadis yang aneh.' Pikirnya. Namun meskipun merasa kesal dengan tingkah gadis ini, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit menghangat. 'Perasaan yang sangat aneh.' Pikirnya lagi. Kau tak sadar Sasuke, jika perlahan-lahan hatimu mulai bisa menerima keberadaan gadis musim semi itu. Egoisme yang begitu tinggi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, eh?

"_Ugh~_...Kau tidak asyik untuk di ajak bercanda Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sepertinya Sakura sudah merasa tidak canggung lagi untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Kini ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke, meskipun pemuda itu masih saja bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hn. Terserah!" Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan yang terjadi, Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman Uchiha. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Itachi minggu lalu, kali ini ia mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja bukan keinginannya untuk mengenalkan Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya, namun demi mendukung sandiwara yang dilakukannya terhadap Sakura, mau tidak mau harus tetap ia lakukan.

* * *

"Jadi...Kau yang bernama _Cherry_?" Tanya Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah _emerald_ Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapannya. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha dan juga kekasihnya Konan. Suasana tegang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat sandiwara sang ibu tercinta. Fugaku hanya duduk terdiam menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang datar seperti biasanya. Sementara Itachi dan Konan tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya melihat tingkah ibunya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"I-...Iya _Baa-san, Jii-san_. Salam kenal." Sakura beranjak dari sofa, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sopan kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Hahaha...Wahhh~...Kau benar-benar cantik _Cherry_! Sasuke benar-benar pintar memilih seorang calon menantu untukku." Mikoto secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan antusias. Sedangkan keluarga lain hanya bisa _sweat drop_ dengan tingkah laku Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya karena terjebak dengan sandiwara Uchiha Mikoto, namun rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya tatkala ia bisa kembali merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. '_Hangat, aku benar-benar merindukan ibu dan ayah_.' Ucapnya sendu di dalam hati.

'_Dasar_, _menyebalkan_!' Batin Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha, _Cherry_. Harap kau maklum yah dengan tindakan _Kaa-san_. Sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ itu orangnya baik, tidak seperti tadi. _Kaa-san _hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja." Terang Itachi meminta pengertian Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi _Nii-san_." Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Aku bisa mengerti jika _Baa-san_ bertindak seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi melanjutkan.

"Jangan panggil aku _Baa-san_ _Cherry_. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _Kaa-san_ dan panggil suamiku _Tou-san_. Mengerti!" Mikoto berkata tegas, seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti _Kaa-san_." Sakura berucap lirih. '_Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Kaa-san_.'Kembali batinnya merasa pilu.

"Hm, kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita mulai mempersiapkan untuk makan malam. Konan, ayo bantu kami." Ucap Mikoto meminta Konan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Mikoto, Konan dan Sakura kemudian berjalan ke dapur, untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sementara para laki-laki Uchiha itu hanya menunggu saja di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi.

* * *

Kini keluarga Uchiha tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka dalam suasana hening. Tampaknya tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk melanggar peraturan keluarga ini. Barulah setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makan malam, mereka kembali terlarut dalam obrolan ringan.

"_Cherry_, sering-seringlah main ke sini. Agar _Kaa-san_ ada teman mengobrol." Pinta Mikoto kepada Sakura. "Konan saat ini sedang sibuk sekali, sehingga jarang sekali untuk berkunjung." Mikoto berucap sendu. Sementara Konan hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar curhatan sang ibu.

"Um, sebisa mungkin _Cherry_ akan usahakan _Kaa-san_. Jika ada waktu luang, pasti _Cherry_ akan berkunjung ke sini." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Mikoto.

"_Cherry_, sudah malam. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang!" Sasuke sengaja memotong pembicaraan Mikoto dengan Sakura.

"Um, iya Sasuke-kun." Sakura meng-iya-kan ajakan Sasuke.

"Kau ini Sasuke. _Kaa-san_ kan masih ingin mengobrol dengan _Cherry_!" Mikoto memberenggut sebal kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Lain kali kan bisa _Kaa-san_." Sasuke berusaha tenang menghadapi ibunya yang terkadang bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah _Cherry_. Kau jangan ngebut-ngebut Sasuke! Jaga calon menantuku baik-baik!" Ancam Mikoto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa _sweat drop_ kembali melihat tingkah Mikoto yang berlebihan.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, Itachi _Nii-san_, Conan _Nee-san_, Cherry pulang dulu." Pamit Sakura sambil memeluk Mikoto. Sementara Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke luar rumah, menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura." Ucap Mikoto lembut. "Sasuke itu tidak sabaran sekali sih!" Geram Mikoto kesal dengan tingkah anaknya.

"_Ha'i_. _Arigatou._" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha ini, segera bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Untuk?" Tanyanya datar.

"Untuk semuanya yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dan juga untuk hari ini. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga seperti tadi. Bagiku, hari ini benar-benar hari yang luar biasa." Ucap Sakura senang.

_Deg_

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati dan perasaan Sasuke.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke datar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tengah kacau saat ini.

"Oh iya, aku mau bertanya satu hal, boleh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hn. Apa itu?"

"Apakah Hinata Hyuuga itu adalah kenalanmu?"

_Deg_

Kali ini pertanyaan Sakura menambah suasana hati pemuda Uchiha itu bertambah kacau.

"Hn. Dia sahabatku. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya dan juga Naruto-_kun_. Mereka bilang mereka berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bukankah itu sama dengan hubungan kita? Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, terkesan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Padahal setahuku, Naruto-kun itu tidak memiliki perasaan pada Hyuuga-san. Apa jangan-jangan semua ini ada kaitannya denganmu Sasuke-kun? Mengingat Naruto-kun dan Hyuuga-san dekat dengamu." Ucap Sakura berusaha menyelidiki.

_Deg_

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa takut jika _Cherry_ sampai mengetahui kebohongan yang tengah dilakukannya. Hm, pasti karena tidak ingin semua rencananya berantakan kan? _Ne_, Sasuke?

"Hn. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja _Cherry._ Siapa bilang jika Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Hinata? Buktinya sekarang mereka berpacaran kan. Semua hal bisa terjadi hanya dalam waktu singkat _Cherry_. Sama halnya dengan hubungan kita kan?" Terang Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari hal yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Ya, kau benar juga Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi biasanya _feeling_ ku tidak pernah salah. Ah, semoga semua baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Semoga saja." Sasuke turut mengamini perkataan Sakura. '_Ya, semoga semuanya tidak berjalan sia-sia_.' Batinnya melanjutkan.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Sakura perlahan terlelap dalam mimpinya, sementara Sasuke masih berfokus untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah mereka di kediaman Yamanaka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya sang gadis musim semi masih juga terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ditatapnya lama, hingga tanpa ia sadari kini wajahnya sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah gadis itu. Di kecupnya lembut bibir gadis itu, hingga tanpa sadar telah membangunkan sang gadis dari tidurnya.

"Kau, sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya saat ini. Mencoba bersikap dingin seperti biasanya tatkala kepergok oleh Sakura tengah menciumnya.

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, dan bergegas keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa darahnya terasa berdesir saat tadi ia memandangi wajah Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, sungguh tak karuan. '_Ada apa denganku_?' Batinnya berucap lirih.

* * *

Dua minggu ini intensitas pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke semakin sering terjadi, rasanya hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Meskipun Sasuke masih menganggap hubungannya dengan Sakura hanyalah sebuah sandiwara yang diciptakannya, namun ia juga tak menampik hadirnya suatu perasaan yang lain terhadap Sakura. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh, bahwa hatinya hanya jatuh kepada gadis Hyuuga itu. Tak mau menyadari perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadap _Cherry_, eh Sasuke?

Perlahan rasa benci itu mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, meskipun terkadang kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Kini keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Karena terlalu memforsir pekerjaan , Sasuke akhirnya jatuh sakit. Selain karena faktor kelelahan, asupan gizi yang kurang seimbang pun menjadi penyebab tumbangnya aktor muda ini. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus beristirahat total di kediamannya. Tanpa memberitahu Sakura, bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring sakit di rumah.

* * *

Sakura kini tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya ia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Uchiha Mikoto tiba-tiba saja menelepon Sakura dan meminta Sakura untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha, karena Sasuke kini sedang sakit. Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke sakit, karena Sasuke tidak pernah mau memberitahunya tentang keadaannya. Beruntunglah Uchiha Mikoto berada di pihak Sakura, sehingga ibu muda itu dengan senang hati memberitahu Sakura mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Segera saja, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Sakura bergegas pergi menuju ke kediaman Uchiha menggunakan taksi.

"Ah maaf _Cherry_, kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Mikoto Uchiha yang baru saja tiba di ruang tamu. Sakura segera berdiri dan ber_ojigi_ kepada Mikoto. Mikoto berjalan menghampiri Sakura, lalu memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak _Kaa-san_. _Cherry_ baru saja tiba." Jawab Sakura sopan.

"Maaf tiba-tiba menghubungimu, padahal kau sendiri sedang sibuk bekerja. Tapi, _Kaa-san_ tidak punya pilihan lain. _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ harus pergi malam ini ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis, sementara Itachi sepertinya ia tidak bisa pulang malam ini. _Kaa-san _khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke." Terang Mikoto kepada Sakura menampilkan raut cemas yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san._ _Cherry_ bisa mengerti." Sakura tersenyum maklum kepada Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Kaa-san _harus pergi ke kantor menemui _Tou-san. Kaa-san_ titip Sasuke yah _Cherry_. Tidak apa-apa kan, malam ini kau menginap di sini? Kau bisa menggunakan kamar di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Tadi aku sudah meminta Ayame untuk merapikannya." Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san, arigatou. Kaa-san _tenang saja, serahkan saja Sasuke-_kun_ kepadaku." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan Mikoto.

"Hn. _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu _Cherry_, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Mikoto menepuk pundak Sakura, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hati-hati _Kaa-san!_" Teriak Sakura sebelum Mikoto benar-benar hilang dari hadapannya. Menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke belakang, Mikoto tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan berjalan keluar pintu rumah.

Setelah benar-benar memastikan Mikoto pergi, Sakura bergegas untuk menemui Sasuke di kamarnya. Kaki mungilnya perlahan-lahan menginjak satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Sasuke berada. Setelah berjalan selama dua menit, Sakura tiba di depan kamar Sasuke. Memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya, seolah meminta izin kepada pemilik kamar untuk diperkenankan masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Sakura, berharap Sasuke akan menjawab panggilannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Sasuke. '_Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sedang tidur, lebih baik aku masuk saja dan melihatnya.'_ Ucap Sakura di dalam hati.

Sakura kemudian membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan, berharap tidak membangunkan pemuda _raven_ yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di sana. _Emerald_nya menatap lembut sesosok pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Mencoba untuk meraih wajah sang pujaan hati yang kini tampak pucat, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang di samping kekasihnya. Tangan putihnya terulur, untuk mengusap lembut surai _raven_ pemuda itu, mencoba untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada kekasih hatinya. '_Ah, panas sekali tubuhnya_.' Pikir Sakura saat membelai kening pemuda itu. Lama ia tatap wajah polos sang pemuda yang kini tengah berkutat dengan alam mimpinya. '_Damai sekali wajahnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda jika ia sedang bangun, begitu datar dan penuh misteri_.' Sakura terkikik geli dengan pikirannya. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa memiliki pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini, meskipun baru sebulan menjalani hubungan sebagai kekasih, tapi Sakura begitu menyayangi-ah, lebih tepatnya mencintai-aktor tampan itu. Walaupun Sasuke seringkali bersikap dingin, namun terkadang ia juga bisa menampilkan sikap hangatnya. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir Sakura, jika selama ini ia hanya terpaksa melakukannya?

Tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Sasuke, Sakura menarik tangannya dari kepala Sasuke yang sedari tadi setia mengelus surai _raven _pemuda itu. Tapi begitu terkejutnya Sakura ketika ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh, bungsu Uchiha itu tiba-tiba mengigau dalam tidurnya dengan mengucapkan sebuah nama gadis lain.

"Hinata~..." Gumam Sasuke mengigau.

_Deg_

Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, dirinya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali ketika mendengar nama gadis lain terucap dari mulut orang yang kau cintai. Sakit sekali rasanya! Tubuhnya bergetar, tanpa disadari cairan bening mengalir dengan mulusnya melewati pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya kembali ia balikkan untuk menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Di tatapnya pemuda itu dengan pandangan kosong, namun terlihat sendu.

_Hiks...hiks...hiks...'Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura terisak kecil, mencoba untuk menahan rasa sesak didadanya. Dengan gontai, tubuhnya ia bawa ke meja kerja milik Sasuke, mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kerja tersebut. Kepalanya ia baringkan di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah bergemuruh. '_Hinata? Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hinata, Sasuke-kun?Apa jangan-jangan kecurigaanku benar?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

Sakura mengusap air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari _emeraldnya_. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyenggol buku-buku yang terdapat di meja itu hingga terjatuh.

**BRUUKKK**

Sakura merasa terkejut, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang tempat Sasuke beristirahat. 'Ah~...Syukurlah Sasuke-kun tidak bangun.' Ucapnya lega di dalam hati. Segera ia berjongkok untuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Namun, _emeraldnya _terbelalak kaget saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang berada di halaman tengah buku _diary, _menampilkan kekasihnya sedang bersama dengan Hinata. Di mana dalam foto itu, Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak surai _indigo_ gadis itu pada saat kelulusan SMA. Tangan mungilnya bergetar untuk meraih foto tersebut, lagi cairan bening itu tanpa permisi mengalir ke pipi mulusnya. Tak ingin melihat lebih lama, Sakura membalikkan foto tersebut. '_My First Love, Hinata Hyuuga_.'Terdapat tulisan itu dibalik foto tersebut.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

Sakura mencengkram kuat baju depannya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk mengambil buku _diary_ yang mungkin bisa mengungkap semua kejanggalan yang dirasakan hatinya. Mencoba membuka buku _diary_ itu, dan membacanya dengan tenang mulai dari halaman depan. Satu persatu halaman itu ia baca dengan hatinya yang terasa sakit. Diary ini ditulis oleh Sasuke tentang perasaan Sasuke kepada Hinata yang sejak dulu ia pendam. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan melamar Hinata, namun akhirnya ditolak oleh gadis itu. Selebihnya isi _diary_ itu bercerita tentang aktivitas Sasuke sehari-hari. Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Sakura tertarik pada halaman terakhir dari buku _diary_ tersebut, yaitu kebenaran atas suatu kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh pemuda Uchiha yang dicintainya.

_11 September 20xx_

'_Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Cherry sebagai kekasihku. Hal ini aku lakukan, karena kulihat Naruto tampaknya menyukai gadis ini. Aku berpura-pura mengatakan jika aku mencintainya. Dan gadis bodoh itu tampaknya ragu dengan kesungguhanku. Namun, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa menampilkan keseriusan yang dapat meyakinkan gadis itu. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil, ia langsung menerimaku. _

_Aku benar-benar muak dengan kedekatan yang dipertunjukkan oleh mereka selama syuting tiga hari ini! Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang terluka dengan kedekatan mereka. Ya, gadis yang ku cintai menderita karena mereka! Aku bertekad untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Cherry, dengan menjadikan gadis yang disukainya itu sebagai kekasihku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata. Dan tentu saja rencanaku ini tidak pernah gagal. Naruto menyetujuinya, si bodoh itu benar-benar menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku benar-benar merasa puas dengan semua ini. Tak kusangka, jika rencana dadakan ini akhirnya berhasil. Hn, aku berharap semoga kau bahagia, Hinata. Bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu dan memperhatikanmu dari jauh, selamanya tidak akan pernah berubah.'_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_Hiks hiks hiks_

'_Kami-sama...ternyata selama ini aku terjebak dalam kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke-kun.' _Batinnya pilu.

_Hiks hiks hiks...'Bodoh..kau benar-benar bodoh Sakura! Seharusnya sejak awal kau curiga kepadanya! Mengapa semudah itu kau terjebak olehnya!' _Maki Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, sambil terisak pelan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang samar-samar mendengar suara isak tangis, perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan _onyx_nya yang sedikit meredup. Mencoba menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya, sedikit banyak ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah terduduk di lantai dekat dengan meja kerjanya sedang terisak pelan, namun terdengar sangat menyayat hati. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan menghampiri seseorang itu. Merasa familiar dengan suara seseorang itu, Sasuke menggumamkan namanya.

"_Cherry._" Gumam Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura. Namun, saat ia tiba ditempat gadis itu, _onyx_nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sakura tengah memegang buku _diary_nya.

_Deg_

'_Apa dia sudah membacanya?!' _Batinnya berucap khawatir.

Sakura terdiam mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Isak tangisnya tak terdengar lagi. Berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar, ia mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

"_Cheery_, kau...Kau sudah membacanya?" Ucap Sasuke sedikit ragu dan juga takut untuk bertanya.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab. Perlahan ia beranjak berdiri, kemudian wajahnya ia beranikan untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya-hm, lebih tepatnya kekasih pura-puranya-yang masih terlihat pucat itu. Sasuke sendiri terlihat merasa bersalah kepada Sakura atas semua kejadian ini.

_**Plaakkk**_

Ya, Sakura spontan menampar pipi Sasuke. Mencoba menyalurkan emosinya yang saat ini tengah meluap-luap. Sementara Sasuke tidak berkutik dengan perlakuan Sakura, tentu saja karena ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu kesalahan fatal apa yang telah ia perbuat, dan tentu saja ia pantas untuk mendapatkan tamparan itu, atau mungkin tamparan ini saja belum cukup rasanya untuk membalas semua kepura-puraan yang dilakukan pria _emo_ tersebut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Menatap _emerald_ gadis itu yang dipenuhi kebencian.

"Apa kau puas UCHIHA SASUKE!" Geram Sakura mengeluarkan emosinya. "Kau puas mempermainkan aku! Kau puas telah membuat aku kembali merasakan sakit hati! Hah!" Sakura berucap keras, kali ini hatinya telah benar-benar berubah membenci pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya kembali diam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Rasa penyesalan langsung menghinggapi hati pemuda itu. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya menyakiti gadis itu. Padahal sedikit-sedikit ia mulai bisa menerima kehadiran gadis musim semi itu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa semua kebohongan itu harus terbongkar disaat ia mulai menaruh hati pada kekasihnya itu?

"Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, BRENGSEK!" Ucap Sakura lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam. Tak juga mendapat jawaban, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Pergi berlari keluar dari kediaman Uchiha tersebut, tanpa mengingat janji yang sempat ia ucapkan kepada Mikoto Uchiha untuk menjaga Sasuke. '_Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi! Untuk apa menangisi orang brengsek seperti dia! Aku tidak boleh lemah! Aku harus kuat! Ya, aku harus kuat!' _Batinnya terus berucap menyemangati, saat ia tengah berlari kencang di halaman kediaman Uchiha menuju ke jalan raya.

Sementara Sasuke kini hanya bisa terduduk lesu, bersandar pada kaki tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat kacau dan pucat itu. '_Bodoh...Kau benar-benar Bodoh Uchiha Sasuke_! _Bisa-bisanya kau mengigaukan nama gadis lain dihadapan_ _Cherry_.' Batin Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Ya, Sasuke sadar bahwa tadi ia tengah mengingau tentang Hinata. Namun, bukan karena Sasuke masih mengharapkan Hinata, hanya saja dalam mimpinya ia melihat Hinata sedang menangis. Jadi secara tanpa sadar Sasuke menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke lirih. "Maafkan aku _Cherry..._maaf, maafkan aku." Berulang kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun, semua hanya sia-sia saja, karena Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mendengar perkataan maafmu itu, Sasuke! Sasuke terisak pelan, "_Hiks...hiks..Aaaarrrgghhh...BRENGSEK!" _Sasuke berteriak frustasi, sambil memukul-mukul lantai kamarnya.

-TBC-

Maaf chapter ini rasanya panjang sekali, semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Maaf juga jika dalam lagu yang ditulis di sini, terdapat salah penggunaan bahasa inggrisnya. Soalnya saya menggunakan _Google translate _untuk menerjemahkannya...^_^...Sebenarnya kemarin saya sempat ragu untuk meneruskan _fic_ ini atau tidak, memang saya ini sangat sensitif sekali orangnya. Sedikit ada perasaan sedih juga saat membaca _review_ yang sedikit mengkritik...^_^ hehe...Tapi, saya tetap harus menerima itu semua. Karena sadar tidak sadar _review_ yang kalian berikan selalu memberikan saya semangat dan kekuatan. Seperti yang dikatakan **Sukasns**, "_Peluklah pujian dan kritik sebagaimana Anda memeluk kelebihan dan kekurangan Anda._" . Saya jadi menyadari, bahwa saya harus bisa menerima positif semua bentuk pujian dan kritikan. _Arigatou _Sukasns atas kata-katanya...^_^ . Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua yang sudah memberikan semangat kepada saya...^_^ Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan pernah mengalami kemajuan. Saya sadar _fic_ ini jauh dari kata sempurna, masih banyak sekali kekurangan, oleh karena saya masih membutuhkan _review_ kalian untuk bisa memperbaiki _fic_ ini menjadi lebih baik lagi...Sekali lagi _Arigatou_...


	4. Chapter 4

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : '_Kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadapku Sasuke?!_/ KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH UCHIHA SASUKE!/ Jadi...Kau adalah Haruno Sakura?!/ Jujur saja, sebenarnya berada dekat denganmu membuat jantungku tidak sehat/ Aku tidak pernah berbohong Uchiha-_san_! Aku tidak seperti Anda yang merupakan seorang aktor berbakat yang pandai dalam melakukan sebuah sandiwara/_ Apa yang dilakukan Neji bersama dengan Cherry?!_/ Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan di antara kita, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat!'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

Gadis musim semi itu masih saja memacu kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk terus berlari menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Hatinya benar-benar terasa begitu sakit, sungguh teramat sakit atas semua kebohongan yang telah dilakukan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Meskipun bisa terbilang kebersamaannya bersama dengan pemuda itu belumlah terlalu lama, namun tak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Benar-benar menyayanginya, meskipun selama ini pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya, tapi terkadang pemuda itu juga bisa bersikap hangat dan perhatian. Namun, sekarang ia tahu bahwa kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidaklah demikian. Semua sikap hangat dan perhatian Uchiha muda itu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka, hanya sebuah sandiwara yang dilakukan dengan sangat profesional oleh seorang aktor tampan berbakat, Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika ia bisa dengan mudahnya terjebak dalam permainan bodoh yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Menyesal? Tentu saja! Kini ia sungguh sangat merasa menyesal dengan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Menyesal karena dengan mudahnya ia percaya akan perkataan pemuda itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerima pernyataan cinta pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sungguh ia benci menjadi seorang gadis yang lemah, ia benci menjadi seorang gadis yang polos yang selalu dimanfaatkan orang lain dengan mudahnya. Ia benci karena selalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti dalam menjalani setiap hubungan percintaan. '_Tidak! Aku tidak mau lagi selalu tersakiti seperti ini. Sudah cukup! Cukup semua ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku dikhianati oleh seorang pemuda_.' Ucapnya dalam hati, sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang sedari tadi terus saja keluar tanpa henti dari _emerald_ indahnya. Perlahan langkah kakinya mulai melambat, merasa lelah karena sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya berlari kencang. Kini ia bawa tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah halte bis yang berada di dekatnya itu. Ia dudukkan dirinya pada bangku panjang yang biasanya diisi oleh para penumpang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bis. Menghela napasnya pelan, gadis musim semi itu mencoba untuk lebih menenangkan perasaan serta pikirannya yang terasa begitu kacau saat ini. Emeraldnya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan di depannya yang tampak begitu sepi tanpa ada satu pun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang karena memang malam semakin larut. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu pucat dan tak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Pikirannya mau tidak mau kembali menerawang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami di kediaman Uchiha tadi. Kembali hatinya terenyuh dengan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali mengalir melewati pipi putihnya.

_Hiks...hiks...hiks..._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadapku Sasuke?! Apa sebenarnya salahku padamu?! Mengapa kau libatkan aku dalam kebohonganmu ini!_ _Kau benar-benar brengsek!_' Makinya dalam hati. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat baju depannya, seolah-olah menahan rasa sakit yang kini tengah dirasakan hatinya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriaknya keras seakan mencoba untuk melepaskan semua emosi yang kini tengah menggebu-gebu dirasakannya. Ia tidak peduli jika semua orang menganggapnya gila karena berteriak-teriak pada malam hari seperti ini, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa melepaskan semua beban di hatinya saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang terparkir di sebelah timur, tidak jauh dari halte bis tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan kemauan pemuda itu untuk secara sengaja memperhatikan Sakura. Namun, saat pemuda yang memiliki mata _amethyst _ini tengah menelepon sepupunya untuk menanyakan di mana letak rumah sepupunya itu, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari menuju halte bis. Rasa penasaran langsung meliputi hati pemuda itu. '_Malam-malam seperti ini apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu seorang diri di luar rumah_?' Pikir pemuda itu di dalam hati. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mengenal gadis itu, namun tetap saja ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis musim semi itu. Hei, tidak baik bukan jika seorang pria membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam seperti ini, _Ne_? Apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan gadis itu yang memaki-maki seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, disertai dengan isakan tangis yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Semakin menyakinkan pemuda itu untuk tetap berada di sana dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

'_Nii-san_? Kau masih di sana?' Tanya seorang gadis dari seberang sana yang merasa heran karena kakak sepupunya itu sedari tadi hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Aa.' Jawab pemuda itu singkat. 'Maaf Hinata, aku ada urusan sebentar saat ini. Nanti aku akan kembali menghubungimu jika aku sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.' Ucapnya lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Hm, baiklah _Nii-san_. Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah _Nii-san_. _Jaa~_...' Ucap gadis itu riang mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kakak sepupunya itu.

'Baiklah. _Arigatou_.' Pemuda itu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan gadis yang ternyata adalah putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata. Kembali ia arahkan pandangan matanya menuju ke tempat di mana gadis _bubble gum_ itu tengah duduk sambil menundukkan kepala merah jambunya. Merasa iba dengan kondisi gadis itu yang terlihat sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang begitu baik, ia beranikan dirinya untuk turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang gadis musim semi itu. Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari akan kehadiran pemuda yang saat ini tengah berjalan melangkah ke arahnya, pikirannya masih terlalu kalut untuk sekedar memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Nona, kau...baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu-ragu saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara, Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajah cantiknya untuk menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sesaat matanya terbelalak kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai panjang hitam tersebut. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Neji, ia pun terkejut karena gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan ternyata adalah _Cherry_, seorang model baru yang saat ini tengah digandrungi oleh kalangan gadis remaja di Jepang.

"Kau! Hyuuga Neji kan?" Teriak Sakura spontan, saat ia telah berdiri sejajar dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau...tahu namaku?!" Tanya Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran karena _Cherry_ bisa mengetahui namanya. '_Rasanya aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Cherry sebelumnya_, _bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?_' Tanya Neji di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Kini Sasuke hanya bisa terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua kebodohan yang dilakukannya terhadap Sakura. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Sakura, saat gadis musim semi itu telah mengetahui kenyataan atas semua kebohongan yang dilakukannya selama ini. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan satu kata saja kepada gadis itu. Ingin sekali rasanya mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada Sakura, tetapi mengingat semua hal ini adalah mutlak kesalahannya maka ia urungkan niatnya, ia hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat makian yang dilayangkan gadis itu padanya. Ya, tentu saja ia merasa pantas untuk mendapatkan makian itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan hati gadis itu yang mungkin saat ini tengah sangat terluka, makian dan tamparan yang diberikan Sakura tidaklah seberapa rasa sakitnya.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika kebohongannya selama ini bisa begitu cepat terbongkar oleh gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia menyesal, sangat merasa menyesal dan merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Penyesalan itu bukan karena semua kebohongannya telah diketahui oleh gadis itu, tapi lebih kepada rasa penyesalan karena ia tak bisa terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang perlahan mulai berubah terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Memang pada awalnya ia merasa yakin tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan _Cherry_. Namun, siapa yang tahu jika _Kami-sama_ ternyata berkehendak lain terhadapnya. Ya, ia sudah mulai bisa menerima keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya. Meskipun selama ini ia hanya bersikap tidak peduli terhadap Sakura. Namun, sedikit-sedikit ia selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis cantik itu.

"_Cherry_...Maafkan aku. Ku mohon kembalilah...!" Ucapnya lirih sambil menatap tulisan di halaman terakhir pada buku _diary_nya, tulisan yang mengungkapkan sebuah drama sandiwara yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sang putra bungsu Uchiha. "_Kuso!_" Teriaknya penuh emosi sambil merobek semua halaman _diary_ tersebut dan melemparkan kertas-kertas itu hingga berserakan memenuhi lantai kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini kamarnya menjadi sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kekasihnya, _Cherry_.

_Cih_, seharusnya jika kau memang peduli pada _Cherry_mu itu, bukankah sebaiknya sedari tadi kau mengejar gadis itu keluar dan mencoba untuk menahan kepergiannya, Sasuke?

"Hahaha...Bodoh!" Ucapnya pelan sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya aku terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri!" Bisik pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu lirih, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Hahaha...Haha...Ha..._Hiks...Hiks_..." Tawa pemuda itu lepas, tetapi bukan sebuah tawa kebahagiaan yang diciptakannya melainkan sebuah tawa yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan penyesalan. Kau sudah mulai gila, _Ne_ Sasuke?

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriaknya keras, tak bosan-bosan ia terus saja memaki dirinya sendiri. "Aaaarrrgghhh!" Teriaknya lagi tiba-tiba, saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya. Memang sejak dua bulan yang lalu, ia di_vonis_ terkena penyakit _vertigo_, di mana pada saat-saat tertentu kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan berputar-putar disertai dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Telinganya juga terkadang terasa berdengung dan terasa sakit. Faktor kelelahan, stres dan juga kebiasaan tidur malam yang menyebabkan pemuda Uchiha ini menderita penyakit _vertigo_. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk mengkonsumsi obat-obatan, baginya cukup dengan tidur maka rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang, karenanya obat yang diberikan oleh dokter pun diabaikan olehnya. Menjambak rambut _raven_nya kasar dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat karena memang ia tengah sakit, semakin bertambah pucat saja. Bibirnya yang biasanya tegas, kini terlihat begitu pucat dan dingin, tubuhnya menggigil, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksanya. Perlahan tubuh lemahnya tumbang ke lantai kamarnya, kedua tangannya masih setia menjambak rambut _emo_nya itu. Kesadarannya mulai hilang secara perlahan-lahan. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar sepenuhnya hilang, ia masih sempat menggumamkan nama kekasihnya, "_Cherry_.".

* * *

"Jadi...Kau adalah Haruno Sakura?!" Tanya Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa sedikit ragu setelah mendengar pengakuan gadis di hadapannya ini. Selama yang ia tahu, Sakura yang ia kenal dulu saat masih bersekolah di _Konoha High School_ adalah seorang gadis yang begitu polos dan juga lugu dengan kaca mata tebal yang selalu bertengger pada wajah cantiknya. Seorang gadis yang selalu tampil apa adanya tanpa mempedulikan penampilan gadis-gadis sebayanya yang berlomba-lomba untuk tampil cantik, feminim dan modis. Serta sikap kekanak-kanakan gadis itu yang selalu berhasil menghibur dirinya saat ia tengah berada dalam kondisi yang terpuruk. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Sakura berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan modis, juga tampak begitu dewasa dengan tampilannya yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang identitas _Cherry_ yang ternyata adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah melupakanku setelah enam tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu, _Senpai_?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil memicingkan kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah Neji, yang merupakan kakak kelasnya dulu saat masih bersekolah di _Konoha High School._ Mereka hanya berbeda usia satu tahun, Neji lulus terlebih dahulu dari Sakura dan ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya dengan berkuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama di Inggris dan mengambil jurusan bisnis. Sebenarnya Neji tak tega untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, tapi karena permintaan pamannya yang menginginkan Neji menjadi penerus perusahaan Hyuuga, maka ia tetap harus pergi ke Inggris. Mengingat Hinata yang tidak berminat untuk meneruskan usaha bisnis ayahnya karena lebih tertarik menuntut ilmu di sekolah khusus seni bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, maka mau tidak mau Neji harus bersedia menuruti keinginan pamannya itu. Semua ini ia lakukan demi membalas kebaikan paman Hiashi yang sudah mau menjaga dan merawatnya sedari kecil, karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat empat belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Selain berkuliah di Inggris, Neji juga dipercaya untuk memimpin Perusahaan Hyuuga yang ada di karena itu, saat kelulusannya dua tahun yang lalu, ia masih menetap di Inggris untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu." Jawab pemuda itu jujur kepada Sakura, setelah merasa yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya memang benar adalah Sakura. Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala merah muda gadis itu. "Hanya saja, sekarang adik kecilku yang manis ini, sudah benar-benar bertambah dewasa dan semakin cantik." Ucapnya lagi melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat Neji mencubit kedua pipinya.

"_Ugh_~...Lepaskan!" Ucap Sakura, tangan mungilnya mencoba melepaskan cubitan tangan Neji pada pipinya. Tapi tak berhasil, karena tangan Neji mencubit pipinya dengan sangat keras. "Sakit _Senpai_, ku mohon lepaskan!" Ucapnya seraya menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Tak ingin terus-terusan bercanda dengan gadis itu, Neji melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Sakura. Kini ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah cantik Sakura. Menatap emerald indah gadis musim semi itu yang terlihat redup saat ini. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu yang memang terasa basah. Ia tahu karena sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba kepada Sakura. _Amethyst_nya menatap lembut ke dalam mata _emerald _Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku menangis, _Senpai_?!" Tanya Sakura terkejut, padahal sebisa mungkin ia sudah berusaha menutupi kesedihannya saat tahu jika Neji adalah orang yang menegurnya tadi.

"Hm, aku melihatmu sejak kau berlari menuju halte bis ini. Aku juga mendengar teriakanmu, memaki-maki seorang aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Memang ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Neji penasaran dengan alasan apa yang membuat adik kecilnya ini menangis. Tangannya ia turunkan dari wajah Sakura, mencoba memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menjelaskan masalahnya. Namun, Sakura hanya menundukkan kembali kepalanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji. Melihat sikap Sakura, Neji tahu dan mengerti jika gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini tidak ingin membicarakan masalah yang saat ini tengah membelenggunya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu sekarang. Kau bisa bercerita kapan saja." Ucapnya bijak dan tenang, tak ingin semakin membebani gadis itu.

"_Arigatou, Senpai_." Ucap Sakura lirih, mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Neji.

"Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar kau pulang! Tidak baik jika malam-malam seperti ini seorang gadis masih berkeliaran sendirian. Bahaya, kau tahu!" Ucap Neji menyentil dahi lebar Sakura pelan. Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang sejenak terasa canggung.

"_Itai_!" Teriak Sakura berpura-pura meringis kesakitan, tangan halusnya mengusap dahi lebarnya yang baru saja disentil oleh Neji.

"Jangan menipuku Sakura! Aku kan pelan-pelan melakukannya!" Ucap Neji yang mengetahui jika Sakura hanya berpura-pura merasa kesakitan. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Neji hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya merasa malu karena Neji mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Hahaha...Dari dulu kau tidak mudah untuk dibohongi _Senpai_." Ucap Sakura tertawa lepas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya saat ini.

"Hm, sudah berbasa-basinya Sakura! Ayo, kita pulang." Ucap Neji yang tak ingin menanggapi perkataan Sakura, karena ia pasti tahu Sakura tidak akan pernah berhenti jika sudah mulai mengejek tentang dirinya. Neji membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah mobilnya.

"Hm." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Neji. Sejenak Ia tatap punggung tegap pemuda yang berjalan di hadapannya itu, '_Aku senang kau kembali di saat yang tepat, Senpai_.' Syukurnya di dalam hati. Sakura tersenyum simpul, karena tidak menyangka jika ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakak angkatnya ini. Sedari dulu hanya dengan bersama Neji saja, Sakura selalu bisa bersikap lepas tanpa rasa sungkan. Sakura selalu merasa bahagia bila berada di dekat pemuda ini. Baginya Neji adalah sosok seorang kakak yang begitu sempurna, seorang kakak yang benar-benar melindunginya saat dulu ia menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya. Ia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. '_Ya, kau adalah malaikatku_, _Senpai._' Ucapnya lagi dalam hati sembari menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

"Hei, jangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu! Jika ada orang yang melihatmu seperti itu, mereka pasti menganggapmu orang gila." Teriak Neji keras, melihat Sakura yang masih saja berdiri manis di halte bis sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, saat ia sudah membuka pintu mobil _Porsche_ hitamnya itu.

"_Ugh_~..._Senpai_, menyebalkan! Baru saja kita bertemu hari ini, tapi kau sudah mencari masalah denganku!" Gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sambil menyeret kakinya untuk segera berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Neji.

'_Syukurlah kau tidak terlalu terlarut lagi dalam kesedihanmu, Sakura_.' Ucap Neji dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum lega, yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi kemudinya.

* * *

Minggu pagi ini udaranya terasa begitu sejuk dan menyegarkan, cuacanya juga sangat cerah. Benar-benar hari libur yang tepat untuk melakukan sebuah aktivitas di luar rumah, baik itu berekreasi bersama keluarga, bermain bersama teman maupun berkencan dengan kekasih. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih baru ini, Naruto dan Hinata. Kini mereka tengah ber_jogging_ mengelilingi Taman Kota Konoha. Naruto saat ini mengenakan atasan kaos polos berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna _orange_ yang terikat di pinggangnya serta bawahan celana _training_ panjang berwarna hitam, tak lupa sepatu olahraganya yang berwarna senada dengan kaos putihnya, penampilan yang sangat sederhana namun tampak begitu keren saat Naruto menggunakannya. Hinata yang melihat penampilan Naruto saat menjemputnya tadi, hanya bisa menahan napasnya untuk tidak berteriak senang dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menghambur memeluk pemuda itu karena terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya memang tidak jadi masalah jika ia mau berteriak di hadapan Naruto, toh ia adalah kekasih dari Naruto. Namun, tentu saja Hinata lebih mengutamakan untuk menjaga _image_ di depan kekasihnya itu. Ia tak mau jika nantinya Naruto akan menganggapnya aneh karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Oleh karena itu, Hinata tetap mempertahankan sikapnya yang lemah lembut kepada Naruto. Kembali ia pacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari kecil mengikuti pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berolahraga bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau cintai. _Amethyst_nya berbinar-binar menatap sayang punggung tegap pemuda itu. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis tatkala melihat Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang sambil tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Melamun, Eh?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, sengaja ia pelankan langkah kakinya agar bisa berlari sejajar dengan Hinata. Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah disertai dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ti-...Tidak! Aku tidak sedang melamun, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata gugup berusaha untuk mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata gelagapan menjadi semakin terkikik geli, karena sikap Hinata yang menggemaskan.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pembohong yang buruk, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum menggoda, sambil mengacak surai _indigo_ gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Na-...Naruto-_kun_ jangan menggodaku terus!" Ucap Hinata kesal berusaha menutupi rasa malunya saat Naruto tahu bahwa ia sedang melamun, tangan mungilnya ia angkat ke atas untuk menurunkan tangan Naruto yang tengah mengacak surai panjangnya itu. Hinata kemudian berlari pelan mendahului Naruto dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar tidak seperti biasanya. '_Eh?! Ada apa dengannya?!_' Tanya Naruto heran di dalam hati dengan sikap Hinata yang menjadi dingin. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak kekasihnya itu, Naruto segera berlari menyusul Hinata di depannya.

"Kau...marah?!" Tanya Naruto ragu saat ia telah berada di samping Hinata. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya kini. Ia masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang dingin, untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Tak juga mendapat respon dari Hinata, Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata yang masih juga berlari pelan di depannya. Perlahan ia balikkan tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata-_chan_?! Apa tadi perkataanku menyinggungmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir, sambil memegang kedua pundak kecil gadis itu. _Sapphire_nya menatap teduh ke dalam _amethyst_ Hinata. Melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, tentu saja melunturkan semua usaha Hinata yang sedari tadi bersikap datar kepada Naruto. Rona kemerahan tipis kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ti-...Tidak, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata kembali gugup, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto ke arah lain. Naruto yang melihat sikap Hinata menjadi semakin merasa aneh.

"Kau yakin?!" Tanya Naruto ragu. "Katakan saja dengan jujur jika memang tadi perkataanku menyinggungmu." Ucap Naruto meraih dagu Hinata untuk mengalihkan kembali wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. Hinata semakin menjadi salah tingkah dengan perbuatan Naruto, jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya. Tak ingin terus menerus diperhatikan oleh Naruto, segera saja ia mendorong pelan tubuh kekar Naruto di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata kesal, sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Irisnya ia arahkan lagi memandang ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Naruto yang seolah mengatakan '_Ada apa denganmu hari ini?_'.

Keheningan sejenak tercipta di antara mereka, Naruto masih terdiam menatap heran wajah Hinata yang berpaling darinya. Merasa penasaran karena Naruto tak juga memberikan respon terhadap sikap Hinata, Hinata mencoba untuk melirik sedikit kekasihnya itu dengan ujung matanya. Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi keheranan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, namun sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa menahan keinginannya itu untuk tertawa. Tak ingin membuat Naruto semakin khawatir, akhirnya Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya berada dekat denganmu membuat jantungku tidak sehat." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Hinata, Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. "Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Hinata-_chan_. Aku pikir kau marah padaku." Ucap Naruto mengacak surai panjang gadis itu, merasa gemas dengan sikap Hinata.

"_Ugh~_...Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku lagi Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto selalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sementara Naruto terus saja mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto menjadi sangat senang jika sudah mulai menjahili gadis di hadapannya ini. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari Hinata selama ia bersahabat dengan gadis ini. Ia pikir Hinata itu hanya seorang gadis yang rapuh dan lemah lembut. Lagipula Hinata selalu bersikap gugup dan malu-malu jika sedang bersama dengan dirinya, meskipun memang saat ini juga Hinata terkadang masih suka bersikap gugup di hadapannya, namun tidak terlalu sering seperti dulu. Naruto sempat merasa bosan juga dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti itu, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, dan hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang adik saja. Namun, sejak menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat bersama gadis itu selama kurang lebih tiga minggu ke belakang. Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu, intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin sering, sadar atau tidak, Naruto sudah mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada gadis _indigo_ itu. Gadis itu menjadi lebih terbuka kepadanya, sifat keibuan yang dimiliki Hinata juga membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu. '_Pantas saja Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada Hinata._ _Ternyata selama ini aku tidak menyadari jika Hinata adalah gadis yang menarik_.' Batinnya di dalam hati. Meskipun di awali dengan sebuah kebohongan, namun sepertinya putra tunggal Namikaze ini mulai menikmati dan menerima permainan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jika memang berada di dekatku membuat jantungmu tidak sehat, kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Hm." Ucap Naruto tersenyum jahil, kembali menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Itu kan karena aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Hinata spontan tanpa merasa malu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Ups~...Ah, tidak tidak, bukan seperti itu!" Ucap Hinata gelagapan, berusaha mengelak atas perkataannya terhadap Naruto.

"Hahaha...Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto tertawa geli dengan sikap Hinata. "Hm, Ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah mulai siang." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya, yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 pagi. "_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ memintaku untuk membawamu ke rumah." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hm. Ayo! Aku sangat rindu dengan Kushina _Kaa_-_san_ dan Minato _Tou-san_. Padahal baru seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu mereka, tapi rasanya sudah terasa lama sekali." Ucap Hinata antusias menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

"Hm, mereka juga pasti merindukanmu Hinata-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata. "Ayo!" Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata, kemudian menarik perlahan tubuh Hinata untuk berjalan berdampingan di sebelahnya, melangkah bersama menuju ke tempat mobil Naruto yang terparkir di sebelah barat Taman Konoha. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Naruto, ia tersenyum kecil, merasa bahagia karena hubungannya dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin bertambah dekat. Terlebih lagi keluarganya dan juga keluarga Naruto sangat mendukung sekali dengan hubungan yang dijalani oleh mereka berdua. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Hinata yang terkadang manja seperti ini. Ia tak menampik adanya rasa hangat yang muncul dalam hatinya tatkala Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atasnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa menjadi sandaran bagi seseorang, terutama jika seseorang itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. '_Kuserahkan semua jalan kehidupanku ini padamu, Kami-sama_.' Ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya, manik birunya menerawang ke arah langit biru yang terlihat begitu cerah, seolah melihat keberadaan sang _Kami-sama_ di atas sana.

* * *

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini hitam, _baru saja memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir pada bagian bawahnya, tampak begitu tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah mewah bertingkat dua itu.

"Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan berkas-berkas itu!" Gerutu pria itu kepada dirinya sendiri, saat ini kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki anak-anak tangga, untuk menuju kamar pribadinya yang terdapat di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar adik satu-satunya itu.

"Hah~...Terpaksa aku harus menunda rapat penting di Osaka kali ini." Ucapnya mengeluh sambil menghela napas pelan, saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Segera saja Uchiha sulung itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil berkas-berkas penting untuk rapat di Osaka. Meskipun ini adalah hari libur, tapi kesempatan untuk berbisnis memang tidak pernah mengenal waktu, kapan pun dan di mana pun harus tetap dilakukan oleh Itachi, mau tidak mau. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke meja kerjanya yang terdapat di sudut kamar, ia ingin segera memastikan jika berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkannya masih utuh berada di atas meja kerjanya. Menghela napasnya lega tatkala _onyx_nya menangkap setumpukkan dokumen yang tersusun rapih di atas meja kerjanya. Segera saja ia ulurkan tangan kekarnya untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Uchiha Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Merogoh _handphone_ miliknya yang terdapat di dalam saku celana, ia membuka kontak teleponnya dan mencari nama Konan, kekasihnya yang juga merupakan sekretaris pribadinya di kantor. Setelah menemukan kontak yang dicari, ia segera menghubungi nomor yang tertera di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

'_Moshi-moshi_ Itachi-_kun_.' Terdengar sapaan lembut dari Konan yang ditujukan kepada kekasihnya itu. Kini ia masih berada di Osaka untuk menemani rekan bisnis Itachi, selagi Itachi pulang untuk membawa berkas-berkas yang tertinggal.

'_Moshi-moshi_ _Hime_. Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apakah mereka masih bersedia untuk menunggu?' Tanya Itachi merasa sedikit khawatir jika kontrak kerja sama dengan _Jashin Corp._ akan dibatalkan karena penundaan rapat penting kali ini. Kini Itachi sudah berada di luar kamarnya untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, sejenak ia teringat dengan keadaan adiknya yang kini tengah terbaring sakit di dalam kamarnya, segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Meskipun semalam, ibunya sudah memberitahu jika _Cherry_ datang untuk menjaga Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik bungsunya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, sedari kecil Itachi sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu.

'Kau tenang saja Itachi-_kun_. Hidan-_san_ masih menunggu di sini, lagipula tadi ia menyarankan jika lebih baik rapatnya di tunda saja sampai besok. Ia merasa kasihan kepadamu, jika kau harus pulang pergi Osaka-Tokyo. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.' Terang Konan mencoba untuk menenangkan Itachi agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

'_Hah~_...Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Arigatou_ Ko-...SASUKE!' Teriak Itachi saat ia telah berada di depan kamar adiknya itu dan melihat Sasuke yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai kamar. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri tubuh Sasuke, _onyx_nya menatap ke sekeliling kamar. '_Berantakan sekali, apa yang sudah terjadi?_' Tanya Itachi penasaran di dalam hatinya.

'Ada apa Itachi-_kun_?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?!' Tanya Konan khawatir setelah mendengar Itachi yang berteriak keras menyebut nama Sasuke.

'Sasuke pingsan di lantai. Kau tahu Konan kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan. _Ck_, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang sudah terjadi antara Sasuke dan _Cherry_ semalam. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan _Cherry_ sedari tadi di sini.' Terang Itachi gusar kepada Konan, saat ia melihat kertas-kertas berserakan di atas lantai yang merupakan sobekan dari _diary_ milik Sasuke.

'Begitukah?! Cepat bawa Sasuke ke ranjang miliknya, Itachi-_kun_! Hubungi Dokter Kabuto secepat mungkin untuk memeriksa keadaannya!' Ucap Konan merasa panik dengan keadaan calon adik iparnya itu. Walaupun Sasuke bukan merupakan adik kandungnya, namun ia juga menyayangi Sasuke sebesar Itachi menyayangi Sasuke.

'Hn. Tenanglah Konan. Aku pasti akan melakukannya. Kalau begitu ku tutup dulu sambungan teleponnya. Nanti jika ada apa-apa aku akan segera menghubungimu, dan juga katakan pada Hidan-_san_ kita tunda dulu saja rapatnya besok.' Ucap Itachi tenang kepada Konan.

'Baiklah akan aku sampaikan. Aku tunggu kabar darimu.' Ucap Konan sambil menghela napas lega.

'Hn.' Itachi mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Konan. Langsung saja ia masukkan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celananya, segera ia angkat tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat lemah itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya dan membawa tubuh adik kesayangannya ke atas ranjang. Ia selimuti tubuh adiknya itu sampai sebatas leher dengan selimut tebal milik Sasuke. Menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu, hatinya terasa miris sekali dengan kondisi adiknya itu. Kembali ia ambil telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, Kabuto Yakushi.

'Dokter, bisa kau segera datang kemari? Sepertinya keadaan Sasuke semakin buruk.' Tanya Itachi kepada Kabuto, saat ia tengah berjalan menuju ke depan ranjang Sasuke di mana terdapat kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai.

'Baiklah, akan saya usahakan untuk segera datang ke sana Itachi-_san._' Ucap Kabuto menyanggupi permintaan Itachi.

'Hn. Terima kasih Kabuto-_san._' Itachi mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Kabuto.

_Onyx_nya menjelajahi satu persatu kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu, tulisan-tulisan tangan Sasuke memenuhi setiap lembar kertas-kertas tersebut. Di bacanya satu persatu lembar kertas yang merupakan sobekan dari buku _diary_ Sasuke itu. _Onyx_nya membulat ketika ia membaca tulisan yang menyatakan jika Sasuke selama ini mencintai sahabatnya Hyuuga Hinata, dan sempat melamar gadis itu pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-23, yang pada akhirnya Sasuke mendapat penolakan dari gadis _indigo_ itu. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kehidupan pribadi adiknya itu, meskipun bisa terbilang hubungan mereka sangat dekat, tapi tak pernah sekalipun adiknya itu menceritakan tentang masalah pribadinya kepadanya. '_Sepertinya aku bukan sosok kakak yang baik bagi Sasuke._' Batinnya terenyuh saat ia menyadari jika ia tak pernah membantu masalah adiknya itu selama ini. Kembali ia alihkan _onyx_nya untuk melanjutkan membaca kertas-kertas lainnya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, Itachi pun membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan tulisan Sasuke yang tampak lebih panjang jika dibandingkan dengan tulisan-tulisan lainnya yang lebih pendek pada sobekan kertas _diary_ tersebut. Itachi mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat, tatkala membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut. Ia merasa geram dengan tulisan Sasuke yang mengungkapkan tentang kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh adik bungsunya itu.

"_Baka_! _Sasuke no Baka_!" Maki Itachi kepada adiknya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Bukankah percuma saja, eh Itachi?

Itachi masukkan sobekan kertas itu ke dalam saku jasnya, ia ingin menyimpannya dan meminta penjelasan secara langsung kepada Sasuke atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke, saat Sasuke sadar nanti. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Dokter Kabuto, Itachi mencoba merapikan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas lainnya yang masih berserakan di atas lantai.

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_, bisa kau membantu _Kaa-san_ untuk membawakan makanan-makanan ini?" Teriak Kushina dari arah dapur kepada Hinata yang tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama Naruto dan Minato. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali membantu Kushina untuk memasak, tapi Kushina menolak bantuan Hinata, karena Kushina ingin menyiapkan hidangan makanan yang terenak untuk calon menantunya ini.

"_Ha'i_, baik _Kaa-san_." Ucap Hinata menyanggupi permintaan Kushina. Segera ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Wah, banyak sekali _Kaa-san_!" Ucap Hinata tercengang saat ia telah sampai di dapur dan melihat masakan Kushina yang begitu banyak.

"Ah kau bisa saja, ini kan tidak banyak. _Kaa-san_ kan hanya membuat sepuluh jenis masakan. Ini semua _Kaa-san_ buatkan khusus untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, Hinata-chan." Ucap Kushina tersenyum senang yang semakin membuat wajah ibu muda itu menjadi semakin cantik.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san._" Rasanya Hinata senang sekali dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kushina. Sejak kecil memang Hinata hanya dibesarkan oleh ayahnya saja seorang, karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adik semata wayangnya, Hanabi Hyuuga. Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dengan mulus melalui pipi putih Hinata, saat Hinata menatap punggung Kushina yang kini tengah membelakanginya untuk mengambil nampan yang berisi lima piring masakan buatannya.

"Eh,kenapa kau menangis Hinata-_chan_?!" Tanya Kushina khawatir saat ia sudah membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata yang menangis. Kushina berjalan mendekat kepada Hinata sambil membawa nampan yang tadi diambilnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_. Mata Hinata hanya kelilipan saja." Ucap Hinata sambil menggosok kedua matanya untuk menghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Sini, biar nampan ini Hinata yang bawa ya _Kaa-san_." Ucap Hinata riang sambil mengambil nampan yang ada di tangan Kushina, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kushina yang nampaknya tidak percaya dengan alasan yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Hm. Ya sudah jika kau baik-baik saja. _Kaa-san_ akan bawa nampan yang satunya lagi." Kushina kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil nampan yang tersisa. "Ayo! Para lelaki itu pasti sudah merasa kelaparan saat ini." Ucap Kushina lagi, mengajak Hinata untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan. Hinata hanya terkikik geli di dalam hati melihat sikap calon ibu mertuanya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, Minato-_kun_, cepatlah kemari! Makan siang sudah siap." Teriak Kushina kepada Naruto dan Minato yang masih asyik berbincang mengenai bisnis di ruang tamu. Kedua orang itu jika sudah membicarakan tentang bisnis pasti saja lupa waktu.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Naruto menyahuti panggilan Kushina. Naruto dan Minato segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Mereka tidak berani untuk mengabaikan perintah Kushina, karena mereka tahu konsekuensi apa yang nantinya akan mereka dapatkan dari Kushina. Tak ingin kembali merasakan bogeman mentah Kushina, eh?

"Wah..._Kaa-san_, ada acara apa ini? Tak seperti biasanya Kaa-san memasak sebanyak ini." Ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan jumlah masakan yang dibuat oleh _Kaa-san_nya itu, saat ia telah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah Hinata. Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk, segera menyiapkan mangkuk untuk Naruto dan mengisi mangkuk itu dengan nasi.

"Ini, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum sambil menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi nasi itu kepada Naruto.

"Hm, _arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih kepada Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata-_chan_. Lagipula dua minggu lagi kan Naruto-_kun_ berulang tahun. Jadi sekalian saja _Kaa-san_ memasak banyak makanan kesukaan kalian. Ini khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto-_kun _bersama keluarga kecil kita saja." Ucap Kushina riang, merasa bahagia karena bisa berkumpul bersama dengan suami, anak dan juga calon menantunya. Minato, Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Kushina hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Tapi _Hime_, itu kan masih lama sekali. Lagipula kita bisa merayakannya nanti kan?" Ucap Minato kepada Kushina, saat ia menerima mangkuk yang berisi nasi dari Kushina.

"Tapi kan nanti itu, acaranya diselenggarakan di hotel. Pasti banyak kolega-kolega kita juga yang datang. Tak akan ada waktu lagi untuk berkumpul berempat seperti ini, Minato-_kun_. Lagipula kalian kan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalian!" Ucap Kushina tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya.

"Hah~...Baiklah-baiklah. Kau menang _Hime_." Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi, Minato akhirnya mengalah dengan pendapat istri kesayangannya itu. Sementara Kushina saat ini tengah berbangga diri, karena menang berdebat dari suami tampannya itu.

"Sudah-sudah _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, ayo kita mulai makan saja. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk saat merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan di antara Minato dan Kushina. Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan saat melihat sikap kedua orang tuanya yang kekanak-kanakan itu, namun Naruto percaya jika itulah cara kedua orang tuanya berkomunikasi untuk saling menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Kabuto-_san_?" Tanya Itachi saat Kabuto keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Itachi memang sengaja keluar dari kamar Sasuke saat Kabuto datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Saat berada di luar kamar, Itachi mencoba untuk menghubungi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_nya yang masih berada di Amerika, dan memberitahukan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Hm, Sasuke-_san_ baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang serius, hanya saja dia pingsan karena sepertinya _vertigo_nya kambuh tadi malam. Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, ia jadi tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh _vertigo_nya. Tetapi tenang saja, tadi aku sudah memberi suntikan penghilang rasa sakit dan juga suntikan vitamin. Kau tinggal menunggu ia siuman saja." Terang Kabuto kepada Itachi.

"Hah~...Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke menderita penyakit _vertigo_." Keluh Itachi yang lagi-lagi tidak tahu menahu tentang adiknya itu. "Syukurlah jika tidak ada hal serius lainnya." Itachi menghela napas lega. "_Arigatou_ Kabuto-_san_. Jika ada apa-apa pada Sasuke nanti, aku akan kembali menghubungimu." Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menepuk pelan bahu kiri Kabuto.

"Baiklah, aku siap kapan pun kau butuhkan, Itachi-_san_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat siang." Pamit Kabuto kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan ucapan Kabuto. Setelah Kabuto menghilang dari pandangannya, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Di lihatnya kini Sasuke tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjangnya sambil terdiam menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, rupanya Uchiha bungsu itu sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah merasa baik, eh Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang milik Sasuke, dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Mencoba bersikap tenang sebelum ia mulai menghakimi Sasuke mengenai perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, _Aniki_? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Osaka." Tanya Sasuke datar, _onyx_nya menatap wajah Uchiha Itachi yang juga menampilkan ekspresi datar yang sama sepertinya.

"Hn, aku ketinggalan berkas-berkas penting untuk rapat bersama _Jashin Corp_. Jadi terpaksa aku harus mengambilnya sendiri ke sini. Karena merasa penasaran dengan keadaanmu aku berniat untuk melihatmu di kamar, tapi ternyata aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai kamar." Terang Itachi yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan menumpukkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya, pada kursi yang terdapat di depan meja rias milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Itachi. "Ngomong-ngomong di mana _Cherry_? Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat keberadaannya." Ucap Itachi berbasa-basi kepada Sasuke, mencoba untuk memancing Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sakura semalam. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menanyakan tulisan Sasuke pada kertas _diary _yang kini tersemat di saku jasnya.

"Hn. Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya _Aniki_! Kau pasti sudah membaca semua kertas-kertas itu bukan? Jangan bilang jika kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membaca tulisanku, saat kau sedang merapikan semua kertas-kertas itu. Kau terlalu jenius jika sampai tidak mencurigai sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Cherry semalam." Ucap Sasuke datar, _onyx_ Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi yang saat ini tengah menyeringai tipis.

"Hahaha...Jadi begitu yah." Itachi tertawa keras setelah mendengar analisa Sasuke yang benar-benar tepat 100%. "Hn, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku perkirakan bahwa semalam Cherry melihat tulisanmu, dan akhirnya ia mengetahui semua kebohongan yang telah kau lakukan selama ini padanya. Sudah pasti ia merasa sangat kecewa padamu, sampai-sampai ia pergi meninggalkanmu, tanpa mempedulikan keadaanmu yang masih sakit." Ucap Itachi mencoba memperkirakan kejadian antara Sasuke dan _Cherry_ semalam. "Dan ku rasa, kau juga tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa pada _Cherry_ tentang semua kebohonganmu ini, benar kan?" Itachi mencoba menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat. "Aku...menyesal." Bisik Sasuke pelan sambil menundukkan kembali wajahnya, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat sikap adiknya ini. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? _Cherry_ pasti tidak akan memaafkanku, ah jangankan memaafkanku. Bertemu denganku saja pasti ia akan menolak." Ucap Sasuke lirih, merasa putus asa untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan putus asa seperti itu! Jika kita tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu, kita tidak akan tahu apakah hasilnya akan baik atau tidak. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba?! Lagipula semua ini memang murni kesalahan darimu, jadi kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya." Ucap Itachi bijak, berusaha menyemangati dan menasehati adiknya itu.

"Hn. Kau benar _Aniki_." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyetujui ucapan Itachi. "Kalau begitu...bisa kau membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk meminta bantuan kepada kakaknya itu.

"Dengan senang hati tentunya." Itachi tersenyum senang saat Sasuke meminta bantuannya. "Lalu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Bisa kau antarkan aku sekarang ke rumah _Cherry_?" Tanya Sasuke, mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada Itachi.

"Tidak!" Ucap Itachi tegas, menolak permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan penolakan Itachi.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau yang dengan senang hati ingin membantuku? Kenapa sekarang kau malah berubah pikiran!" Sewot Sasuke kesal kepada Itachi yang ia anggap tidak memiliki pendirian.

"Hn. Bukan begitu _Baka_!" Sanggah Itachi terhadap perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Sejenak ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Aku pasti akan mengantarmu ke rumah _Cherry_. Tapi tidak sekarang! Kau tidak sadar jika tubuhmu itu masih lemah, Hah!" Ucap Itachi yang sebenarnya masih merasa khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya termenung mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Tapi...jika aku tidak segera menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Pasti ia akan semakin menganggapku pria yang benar-benar brengsek. Tidakkah kau mengerti, _Aniki_!" Ucap Sasuke sendu, seolah benar-benar telah kehilangan harapan untuk meminta maaf kepada _Cherry_.

"Hah~...Baiklah jika itu maumu. Nanti malam kita pergi ke sana." Ucap Itachi mengalah, tangan kanannya mengurut pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Sasuke ini.

"Tapi a-..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Itachi terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Kau terima saranku atau kita tidak pergi sama sekali!" Ancam Itachi kepada Sasuke, _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_ milik kembarannya itu. Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya pelan, dengan berat hati ia menganggukkan kepalanya, menuruti semua perkataan Itachi. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini tidak berkutik sama sekali di hadapan Uchiha Itachi, eh?

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke, Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke di atas ranjang. "Sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah tiba waktunya." Ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan pundak Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn. _Arigatou Aniki_." Ucap Sasuke berterima kasih kepada kakak sulungnya itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menganggu istirahat adiknya, Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menuju ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Perlahan kaki kekarnya melangkah menuju ranjang _king size_nya, lalu ia merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya pada ranjang nyamannya itu karena tubuhnya merasa lelah dengan semua aktivitasnya hari ini.

* * *

"Sakura-_san_, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sesi pemotretan kali ini? Kau tampak tidak sehat." Ucap Sasori merasa khawatir dengan kondisi fisik Sakura yang terlihat lemah itu, saat ia telah selesai membidikkan kameranya ke arah Sakura yang tengah berpose memegang bunga Lili putih yang masih menempel pada tangkainya, matanya tertutup seolah meresapi aroma yang menguar dari bunga Lili putih tersebut. Kini mereka tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan di taman bunga dekat dengan kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment_.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasori-_san_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Istirahat sebentar juga akan memulihkan staminaku lagi." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal ke atas, seolah dirinya masih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan sesi pemotretan kali ini.

"Hah~...Baiklah kalau kau memang masih sanggup untuk melanjutkan sesi pemotretan ini." Sasori menghela napasnya pelan, ia tak habis pikir kenapa gadis musim semi ini masih saja memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Padahal ini kan hari libur, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya untuk melakukan pemotretan terakhir, terpaksa Sasori menunda kencannya siang ini bersama dengan Shion menjadi nanti malam. Beruntunglah Sasori memiliki kekasih seperti Shion yang sangat pengertian terhadapnya. Meskipun terkadang Shion bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi jika persoalannya sudah menyangkut tentang pekerjaan maka gadis _blonde_ itu pasti akan memaklumi keadaan Sasori.

"Hm, kita pindah lokasi. Sepertinya lokasi di sebelah sana cukup bagus Sasori-_san_." Ucap Sakura riang menunjuk ke arah danau buatan yang terdapat di sebelah barat dari Taman bunga.

"Hm, pemandangan yang bagus, Sakura-_san_. Ayo!" Ucap Sasori menyetujui usulan Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Ck_, mau seperti apapun pose yang kau tampilkan, kau tetap terlihat cantik, Sakura-_san_." Ucap Sasori berdecak kagum atas hasil pemotretannya kali ini. Sakura yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua, _tank top_ berwarna putih dengan _blazer_ berwarna merah muda, serta _wedges_ berwarna putih yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya tampak begitu modis dan cantik. Rambut merah mudanya dibuat bergelombang dan diurai panjang. Kini ia tengah duduk berselonjor pada sebuah jembatan kecil yang dekat dengan danau buatan tersebut. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke belakang dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuannya, dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di depan. Sementara kaki kirinya ia tumpukan di atas kaki kanannya. Ia menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh dengan tatapan _emerald_nya yang tajam ke arah kamera, namun masih tetap tidak menghilangkan aura pesona kecantikan gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau selalu berlebihan Sasori-_san_!" Sakura sedikit memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, karena Sasori sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata pujian itu.

"Hahaha...tampaknya kau sudah mulai bosan dengan perkataanku ini, Sakura-_san._" Sasori hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Hm, memang. Oleh karena itu, jangan memujiku lagi, mengerti!" Perintah Sakura kepada Sasori dengan diselingi nada bercanda.

"Hahaha...Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Hari sudah mulai sore, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menemui Shion." Ucap Sasori ber_ojigi_ kepada Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Bersenang-senanglah! Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Teriak Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasori yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Sasori hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke atas, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Sakura. Seolah mengisyaratkan '_Ok. Baiklah_.' Setelah itu, Sasori bergegas untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Yamanaka Entertainment_, untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sana.

Sakura kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tepian danau, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput yang tumbuh di sana. _Emerald_nya menatap langit sore yang dipenuhi oleh lembayung senja berwarna _orange_. Rasanya tenang sekali melihat keindahan langit senja ini, apalagi di temani oleh burung-burung yang berkicauan dengan riang di atas sana, seolah mereka benar-benar ingin bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu mereka sebelum malam tiba dan kembali beristirahat pada sarang mereka. Semilir angin sore yang terasa begitu sejuk, menerpa wajah cantik gadis musim semi ini. Menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menghirup udara sore hari yang begitu segar. Sepertinya pikiran dan hatinya kini sudah mulai tenang, meskipun memang rasa sakit hati itu masih terasa sangat kentara sekali ia rasakan.

"Sendirian saja, eh?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya itu, Sakura langsung beranjak dari duduknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis tatkala melihat pemuda Hyuuga itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau...sengaja datang untuk menjemputku, _Senpai_?" Tanya Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan. Neji yang melihat ekspresi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli, sebenarnya memang Neji sengaja untuk menjemput Sakura di taman ini, karena ia memang masih merasa khawatir dengan Sakura.

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Kebetulan saja mobilku melewati taman ini, dan kulihat sepertinya ada gulali merah muda sedang termenung sendirian di pinggir danau ini." Ucap Neji mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Huh~...Siapa yang kau panggil gulali merah muda itu _Senpai!_ Seenaknya saja memanggil nama orang!" Ucap Sakura sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hm, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini kan?!" Neji tersenyum tipis sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke hidung Sakura.

"Huuh~...Memangnya aku makanan dipanggil gulali merah muda!" Gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Hahaha...Aku kan hanya bercanda." Neji memijit hidung mungil Sakura yang menyebabkan Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu untuk makan malam. Sekalian menyambut kepulanganku ke Jepang." Ucap Neji kepada Sakura, yang dibalas anggukkan antusias dari Sakura.

"Wah~...Aku pasti akan memesan makanan yang mahal-mahal. Kau jangan menyesal ya _Senpai_!" Ucap Sakura menampilkan seringai tipisnya kepada Neji.

"Hm." Tanggap Neji datar. "Ayo!" Neji menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju mobil Neji yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk taman. '_Ah, rasanya senang sekali saat orang yang selalu melindungimu, kembali hadir di dalam kehidupanmu._' Batin Sakura di dalam hati, merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Neji saat ini di sampingnya.

* * *

Malam hari pun tiba, kini giliran sang ratu malam untuk bertugas menerangi bumi menggantikan singgasana sang raja siang. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencangnya, membuat siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah pasti akan menggigil kedinginan. Namun, hal ini sepertinya tidak berpengaruh kepada pasangan kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara ini. Kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah berdiri di dekat pagar balkon kamar Naruto sambil memandangi langit malam yang terlihat begitu cerah dengan kerlipan ribuan bintang yang menggantung di atas sana.

"Wah~...Indah sekali." Ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan Tuhan yang begitu luar biasa di atas sana.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di samping Hinata, _sapphire_nya sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata yang saat ini tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Hm. Aku suka sekali melihat bintang. Dulu sewaktu aku kecil, _Kaa-san_ selalu bercerita tentang bintang. Katanya jika suatu hari _Kaa-san_ pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak boleh bersedih karena _Kaa-san_ akan selalu menjagaku dari atas sana sebagai bintang yang paling besar dan juga terang." Ucap Hinata menatap sendu ke arah langit malam. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam menatap wajah sendu di sebelahnya tanpa memberikan komentar apapun. Ia tahu jika Hinata masih ingin menceritakan masa lalunya. "Dulu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti perkataan _Kaa-san_ dan tersenyum senang, kemudian aku memeluk _Kaa-san_ yang saat itu tengah mengandung Hanabi. Tanpa aku sadari jika sebenarnya hari itu adalah hari terakhir bagiku untuk memeluk _Kaa-san_. Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ sudah mempunyai firasat jika hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi." Ucap Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya, tanpa disadari kristal bening yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pelupuk matanya mengalir melewati pipi gembilnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, segera merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya pelan punggung gadis _indigo_ itu, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu bisa memberikan rasa tenang kepada Hinata.

"Menangislah! Jangan kau tahan air matamu itu, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata yang masih saja terdiam menahan isakan tangisnya.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Aku..._hiks_...benar-benar..._hiks_...merindukan _Kaa-san, _Naruto-_kun_..._hiks...hiks..._" Ucap Hinata tersedu-sedu mengeluarkan perasaannya yang kini tengah merindukan ibunya.

"Hm, aku mengerti, Hinata-_chan_. Kau harus tetap kuat! Lagipula masih ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus menyemangati Hinata, saat ia telah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Perlahan jari-jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Aku pasti kuat jika kau selalu berada di sampingku, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hinata, hanya bisa terpesona dengan kecantikan wajah gadis _indigo_ itu, terlebih lagi kini wajah itu semakin bersinar karena pantulan cahaya dari sang ratu malam. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah Hinata, tangan kanannya kini beralih ke tengkuk Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya beralih untuk merangkul pinggang ramping milik Hinata. Naruto semakin mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Menarik tengkuk Hinata dan menempelkan bibir tegasnya pada bibir mungil Hinata. Dilumatnya lembut bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu, keduanya terhanyut dalam kenikmatan cumbuan itu. Mereka tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hihihi...romantis sekali~...Aku jadi iri melihat mereka. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak menganggu kegiatan mereka." Ucap Kushina terkikik geli setelah melihat adegan putra tunggalnya itu berciuman bersama dengan Hinata. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang makan, di mana Minato tengah menunggu dirinya.

"Lho, kemana Naruto-_kun_ dan Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Minato heran, karena Kushina hanya datang seorang diri. Kushina hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat berjalan sambil menatap bahagia kepada suami tercintanya yang kini tengah di duduk di kursi makan. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Minato, Kushina menangkup wajah tampan Minato dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung saja mencium bibir tegas Minato saat ia telah sampai di hadapan suaminya itu. Minato hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan tindakan Kushina yang terkesan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Minato yang saat ini memeluk mesra pinggang istrinya, meminta penjelasan atas tindakan istrinya yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini.

"Sssttt! Naruto-_kun_ dan Hinata-_chan_ sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Ucap Kushina meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, seolah menyuruh Minato untuk tidak berbicara. Minato lagsung mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan istrinya itu. Minato hanya bisa menyeringai tipis, tatkala mengetahui keinginan istrinya itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu. Ayo, kita lanjutkan!" Minato langsung beranjak dari kursi, dan menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style_. Di ciumnya lembut bibir istrinya itu, perlahan kakinya ia langkahkan untuk menuju ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka. _Ck...ck...ck_...sepertinya pasangan MinaKushi ini tidak mau kalah dengan pasangan NaruHina, eh?

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar. Namun, sepertinya pasangan kekasih yang tengah asyik berciuman ini tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu, atau mungkin mereka memang sengaja tidak mau mempedulikan suara ketukan pintu itu karena terlalu hanyut dalam keromantisan mereka sendiri.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu kali ini semakin bertambah keras, sepertinya orang yang berada di luar sudah tidak sabar untuk meminta pintu di hadapannya itu untuk dibukakan oleh penghuninya.

"Sa-...Sai-_kun_!" Ucap Ino mendorong pelan dada bidang Sai, berusaha untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka saat Ino dengan samar-samar mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Ada apa _Hime_?" Tanya Sai mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan sikap Ino yang mendorong tubuhnya.

"_Hosh...hosh_...Kau tidak mendengar ada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu, Sai-_kun_?" Ucap Ino mengusap pelan dadanya, berusaha mengatur pernapasannya yang tidak teratur karena sedari tadi Sai tak henti-hentinya mencumbunya.

"_Ck_, menganggu saja!" Ucap Sai menggerutu, merasa kesal karena aktivitasnya bersama sang kekasih menjadi terganggu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kan?! Masih ada lain waktu. Lagipula aku sudah lelah, sedari tadi kau terus menerus menciumku." Ucap Ino tersenyum simpul mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Hah~...Baiklah _Hime_." Ucap Sai mencoba mengalah kepada Ino. "Tapi...ini berarti kau mempunyai satu hutang kepadaku, _Ne_?" Ucap Sai menyeringai ke arah Ino. Ino yang melihat seringaian Sai, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya, karena Sai pasti tidak akan berhenti untuk mencumbunya, sekalipun Ino meminta untuk berhenti. Wah..wah..wah..Sepertinya kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap Sai, _Ne _Ino-_chan_?

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sai-_kun_!" Ucap Ino menjulurkan sedikit ujung lidahnya, seolah mengejek kepada Sai. Sai yang melihat sikap Ino hanya bisa mengacak poni pirang Ino dengan gemas.

"Sudah, sudah, cepat kau bukakan pintunya! Siapa tahu ada orang penting yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sai menyuruh Ino untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Ucap Ino beranjak dari sofa, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu rumah. Tangan mungilnya meraih gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Iris birunya terbelalak kaget tatkala melihat dua orang pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan benci ia layangkan kepada salah satu pria yang memiliki rambut _raven_ mencuat.

"Ada urusan apa, Anda datang kemari Uchiha-san?" Ucap Ino datar, berusaha untuk menahan kekesalannya pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Semalam Sakura memang sudah menceritakan semua hal yang telah ia alami di kediaman Uchiha. Tentang semua sandiwara yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya. Ino yang mendengar cerita Sakura hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan perbuatan Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia tak percaya, jika sahabatnya ini kembali merasakan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya berniat untuk memanfaatkan Sakura saja. Sungguh ia tak bisa menerima semua kekonyolan ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Cherry_. Bisakah kau memanggilnya ke sini, Yamanaka-_san_?" Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke kediaman Yamanaka.

"_Cherry_ sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu dia sedang pergi kemana dan pulang kapan. Lebih baik lain kali saja kau datang ke sini Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Ino ketus, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jangan berbohong Yamanaka-_san_!" Geram Sasuke kepada Ino. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan Ino tersebut.

"Sabar Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh memaksanya!" Ucap Itachi berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong Uchiha-_san_! Aku tidak seperti Anda yang merupakan seorang aktor berbakat yang pandai dalam melakukan sebuah sandiwara." Ucap Ino tenang sambil menampilkan senyum meremehkannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang dikatai seperti itu oleh Ino, hanya bisa terdiam tanpa perlawanan. Ya, tentu saja ia merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Ino, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak mempunyai hak untuk marah kepada putri bungsu Yamanaka itu. Ia memang merasa pantas untuk menerima semua ini.

"Ku mohon! Izinkan aku untuk bertemu _Cherry_ saat ini. Aku...harus meminta maaf padanya." Ucap Sasuke memohon dengan lirih, menampilkan wajahnya yang memelas, seakan meminta belas kasihan kepada Ino. Namun sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak mempedulikan permohonan Sasuke itu.

"_Ich_, bukankah sudah ku katakan jika _Cherry_ sedang tidak ada di rumah! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Uchiha-_san_?!" Teriak Ino keras kepada Sasuke, sampai-sampai Sai yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu pun bisa mendengar suara Ino. '_Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!_' Tanya Sai penasaran di dalam hati. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Ino.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu _Hime_?" Tanya Sai kepada Ino, saat ia telah sampai di pintu masuk. Sai mengernyit heran ketika ia melihat Sasuke dan Itachi yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Ino. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sai lagi kepada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ah, maaf jika kedatangan kami menganggu kalian." Ucap Itachi sopan sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Ino dan Sai, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa tegang. "Sepertinya _Cherry_ memang tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali besok saja Sasuke." Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke seolah mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang. Itachi tak ingin semakin memperkeruh keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia mengerti jika semua orang saat ini masih berada dalam keadaan emosi, jadi lebih baik menunggu saat yang tepat saja untuk membicarakan semua ini.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti, Uchiha-_san_." Ino mendengus pelan serta mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menunggu _Cherry_ di sini." Sanggah Sasuke yang mengabaikan perkataan Itachi. "_Aniki _pulanglah terlebih dahulu!" Ucapnya lagi menyarankan Itachi untuk segera pulang.

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke!" Ucap Itachi tegas. "Ayo, kita pulang! Jika kau membantah, aku tak akan lagi membantumu lain kali!" Ancam Itachi sambil menyeret Sasuke untuk beranjak dari hadapan Ino dan Sai. "Sekali lagi maaf sudah membuat ketenangan kalian menjadi terganggu." Ucap Itachi lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ino dan Sai. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Itachi menyeretnya menuju ke arah mobil mereka yang terparkir di halaman kediaman Yamanaka itu.

"Hah~...Kedatangan Uchiha brengsek itu benar-benar menguras emosiku!" Ucap Ino sambil menghela napas lelah. Ia sandarkan kepalanya kepada bahu Sai, berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang tengah emosi.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan! Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, agar kau juga bisa merasa lebih tenang." Ucap Sai mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Hm, ayo!" Ucap Ino mengangguk pelan, menyetujui saran Sai.

* * *

"_Aniki_, biarkan aku menunggu _Cherry_ di sini!" Pinta Sasuke kepada Itachi yang saat ini sudah duduk manis di kursi kemudinya.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi ambigu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan arti gumaman Itachi.

"Jawaban apa itu? Seriuslah sedikit _Aniki_!" Pinta Sasuke kesal kepada Itachi. _Ck_, kau tidak sadar Sasuke, jika kau juga sering sekali membuat orang lain kesal dengan gumamanmu itu?!

"Diamlah Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini sih?!" Gerutu Itachi mengejek sikap Sasuke yang terlihat tidak tenang itu. "Kemana wibawamu sebagai seorang Uchiha, eh?" Kembali Itachi mengejek adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu saat ini!" Ucap Sasuke tegas. Ah, sepertinya masalah dengan _Cherry_ ini, membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi melupakan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"_Hah_~...Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudku? Kemana otakmu yang jenius itu, eh?" Itachi menepuk pelan jidatnya sendiri dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia merasa gemas dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu keras kepala ini.

"Hn. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa berpikir saat ini!" Ucap Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah kaca mobil di sampingnya. Merasa malu eh, Sasuke?

"Bodoh! Aku tadi hanya berpura-pura untuk mengajakmu pulang. Kau tidak lihat jika Yamanaka-_san_ tadi sudah sangat emosi sekali melihatmu!" Itachi berusaha menerangkan maksud dari tindakannya tadi. "Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menunggu kedatangan Cherry di depan gerbang? Jadi kau bisa langsung menemuinya, tanpa harus membuat keributan di kediaman Yamanaka lagi kan?!" Ucap Itachi lagi memberikan saran kepada Sasuke. Kini ia tengah mengendarai mobilnya untuk keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke singkat. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar sedang merasa kacau, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berpikir jernih seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

Akhirnya kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menunggu kedatangan _Cherry_ di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari gerbang kediaman Yamanaka. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan malam, tiga puluh menit sudah mereka menunggu kedatangan gadis musim semi itu, namun tak juga gadis itu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau masih ingin menunggu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke yang kini terlihat kelelahan. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika _Cherry_ sudah datang." Ucap Itachi khawatir, karena Sasuke memang belum pulih benar dari sakitnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa _Aniki_. Aku masih ku-...bukankah itu _Cherry_?!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah depan, di mana _Cherry_ baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam, diikuti oleh seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang.

"Siapa pria itu?! Sepertinya aku mengenalnya?" Ucap Sasuke memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas pria yang sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

"Hyuuga Neji, kan?!" Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, setelah ia mengetahui sosok pria yang sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Neji bersama dengan Cherry?! Bukankah Neji sedang berada di Inggris?! Lagipula, kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal_?!' Tanya Sasuke penasaran di dalam hatinya. Rasanya perasaan gelisah kini tengah merambati hati Uchiha bungsu ini. Jari jemarinya kini mengepal kuat, merasa gerah dengan adegan di depannya yang menampilkan Sakura yang sedang memeluk Neji, dan Neji yang mengacak surai merah muda gadis itu. '_Cih, brengsek! Ada hubungan apa di antara mereka!_' Geram Sasuke di dalam hati melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan Neji.

"Ah _Senpai_, terima kasih kau sudah mau mengantarkanku lagi. Aku jadi merepotkanmu terus." Ucap Sakura saat ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji. Jangan salah paham dulu, ini bukan pelukan seperti yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih umumnya. Pelukan ini lebih kepada pelukan sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya saja.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Masuklah Sakura! Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin sekali, kau bisa terkena _flu_ jika terlalu lama berada di luar." Perintah Neji kepada Sakura sembari mengacak surai merah muda gadis itu.

"Tidak, _Senpai_ dulu saja yang pergi. Aku kan tinggal masuk saja ke dalam." Saran Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Neji.

"Ya sudah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu, Sakura." Neji membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. Segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya itu. Neji melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan _Senpai_." Teriak Sakura saat mobil Neji sudah melesat pergi menjauhi kediaman Yamanaka.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, membawa kakinya untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang kini tengah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, _Cherry_?" Tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ yang amat sangat Sakura kenal, suara Uchiha Sasuke.

_Deg_

Sakura diam tak berkutik mendengar suara pria tersebut. Berusaha untuk menormalkan perasaannya yang kini terasa tegang, ia memasang wajah datar dan dingin untuk menghadapi pria brengsek di belakangnya ini. Ia beranikan diri untuk menghadap Uchiha bungsu itu. _Emerald_nya menatap benci ke dalam _onyx_ hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasa miris sekali melihat tatapan Sakura yang biasanya adalah tatapan penuh rasa sayang, tapi kini tatapan itu dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan di antara kita, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat!" Ucap Sakura tenang sambil menyeringai tipis, seolah mengejek kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Dihempaskannya kasar tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama bersama Sasuke, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak kepadanya.

"MAAFKAN AKU _CHERRY_! SUNGGUH...AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI! AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU! KU MOHON, KALI INI SAJA KAU MAU MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANKU! KU MOHON BERI AKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Teriak Sasuke mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya kepada Sakura. Entah harus bagaimana lagi dirinya untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

Rasanya hati Sakura begitu terenyuh dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, namun kembali ia meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak mudah mempercayai ucapan Sasuke. '_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh dengan mudah mempercayai Sasuke lagi!'_ Ucapnya di dalam hati. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memohon maaf di belakangnya, Sakura kembali melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya untuk berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang kini sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri karena tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemah.

-TBC-

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**Uchiharuka: **Wahh~..._Arigatou_ buat semangatnya ^_^ Iya saya mulai menerima semua kritikan itu kok...Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...Makasih banyak.

**Gilang363:** Iya semua berakhir happy ending kok..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**birupink: **_Arigatou_ sudah membaca fic ini, ini udha lanjut kok...^_^

**Febri Feven: **Ok ini udha lanjut kok, Arigatou ^_^

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **_Arigatou_, siipp ini udha _update_ kok, maaf lama...^_^

**Hanna Hoshiko: **Nanti pasti semua pada tahu kok nama asli Sakura...^_^ Siipp ini udha lanjut kok, semoga tidak mengecewakan..._Arigatou_.

**Cherry Sakura Heartfilia: **Waahh~...Makasih banyak, semua ini juga berkat Cherry-_san_ yang udha ngasih saran ke saya. _Arigatou_...semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah ^_^

**piscesaurus: **_Arigatou_, maaf gak bisa cepat update. Semoga tidak bosan dengan _fic _ini ^_^

**hanazono yuri: **Maaf gak bisa update kilat, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^_^ _Arigatou._

**parinza ananda 9: **Ok, ini udha lanjut kok. _Arigatou_ ^_^

**Zuka: **Ok, di chapter ini Naruto udha mulai suka sama Hinata kok. _Gomen_ gak bisa update kilat...tapi semoga chapter ini suka..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**no name: **_Arigatou _^_^ iya gak apa-apa kok...semoga tidak bosan membaca _fic_ ini.

**Guest: **_Gomen_ jika _fic_ ini memuakkan. Memang _mainstream_ sekali ceritanya, alurnya juga terlalu cepat saya akui itu. Saya tidak merasa hebat kok membuat Sakura tersiksa seperti itu. Jujur saya juga tidak suka dengan _pairing_ SasuHina. Tapi jika Anda memang menganggap saya memiliki modus yang sama dengan _author_ SasuHina juga tidak apa-apa, saya terima itu karena itu adalah hak Anda untuk berpendapat. Mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya katakan, sekali lagi maaf jika _fic_ ini memang memuakkan.

**Natsu: **Salam kenal juga Natsu-_san_ ^_^ Iya gak apa-apa kok, hehehe..._Gomen_, iya itu memang _typo_...Sasuke belum tahu kalau Cherry itu Sakura. Siipp _Arigato_u...semoga gak bosan juga membaca fic ini.

**Scarlet Tsubaki: **Ok...saya coba usahakan ^_^ _Arigatou_.

**ichihara saara: **Siippp...Saran diterima ^_^ _Arigatou_...semoga tidak bosan dengan chapter ini.

**Guest: **Cup...cup...cup jangan nangis...Sakura gak akan sakit hati lagi kok nantinya. _Arigatou _sudah menyempatkan baca _fic _ini...^_^

**De Chan: **Siipp...Sasuke pasti menyesal kok...Arigatou...semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan yah ^_^

**Ongkitang: **_Gomen _saya tidak bisa cepat _update_, tapi semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**Ami: **_Arigatou_...Semoga tetap gak bosan dengan chapter ini...^_^

**Sasa: **Waahhhh~...#peluk cium Sasa-_chan_#...^_^..._Arigatou_ buat semangatnya...Saya sampai senyum-senyum sendiri baca _review_nya...Rasanya senang sekali, Sasa-_chan_ benar-benar peduli dengan saya...#hiks...hiks...hiks...menangis terharu#...Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak...dan sarannya saya terima...^_^ Semoga chapter ini gak membosankan yah~...

**ga punya akun: **Hm, tapi memang seperti itu kok kenyataannya. Saya memang pecinta SasuSaku. Saya juga memang kurang suka jika Sasuke di _pair_ sama Hinata. Waktu menjadi seorang _reader_, saya juga kadang suka kesal sendiri kalau sudah berhubungan sama pair SasuHina. Tapi saya tidak membenci Hinata, saya hanya tidak suka jika Hinata di pasangkan dengan Sasuke. Namun, setelah jadi serorang _author_, saya jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan para _author_ yang membuat _fic_ SasuSaku dengan selingan pair SasuHina. Rasanya memang berbeda, saat saya menjadi _reader_ pasti saya menggerutu sendiri, '_Kenapa harus Hinata yang di pair sama Sasuke?_'.Tapi saat saya menjadi _author_, saya justru malah membutuhkan tokoh itu untuk membuat suatu jalan cerita dari _fic_ ini. Meskipun memang banyak _chara_ lain yang mungkin memang bisa di pair sama Sasuke, tapi saya lebih dominan ke Hinata karena _feel_ sakit hatinya lebih terasa. Yah mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya katakan, _gomen_ karena _fic _ini memang tidak menarik dan sangat pasaran sekali idenya.

**AoStraw: **Wahh~...Syukurlah AoStraw-_san_ senang, saya takut kalau terlalu panjang chapternya malah jadi membosankan. Iya pasti dilanjut kok, maaf tapi gak bisa cepat _update_. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**Lucy Hinata: **Gak apa-apa kok, tapi jika dibandingkan sama _fic_nya Lucy-_chan_, fic saya ini masih jauh sekali dari kata bagus...^_^ Iya saya usahakan chapter ini alurnya gak terlalu cepat..._Arigatou_.

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Iya maaf alurnya kecepatan, tadinya chapter 4 ini mau dijadikan _ending_ tapi setelah dipikir lagi, pasti nantinya malah tambah kecepatan alurnya. Hehe iya sepertinya semua chara pakai _trademark_nya Sasuke dan penulisan Konan juga saya salah menulisnya, saya tidak menyadarinya, _gomen_. Siippp _Arigatou_ Eysha-_chan_, maaf masih banyak kekurangan dalam _fic_ ini, semoga tidak bosan-bosan untuk mengajari saya..._Hountou ni Arigatou_...^_^

**Mulberry Redblack: **Ok...ini udha lanjut kok, _Arigatou_ ^_^

**Chi-chan Najiyah: **Cup...cup...cup...maaf udha buat Sakura nangis di chapter kemarin, tapi Sakura sekarang bakalan berubah kok jadi perempuan yang tegar. _Arigatou_...^_^...semoga gak bosan membacanya.

**yuriski suryani: **Saya usahakan di chapter ini adegan NaruHinanya lumayan banyak ^_^...Semoga suka ya~...

**ntika blossom: **Ini udha lanjut kok, semoga gak bosan ya ^_^..._Arigatou_

**Ayumu Nakashima: **_Arigatou_, hm saya coba usahakan buat Sasuke seperti itu. Pastinya _happy ending_ kok...^_^

**Rifdi Hayyisa: **Salam hangat juga Rifdi-_san_ ^_^...Syukurlah gak bosan dengan chapter yang kemarin, semoga chapter ini juga gak membosankan yah buah Rifdi-_san_..._Arigatou_ sudah membaca fic ini, maaf gak bisa cepat _update_.

**haruchan: **Iya salam kenal juga haruchan ^_^...Iya saya akan berusaha menerima semua _flame_ itu kok, tapi sepertinya meskipun saya sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki ceritanya, tetap saja rasanya cerita ini masih terasa monoton. Sepertinya saya memang tidak berbakat untuk membuat fic...(~.~)...Tapi terima kasih untuk sarannya, semoga saya bisa belajar lebih baik lagi.

* * *

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, _silent readers_ dan _flamers_.

_Hah~_...ternyata jadi seorang _author_ itu sulit. Saya memang tidak berbakat untuk menulis suatu cerita..._Gomen_ untuk semuanya jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan...(#_#) #nunduk-nundukin kepala# Tapi semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk melanjutkan membaca fic ini...Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua kesalahan dan kekurangan dari _fic_ ini...Salam hangat untuk semuanya..._Arigatou_...^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : 'Hm, baiklah. Jika memang itu yang Sasuke-_kun_ mau. Kita putus saja!/ Hn. Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!/ Kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku dengan bersikap seperti tadi, Hn?/ Apa _Kaa-san_ pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak menghargai dan mempermainkan hati seorang perempuan, UCHIHA SASUKE?!/ Jangan sampai kau membohongi perasaan Hyuuga-_san_ lebih jauh lagi!/ Apa aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekali di mata kalian, sampai-sampai kalian harus mengasihaniku seperti ini..._hiks...hiks...hiks..._?'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

**Flashback On**

Hari menunjukkan tepat pukul 4 sore, sebuah mobil sport mewah _Spider McLaren _berwarna merah milik seorang aktor tampan dan berbakat bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu kini tengah terparkir rapi di halaman parkir perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan syuting iklan salah satu produk pembersih wajah terkenal di Jepang. Memang tak diragukan lagi jika ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu mampu membius siapa saja yang melihat langsung paras indah ciptaan _Kami-sama_ yang terlihat begitu sempurna itu, terlebih lagi para kaum hawa yang memang sudah tergila-gila akan keeksistensian pemuda _raven_ itu.

Saat ini dirinya tengah menunggu kedatangan kekasih merah mudanya yang kini masih melakukan pemotretan di dalam gedung _Yamanaka Entertainment_ itu. Memang selama seminggu belakangan ini, Sasuke selalu menjemput Sakura dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke kediaman Yamanaka atau terkadang mereka pergi kencan terlebih dahulu ke suatu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh pasangan kekasih untuk berkencan, hm tentu saja tak lupa mereka mengenakan penyamaran untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sesekali mengarahkan _onyx_nya untuk menatap ke arah jam tangan silver miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, dirinya mendecak sebal karena sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu pemuda _raven_ itu menunggu kedatangan sang gadis musim semi di dalam mobil pribadinya, namun tak juga gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan mengabarinya lewat sms pun tidak.

Sekali lagi ia arahkan iris hitamnya ke arah pintu lobi kantor bertingkat sepuluh lantai itu, berharap dirinya bisa menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Namun sepertinya harapan tinggalah harapan, lagi-lagi ia tak mendapati sang gadis musim semi di sana. Merasa kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menunggu, ia merogoh _smartphone_nya dalam saku celana _jeans_nya berniat untuk mengirim sms kepada Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia urungkan kembali niatnya itu dengan meletakkan _smartphone_nya pada _dashboard_ mobil miliknya. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk terlebih dahulu mengirim sms kepada kekasihnya itu, karena memang selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun secara sengaja untuk menghubungi ataupun mengsms gadis _Cherry_ itu.

Tak ingin terus-terusan merasa terkukung dalam kebosanan, ia mulai menyalakan _dvd player_ pada mobilnya yang memang sebelumnya sudah terisi oleh sebuah kaset _dvd_ berisi lagu-lagu _favorite_nya. Sebuah alunan musik lembut dan menenangkan dari lagu 'Jeff Bernat' yang berjudul '_Call My Mine_'menyapa indera pendengaran sang uchiha bungsu, membuat dirinya terhanyut menikmati irama musik yang kini memenuhi ruangan mobilnya. Ia tutup kedua _onyx_ hitam kelamnya, sebelah tangannya ia sanggakan pada pintu mobil, perlahan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan serta kaki kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lantai mobil mengikuti ketukan irama lagu tersebut.

'_(Can I) call you my own, and can i call you my lover'_

[(Dapatkah aku) memanggilmu kepunyaanku, dan dapatkah aku memanggilmu pecintaku]

'_Call you my one and only girl'_

[Memanggilmu satu-satunya dan hanyalah gadisku]

'_(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby'_

[(Dapatkah aku) memanggilmu segalanya bagiku, memanggilmu sayangku]

'_You're the only one who runs my world'_

[Kamulah satu-satunya yang menggerakkan duniaku]

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja bayangan sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu muncul di dalam pikirannya saat mendengarkan lirik pada _reff_ lagu tersebut. Sosok gadis musim semi dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat begitu ceria kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat pemuda tampan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada bibir tegasnya. Darahnya terasa berdesir tatkala memikirkan kekasih yang baru dua minggu ini ia kencani, menimbulkan suatu perasaan hangat dan juga bahagia yang sama sekali ia tak ketahui apa alasannya. Memang sejak kedatangan Sakura dalam kehidupannya, ia merasakan suatu perubahan pada dirinya. Seolah Sakura benar-benar menggerakan dunianya, yang selama ini terasa begitu kaku dan tak berwarna. Kini ia seperti keluar dari _pride_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ia jaga selama ini, perasaan kesal, marah, kecewa, cemburu, takut, berdebar dan bahagia terkadang ia rasakan disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan ia terkesan cerewet saat menghadapi kekasih merah mudanya itu yang memang memiliki sikap kekanak-kanakkan, kini ia merasa lebih leluasa untuk menggambarkan semua perasaannya. Namun, meskipun seperti itu sepertinya Sasuke belum mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah menyukai dan mencintai Sakura. Kini ia hanya bisa menikmati saja hubungan sandiwaranya bersama Sakura dengan senyaman mungkin.

Berbeda saat ia bersama Hinata, ia tak pernah merasakan kesemuanya ini. Ia hanya bisa bersikap dingin terhadap Hinata namun selalu memperhatikan dirinya diam-diam, entah mengapa di dalam hatinya timbul rasa ingin selalu melindungi gadis _indigo_ itu, tatkala ia melihat suatu tatapan yang terlihat begitu rapuh terpancar dari iris _amethyst_nya. Ya, tatapan rapuh yang ia tujukan kepada Uzumaki Naruto, karena ia tak pernah bisa menggapai hati pemuda _blonde_ itu. Namun, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto. Melihat sikap tegar Hinata yang sebenarnya rapuh di dalamnya, memunculkan suatu perasaan iba di dalam hatinya. Sehingga ia ingin selalu berada di sisi gadis Hyuuga itu untuk melindunginya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya memang menyukai dan mencintai Hinata sampai saat ini. Namun, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Hinata itu kini keliru, itu bukanlah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun logikanya sudah berpikir seperti itu, namun hatinya tetap menyangkal dan menolak untuk menerima.

Sebenarnya mungkin saja Sasuke tahu dengan persis bagaimana perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini terhadap gadis musim semi itu, jika saja pemuda _raven_ ini tidak terus menerus berusaha untuk menyangkal hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Pikirannya selalu berkata '_Ingatlah Uchiha Sasuke! Ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara dan kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada Cherry! Kalau pun kau menyukainya, itu mungkin hanya sebuah perasaan sesaat saja.'_. Hm, menyangkal seperti apapun juga jika _Kami-sama_ sudah menakdirkanmu untuk jatuh cinta kepada _Cherry_, kau tak kan pernah bisa menghindarinya kan Uchiha Sasuke?

Iris tajam milik pemuda itu kini kembali menampakkan keberadaannya tatkala lagu milik Jeff Bernat tersebut telah berakhir. _Onyx_nya kembali ia arahkan ke arah pintu lobi kantor untuk melihat keberadaan gadis _bubble gum _yang mungkin saja kini sudah berada di sana. Dan beruntunglah ia kali ini saat ia mendapati Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari lobi kantor dengan penampilan yang terlihat sederhana namun tetap memberi kesan cantik dan menawan. Sakura kini menggunakan atasan _tank top_ berwarna putih dengan aksen renda pada bagian dadanya, sementara kaki jenjangnya ia balut dengan sebuah celana _blue jeans_ panjang yang sedikit terlihat ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah sehingga menampilkan sebuah kesan seksi kepada gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke tampaknya tak bergeming melihat penampilan kekasihnya itu yang sebenarnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Sakura yang tampak begitu mempesona saat berpose di depan kamera. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis tatkala ia melihat sebuah senyuman indah terukir dari bibir mungil milik gadis itu yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi sebuah candu bagi Sasuke untuk selalu mengecup bibir tipis itu secara sadar ataupun tidak.

Namun, perlahan senyuman yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda _raven _tersebut memudar tergantikan oleh ekspresi datar dan dingin andalannya, saat ia menyadari jika senyuman kekasihnya itu tidak ditujukan kepadanya melainkan kepada seorang pemuda _baby face_ dengan surai pendek berwarna merah yang kini tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke kembali mendecak kesal karena melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya itu, hatinya terasa panas dan ia tidak suka jika sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu berdekatan dengan pria selain dirinya. Hm, rasanya kau terlalu berlebihan Uchiha Sasuke! _Cherry_ kan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh bersama Sasori, _Ne_?

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika pemotretan ini akan berlangsung lama. Maaf kau jadi menungguku terlalu lama." Ucap Sakura menyesal saat ia telah sampai di tempat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Sakura tidak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, melainkan ia menghampiri Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudinya bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke datar tanpa mempedulikan permintaan maaf Sakura, ia lebih memilih untuk mematikan _dvd_ _player_ yang masih memutarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya itu. Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke. '_Hah~...Lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun marah_. _Sudahlah, lebih baik aku diam saja._' Ucapnya dalam hati saat ia memutar tubuhnya ke sisi lain dari mobil milik Sasuke.

Kini Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan tengah duduk manis pada kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Wajah ayunya ia arahkan ke depan seolah menghindari untuk menatap paras tampan milik sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana Sakura selalu merajuk kepada Sasuke untuk tidak marah kepadanya, kali ini bibir tipis gadis itu tertutup sempurna tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura. '_Ck, kenapa dia jadi diam seperti ini!'_ Ucapnya di dalam hati.

Sebenarnya jika disuruh memilih berada di dalam keramaian atau keheningan, tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih berada dalam keheningan karena itu bisa membuat hatinya terasa lebih tenang. Namun, semenjak kehadiran Sakura dalam kehidupannya sekarang, membuat pemuda _raven_ ini menjadi sedikit menyukai keramaian, ah atau lebih tepatnya keramaian yang hanya diciptakan oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"_Ck, _kenapa kau hanya diam saja _Cherry_?! Tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku, heh?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal, berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke dari ujung sudut mata bulatnya.

"Bukankah kau sedang marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_? Lagipula tadi aku sudah menjelaskan alasan keterlambatanku, tapi kau masih saja marah. Lalu apa yang harus aku jelaskan lagi, hm?" Kini Sakura sudah menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Ia berucap dengan sangat tenang berusaha menghindari perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"_Ck_, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan pria lain selain aku, apalagi kau memberikan senyumanmu itu pada mereka, itu terlihat me-...er...ah sudahlah! Kau mengerti!?" Ucap Sasuke memerintah dengan sikap yang salah tingkah, _onyx_nya menatap tajam iris _emerald _milik kekasihnya itu. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar permintaan Sasuke atau perintah Sasuke? Entahlah, namun yang pasti Sakura kini tengah mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Pfftt..." Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya untuk tidak lepas tatkala ia menyadari bahwa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke itu menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah cemburu kepadanya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kegelian akan sikap Sasuke yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa ada hal yang lucu dari diriku, sampai-sampai kau menahan tawamu seperti itu, hn?" Ucap Sasuke menatap sinis kepada Sakura.

"Hahaha...Jadi kau marah bukan karena aku terlambat datang Sasuke-_kun_? Hah~...Syukurlah." Sakura menghela napas lega sambil mengelus pelan dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. "_Ne _Sasuke-_kun_, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku dan Sasori-_san_ tidak ada hu-...hhmmpp..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir mungilnya itu. Sasuke melumat dengan lembut bibir bawah kekasih merah mudanya itu, tangan kanannya ia alihkan ke belakang tengkuk sang gadis musim semi, berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang ramping Sakura dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. _Onyx _tajam miliknya kini tertutup seolah benar-benar menikmati kelembutan bibir ranum milik Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura hanya diam tak membalas ciuman Sasuke, namun sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini belum berniat untuk melepaskan pagutannya sebelum dirinya membalas lumatan sang pemuda _raven_, tentu saja hal ini terlihat dari sikap Sasuke yang sesekali iris hitamnya terbuka menatap ke dalam iris hijau teduh Sakura seolah berkata, '_Hn, aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau membalas ciumanku_.'. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke dan melumat bibir atas milik Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya menangkup wajah tampan Sasuke, seakan tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke di hadapannya dan mengakhiri kehangatan yang tercipta dari sentuhan bibir tegas Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya, merasa dirinya telah menang dari gadis di hadapannya. Lagipula sejujurnya pemuda Uchiha itu secara sadar ataupun tidak, memang benar-benar merindukan kelembutan bibir ranum sang kekasih yang terasa begitu manis dan menggoda itu. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia merasakan perasaan hangat dan bahagia yang membuncah saat ini.

Merasa bosan karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya melumat bibir bawah sang kekasih, kini ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil hangat milik Sakura bermaksud untuk mengajak lidah sang gadis musim semi untuk berdansa bersama(?). Sakura sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke, justru ia lebih menikmati permainan lidahnya bersama Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Benang saliva tercipta di antara lidah mereka, tatkala mereka melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka untuk sebentar meraup oksigen dari udara di sekitarnya. Sasuke menatap lembut iris hijau bening milik Sakura, tangan kanannya menangkup sebelah pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sudut bibir gadis itu yang terasa basah akibat dari saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya maupun mulut kekasihnya itu saat mereka berciuman. Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang tampak kelelahan itu, namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke. Semburat merah tipis tak pelak menghiasi wajah putih Sakura karena Sasuke kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir bagian atas Sakura, seolah meminta Sakura untuk bergantian memanjakan dirinya dengan melumat bibir tegas bawahnya. Sakura memeluk mesra kepala _raven _kekasihnya itu, seolah tak membiarkan sedikit pun jarak tercipta di antara bibir mereka. Hm, rasanya memang berbeda, kini Sakura yang terlihat lebih agresif saat mencumbu kekasihnya itu. Keduanya tampak begitu terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan. Merasa lelah dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pagutannya dari Sakura karena keadaan gadis itu yang tampaknya telah kehabisan oksigen.

"Hn, turuti perintahku atau aku akan menghukummu seperti tadi!" Ucap Sasuke setelah pagutan mereka terlepas, bibir tegasnya menampilkan seringaian seksi yang begitu mempesona. Sakura hanya tertawa geli mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang lebih terdengar sebagai suatu penawaran baginya untuk kembali berciuman dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hm, tapi jika hukuman yang kau berikan seperti tadi. Sepertinya lebih baik aku berdekat-dekatan saja dengan pria lain, Sasuke-_kun._" Ucap Sakura tersenyum jenaka dengan nada bercanda kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku! Jika kau tak menuruti perintahku maka...lebih baik kita...putus." Ucap Sasuke menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang tampak seperti sebuah seringaian kepada Sakura. Sasuke mencoba untuk menggoda gadis musim semi itu lagi, atau mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke memang ingin putus dari Sakura? Mengingat ini mungkin kesempatan bagus baginya untuk mengakhiri sandiwaranya dengan Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah. Jika memang itu yang Sasuke-_kun_ mau. Kita putus saja!" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke, seolah ia tak mempermasalahkan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. Hei hei hei...Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang perpisahan seperti ini setelah kalian bermesraan tadi, heh?!

_Deg_

"Kau...serius?!" Tanya Sasuke ragu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa mencelos dengan ucapan gadis musim semi itu. Seakan tak mempercayai jika Sakura bisa dengan begitu mudahnya menerima pernyataannya yang hanya sekedar candaan itu. Meskipun selama ini hubungan mereka hanyalah sebuah sandiwara yang ia ciptakan, namun ia tak ingin sandiwara ini segera berakhir, karena itu berarti ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat kembali gadis _bubble gum_ di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis merah jambu ini di sisinya meskipun ia memang selalu menyangkal untuk jatuh cinta kepada Sakura. Lalu jika kau tak ingin sandiwara ini segera berakhir, tidakkah sebaiknya kau menjadikan semua ini menjadi kenyataan saja, _Ne _Sasuke?

"Hm, menurutmu? Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi. Kau tiba-tiba saja bilang mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Baru saja dua minggu kita menjalani hubungan ini, tapi kau sekarang sudah berani untuk mengucapkan kata putus. Menurut pandanganmu, apa yang saat ini tengah aku pikirkan tentangmu mengenai pernyataanmu tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke serius. Kini tak ada lagi senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu melainkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn. Kau pasti menganggapku hanya main-main dan tidak serius menjalani hubungan denganmu." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menebak jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya menebak jalan pikiran Sakura, hanya saja ia memang benar-benar mengatakan hal sejujurnya yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura.

"Hm, jadi menurutmu kita lebih baik putus saat ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _emerald_nya menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Hn. Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara hal yang serius dengan sebuah candaan, hah?!" Sangkal Sasuke ketus, _onyx_nya mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat panik, Sakura tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk tertawa yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Pfftt...Hahaha...Kau benar-benar mempercayai ucapanku Sasuke-_kun_?! Lihatlah wajahmu itu, jelek sekali...hahaha..." Sakura tertawa begitu lepas tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini tengah mendecak kesal kepadanya. Sampai-sampai Sakura memegang perutnya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena terus menerus tertawa. _Emerald_nya pun sedikit menitikkan air mata karena merasa puas telah membuat kekasihnya itu terlihat panik. Hei, jarang sekali bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa ia kerjai seperti ini, hm?

"_Ck_, berisik. Jadi sedari tadi kau menipuku, huh!" Sasuke mendelik kesal kepada Sakura yang masih juga menertawakan dirinya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha..._Gomen _Sasuke-_kun_, habisnya bercandamu kelewatan sekali, jadi terpaksa aku juga harus berakting di hadapanmu. Bagaimana bagus tidak aktingku?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum jenaka ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan _Uchiha Entertainment_ karena aktingmu itu sangat bagus sekali nona _Cherry_." Ucap Sasuke sedikit sinis dengan menekankan ucapannya pada nama kekasihnya itu, tangan kekarnya mengacak-ngacak gemas surai merah muda gadis itu. Kini perasaannya tampak lebih lega dibandingkan sebelumnya. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mengakhiri sandiwaranya saat ini dan berpisah dengan Sakura. Hah~...Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan Sasuke?!

"_Ugh_~...Lepaskan Sasuke-_kun_!" Ucap Sakura sambil menepis pelan tangan Sasuke dari atas kepalanya. Jari-jari indahnya kini menyisir sedikit demi sedikit helaian rambut merah mudanya yang tampak berantakan karena ulah Sasuke. "Hm, biar aku mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu tawaranmu itu, tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tersenyum jahil sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada dagu mungilnya, setelah dirinya selesai merapikan rambut uniknya itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura, seolah tahu bahwa Sakura memang menginginkan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau ke pantai! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai." Ucap Sakura antusias, iris beningnya menatap penuh harap kepada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"_Ck, _kau bercanda! Kau tidak lihat jika langit sudah begitu mendung, mungkin tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Aku menolak!" Ucap Sasuke tegas menolak keinginan Sakura.

"Ugh~...Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke-_kun_! Oh ayolah, aku rasa hujan tidak akan turun saat ini. Ya ya ya...Kau mau kan?" Ucap Sakura sambil melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya kepada Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu akan luluh karena tatapan merayunya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. Mau tidak mau Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sakura. '_Huh...Kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya! Menyebalkan!_' Gerutunya di dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

"Yeay...Kau memang kekasih yang sangat pengertian Sasuke-_kun_." Teriak Sakura bersorak riang sambil mengecup singkat sebelah pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasa senang melihat Sakura bersikap seperti itu, namun tentu saja ia menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya itu dari kekasihnya.

"_Ck, _berisik! Cepat pasang sabuk pengamanmu!" Perintah Sasuke tegas, kembali ia memasang wajah esnya lagi. Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke dengan tetap tersenyum senang, tanpa menghiraukan sikap Sasuke yang tampaknya masih terlihat kesal karena menuruti keinginannya. Sasuke pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan untuk keluar dari halaman parkir perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment._ Begitu mobilnya mulai memasuki jalan raya, tak segan-segan pemuda Uchiha itu langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo yang terlihat cukup senggang menuju ke arah pantai.

.

.

.

"Heiiii Sasuke-_kun_, kemarilah! Jangan hanya duduk berdiam diri di sana saja! Di sini menyenangkan sekali." Teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dari pinggir pantai, berusaha untuk mengajak bermain kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersila beralaskan pasir tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, sambil menyanggakan wajahnya pada tangan kirinya. Sedari tadi _onyx_nya terus saja menatap bosan kepada gadis musim semi di depannya yang kini tengah asyik sendiri bermain berkejar-kejaran dengan ombak-ombak kecil di pinggir pantai. Memang saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang berada di pantai ini, karena tentu saja dengan keadaan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat seperti sekarang, orang-orang merasa malas untuk sekedar main ke pantai, apalagi hari sudah beranjak sore seperti ini.

"_Ck_, malas." Ucap Sasuke ketus, menolak ajakan Sakura. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk bermain di pantai.

"Hah~...ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau ikut bermain bersamaku. Aku bermain sendiri saja." Ucap Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak terlalu mempedulikan penolakan Sasuke. Kini dirinya kembali bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil di pantai. Celana _blue jeans_nya ia gulung sampai sebatas betis agar tidak terlalu basah terkena air laut.

'_Ck, seperti anak kecil saja! Apa asyiknya bermain berkejar-kejaran dengan ombak-ombak itu?! Dasar gadis aneh! Rasanya baru kali ini aku menemui gadis yang seperti dia."_ Gerutu Sasuke di dalam hati tatkala melihat Sakura yang kini tengah tertawa lepas sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju bibir pantai berusaha untuk menjauh dari ombak-ombak kecil yang seolah-olah mengejarnya dari belakang. Meskipun merasa bosan melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis musim semi itu, namun entah mengapa dirinya ingin selalu memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Terselip sedikit rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya tatkala melihat wajah polos dan ceria yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Sakura. _Onyx_nya menatap lembut sosok gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya, bibir tegasnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tampak begitu menawan.

"Hahaha...Ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali!" Ucap Sakura tertawa riang sambil memutar-mutar pelan tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terbentang lebar. Surai merah muda panjangnya tampak melambai-lambai di udara karena terpaan angin laut yang berhembus kencang. Wajah cantiknya ia tengadahkan ke arah langit yang tampak begitu mendung tak berawan, namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu, karena kesenangan yang ia rasakan saat ini sangatlah jarang ia dapatkan. Sungguh saat ini gadis itu terlihat begitu mempesona, sampai-sampai Sasuke tak bergeming menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar, kini Sasuke sudah beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri sang gadis musim semi yang masih saja menari berputar-putar di pinggir pantai itu. Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke tengah berjalan menghampirinya, tampaknya ia masih terhanyut dalam kesenangannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pinggang ramping sang gadis musim semi tatkala ia sudah berada di belakang kekasihnya itu yang kini sudah berhenti memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu ia merangkul mesra tubuh mungil gadis itu, dan menyusupkan kepala _raven_nya pada perpotongan leher jenjang Sakura. Dikecupnya lembut leher jenjang milik gadis itu dan dihirupnya aroma _Cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, membuat dirinya semakin terbius oleh pesona sang gadis musim semi.

Sakura sendiri terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar yang kini telah melingkar dengan nyaman di atas perutnya. Bibir tipisnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis tatkala ia menyadari siapa pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ini. Kedua pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang karena kini Sasuke tengah memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Terlebih lagi saat ia merasakan pemuda itu tengah mengecup lembut leher jenjangnya, yang membuat dirinya merasakan suatu perasaan yang menggelitik namun menyenangkan. '_Kesempatan!_' Batin Sakura sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku dengan bersikap seperti tadi, Hn?" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai di sela-sela kecupannya pada leher jenjang Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, kini ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah kekasih yang dicintainya itu. Perlahan ia dorong dada bidang milik Sasuke untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Wajahnya berpura-pura menampilkan wajah kesal, seakan tidak suka dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya barusan. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan sikap gadisnya yang menolak pelukannya.

"Ugh~...Kenapa kau mengangguku, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku kan sedang asyik bermain! Sudah sana kau duduk lagi saja!" Ucap Sakura mengomel kepada Sasuke sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiam diri. Kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah pantai dan berjalan perlahan menuju ombak-ombak yang menggulung semakin besar ke tepian pantai, wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kepuasan saat ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu adalah pancingan untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke mau mengikutinya dan bermain di pantai, dan ternyata memang berhasil. Sasuke yang masih merasa penasaran dengan sikap gadisnya yang tiba-tiba kesal seperti itu, akhirnya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang kini sudah menceburkan kakinya ke dalam air laut di tepian pantai. Sakura semakin terkikik geli dalam diam tatkala ia melihat Sasuke yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sudah masuk dalam jebakannya. Namun, Sakura tetap berpura-pura tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya. Kini ia kembali bermain dengan ombak-ombak pantai itu dengan wajah yang gembira, merasa Sasuke sudah berada semakin dekat dengannya, kini ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih air laut yang berada di bawahnya. Ia hambur-hamburkan air laut itu ke arah depan, seolah menyuruh sang ombak untuk pergi menjauh darinya. Padahal sebenarnya ia hendak mengarahkan air laut itu kepada Sasuke, hanya saja ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik bermain dengan ombak-ombak itu dibandingkan bermain dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Hn?" Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil tersenyum menyindir kepada Sakura yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Kedua tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, membuat penampilan Uchiha Sasuke itu sungguh terlihat _cool_.

"Hm, tidak. Tentu saja tidak begitu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sanggah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman lebar namun penuh arti itu kini terpatri di wajah cantik milik Sakura. "Tentu saja aku lebih senang bermain denganmu...Ini...Hahaha..." Ucap Sakura tertawa lepas sambil menyembur-nyemburkan air laut ke arah Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat pemuda itu menjadi kebasahan. Sasuke berusaha menghalangi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya agar air laut itu tak mengenai matanya. Sasuke mendecak kesal dengan perbuatan Sakura, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya hari ini ia terjebak dua kali oleh sandiwara kekasihnya itu.

"Kau! Tak akan ku maafkan!" Geram Sasuke, kini ia mulai membalas perbuatan Sakura dengan menyembur-nyemburkan balik air laut itu kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa senang saat Sasuke melakukannya namun tentu saja Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Ia pun tentunya tak mau kalah untuk membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar puas karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mengajak kekasihnya ini untuk bermain bersamanya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati permainan yang mereka lakukan. Meskipun pakaian yang mereka kenakan akhirnya menjadi basah, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang kini berubah menjadi aksi saling kejar-kejaran. Terlihat sangat romantis, eh?

"Hosh...hosh...Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan!" Ucap Sasuke kelelahan saat ia telah berhasil meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapannya. Keringat tampak menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha tersebut yang semakin membuat dirinya terlihat mempesona. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri pada bibir tegasnya, tatkala ia merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana...Menyenangkan bukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Sasuke menjawil hidung mungil Sakura karena merasa gemas dengan kekasihnya itu, membuat Sakura berpura-pura memberenggut kesal.

"Hn. Kau pikir menjadi basah seperti ini menyenangkan, heh?" Ucap Sasuke kembali berkilah, tak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya memang merasakan kesenangan. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kembali Sakura mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke ke belakang.

"Huuh~...Akui saja kenapa sih, dasar Uchiha!" Ucap Sakura sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn. _Arigatou._" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambut merah muda kekasihnya yang tercium begitu harum. Kemudian ia kecup sekilas pucuk kepala gadis itu, seolah menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada sang gadis musim semi.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok bungsu Uchiha itu. Kembali dirinya tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sinar kemerahan di langit yang dipancarkan oleh sang raja siang yang kini mulai menghilang di bawah garis cakrawa di sebelah barat, begitu menambah suasana keromantisan di antara kedua pasangan kekasih itu. Kini Sasuke mulai meraih dagu mungil Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis musim semi itu, dikecupnya sekilas bibir ranum milik kekasihnya itu.

"_Sunset Kiss_?!" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah memberi penawaran kepada Sakura untuk melakukan ciuman saat matahari terbenam. Sakura yang mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa ber_blushing_ ria. Namun, tentu saja ia pun ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Ia ulurkan tangan putihnya untuk menjangkau leher tegas pemuda itu, dan melingkarkannya dengan nyaman di sana. Sementara tangan Sasuke meraih kedua sisi pinggang ramping milik Sakura. _Onyx_nya membalas tatapan _emerald_ yang menatap lembut dan penuh kasih kepadanya, sebuah senyuman indah dan menawan terpatri di wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Kini Sakura yang berusaha untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Kaki jenjangnya sedikit berjinjit tatkala ia mengecup lembut bibir tegas Sasuke.

Merasakan kelembutan bibir Sakura yang begitu membiusnya, Sasuke merengkuh Sakura semakin dalam pada pelukannya. Kini ia yang mengambil alih untuk memimpin ciumannya bersama Sakura. Perlahan ia lumat dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Kembali ia alihkan tangannya pada tengkuk sang gadis musim semi, berniat untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sekali lagi keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman mesra yang begitu membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati ciumannya satu sama lain, saling merengkuh, mengecup dan saling membagi kehangatan pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari jika _Kami-sama _telah menurunkan air karunianya dari langit yang sedari tadi memang tampak begitu mendung. Rintikkan air hujan itu, kini membasahi kedua insan yang kini tengah di mabuk asmara. Tampaknya, meskipun mereka sudah menyadari bahwa hujan tengah mengguyur tubuh mereka, mereka tak berniat untuk segera mengakhiri ciuman mesra mereka,eh? Hm, biarlah kali ini kita biarkan saja mereka berdua menikmati kesempatan yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka dapatkan ini, _Ne_?

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Kini suasana di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit Konoha terasa begitu menegangkan. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini seorang pemuda _raven_ bermarga Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai seorang aktor muda berbakat itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya, Fugaku dan Mikoto kini tengah berada di salah satu kamar _VVIP _tempat Sasuke di rawat, setelah sebelumnya dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Ya, Fugaku dan Mikoto kini sudah kembali ke Jepang begitu Itachi mengabari mereka tentang kondisi Sasuke yang semakin memburuk tadi siang. Mereka langsung mengambil jadwal penerbangan tercepat untuk kembali ke Jepang. Lagipula urusan bisnis di Amerika sudah selesai mereka lakukan tadi siang, jadi mereka lebih leluasa untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Menurut dokter yang menangani Sasuke, keadaan Sasuke tidak terlalu parah, ia hanya sedang merasa tertekan sehingga membuat kondisi tubuhnya yang memang masih belum stabil menyebabkan Uchiha bungsu itu menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat keluarga Uchiha tersebut dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena kenyataannya keadaan Sasuke tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan. Namun, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menatap khawatir akan keadaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sasuke, Itachi? Kenapa kau malah mengajak Sasuke keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika kondisi adikmu itu masih belum sehat benar." Tanya Uchiha Fugaku tenang, _onyx_nya menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring, seolah meminta penjelasan kepada Itachi.

Mikoto yang saat ini berada dalam rangkulan sang suami, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah putra bungsunya kepada Itachi karena merasa tertarik dengan pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Ia juga merasa penasaran dengan alasan yang membuat keadaan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya fokus memperhatikan kondisi putra bungsunya itu, tanpa mempedulikan alasan apa yang sebenarnya telah membuat keadaan Sasuke semakin memburuk.

"Hn." Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menatap penuh keheranan ke arahnya. Itachi merogoh saku jasnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, mengambil sesuatu yang sebelumnya telah ia simpan di dalam sana.

"Hn, sepertinya memang bukan hakku untuk memberitahukan kepada kalian mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke pun pasti enggan memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya kepada kalian. Jadi, suka tidak suka aku tetap harus menceritakannya kepada kalian, lagipula ini semua demi kebaikan Sasuke juga." Jeda sejenak setelah Itachi mendapatkan apa yang ia cari di dalam saku jasnya. "Ini, bacalah terlebih dahulu _Tou-san_,_ Kaa-san_." Pinta Itachi halus, sambil menyodorkan sebuah lipatan kertas yang merupakan sobekan dari _diary _milik Sasuke. "Setelah itu, baru aku bisa menceritakan hal yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke." Ucap Itachi lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Fugaku meraih kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Mikoto. Seolah meminta Mikoto untuk membuka dan membaca kertas itu. Mikoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti akan permintaan suaminya itu. Perlahan Mikoto membuka lipatan kertas itu untuk membaca isi tulisan yang tertera di sana. Fugaku pun turut membaca kertas itu di samping istrinya. Iris _onyx _lembut milik nyonya Uchiha itu bergerak perlahan untuk membaca satu persatu kata-kata yang tertulis di sana, menelusuri setiap kalimat yang merupakan curahan hati sang Uchiha bungsu dari awal hingga akhir. Otot-otot _onyx_ milik wanita cantik itu yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini tampak menegang tatkala ia membaca kebenaran yang tertulis di sana. Tangan hangatnya sebagai seorang ibu yang biasanya membelai sayang anak-anaknya, kini terasa dingin dan bergetar menyebabkan kertas yang saat ini masih dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai ruangan rumah sakit.

Tes tes tes

Air mata lolos keluar dari kedua iris _onyx_ indah milik nyonya Uchiha itu, jatuh bebas ke dasar lantai membasahi kertas yang tadi di bacanya. Ya, ia menangis dalam diam, ibu dari dua anak ini menangis karena ia tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya yang selama ini selalu terlihat bersikap lembut kepadanya-meskipun terkadang selalu menyebalkan saat ia tengah bersikap dingin-begitu tega mempermainkan perasaan dan hati seorang perempuan. Sungguh ia merasa sangat kecewa terhadap sikap putra bungsunya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Fugaku yang melihat reaksi Mikoto, hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung mungil istrinya itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dada bidang miliknya. "Tenanglah Mikoto!" Ucapnya pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. Sebenarnya Fugaku juga merasa kecewa setelah membaca tulisan milik putra bungsunya itu. Sebagai seorang pria dalam anggota keluarga Uchiha, mereka memang dituntut untuk selalu menjaga, melindungi dan menghormati seorang perempuan. Karena seorang perempuan memang sudah sepantasnya untuk selalu dihargai oleh seorang laki-laki.

"_Kaa-san_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi khawatir melihat keadaan Mikoto yang terlihat _shock_ itu.

"Itachi, katakan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Apa ini artinya _Cherry_ sudah mengetahui kebohongan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto datar dan dingin, saat ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi. Itachi cukup terkejut tatkala mendapati ekspresi ibunya yang tidak sehangat seperti biasanya itu. Namun, sesegera mungkin Itachi mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

"Hn, tadi siang aku menemukan Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamarnya dan aku pun tak melihat keberadaan _Cherry_ di rumah. Namun, aku melihat begitu banyak kertas-kertas berserakan di atas lantai yang merupakan sobekan dari _diary_ Sasuke, dan kertas yang _Kaa-san _baca itu termasuk salah satunya yang merupakan kunci dari semua kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya _Cherry_ memang sudah mengetahui semua kebohongan Sasuke ini, saat membacanya tadi malam." Ucap Itachi mengawali penjelasannya. Kini iris hitamnya ia alihkan untuk menatap adik kesayangannya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya jika Sasuke mengalami _vertigo_ yang menyebabkan dirinya pingsan. Namun, hal lain yang membuatnya merasa tertekan adalah perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan terhadap _Cherry_. Saat ia tersadar, ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya menemui _Cherry_, karena ia ingin meminta maaf kepadanya atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Sebenarnya aku sempat menolak karena melihat kondisinya yang memang belum pulih seutuhnya." Ucap Itachi lagi, kembali ia tatap iris lembut milik Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya. "Tapi, _Kaa-san_ tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat keras kepala Sasuke itu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku mengantarnya menemui _Cherry_ tadi. Namun, sepertinya _Cherry_ tidak berminat untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk memaafkan kesalahannya, tapi _Cherry_ sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali pingsan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah." Terang Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya, ia hanya menjelaskan secara garis besar kronologi kejadian yang dialami dirinya dan juga Sasuke hari ini. Mikoto sedari tadi hanya mampu terdiam, menyimak dengan seksama cerita Itachi. Entahlah ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi terhadap perilaku anak kesayangannya itu. Apakah ia harus marah kepada anak bungsunya itu, atau ia harus merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat begitu lemah? Hm, ibu dua anak ini hanya kembali terdiam, merenungi hal apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

"_Cherry_..." Igau Sasuke lirih mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dalam ketidaksadarannya. Wajah pucatnya menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang terlihat sangat kentara sekali. Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sasuke tatkala mendengar igauan sang putra bungsu Uchiha itu. "Kumohon _Cherry..._maafkan aku!" Igaunya lagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh dengan penyesalan, setitik air mata merembes keluar dari sudut matanya yang tengah terpejam itu. "Kumohon..." Igaunya lagi lirih. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi merasa terenyuh hatinya tatkala mendengar igauan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu sendu itu. Perlahan Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan ke samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangunlah!" Ucap Itachi berusaha untuk menyadarkan adik bungsunya itu dengan mengguncang-guncangkan pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Engh~..." Lengguh Sasuke saat ia telah membuka kedua iris _onyx_nya yang kini terlihat begitu redup. Beberapa kali ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu ruangan kamar _VVIP_ itu. "_Aniki_?" Ucapnya lagi saat ia melihat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dari samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Hn. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi berbasa-basi menanyakan keadaan adiknya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Itachi, menurutnya Itachi bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana persisnya keadaan dirinya saat ini. Kini ia angkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. Kini _onyx_nya bisa menatap dengan jelas dua sosok yang tadi selintas dilihatnya saat bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Tou-san...Kaa-san..._Kalian sudah pulang?!" Tanya Sasuke pelan, iris hitamnya menatap lemah ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini hanya terdiam memperhatikan dirinya dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan dingin, namun tak menutupi adanya sedikit perasaan khawatir tersirat di sana. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan suasana yang terasa begitu tegang saat ini.

Perlahan Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tangan lembutnya terulur berusaha menggapai wajah tampan yang terlihat pucat itu. Sasuke tahu jika ibunya itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya, sedari dulu jika ia sedang sakit ibunya selalu...

_Plakkk_

membelai rambut _raven_nya...Namun, sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Belaian kasih sayang itu berubah menjadi sebuah tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras, namun mampu membuat hati sang Uchiha bungsu berdenyut sakit. Tentu saja ia merasa terkejut dengan tindakan ibunya yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Selama ini yang ia tahu, ibunya selalu bersikap lembut padanya dan tak pernah sekalipun memukul bahkan menampar dirinya seperti ini. Itachi dan Fugaku pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sasuke, rupanya Mikoto benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan tingkah laku Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsunya itu.

"_Kaa-san_..." Ucap Sasuke lirih memanggil ibunya. Kini ia tatap iris hitam milik ibunya yang tengah memancarkan sebuah rasa emosi dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam terhadapnya.

"Apa _Kaa-san_ pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak menghargai dan mempermainkan hati seorang perempuan, UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Geram Mikoto pada akhirnya meluapkan emosinya. Kini setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang tampak menegang itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya setelah menyadari maksud dari perkataan ibunya.

"_Gomennasai...Kaa-san_, aku...menyesal. Maaf...maafkan aku!" Ucap Sasuke lirih penuh penyesalan.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir Sasuke, jika _Kaa-san_ juga adalah seorang perempuan?! Bagaimana jika saat ini _Kaa-san_ yang berada di posisi _Cherry_?! Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya yang mungkin akan terluka karena perbuatanmu?! Seharusnya kau bisa lebih mengerti hati seorang perempuan jika kau memang benar-benar menyayangi _Kaa-san_!" Ucap Mikoto lagi bertubi-tubi mengeluarkan semua perasaan kecewanya, seolah menghakimi Sasuke seperti seorang tersangka kejahatan.

Sakit, sungguh hatinya terasa sakit tatkala mendengar ucapan ibunya yang seperti itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu, sangat sangat benar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap _Cherry_ sama saja artinya ia telah menyakiti hati ibunya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak menyadari akan hal itu sejak awal? Kenapa ia hanya bisa mengikuti emosi sesaat yang sama sekali merugikan untuknya kini? Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya menyesal sekarang pun tak akan ada gunanya.

"_Hiks...hiks_...Maafkan aku..._Kaa-san_..._hiks...hiks_...maaf..." Isak Sasuke tertunduk pasrah meminta maaf kepada _Kaa-san_nya. Melihat sikap putra bungsunya yang seperti itu, naluri keibuannya mengatakan untuk memaafkan kesalahan putranya itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Sementara Fugaku dan Itachi hanya menatap penuh kelegaan dan tersenyum simpul karena Mikoto kini sudah bisa memaafkan kesalahan Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san _memaafkanmu Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto pelan, sambil mengusap lembut surai kebiru-biruan Sasuke. Rasanya Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan saat Mikoto memeluknya kini.

"_Kaa-san_...Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan agar _Cherry_ mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sasuke sendu saat Mikoto sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Mikoto menatap sayang ke dalam iris hitam milik Sasuke, kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau mencintai _Cherry_, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Mikoto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, seolah menjawab bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya meskipun ia enggan untuk bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Jika kau tetap teguh dan tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kata maaf dari _Cherry_, suatu hari nanti perasaannya pun pasti akan luluh juga." Mikoto tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke, dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat menyipit. "Karena sekeras apapun hati seorang perempuan, jika kau benar-benar tulus dan menunjukkan keseriusanmu, maka hatinya akan tersentuh juga. Jadi, berjuanglah Sasuke! Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta _Cherry_!" Ucap Mikoto menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal ke atas untuk menyemangati Sasuke.

"Hn. Berjuanglah Nak! " Fugaku pun tersenyum tipis, turut memberikan semangat kepada putra bungsunya itu.

"Tenang saja aku juga akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan kembali hati _Cherry_." Ucap Itachi menepuk pelan pundak tegap sang adik dan tersenyum tulus.

"Hn. _Arigatou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Aniki_. Aku pasti akan berusaha!" Ucap Sasuke berterima kasih kepada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. _Onyx_nya kini memancarkan sinar keyakinan yang begitu kuat, sebuah senyuman kelegaan pun kini terpatri indah di wajah tampannya. '_Hn. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang! Tunggu aku Cherry_!' Batin Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Rasanya kini ia merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar yang ia dapatkan dari keluarganya. Hm, ayo semangat Sasuke!

* * *

"Fuahh...udara pagi memang benar-benar terasa sangat menyejukkan!" Ucap Hinata tersenyum ceria, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan lebar, sedikit menggeliatkan kecil tubuhnya mencoba untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari pada balkon kamar kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto. Hm, semalam ia memang menginap di kediaman Namikaze setelah sebelumnya meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, saat ia dan Naruto berciuman mesra di bawah hamparan bintang tepat di tempat saat ini ia tengah berdiri. Sepertinya kini pipinya kembali merona merah mengingat hal itu.

"_Ohayou Hime._" Sapa Naruto lembut, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk mesra pinggang Hinata dari belakang, membuat gadis _indigo_ itu terlonjak kaget.

"Na-...Naruto-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaanku, _Hime_?!" Ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengecup pelan pundak mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh geli dengan perkataan Naruto. Tangan mungilnya ia angkat untuk meraih surai _blonde_ pemuda di belakangnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"_Ohayou mo_, Naruto-_kun._" Ucap Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto. Wajahnya ia arahkan menghadap kepala Naruto yang masih menunduk di atas pundaknya. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata menatap ke arahnya, langsung menyambar bibir mungil hangat milik gadis _indigo_ itu. Naruto kembali mencium dengan lembut bibir indah Hinata, seolah merasa belum puas atas ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Hinata pun sepertinya masih merasa ketagihan untuk bercumbu dengan kekasihnya itu, terlihat dari sikapnya yang balas mencium mesra bibir tegas Naruto. Ah, sungguh pagi yang benar-benar membahagiakan, eh?

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime._" Bisik Naruto mesra di telinga Hinata saat pagutan mereka telah terlepas. Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, rasanya ia tak mempercayai jika mimpi-mimpinya dan penantiannya selama tujuh tahun ini akhirnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh rasanya tidak sia-sia pengorbanan dirinya selama ini untuk selalu bersabar menunggu pemuda itu agar bisa berpaling menatap ke arahnya. _Kami-sama_ memang selalu bertindak adil kepada umatnya, Ia memang selalu memberikan hal terindah di saat yang tepat kepada umatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan cinta Naruto. Naruto kembali bersikap manja terhadap Hinata dengan kembali menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Hinata. Menghirup aroma tubuh gadis yang dikasihinya itu dengan intens, seolah-olah ia memperoleh ketenangan dengan menghirup aroma gadisnya. Ah, sepertinya Naruto tak akan pernah bosan untuk bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_...Apa kalian sudah bangun? Ini sudah pukul tujuh, apa kalian tidak akan berangkat kerja?" Teriak Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa kedua pasangan kekasih itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata kini terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya itu setelah mendengar ibunya berteriak memanggil mereka. Kini ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah pintu untuk membukanya, diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"_Ha'i Kaa-san_, maaf kami baru bangun." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar kepada ibunya, setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ibunya yang kini sudah berdandan rapi dan cantik tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebuah pakaian wanita.

"Hm, sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum maklum. "Ini _Kaa-san_ bawakan pakaian ganti milik _Kaa-san _untuk Hinata-_chan_. Kau tidak membawa baju ganti kan, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina kepada Hinata sambil mengulurkan pakaian yang berada di tangannya kepada Naruto.

"_Ha'i Kaa-san_. Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu segeralah bersiap-siap! _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ memiliki urusan bisnis di _Kyoto_ dan kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kalian sarapanlah terlebih dahulu, _Kaa-san _sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua di bawah." Terang Kushina kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san, _kami mengerti." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu. Kalian berhati-hatilah saat pergi ke kantor." Pamit Kushina sambil menepuk pelan pundak kekar Naruto, kemudian dirinya mengecup singkat dahi putra tunggalnya itu kemudian beralih mengecup pipi gembil Hinata.

"_Ha'i, Kaa-san_ juga berhati-hatilah." Pesan Naruto sebelum Kushina benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kushina hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo, _Hime_. Sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap. Kau pakai saja kamar mandiku untuk mandi, sementara aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di bawah." Ucap Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera bersiap-siap dan membersihkan diri.

"Hm, baiklah Naruto-_kun._" Ucap Hinata menyetujui ucapan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Kini Hinata meraih pakaian milik Kushina yang berada di tangan Naruto, kemudian membalikkan dirinya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri berjalan menghampiri lemari pribadinya untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di lantai bawah.

* * *

"Hm, kau tak ingin menemaniku terlebih dahulu mengobrol di dalam ruanganku, _Hime_?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata saat mereka tengah berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan erat menuju ruang kerja Naruto. Entah mengapa sedari pagi tadi, ia ingin selalu berada di dekat kekasihnya itu. Firasatnya mengatakan jika hari ini akan ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa memprediksikan hal buruk apa yang pastinya akan menimpa dirinya dan Hinata.

"Uhm...Kau ini ada ada saja, Naruto-_kun_! Bukankah sedari tadi kita sudah mengobrol banyak, memang apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hm?" Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa Naruto menjadi semakin manja kepadanya semenjak tadi pagi saat mereka masih berada di kediaman Namikaze. Namun, meskipun begitu Hinata benar-benar sangat menyukai sikap naruto yang seperti ini.

"Hm, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tinggal lebih lama bersamamu saja. Apa tidak boleh, Hm?" Ucap Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh. Tapi tidak sekarang! Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin nanti saat makan siang kita bisa mengobrol kembali, bagaimana?" Tawar Hinata, berusaha membujuk kekasihnya itu. Naruto tampak diam sesaat, perasaannya semakin bertambah tidak enak. '_Shit, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi!_' Batinnya menggerutu di dalam hati. Wajahnya kini benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih wajah tampan kekasihnya yang kini terlihat begitu khawatir. Naruto yang merasakan kelembutan belaian tangan Hinata pada wajahnya, segera tersadar dari aksi diamnya.

"Hm, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Perlahan ia raih tangan Hinata yang masih membelai wajahnya, kemudian tanpa ragu ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap kekasih _blonde_nya itu.

"Jangan berbohong Naruto-_kun_! Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini! Ceritakanlah, jangan membuatku menjadi ikut-ikutan merasa khawatir seperti ini!" Ucap Hinata mengelus lembut punggung tegap Naruto, mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa tenang kepada pemuda itu.

"Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang saat ini tengah aku rasakan. Tapi aku merasa benar-benar takut akan kehilanganmu." Ucap Naruto lirih, jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hm, kau ini semakin aneh saja, Naruto-_kun_! Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana? Sampai-sampai kau takut akan kehilangan diriku." Hinata terkikik geli dalam pelukannya.

"Aku serius _Hime_!" Ucap Naruto tegas sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. _Sapphire_nya menatap tajam _amethyst_ dihadapannya. Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan mengenggamnya erat. Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, sudah-sudah Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera pergi ke ruanganmu dan menenangkan diri di sana. Aku benar-benar harus segera pergi sekarang! _Jaa-ne_ Naruto-_kun_." Pamit Hinata mengecup sekilas pipi kekasihnya itu, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Segera ia balikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju ke arah ruangannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsinya dari belakang.

"Menikmati kebersamaan dengan kekasihmu, eh? Tuan Uzumaki." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto, yang terdengar begitu sinis seolah mengejek sang pemuda Uzumaki. Merasa familiar dengan suara gadis yang kini tengah mengajaknya berbicara, Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Cherry_?! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau jangan berpura-pura lagi, Tuan Namikaze! Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya tentang hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga-_san_!" Ucap Sakura tenang sambil menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh.

_Deg_

"_Cherry_...Jadi kau sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke selama ini?" Tanya Naruto ragu, tubuhnya terasa menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau segera akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga-_san_, karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tegas. "Kau memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, Tuan Namikaze! Kalian anggap, kami sebagai seorang perempuan sama seperti barang yang bisa dipermainkan dengan seenaknya saja, Hah!" Maki Sakura kepada Naruto, _emerald_nya menatap tajam ke dalam iris biru milik Naruto. Wajahnya cantiknya benar-benar menyiratkan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Tidak! Aku...tidak bermak-..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sakura telah terlebih dahulu berbicara kepadanya.

"Hm, tidak usah mengelak Tuan! Sebaiknya kau segera saja memutuskan hubunganmu secepatnya dengan Hyuuga-_san_. Jangan sampai kau membohongi perasaan Hyuuga-_san_ lebih jauh lagi!" Ucap Sakura lagi mengingatkan. Kini ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam kepada Naruto sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapannya. Perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang rekaman, di mana Kiba dan Shino sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Naruto menatap lemas punggung mungil Sakura yang kini perlahan-lahan menjauh. Ia tidak percaya jika hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berakhir secepat ini. Itu artinya Sakura mengetahui dengan jelas latar belakang dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan sang gadis Hyuuga. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut jika Hinata akan mengetahui kebenaran ini, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memang telah jatuh cinta sungguhan kepada Hinata.

Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia sandarkan punggung tegapnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan pasrah menatap ke arah lantai keramik yang diinjaknya. _Sapphire_nya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang begitu sangat ia kenali, ya tentu saja sepatu hak tinggi berwarna coklat itu milik Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihnya. '_Ich,ternyata hal buruk yang sedari tadi aku rasakan adalah terbongkarnya sandiwara ini! Mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini,_ _Kami-sama?_'Batin Naruto mengadu kepada _Kami-sama._ Kini ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi amukan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan ia angkat wajahnya untuk menghadap ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

_Plakkk_

Sebuah tangan halus yang biasanya selalu membelai lembut dirinya, kini berubah menjadi sebuah tamparan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura untuk mencintaiku, Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar seolah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat ini, setelah dirinya menampar pipi kekasihnya itu. Ya, Hinata memang mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Sebenarnya ia hendak kembali menemui Naruto untuk meminta kunci mobil milik Naruto dan mengambil _handphone_nya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil Naruto, namun ia urungkan niatnya tatkala ia mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Kau...mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Naruto menatap ragu ke dalam _amethyst_ milik Hinata.

"Hm, sangat jelas! Aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang kau dan _Cherry_ bicarakan!" Ucap Hinata sinis dengan nada tinggi.

"_Hime..._Aku tid-..." Ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi dipotong tanpa sempat memberikan penjelasan kepada Hinata.

"Tak perlu kau panggil aku lagi dengan sebutan itu, Naruto-_kun_!" Geram Hinata emosi. "Cepat katakan! Apa sebenarnya rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Sasuke-_kun_?!" Tanya Hinata lagi meminta penjelasan tentang rencana Sasuke selama ini. Naruto benar-benar merasa kewalahan menghadapi Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Asal kau tahu Hinata-_chan_, ini tidak seperti yang kau pi-..."

"Katakan saja Naruto-_kun_, jangan terlalu banyak berbasa-basi seperti itu!" Ucap Hinata kembali emosi, kini kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi Naruto yang selalu mengelak untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin mendengarkan perkataanku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas berat, sungguh ia begitu merasa berat untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Tapi mau tidak mau ia tetap harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata. "Sebenarnya rencana Sasuke adalah ingin selalu melihatmu bahagia. Kau ingat saat hari-hari di mana kita melakukan syuting pembuatan _mv Nakama's Band_? Saat itu sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap..._Cherry_." Ucap Naruto sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan nama Sakura.

_Deg_

Entah mengapa rasanya ada sebuah jarum besar yang kini tengah menusuk-nusuk hati gadis _indigo_ itu tatkala ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto sebenarnya memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sakura. Kini air mata merembes keluar dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya, namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan isak tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis, semakin merasa bersalah kepada gadis itu.

"Lanjutkanlah, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata datar dan dingin, mencoba untuk kuat menghadapi kenyataan lainnya yang selama ini ia tidak ketahui.

"Sasuke...Ia meminta _Cherry_ untuk menjadi kekasihnya pada hari terakhir pembuatan _mv_ tersebut. Secara tanpa sengaja aku memang melihat saat Sasuke meminta _Cherry_ menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, aku merasa janggal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Setahuku, gadis yang selama ini ia cintai adalah dirimu." Terang Naruto kepada Hinata. _Sapphire_nya menatap _intens_ ke arah Hinata yang masih saja bersikap dingin namun air mata masih tetap mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Ia tahu jika Hinata masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya, maka ia kembali meneruskan kronologi kejadian yang terjadi saat itu.

"Hm, Sasuke menyadari jika aku sudah melihatnya di taman bersama _Cherry. _Sasuke bermaksud untuk menjauhkan _Cherry_ dariku, ia memintaku untuk berpacaran denganmu dan berjanji tidak akan bertindak macam-macam terhadap _Cherry_." Ucap Naruto lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya saat ini, namun pasti tentu saja gadis itu akan menolak.

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Ternyata semua ini hanyalah sandiwara yang kalian lakukan terhadapku dan juga _Cherry_! Hm, bagus sekali! Sandiwara kalian benar-benar sukses tanpa celah sedikit pun!" Ucap Hinata sinis, _amethyst_nya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ku mohon dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai, Hinata." Ucap Naruto memohon pengertian Hinata. Tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai kedua pundak mungil Hinata, namun Hinata terlebih dahulu menepisnya.

"Sudah Naruto-_kun_. Cukup! Jangan semakin membuatku menjadi salah paham dengan semua sikapmu ini. Kita akhiri saja semua sandiwara ini!" Ucap Hinata lirih menatap sendu ke arah Naruto.

"Hina-..."

"Cukup!" Ucap Hinata pelan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Naruto, seolah meminta Naruto untuk berhenti berbicara. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun lagi darimu." Ucap Hinata lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak begitu frustasi dengan sikap Hinata yang kecewa kepadanya. Sikap dingin gadis itu lebih terasa menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan sikap emosi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu.

"Aaaarrrgghhh...Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram kesal sambil memukul-mukul tembok di belakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika saat ini tangannya terasa perih akibat luka yang ditimbulkan saat memukul tembok. "Memang seharusnya sejak awal aku tak menyetujui permintaannya itu. Bodoh...kau benar-benar orang yang paling bodoh, Namikaze Naruto!" Makinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hinata kini terus berjalan dalam diam menuju ke arah lobi kantor, pandangan matanya terlihat begitu kosong dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Sepertinya ia harus meralat kembali ucapannya tadi pagi. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat memprihatinkan bagi dirinya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika pemuda _blonde_ itu selama ini hanya berpura-pura untuk mencintainya saja. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih peka dan menyadari jika Naruto sedari dulu tak pernah bisa untuk melihat ke arahnya dan menganggap keberadaannya. Seharusnya ia curiga, saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa, kenapa ia begitu mudah untuk dibodohi oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto?! Apakah karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada pemuda itu, sehingga ia sama sekali dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Merasa begitu bahagia saat pemuda itu pada akhirnya menyambut cinta yang selama ini ia pendam di dalam hatinya. Entahlah sungguh Hinata tidak tahu, saat ini ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

"Hinata..." Ucap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Hinata pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah orang yang berada di hadapannya. _Amethyst_nya sedikit menegang tatkala menyadari jika orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati dengan semua kebohongannya. Hm, orang itu adalah Sasuke, sang putra bungsu Uchiha. Hinata mengepalkan tangan-tangannya kuat, berusaha untuk menyalurkan emosi yang terasa membuncah saat ini.

.

.

.

_Plakkk_

Tangan putih nan mungil itu dengan sukses mendarat pada pipi kiri Sasuke, menyebabkan pipi kiri sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut terlihat sedikit memar kemerahan. _Amethyst_nya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan memantulkan sorot kebencian dan suatu rasa kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam kepada sahabat _raven_nya itu. Rahang gadis itu yang biasanya terlihat begitu lembut kini berubah menjadi keras karena merasa geram dengan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku, merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menamparnya saat ia baru saja tiba di lobi kantor _Namikaze Entertainment._

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Sasuke pelan saat ia telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak Hinata emosi, iris putihnya menatap tajam ke dalam _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya terus terdiam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena merasa heran dengan sikap Hinata yang terlihat begitu emosi.

"_Ich_, tak ku sangka jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal selama ini ternyata adalah seorang pria yang berhati busuk dan licik!" Ucap Hinata menyeringai ke arah Sasuke seolah mengejek pemuda Uchiha itu. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Hah?! Kau pikir dengan melakukan semua kebohongan ini aku akan merasa bahagia, begitu?!" Ucap Hinata lagi emosi, berusaha memojokkan sang Uchiha bungsu yang tampaknya kini sudah mulai memahami maksud perkataannya.

_Deg_

"Kau...mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut, ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat, mencoba menahan emosinya tatkala ia menyadari jika gadis _indigo_ di hadapannya ini telah mengetahui kebohongan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau terkejut? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke!" Maki Hinata lagi. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika semua kepura-puraan ini hanya akan memberikan luka kepada kita berempat?! Apa kau pikir aku adalah seorang gadis lemah yang tak bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang dicintainya, sampai-sampai kau mengasihaniku seperti ini?" Ucap Hinata lirih menampilkan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu kepada Sasuke. Butiran air mata turun dengan mulus mengalir melewati pipi gadis _indigo_ tersebut. Tatapan emosi yang sedari tadi ia layangkan kepada Sasuke kini tergantikan oleh tatapan kesedihan dan juga ketidakberdayaan.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekali di mata kalian, sampai-sampai kalian harus mengasihaniku seperti ini..._hiks...hiks...hiks..._?" Ucap Hinata lemah.

-TBC-

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**estusetyo paweling: **Hm, kebetulan adik saya punya penyakit itu, dan rasanya memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Memang tidak bahaya kalau terjadinya di rumah seperti Sasuke ini, hehehe...^_^ Berhubung Sasukenya masih dalam keadaan sakit dan lemah...jadi dia pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit kepala yang teramat sangat itu. Nanti saya nangis kalau Sasukenya wafat...hehehe...yang pasti _fic_ ini akan berakhir _happy ending. Arigatou_ sudah membaca _fic _ini...semoga chapter ini suka yah ^_^

**parinza ananda 9: **Siappp...maaf _update_ lama...semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou_ ^_^

**haruchan:** Hehehe...#garuk-garuk kepala#...iya buat tulisannya saya memang bisa, tapi idenya saya gak punya...^_^ Ok, saya akan semangat..._Arigatou._

**De Chan: **Hehe iyah OOC sekali yah Sasukenya...tapi saya suka Sasuke yang seperti itu...^_^..._Arigatou _De Chan...semoga chapter ini gak membosankan yah.

**Lucy Hinata: **Wahh _Senpai_ jangan suka merendah seperti itu...Saya masih perlu banyak belajar dan mengembangkan ide...hehehe...^_^ _Arigatou_ _Senpai_ sudah membaca _fic _ini, saya tunggu yah _Surgeon Love_ nya...^_^

**Chi-chan Najiyah: **Siap...Makasih buat semangatnya ^_^ Semoga suka dengan chapter ini yah...^_^

**Febri Feven: **Ok ini udha lanjut kok, Arigatou ^_^ ...Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yah...^_^

**Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime: **Salam kenal juga...Iya gak apa-apa kok...^_^ Saya sudah merasa senang karena Rachel-Chan sudah mau menyempatkan membaca _fic _ini...hehehe _Arigatou_...semoga chapter ini juga suka...^_^

**marukocan: **Maaf gak bisa _update_ cepat...Siaapp pasti Saku maafin Sasu kok..._Arigatou _sudah membaca _fic _ini...^_^

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **_Arigatou..._^_^...Maaf saya tidak bisa _update _cepat...tapi semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

**hanazono yuri: **Siippp...maaf _update _lama...hehehe...Semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou...^_^_

**Hanna Hoshiko: **Hehehe...Sasu-_chan_ memang ngebuat greget yah...^_^ _Arigatou _sudah membaca _fic _ini...semoga chapter ini juga suka.

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Hehehe...maaf saya lupa _Senpai_ ^_^..._Arigatou _untuk koreksinya, saya akan lebih memperhatikannya...Jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengoreksi yah _Senpai_...mohon bantuannya...^_^

**ntika blossom: **Hehehe...iya Sasuke kena karma karena dia tidak bisa menghargai dan menjaga perasaan dan hati seorang perempuan. _Arigatou_ sudah membaca _fic_ ini...^_^

**AoStraw: **Siap _Senpai_, makasih banyak buat masukkannya. _Arigatou_ sudah menyempatkan membaca _fic_ ini...Semoga masih berkenan untuk mengoreksi lagi kekurangan saya di chapter ini...^_^...mohon bantuannya...

**yuriski suryani: **Um iya iya...siap laksanakan...hehehe...^_^ _Arigatou_. Semoga chapter ini sesuai dengan harapan yuriski-_san_.

**Guest:** Hm, Iya sebenarnya interaksi SasuHina itu memang tidak ada di manganya. Tapi entah mengapa saat saya mulai membaca cerita _fanfiction_, banyak cerita dengan pairing SasuHina...Hm, rasanya itu...sangat menyesakkan.. Sejujurnya saya hanya suka pairing SasuSaku dan NaruHina, dan jika pairing ini dibalikkan rasanya sangat tidak rela...#sakit hati#...Nah, alasannya memilih Hinata sebagai pihak ketiga adalah karena feel sakit hatinya sungguh sangat terasa buat saya pribadi...hehehe...^_^...Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mem_bashing_ _chara_ disini kok...Yang pasti saya akan menyatukan SasuSaku dan NaruHina di _fic _ini...^_^ ..._Arigatou..._

**ongkitang:** _Arigatou..._^_^...semoga chapter ini juga suka yahh...hehe

**piscesaurus: **Syukurlah...#menghela napas lega#...Semoga kali ini juga gak bosan yah Senpai ^_^..._Arigatou..._

**Gilang 363: **Sabar sabar _Senpai_...#ngelus-ngelus punggung Gilang-_san_#...semua chara di anime Naruto itu memang semuanya pada kuat kok, masing-masing kan punya jurus yang menjadi kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Saya setuju kok, Hinata bukan gadis yang lemah, dia itu gadis yang kuat dan mempunyai tekad yang besar untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi...^_^...Hm, pokoknya anggap saja kata-katanya sebagai angin lalu...hehehe...#padahal saya sendiri murung karena _flame_nya#..._Arigatou Senpai_...#maaf juga _Senpai_, karena _fic_ saya ini jadi ada orang yang menghina Hinata, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Hinata menjadi dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu# _Gomen...Hountou ni gomennasai..._

**CherrySand1: **Salam kenal juga, maaf gak bisa cepat _update_, saya lagi buntu ide hehehe...rasanya chapter ini semakin aneh saja...tapi semoga suka yah ^_^ _Arigatou..._

* * *

Maaf lama _update_, saya benar-benar tidak punya ide untuk membuat chapter ini...

Sama seperti biasanya, chapter ini juga sangat begitu sederhana dan pasaran. Tapi semoga kalian semua suka. Jujur saya katakan, semua _review_ kalian memberikan saya semangat yang luar biasa untuk menulis chapter ini...^_^

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini...Kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya untuk terus melanjutkan _fic _abal ini...Hm, _Arigatou Minna-san..._^_^

Sekali lagi jika kalian berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan _review_?_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : 'Tidak perlu mengelak Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tahu, aku adalah gadis yang lemah! Sejak dulu aku memang selalu mengandalkan dirimu dan juga Naruto!/_Kami-sama, mengapa kau rebut semua kebahagiaan ini di saat aku telah benar-benar menerima Hinata seutuhnya./_Hn. Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi!/Aku pun akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta sejatiku./Karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang hanya tercipta untuk mendampingiku sampai kapan pun'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

**Flashback On**

Cahaya lemah yang berasal dari sang raja siang yang kini masih berada di bawah garis _horizontal _itu, menunjukkan bahwa hari kini telah menjelang fajar. Kabut putih tipis kini tampak menyelimuti langit fajar yang masih terlihat gelap. Semilir angin segar berhembus pelan menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kota _Tokyo_, memberikan sensasi rasa dingin nan menyejukkan bagi sebagian orang yang kini sudah memulai aktivitasnya mendahului sang mentari. Namun, tentu saja berbeda dengan sebagian orang lainnya yang saat ini masih bergelung dengan nyaman di atas ranjang empuk dan selimut tebal mereka karena merasa tidak tahan dengan udara dingin di luar sana yang terasa begitu menusuk ke dalam permukaan kulit.

Suasana di dalam rumah sakit Konoha pun tampaknya masih terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa petugas juru masak rumah sakit yang kini tengah sibuk memasak bahan-bahan makanan dan mempersiapkan hidangan sarapan pagi bagi para pasien penghuni rumah sakit, dan juga beberapa petugas kebersihan rumah sakit yang kini tengah sibuk mengepel lantai lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan menyapu halaman taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon rindang yang terdapat di taman itu.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi kekar, berkulit putih bersih dan bersurai _raven_, bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, kini tampak sedang melipat baju pasiennya di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang rawatnya, setelah sebelumnya ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Perlahan ia beranjak dari sofa dengan membawa baju pasien yang sudah dilipatnya rapi untuk kemudian diletakkan di atas bantal pada ranjang pasien. _Onyx_nya menatap ke arah sebrang ranjang pasien, di mana kini terlihat sang kakak yang masih tertidur dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang pasien. Sasuke tahu jika semalam _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_nya meminta Itachi untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit, sementara mereka akan pulang untuk meng_handle_ urusan bisnis Itachi di _Osaka_ hari ini.

Wajah Itachi terlihat begitu kelelahan, maklum saja karena sejak dua hari kemarin ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik, karena sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya di _Osaka_ dan juga kini ia harus terlibat dalam membantu urusan Sasuke. Melihat keadaan Itachi tentu saja membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah dengan kakaknya ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Itachi, meskipun semalam Itachi telah berkata dengan senang hati akan selalu membantunya untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kekarnya menuju ke arah meja yang terdapat di samping Itachi untuk mengambil jaket kulit hitam, topi, kacamata hitam dan _smartphone _miliknya serta kunci mobil milik kakaknya. Sasuke bermaksud untuk kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya itu, untuk pergi kembali menemui Sakura dan berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Yamanaka, tepat di tempat semalam ia dan kakaknya menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, itu artinya ia sudah menunggu selama satu jam di sana. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum Sakura keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka untuk pergi bekerja. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa jadwal pekerjaan Sakura hari ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti sang gadis musim semi itu secara diam-diam dan mencari saat yang tepat untuk menemui Sakura.

Satu jam yang tersisa ini terasa begitu lama bagi Sasuke yang kini hanya diam membisu dalam keheningan, namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang terasa begitu kalut memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk memperoleh kata maaf dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil_ volvo _hitam keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka, yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai mobil milik kekasih Ino Yamanaka, Shimura Sai. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura selalu pergi dan pulang bersama Ino dan Sai, karena mereka berdua berperan sebagai sahabat sekaligus _manager_ bagi Sakura. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak Sakura, Sasuke mulai men_starter_ mobilnya-ah, lebih tepatnya mobil milik kakaknya-dan bergegas melajukan mobilnya untuk mengikuti mobil Sai dari belakang.

Melihat arah jalan yang di ambil oleh mobil di depannya, Sasuke tahu bahwa tujuan mereka adalah kantor _Namikaze Entertainment._ Biasanya butuh waktu satu jam bagi mereka untuk sampai di kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_, namun karena jalanan kota _Tokyo_ pagi ini tak begitu padat, mereka tiba sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu biasanya.

"Sakura, maaf kami tak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pemotretanku dulu yang masih tertunda, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Ucap Ino menyesal kepada Sakura yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil dan tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak apa-apa Ino." Ucap Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Pergilah! Jangan sampai kalian terlambat. Aku masuk dulu! _Jaa-ne._" Ucap Sakura pamit diri kepada Ino dan Sai. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sai, Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino dan Sai. "Ah, aku lupa! Nanti kalian tidak perlu menjemputku ya, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya yang cantik. Ino dan Sai hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum simpul, pertanda mereka menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_, sementara Ino dan Sai kini sudah melesatkan mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir _Namikaze Entertainment _menuju ke kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment_.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu kepergian Ino dan Sai di dalam mobilnya, kini mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyusul Sakura ke dalam gedung kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_. Menghela napasnya pelan, Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran serta hatinya. '_Kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal! Kau harus bisa Uchiha Sasuke! Berjuanglah!' Inner_nya menyemangati.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lobi kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia menginjakkan kakinya di lobi kantor, _onyx_nya menangkap sosok gadis _indigo_ yang saat ini tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Gadis itu menatap ke arahnya, namun Sasuke tahu jika pandangan _amethyst_ milik gadis itu tampak kosong. Akhirnya Sasuke berusaha untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dengan cara memanggil namanya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hinata begitu diluar dugaannya. Putri sulung Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba saja menampar pipinya tanpa ia ketahui alasannya. Keterkejutan Sasuke tidak berhenti di situ saja, rupanya Hinata menamparnya karena Hinata sudah tahu dengan semua kenyataan tentang kebohongan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekali di mata kalian, sampai-sampai kalian harus mengasihaniku seperti ini..._hiks...hiks...hiks..._?" Ucap Hinata lemah.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar ucapan sang putri sulung Hyuuga itu, sungguh ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu selama ini pada Hinata. Selama ini ia hanya ingin melindungi dan melihat gadis itu bahagia saja, apakah hal seperti itu bisa dikatakan termasuk sikap yang mengasihani?! Bukankah rasa kasih sayang dan rasa mengasihani itu berbeda?! Hah~...entahlah Sasuke tak tahu mengapa Hinata bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Maaf Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu! Sungguh, aku...dulu aku...Aaarrgghhh...! Bagaimana untuk menjelaskan semua ini padamu!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak surai _raven_nya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa frustasi dan bingung untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Hinata yang saat ini tengah menatap tak berdaya ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu mengelak Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tahu, aku adalah gadis yang lemah! Sejak dulu aku memang selalu mengandalkan dirimu dan juga Naruto!" Hinata menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke, _amethyst_nya menyiratkan suatu kepedihan yang luar biasa dalam. "Tapi, meskipun keadaanku seperti ini. Aku rasa kalian tak pernah berhak untuk MENGASIHANIKU SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Hinata kembali meluapkan emosinya. Kembali bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke hanya kembali berpuas diri menelan semua makian demi makian yang dilayangkan oleh gadis _indigo _itu. Ia tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan kata maaf dari Sakura dan juga Hinata tidaklah mudah. Oleh karena itu, seperti apapun makian yang mereka berikan pada dirinya, ia akan terima dengan hati yang terbuka meskipun pada kenyataannya itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Menghela napasnya pelan, Sasuke berusaha untuk sedikit membebaskan beban yang terasa begitu berat di hatinya.

"Hinata...Aku tahu jika aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang begitu fatal. Tentu saja kau berhak untuk marah, bahkan membenciku pun tidak apa-apa jika kau bisa merasa lebih baik dengan hal itu." Sasuke menatap lembut iris putih di hadapannya dan tersenyum tulus. "Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Aku dan Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa kau adalah gadis yang lemah. Kami tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengasihanimu." Ucap Sasuke tenang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pundak mungil Hinata, mencoba untuk meminta pengertian Hinata.

"_Ich_, omong kosong! Tidak perlu berusaha untuk membesarkan hatiku Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata menepis kedua tangan Sasuke dan menyeringai sinis.

"Hn, aku tahu saat ini berbicara seperti apapun percuma saja karena kau tidak akan pernah mempercayai ucapanku." Ucap Sasuke memaklumi sikap Hinata.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau mengerti akan hal itu!" Ucap Hinata angkuh.

"Hn. Tapi, aku perlu menegaskan beberapa hal kepadamu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata, dan berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam, menunggu pemuda _raven_ itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Selama ini aku keliru dengan perasaanku padamu. Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi terhadapmu, Hinata. Aku sudah mulai menemukan gadis lain yang benar-benar aku cintai. Kini aku benar-benar tidak berbohong jika aku telah jatuh cinta kepada _Cherry_. Lalu masalah Naruto, kau tidak perlu menyalahkannya karena aku yang melibatkannya dalam permainan ini. Jadi...maafkanlah dia." Ucap Sasuke pelan seperti berbisik, namun tentu saja masih dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas oleh telinga Hinata. Perlahan ia berjalan menjauhi Hinata dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke pergi tanpa ingin mengetahui tanggapan gadis itu terhadap perkataannya. Bukannya ia tak memiliki rasa bersalah terhadap Hinata dengan meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri, seolah dirinya tampak seperti seorang pengecut yang berusaha menghindari tanggung jawab atas masalah yang dibuatnya. Namun, sungguh ia tak bisa lagi memprediksikan bagaimana sikap Hinata nantinya jika ia berbicara lebih jauh lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sementara Hinata kini hanya terdiam merenung memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. '_Memaafkannya, eh?! Kau pikir semudah itu, Sasuke?!_ _Meskipun kau yang melibatkannya dalam permainanmu, tetap saja Naruto menerima semua permintaanmu! Memang kau yang secara tidak langsung menyakiti perasaanku, tapi Naruto...maaf saja, dia sudah terlalu banyak memberikan harapan kosong terhadapku selama ini!' _Ucap Hinata di dalam hatinya. Sungguh hari ini terasa begitu luar biasa baginya, ya luar biasa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hah~...sungguh hatinya terasa begitu sesak, pikirannya pun tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Rasanya gadis _indigo_ itu perlu mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak di rumah. Perlahan ia mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari lobi kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_, ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana yang bisa saja memungkinkan Naruto untuk menyusul dirinya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei Itachi-_kun_, bangunlah!" Ucap Konan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Itachi pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkan sang kekasih yang kini tengah tertidur di samping ranjang pasien.

"Engghh~..." Lengguh Itachi akhirnya, namun sepertinya Itachi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan." Konan tersenyum maklum ke arah kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Perlahan ia arahkan tangan mulusnya untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam panjang milik kekasihnya itu. "Hm, terpaksa aku harus membangunkannya dengan cara seperti biasanya." Ucap Konan tersenyum malu, dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah kekasihnya itu. Bibir mungilnya dengan sukses menempel pada permukaan bibir tegas milik Itachi, dan mengecupnya lembut penuh perasaan. Itachi yang merasakan pergerakan benda lembut nan basah pada bibirnya yang terasa begitu _familiar_, akhirnya membuka perlahan _onyx_ hitamnya yang begitu menawan. Dilihatnya kini sang bidadari hatinya tengah mencumbu mesra bibir miliknya. Seperti kebiasaan dirinya sebelumnya, saat Konan membangunkannya dengan cara seperti ini, Itachi pasti akan menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang tengkuk Konan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian Itachi akan mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka sampai Konan merasakan kelelahan karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Hah...hah...Kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya Itachi-_kun_?" Tanya Konan terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menstabilkan pernapasannya.

Itachi tersenyum manis kepada Konan, kini ia menarik Konan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada perut rata milik gadis itu, sementara Konan memeluk dengan hangat kepala sang kekasih dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermanja-manja seperti ini, Itachi-_kun_?" Tanya Konan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Hn. Aku masih sedikit mengantuk, _Hime_. Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Jawab Itachi pelan.

"Hm, baiklah aku tidak masalah. Tapi, apakah kau tidak merasakan suatu kejanggalan di sini, _Ne _Itachi-_kun_?!" Tanya Konan lagi. Itachi yang mendengarkan perkataan Konan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap iris lembut kekasihnya itu. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Konan. Konan hanya terkekeh geli dengan reaksi Itachi, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Konan mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah ranjang pasien yang kini tampak kosong. Pandangan Itachi mengikuti ke arah mana telunjuk sang kekasih tertuju. _Onyx_nya membulat tatkala ia tak mendapati Sasuke di atas ranjang pasien, segera ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah meja di belakang Konan yang kini tampak kosong.

"Oh, _Shit_! Si bodoh itu pergi dan menggunakan mobilku! Apa dia itu tidak bisa bersabar sedikit saja untuk bertemu dengan _Cherry _dan menunggu sampai kondisinya pulih." Ucap Itachi kesal sambil menggebrak keras ranjang pasien di sampingnya, setelah sebelumnya ia beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sudah-sudah Itachi-_kun_, jangan emosi seperti itu! Tenangkan dirimu!" Ucap Konan sambil mengelus lembut punggung tegap Itachi, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang putra sulung Uchiha.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Konan! Jika terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan si bodoh itu bagaimana?!" Ucap Itachi khawatir, tak mempedulikan ucapan Konan yang memintanya untuk bersikap tenang. _Brother complex_, eh?

"Kau ini, sekali-kali percayalah pada Sasuke! Dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi, Itachi-_kun_!" Ucap Konan sambil memukul pelan punggung lebar Itachi, namun tetap menyebabkan Itachi sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi Konan, bagaimana ji-..." Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh Konan.

"Psstt...Jangan banyak bicara lagi! Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang ke rumah!" Ucap Konan tegas. Itachi tahu jika dirinya memang begitu lemah terhadap kekasihnya, Konan. Menghela napasnya pasrah, Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menyetujui ucapan Konan. Sementara Konan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda _blonde _itu, kini tampak duduk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, dengan menyelonjorkan sebelah kakinya ke depan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, dengan sebelah tangannya menyangga pada lutut kakinya yang ditekuk. Merenung? Ya, sang direktur muda itu kini tengah merenungi semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa semua kejadian ini harus terjadi di saat dirinya tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar luar biasa bersama Hinata. '_Kami-sama, mengapa kau rebut semua kebahagiaan ini di saat aku telah benar-benar menerima Hinata seutuhnya.'_ Batin Naruto mengeluh. Hei, seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkan _Kami-sama_ atas semua hal yang telah terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri kan, Naruto?

"Naruto." Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang terasa _familiar_ terdengar berdengung di telinga Naruto. Segera saja Naruto beranjak untuk berdiri dan menghadap ke arah pria yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!" Geram Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja kini sudah mencengkram kuat kerah baju milik Sasuke dan membalikkan tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu untuk bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto, hanya bisa bersikap pasrah dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan amukan hebat dari sang pemuda Namikaze. Ia tak akan memberi perlawanan sedikit pun, karena memang ia merasa pantas jika Naruto ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ini. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto pasti sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan ledakan emosi dari Hinata.

"BRENGSEK KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto memaki pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Ah, rasanya pendengaran Sasuke sudah mulai kebal dengan kata-kata yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto. Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja!" Ucap Sasuke datar saat ia melihat Naruto sudah mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan terhadap dirinya.

"_Ich_, kau menantangku brengsek!" Naruto mendecih kesal. _Sapphire_ milik Naruto menatap tajam ke dalam _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Hn. Tak perlu banyak bicara! Lakukan saja sesukamu!" Tantang Sasuke datar.

"Hm, menarik! Aku tak akan segan-segan, jika kau yang memintanya." Ucap Naruto menyeringai sinis. Perlahan ia arahkan sebelah tangannya yang kini sudah terkepal kuat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

**BUUUGGHH**

.

.

.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu. Tinjuan sang direktur muda itu tidak mengenai dirinya, melainkan mengarah pada tembok di belakangnya dekat dengan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Naruto sedari tadi hanya menggertak dirinya dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninju dirinya. Seharusnya pemuda _blonde_ itu memang sudah sepantasnya untuk memukul dirinya dan membalas semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kau..." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Haha...Hahaha...Hahaha..." Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa keras tanpa alasan yang jelas, setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

"Entah aku harus merasa marah atau berterima kasih padamu, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto datar setelah ia menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hm, di satu sisi aku marah denganmu karena kau melibatkanku dalam permainanmu ini, hingga akhirnya Hinata merasa sakit hati setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Terang Naruto menjelaskan alasan mengapa dirinya harus merasa marah kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu? Di sisi lain kau ingin berterima kasih padaku karena kau sudah bisa terlepas dari Hinata, begitu?!" Ucap Sasuke datar, mencoba untuk menerka jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto selanjutnya.

"_Cih, _sepertinya kau tak pernah bisa berpikiran positif tentangku, _Teme_!" Maki Naruto kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya menebak jalan pikiranmu saja, _Dobe_. Bukankah sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah mencintai Hinata." Ucap Sasuke menatap serius wajah Naruto di hadapannya.

"Kau salah, _Teme_! Aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya dan mencintainya. Oleh karena itu, di sisi lain aku merasa berterima kasih kepadamu, karena dengan keterlibatanku dalam permainan ini aku jadi menyadari jika Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis sempurna yang bisa melengkapi hidupku seutuhnya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut tatkala dirinya mengingat kembali saat-saat kebersamaannya yang terasa begitu indah dengan Hinata. Ah, kapan mereka bisa mengukir kembali _moment-moment_ berharga seperti itu lagi? Entahlah, kita berharap saja jika mereka akan segera menemukan jalan keluar untuk kembali bersama-sama lagi, _Ne_?

"Hn. Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi!" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"_Teme_? Kau?" _Sapphire_ Naruto membulat tatkala pemuda _raven_ itu secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Hinata.

"Hn. Aku pun akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta sejatiku." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan Naruto tatkala Naruto memikirkan Hinata, namun tentu saja berbeda karena gadis yang dibayangkannya adalah Sakura, sang gadis musim semi. Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke juga sudah jatuh ke dalam permainannya sendiri. Ya, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta kepada sang gadis musim semi itu, dan Naruto begitu bersyukur karena dirinya dan Sasuke sudah sama-sama menemukan cinta sejati mereka. Meskipun hubungan mereka di awali dengan cara yang salah, namun mereka tak bisa memungkiri jika sandiwara inilah yang telah mengubah pandangan dan perasaan mereka terhadap pasangannya masing-masing. Kini mereka harus berjuang dari awal lagi untuk kembali meraih hati sang pujaan hati, namun meskipun begitu mereka akan tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyerah demi mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan mereka.

"Hm, ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama _Teme_!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, _sapphire_nya menyorotkan sebuah cahaya keyakinan yang begitu besar.

"Hn." Sasuke juga turut menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang begitu menawan.

Mereka pun beradu tinju kepalan tangan, seolah masing-masing dari mereka mencoba untuk mengalirkan semangat dan keberanian untuk sama-sama berjuang meraih cinta mereka kembali. Pada akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama, berusaha memecah suasana yang terasa begitu menegangkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Hm, kalian pasti bisa! Ayo semangat Sasuke, Naruto!

"Lalu, hari ini kau bermaksud untuk menunggu dan menemui _Cherry_ selesai rekaman, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn. Aku akan mencoba meminta maaf padanya sekali lagi dan memberi penjelasan padanya tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Terang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pun akan menyusul Hinata ke rumahnya setelah aku membereskan semua pekerjaanku hari ini." Ucap Naruto lagi, mengikuti tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Kau mau menunggu _Cherry _di sini atau ikut bersamaku ke ruanganku dan menunggunya di sana?" Tawar Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak perlu. Lebih baik aku menunggu di dalam mobil saja. _Cherry_ pasti akan kembali menghindariku, jika aku menunggu di sini." Tolak Sasuke secara halus terhadap tawaran Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan. Berjuanglah _Teme_!" Ucap Naruto meninju pelan dada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu dan tersenyum tipis, berusaha memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau juga, _Dobe_. Berjuanglah!" Ucap Sasuke balas menyemangati pemuda _blonde_ itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Terik matahari siang ini terasa begitu panas menyengat permukaan kulit, sungguh berkebalikan dengan udara pagi hari tadi yang terasa begitu sejuk dan dingin. Seorang pemuda _raven_ kini tampak masih setia menunggu kedatangan seseorang di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman _Namikaze Entertainment_, sepertinya cuaca panas saat ini tidak menjadi hambatan bagi Sasuke untuk tetap menunggu Sakura di dalam mobil_._ Meskipun sudah empat jam ia menunggu di sana, namun sepertinya ia tak menampakkan rasa lelahnya sama sekali.

_Onyx_nya sedikit memicing ke arah lobi kantor _Namikaze Entertainment_, tatkala ia mendapati sang gadis musim semi yang sedari tadi ditunggunya berdiri di sana. Namun, sepertinya ada seorang pemuda lain yang sudah menjemput gadis itu. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang mengantar _Cherry_ tadi malam ke kediaman Yamanaka, Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal melihat kembali kedekatan Sakura dan Neji di depannya.

Kini Sakura dan Neji sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman _Namikaze Entertainment._ Sasuke pun bergegas untuk mengikuti mobil Neji dari belakang. Huh, sepertinya hari ini kau menjadi seorang _stalker_, eh Sasuke?

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Neji berhenti di sebuah restoran mewah tak jauh dari perusahaan _Namikaze_ _Entertainment_. Sasuke pun memberhentikan mobilnya di sana dan turut mengikuti Neji dan Sakura yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam restoran. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak lupa untuk mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitamnya agar Sakura dan Neji tidak mengenalinya.

Sakura dan Neji kini sudah duduk di sebuah meja dekat dengan jendela kaca, sementara Sasuke mengambil duduk di sebuah tempat strategis untuk mengamati Sakura dan Neji secara diam-diam.

"Sakura, kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Neji kepada Sakura yang saat ini tengah melihat-lihat buku daftar menu makanan dan minuman.

"Hm, Aku pesan _sashimi_ saja _Senpai_, lalu untuk minumannya aku mau jus _strawberry_." Jawab Sakura mengucapkan pesanannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pesan satu porsi _sashimi _dan juga satu porsi _beef teriyaki_. Untuk minumannya satu gelas jus _strawberry _dan juga satu gelas jus melon." Ucap Neji kepada seorang _waitress_ yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah pena dan juga buku kecil untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka.

"Apakah ada pesanan yang lainnya, Tuan?" Tanya sang _waitress _setelah selesai menuliskan pesanan Neji sebelumnya.

"Tidak, itu saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih." Tolak Neji secara halus, sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, yang tentu saja membuat wajah sang _waitress_ itu menjadi bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar untuk makanan dan minumannya, Tuan. Permisi." Ucap sang _waitress_ itu salah tingkah dan tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan meja Neji dan juga Sakura. Neji hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan sikap _waitress_ itu. Sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Neji yang keheranan.

"Kau tampak populer, _Senpai_!" Ucap Sakura memuji Neji.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?!" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura tersebut.

"Kau tidak lihat _waitress_ tadi menjadi salah tingkah karena melihat senyumanmu, _Senpai_?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyanggakan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Hn. Lalu apa masalahmu, Sakura?" Tanya Neji datar seolah tak tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Ugh~...Kau ini selalu saja bersikap dingin, _Senpai_!" Ucap Sakura memberenggut kesal dengan sikap Neji. "Itu membuktikan jika kau sangat populer di kalangan para gadis, _Senpai_!" Ucap Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Hah~...Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanku barusan ya, _Senpai_?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap Neji yang tak juga berubah. "Kau ini sudah menginjak usia 24 tahun, _Senpai_. Lagipula selama aku mengenalmu, rasanya kau tak pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang sebuah pernikahan, eh? Kenapa kau tak berminat untuk mencari seorang pendamping hidup, _Ne Senpai_?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, mengartikan maksud dari ucapannya. Ia sungguh merasa khawatir jika pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu, tidak juga memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Hn. Kenapa jadi kau yang repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, Sakura?" Tanya Neji sedikit acuh.

"Tentu saja karena aku merasa peduli padamu, _Senpai_!" Ucap Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, merasa gemas dengan sikap sang pemuda Hyuuga.

"Hn. Terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu merisaukan tentang hal itu! Tenang saja, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membawa dan mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Ucap Neji sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Sakura merasa terkejut dan penasaran. Bukankah perkataan Neji barusan secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan bahwa Neji memang sudah memiliki kekasih, eh?

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang, Sakura. Lagipula dia sedang tidak berada di Jepang saat ini." Terang Neji kepada Sakura, iris _amethyst_nya kini menatap ke arah langit dari jendela kaca di sampingnya. Sebuah tatapan kerinduan tampak terpancar dengan jelas dari iris putih pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sakura tahu jika Neji saat ini tengah memikirkan kekasihnya yang berada di tempat yang jauh.

"Permisi Tuan, ini pesanan Anda." Ucap sang _waitress_ sambil menyimpan pesanan Neji dan Sakura ke atas meja makan.

"Hm, _Arigatou_." Ucap Neji tersenyum tipis. Sang _waitress_ itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Sakura.

"_Itadakimasu_..." Ucap Neji dan Sakura bersamaan, sebelum mereka benar-benar menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

"Permisi Tuan, apa Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang _waitress_ kepada Sasuke, yang kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku menu restoran.

"Hn. Aku pesan satu gelas jus tomat saja." Ucap Sasuke asal tanpa mempedulikan sang _waitress_ yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh keanehan, kini perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada kedua insan yang kini terlihat tengah menyantap makan siang mereka dengan penuh canda tawa. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati sang Uchiha bungsu menjadi panas.

"Untuk makanannya Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" Tanya _waitress_ itu lagi sopan.

"_Ck, _sudah ku bilang aku hanya pesan satu gelas jus tomat saja! Lagipula aku tidak la-..."

_Kruuyuukkk_

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya sendiri. Sang _waitress_ yang mendengar bunyi tersebut hanya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja _waitress_ itu masih memiliki etika untuk menghormati para pelanggan yang makan di restoran ini. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi sang _waitress_, hanya bisa berdehem pelan, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya saat ini. Ia baru menyadari jika sedari pagi tadi, ia memang belum memakan apapun karena terlalu fokus memikirkan masalahnya saat ini.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pesan satu porsi _chicken teriyaki _dan satu porsi _tempura_." Ucap Sasuke datar menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baiklah Tuan. Mohon di tunggu sebentar." Ucap _waitress_ itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengamati kebersamaan Sakura dan Neji. Entah mengapa saat ini, ia merasa begitu merindukan waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang gadis musim semi. Seandainya saja waktu dapat ia putar kembali, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan Sakura di sisinya. Namun, tentu saja hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil baginya.

.

.

.

Kini Neji dan Sakura sudah meninggalkan restoran, dan bergegas melajukan mobil mereka ke arah kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment_. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang kini masih saja mengikuti Neji dan juga Sakura, secara diam-diam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti sore aku akan kembali menjemputmu Sakura." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum tipis, saat mereka sudah tiba di kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment._

"Hm, _arigatou Senpai_. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung, tangan kanannya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Neji sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Jaa-ne Senpai_." Pamit Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Neji. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Neji, sebelum Neji benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment_, karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya di sana. Sementara Sasuke, kini mau tidak mau harus kembali menunggu sang gadis musim semi sampai nanti sore. Sepertinya ia harus terlebih dahulu menghampiri Sakura nanti, sebelum akhirnya pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali datang untuk menjemput Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm, tidak apa-apa _Senpai_. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kalau begitu, _Jaa-ne._" Ucap Sakura mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Neji, yang menghubunginya karena tak bisa menjemputnya tepat waktu. Ia memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna merah _maroon_ miliknya. Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari lobi kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment _menuju ke arah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Namun, belum sempat Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di taman, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya dari belakang dan menyeretnya secara perlahan ke arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tatkala ia mengenali dengan pasti siapa pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Seorang pemuda brengsek yang dengan seenaknya saja menyeret tubuhnya tanpa permisi, pemuda yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, pemuda tak berperasaan yang tega membuat dirinya begitu terluka saat ini, pemuda yang dulu sempat ia sangat cintai, serta pemuda yang merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke.

"_Cih_, apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Ucap Sakura mendecih kesal kepada Sasuke. Sakura berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia saja karena tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu erat menggenggamnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura kepadanya. Menurutnya, Sakura bisa memperkirakan sendiri maksud dari tindakannya ini.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Ucap Sakura kembali menghempas-hempaskan kuat genggaman tangan Sasuke, berharap dirinya bisa segera terlepas dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menggubris permintaan Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu malah semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, karena ia tak ingin melepas kembali kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu lebih memilih untuk fokus memandang ke arah depan, di mana mobilnya kini sudah berjarak semakin dekat dengan mereka. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya dan segera membawa paksa Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, saat mereka sudah tiba di dekat mobil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, brengsek?!" Tanya Sakura geram, saat dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil. _Emerald_nya menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan kencang mobilnya menjauh dari taman. "_Cih, _apa kau tuli, brengsek?!" Tanya Sakura lagi berucap sinis kepada Sasuke yang tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam, mendengarkan dengan tenang ucapan-ucapan Sakura yang terasa begitu menyesakkan dadanya.

"Hn. Kita perlu bicara, _Cherry_." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya, tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun padangannya dari arah jalanan kepada Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, karena Sasuke sudah dua kali mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu.

"Hm, rupanya kau memang bukan seorang pendengar yang baik ya, Tuan! Bukankah semalam sudah ku katakan dengan sangat jelas, bahwa diantara kita tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan! Semuanya sudah cukup jelas untuk dapat ku mengerti, sekalipun kau tak pernah memberi penjelasan kepadaku sebelumnya, Tuan!" Ucap Sakura tenang namun terkesan meremehkan pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti semuanya, _Cherry_!" Ucap Sasuke lirih, hatinya terasa sakit karena gadis musim semi itu tak juga bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Apa lagi hal yang tidak ku mengerti, Tuan?!" Tanya Sakura sinis, sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dadanya.

"Perasaanku, _Cherry_. Kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu selama ini." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menatap sendu ke arah Sakura, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di samping sebuah sungai di pinggir jalan, jauh dari taman tadi.

"Hahaha...Perasaanmu kau bilang?!" Sakura tertawa mengejek setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Bukankah sudah jelas, Tuan. Perasaanmu terhadapku selama ini hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan yang kau ciptakan di atas perasaan cintamu kepada Hyuuga-_san_." Ucap Sakura menyeringai angkuh, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak merasa tersentuh dengan tatapan sendu yang ditampilkan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn. Ku akui awalnya memang seperti itu, _Cherry_." Ucap Sasuke jujur mengatakan awal mula dirinya merencanakan sandiwara ini. Sementara Sakura hanya bersikap acuh dengan pengakuan Sasuke, tak berminat untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu, saat ini kau pasti enggan untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasanku, _Cherry_." Ucap Sasuke memaklumi sikap acuh Sakura.

"Baguslah jika kau mengetahuinya, Tuan. Lagipula aku memang merasa malas untuk mendengar semua kebohonganmu lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, namun tentu saja tak semanis dengan ucapannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa semudah itu untuk mempercayaiku saat ini." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Tapi asal kau tahu _Cherry_, aku...sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ucap Sasuke lembut, _onyx_nya memancarkan sorot keyakinan yang terlihat sangat kentara sekali. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah iris hitam di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan di dalam sana, namun sama seperti dulu saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, _onyx_ itu bersinar penuh dengan keyakinan tanpa adanya suatu kebohongan. Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis, kali ini ia tak mau termakan dua kali dengan ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"Hm, tolong jangan salahkan aku Tuan Uchiha, jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tak akan pernah mempercayai ucapanmu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menyipitkan kedua mata indahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Cherry_?!" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aktingmu dulu itu sungguh sangat sempurna, Tuan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan ucapanmu saat kau sedang berkata jujur ataupun saat kau berkata bohong. Sungguh keduanya tampak persis tak ada celah perbedaan, jadi aku tak yakin jika ucapanmu kali ini adalah sebuah kejujuran." Terang Sakura menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya.

"_Cih_, rupanya begitu. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau dapat mempercayai ucapanku lagi, _Cherry_?!" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Hm, kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuatku untuk mempercayai kembali ucapanmu, Tuan. Anggap saja semua masalah ini tidak pernah ada dan anggap saja keberadaanku sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu, mudah kan?!" Saran Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Begitukah?! Jadi kau ingin menghapus semua hal yang sudah kita lalui selama ini, _Cherry_?!" Tanya Sasuke lagi memastikan ucapan Sakura.

"Iya, Tuan! Sepertinya pendengaranmu memang bermasalah ya?! Apa tak sebaiknya kau memeriksakan telingamu ke rumah sakit, Tuan?!" Ucap Sakura mengejek sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Cherry_!" Geram Sasuke merasa kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang tampak tak serius dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Hm, begitulah. Jadi ku mohon padamu untuk tidak lagi mengusik kehidupanku, Tuan." Ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke.

"_Ck_, maaf saja _Cherry_. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mau mengikuti permintaanmu itu!" Ucap Sasuke mendecak kesal terhadap sikap Sakura.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura acuh, tak peduli dengan sifat kekeraskepalaan Sasuke.

_Drrrttt drrttt drrttt_

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang berasal dari tas kecil milik Sakura. Segera ia raih ponselnya dan sedikit senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya tatkala ia mengetahui orang yang menghubunginya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang menghubungi Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi Senpai._" Salam Sakura menjawab panggilan telepon dari Neji.

"Sakura, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku di taman?" Tanya Neji khawatir dari sebrang sana, mengacuhkan salam Sakura.

"Ah, _Senpai_ maafkan aku. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah hampir sampai di taman, sebelum akhirnya aku diculik oleh seorang manusia es berhati batu." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, mendengar ucapan sang gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau serius?! Jangan bercanda Sakura! Memangnya ada manusia es berhati batu?!" Tanya Neji panik sekaligus penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku serius _Senpai_! Aku memang diculik oleh manusia seperti itu!" Tegas Sakura kepada Neji.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku secepatnya, jika kau memang diculik?!" Geram Neji merasa gemas dengan sikap Sakura yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Aa...Maaf _Senpai_. Tapi aku sudah menangani penculik itu, jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir padaku, _Ne_?" Ucap Sakura tenang.

"Bodoh! Cepat katakan sekarang kau berada di mana?! Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Ucap Neji kepada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu _Senpai_. Sebentar lagi aku sudah akan sampai di rumah. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang. Nanti aku akan kembali menghubungimu jika aku sudah berada di rumah." Ucap Sakura sedikit berbohong kepada Neji.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu, Sakura." Ucap Neji menyetujui saran Sakura.

"Hm." Balas Sakura singkat mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Neji. Kini iris hijau beningnya kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan pembicaraannya bersama Neji. "Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang sekarang, Tuan Uchiha?!" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, _Cherry_!" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Hah~...Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapimu, Tuan." Ucap Sakura mendesah pelan sambil memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, tentu saja membuat sang Uchiha bungsu menjadi merasa bersalah terhadap gadis musim semi itu. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk tetap mempertahankan Sakura bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Sakura memaafkan kesalahannya dan kembali mempercayainya seperti dulu.

"Maafkan aku, _Cherry_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tapi ku mohon percayalah sekali ini saja padaku, aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku padamu." Ucap Sasuke lirih, _onyx_nya menatap _intens_ ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan! Maaf saja, saat ini aku tak ingin membahas mengenai hal itu lagi! Jadi tolong secepatnya, kau antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga!" Ucap Sakura tegas. Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, Sakura kini menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Menutup kedua iris hijau bening indahnya, berniat untuk berpura-pura tertidur di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, _Cherry_! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk kembali meraih hatimu, meskipun kau akan terus menolak kehadiranku." Ucap Sasuke sendu. Entah mengapa sedikit terselip perasaan iba yang dirasakan oleh Sakura kepada Sasuke, saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke. Sebutir air mata kini merembes keluar dari sudut matanya yang tertutup, namun tentu saja tak tampak jelas oleh Sasuke yang kini sudah mulai melajukan mobilnya ke arah kediaman Yamanaka untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. '_Hn, buktikanlah jika perkataanmu itu memang benar-benar serius kepadaku, Sasuke-kun!'_ Ucap Sakura di dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

"Hanabi, tolong kau bukakan pintunya! Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu di depan." Pinta Hyuuga Hiashi halus kepada Hanabi yang kini tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, sementara kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tengah asyik membaca dokumen hasil rapatnya di kantor tadi siang.

"_Ha'i_, _Tou-san_." Ucap Hanabi menuruti permintaan ayahnya, perlahan ia beranjak untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Di bukanya perlahan pintu rumah di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum manis terpatri di wajah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tatkala ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde_ tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-_niisan_!" Ucap Hanabi riang sambil menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang direktur muda itu. Sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dengan sikap spontan sang putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut surai panjang coklat milik Hanabi, membuat gadis remaja itu tersenyum senang. Memang semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Hanabi sudah menyukai pemuda Namikaze itu. Parasnya yang tampan dan kepribadiannya yang hangat, begitu memikat sang gadis bungsu Hyuuga itu. Tentu saja bukan perasaan menyukai seperti layaknya kepada kekasih, tetapi lebih kepada perasaan sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Meskipun sudah sering bertemu dengan Naruto, namun sikap manja Hanabi tak pernah ada habis-habisnya terhadap pemuda _blonde_ itu, apalagi setelah mengetahui Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran, sikap manjanya semakin menjadi-jadi kepada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena Hanabi sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Lagipula, bukankah kau memang berniat untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai adik iparmu di kemudian hari, _Ne _Naruto?

"Hm, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini gadis manis?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan poni Hanabi yang sedikit berantakan setelah ia melepaskan pelukan Hanabi dari tubuhnya.

"Baik, sangat baik _Nii-san_. Bagaimana dengan _Nii-san_ sendiri?" Tanya Hanabi sambil tersenyum senang. Mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawabannya. '_Awalnya hari ini memang berjalan dengan sangat baik dan aku merasa sangat bahagia, sebelum akhirnya semua sandiwara ini terbongkar dan berakhir kacau balau.'_ _Inner_nya menjawab perkataan Hanabi.

"Naruto-_niisan_, kenapa kau malah melamun?" Ucap Hanabi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _gomen_ Hanabi-_chan_. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu barusan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk kepada Hanabi. Hanabi menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan sikap calon-ah mantan calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, _Ne _Naruto-_niisan_?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Hm, ya sudah ayo masuk! Mungkin dengan bertemu dengan Hinata-_Nee_, keadaanmu akan menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Hanabi sambil mengamit sebelah lengan kekar pemuda _blonde_ itu serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Naruto, dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto sendiri hanya kembali tersenyum canggung, setelah mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Hanabi hanya tahu jika Naruto sedang memiliki banyak masalah, biasanya ia hanya bisa merasa tenang jika sudah bertemu dengan kakaknya, Hyuuga Hinata. Hm, tak tahukah kau jika masalah yang sedang di hadapi Naruto itu adalah kakakmu sendiri, _Ne_ Hanabi?

.

.

.

"_Tou-san_, lihatlah siapa yang datang kemari!" Teriak Hanabi senang kepada Hiashi yang kini masih saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya di ruang keluarga. Hiashi yang mendengar teriakan Hanabi, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hanabi yang tengah menggandeng lengan seorang pemuda yang terasa begitu _familiar_ baginya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum simpul tatkala menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di samping putrinya adalah Naruto, sang putra tunggal Namikaze.

"Selamat malam, _Tou-san_." Ucap Naruto ber_ojigi _singkat kepada Hiashi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Malam, Naruto." Ucap Hiashi membalas salam Naruto. "Kau ingin menemui Hinata?" Ucap Hiashi menanyakan maksud kedatangan pemuda Namikaze itu. Hiashi sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Hinata hari ini pulang lebih awal ke rumah, karena Hiashi baru pulang dari perusahaannya pukul tujuh malam, tepat pada waktu makan malam dimulai.

"_Ha'i, _apa _Tou-san_ tidak keberatan jika aku menemui Hinata sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sopan kepada Hiashi.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak. Tapi mungkin saja Hinata sudah tidur saat ini." Terang Hiashi.

"Tidak apa-apa _Tou-san_. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar, sekaligus mengembalikan _handphone_nya yang tertinggal di dalam mobilku tadi pagi." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Hiashi menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "Hanabi, antarkan _Nii-san_mu ini ke kamar _Nee-san_mu dan segeralah kau tidur karena ini sudah malam!" Pinta Hiashi halus kepada Hanabi.

"Baik _Tou-san_." Ucap Hanabi patuh. "Ayo _Nii-san_!" Ajak Hanabi sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk bergegas pergi ke lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar Hinata berada.

.

.

.

"Sudah yah _Nii-san_, aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan tidur duluan. Selamat malam." Ucap Hanabi setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hinata dan mengecup sekilas pipi tegas milik Naruto.

"Hm, selamat malam dan mimpi indah Hanabi-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hanabi, sebelum Hanabi benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Perlahan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah pintu kamar Hinata. Menghela napasnya pelan, ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa saat ini semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ia angkat ragu-ragu tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Naruto sedikit meneguk ludahnya, merasa gugup dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata. Apakah gadis itu akan menolak bertemu dengannya dan mengusir dirinya dengan cara yang tidak terhormat atau gadis itu mau menerima dirinya dan memaafkannya? Entahlah, mungkin hanya _Kami-sama _dan Hinata saja yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

_Tok tok tok_

"Hinata-_chan_, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan Hinata. Namun, tak terdengar adanya jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis _lavender_ itu. '_Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.' _Ucap Naruto di dalam hati. Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam kamar pribadi Hinata.

_Kriieettt_

Suasana di dalam kamar Hinata tampak begitu sunyi dan tenang, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup yang berpendar lemah dari lampu tidur kecil yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Terdengar suara alunan hembusan napas teratur dan juga lembut, memenuhi ruangan kamar sang putri sulung Hyuuga. Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kaki kekarnya menuju ke arah ranjang, tempat di mana sang pujaan hatinya tengah tertidur pulas. Sebuah senyuman kerinduan tampak begitu dominan terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa rasanya Naruto merasa sangat merindukan sang gadis _indigo_ itu. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu, tapi sepertinya rasa rindu itu tak juga pernah bisa hilang ia rasakan. Sedikit menghela napas lega, karena gadis itu kini tengah terlelap tenang di atas ranjang, sehingga ia tak perlu merasa khawatir jika Hinata akan menolak untuk menemuinya.

Kini Naruto sudah berada tepat di samping ranjang milik Hinata. Di tatapnya lembut paras cantik yang terlihat begitu polos itu dengan _intens_. Perlahan ia dudukkan dirinya pada ruang kosong pada ranjang milik Hinata. Tangan kirinya, ia ulurkan untuk meraih pucuk kepala sang gadis Hyuuga dan mengusapnya penuh rasa sayang. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"_Hime..._Aku...merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto lirih, sambil menempelkan tangan mungil Hinata pada pipinya. _Sapphire_nya menatap sendu ke arah kelopak mata Hinata yang kini tengah tertutup itu. "Aku...Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, _Hime_. Aku sungguh menyesal telah berbuat hal seperti itu padamu." Naruto tahu mengucapkan kata maaf saat ini pun percuma saja, karena Hinata pasti tidak akan mendengarkannya. Tapi setidaknya Naruto ingin mengungkapkan sedikit beban hatinya saat ini yang terasa begitu berat. "Aku menyesal karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu seperti ini. Kau tahu?! Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersyukur dengan semua sandiwara ini. Karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ternyata aku...mencintaimu, _Hime._" Ucap Naruto sendu, bulir air mata sedikit mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan jatuh ke tangan mungil Hinata yang kini masih menempel pada pipinya. "Aku tahu jika aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh, karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya sedari awal. Aku...aku terlalu terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan kita yang terasa begitu indah selama ini, sehingga aku tidak pernah memikirkan untuk memberitahumu tentang sandiwara ini." Terang Naruto lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, asal kau tahu _Hime_! Perasaanku selama ini benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan dirimu seperti ini, aku ingin mengulangi hubungan ini dari awal tanpa suatu kebohongan lagi di dalamnya." Ucap Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mendengus geli atas perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak bisa menghadapimu secara langsung,_ Hime_?! Mengapa aku begitu pengecut untuk mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu kepadamu, saat kau kini tengah terlelap dalam tidurmu?!" Ucap Naruto memaki pelan dirinya sendiri. Kini terdengar sebuah isakan tangis kecil keluar dari bibir tegas sang pemuda _blonde_.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Maaf...maafkan aku, _Hime_." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil terus menerus mengecup lembut punggung tangan milik Hinata. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dan pandangannya beralih ke arah wajah Hinata yang kini tampak begitu damai. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan juga Hinata. Bibir tegasnya dengan mulus mendarat pada permukaan lembut bibir mungil milik Hinata. Mencoba untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan dan rasa manis yang begitu di sukainya dari bibir Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dirinya memulai perjuangannya untuk meraih kembali hati sang putri sulung Hyuuga.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_. Aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali, sebesar apapun rintangannya! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang hanya tercipta untuk mendampingiku sampai kapan pun." Bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Hinata, setelah ia melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Hinata. Perlahan Naruto beranjak dari ranjang, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _handphone_ Hinata yang ia simpan di sana. Ia letakkan _handphone_ tersebut di atas meja rias milik Hinata. Naruto kembali melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang Hinata, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi keluar dari kamar pribadi Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di sana. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui, jika sedari tadi Hinata hanya berpura-pura terlelap di hadapannya. Hinata hanya merasa belum siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang kini masih tertutup. Rasanya Hinata terlalu lelah untuk kembali membuka matanya, kata-kata Naruto tadi sedikit membuat hatinya menjadi ragu untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Kali ini Hinata sama sekali tidak membutuhkan kata-kata dari Naruto, yang ia butuhkan adalah bukti bahwa pemuda _blonde_ itu benar-benar mencintainya.

-TBC-

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**DefenderNHL: **Pasti mereka balikkan lagi kok, tapi semuanya butuh proses untuk kembali bersama lagi..._Gomen_ gak bisa _update _kilat, tapi semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou..._^_^

**dylanNHL: **Um, nanti saya pertimbangkan. Tapi maaf kemungkinan akan lama munculnya, karena nunggu sampai hubungan NaruHinanya baikkan lagi kan...? Hehe...^_^ _Arigatou_ sudah membaca _fic _ini...semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

**Lucy Hinata: **Um, kita sama-sama berjuang _Senpai_! ^_^ Aa...saya jadi malu...oke ini udha lanjut _Senpai_...Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan..._Arigatou..._^_^

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Iya _Senpai_ pasti susah untuk mereka meyakinkan Saku dan Hina, karena hati mereka udha terlalu sakit karena dipermainkan oleh Sasu dan Naru...^_^ Oke, siap _Senpai_...semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan..._Arigatou..._^_^

**Gilang363: **Waahh saya jadi malu...#sembunyiin muka#...Um, _Arigatou_ _Senpai_ ^_^ Iya, konfliknya cuma kebohongan ini aja kok, kalau pun ada orang ketiga gak akan terlalu dominan juga...hihi...Oke, makasih buat semangatnya...^_^

**haruchan: **Iya mereka sangat, sangat menyesal dengan sandiwara mereka...Um, saya juga iri melihat _moment-moment_ kebersamaan SasuSaku dan NaruHina...^_^ Oke, semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou._

**estusetyo paweling: **Makasih banyak _Senpai..._Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...^_^

**sakakibaraarisa: **Iya gak apa-apa kok, saya senang karena saka-_san_ sudah mau me_review fic _ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou..._^_^

**Anka-Chan: **Siap...ini udha _update_ kok..._Arigatou_ yah...^_^

**Febri Feven: **Siap...Ini udha lanjut kok ^_^ Terima kasih banyak.

**Anisha Ryuzaki:** Hehe...Oke ini udha lanjut kok...semoga tidak mengecewakan..._Arigatou_...^_^

**Cherry Sakura Heartfilia: **Pastinya susah kok _Senpai_, dan meskipun Sakura memaafkan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja gak akan semudah itu Sakura nerima Sasuke lagi. _Arigatou_...semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...^_^

**marukocan: **Hihi..._gomen_. Saya baru menyadari itu...^_^...Saya harus belajar lagi untuk mempersingkat ceritanya...Oke ini udha lanjut kok..._Arigatou_.

**piscesaurus: **Hihi...saya juga suka, karena hubungan NaruHina terasa manis banget...^_^ Um, pasti nanti Naruto ngejelasin kok perasaannya yang sebenarnya sama Hinata. Oke, semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou._

**Hanna Hoshiko: **Wahh _Senpai_ suka melihat Sasuke menderita yah...hihi...Oke, ini udha lanjut..._Arigatou..._^_^

**Sasa: **Iya Sasa-_chan_..._Hiks...hiks..._padahal saya menunggu lho waktu di chapter 4 itu...Saya pikir Sasa-_chan_ kecewa dengan chapter 4 itu...hehe...Iya gak apa-apa kok, saya bisa mengerti kesibukan Sasa-_chan_...^_^. Um, iya itu _typo_. Saya lupa..._gomen_. _Arigatou _buat semangatnya dan dukungannya selama ini...^_^ #peluk-peluk Sasa-_chan_# Yosh, semua bakalan _happy ending _kok.

**CherrySand1: **Siap! Saya tidak akan mendiscountinuekan _fic_ ini kok...hehe...^_^ Makasih buat dukungannya...oh iya, ngomong-ngomong lebih suka isi tiap chapternya panjang atau pendek?

**BerryPolkan: **Puk...puk...puk...#nepuk-nepuk punggung Berry-_san_#...Jangan nangis lagi yah...^_^. _Blusshh_...Aa _fic_ ini masih jauh dari kata bagus...Um, tapi terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca _fic _ini.

**Luca Marvell: **Um, gak ada kata terlambat kok untuk _review_. Justru saya senang...^_^ Oh iya, itu _typo_...hehehe #garuk-garuk kepala#...makasih buat koreksinya...Oke, semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou._

**wedusgembel41: **_Gomen_ gak bisa _update_ kilat...Semoga suka dengan chapter ini..._Arigatou..._^_^

**Rfauryn: **Aa..._Arigatou,_ hm siap! Saku dan Hina gak akan semudah itu kok memaafkan Sasu dan Naru...hehe...Semoga chapter ini suka...^_^

* * *

Waahhh kalian benar-benar luar biasa...^_^ #pinjam kata-kata Ariel Noah# hehe...Terima kasih buat semua dukungan dan semangat kalian...#peluk-cium# buat kalian semuanya yang sudah membaca, me-_review_, mem-_follow_, mem-_fav_ kan _fic _ini, dan juga para _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini..._Arigatou...Domo Arigatou...Minna-san..._^_^

Maaf lama _update_...#bungkuk-bungkuk badan# Hum, sebenarnya saya merasa kurang percaya diri dengan chapter ini dan rasanya ceritanya semakin aneh dan semakin pasaran...Tapi semoga kalian masih berminat untuk membaca _fic_ ini...hehehe...^_^ Sekali lagi jika kalian berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan _review_, masukan, ide dan lain sebagainya? _Arigatou..._^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary : 'Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya _Kaa-san,_aku tidak tidur di pangkuanmu seperti ini lagi. Sudah lebih dari empat belas tahun yang lalu, bukan?/ Kau yang memutuskanku secara sepihak, Hinata-_chan_! Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menyetujui permintaanmu untuk putus/ HEI KALIAN! LIHATLAH ADA AKTOR TAMPAN UCHIHA SASUKE DI SINI!/ Padahal aku sudah mempunyai ide untuk membuatmu kembali dekat dengan Cherry.'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

Naruto kini tengah terbaring lelah di atas ranjang _king size_nya, dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Irisnya menatap lemah ke arah atap-atap langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih itu, seakan-akan _sapphire _birunya itu telah benar-benar meredup kehilangan cahayanya.

Pikirannya kembali terusik oleh sesosok gadis yang hingga kini masih menempati posisi terspesial di dalam hatinya. Semenjak kejadian yang di alaminya kemarin, kini Naruto merasakan sebuah kekosongan dan kehampaan dalam hatinya. Perasaan sesak yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya, sampai saat ini tak juga bisa hilang meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk menghiraukan perasaan sakit yang tengah dirasakannya tersebut.

Seharian ini di kantor, gadis Hyuuga itu terus saja menghindari dan mengacuhkan keberadaan dirinya. Meskipun Naruto sudah berusaha untuk mencari perhatian dari Hinata, namun semua sia-sia saja karena sikap gadis itu berubah menjadi dingin kepadanya.

Jika seandainya ia boleh memilih, Naruto lebih memilih Hinata untuk kembali memakinya dengan kasar, memukulnya, menamparnya atau apapun itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk meluapkan emosi gadis Hyuuga itu, daripada harus mendapat perlakuan dingin nan acuh dari Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup jika harus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terus dari Hinata. Secara sadar atau tidak, hatinya membatin menorehkan sebuah luka yang terus-menerus menganga lebar, menimbulkan suatu rasa perih yang tak tergambarkan. Beberapa butir _liquid _bening menyusup melalui sudut-sudut kedua mata birunya, seakan ikut berduka cita kepada hatinya yang kini tengah merasakan kesakitan.

_Tok tok tok_

"Naruto-_kun, _apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kushina lembut dari arah luar kamar pribadi Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar suara ibunya,langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. Segera saja ia beranjak dari posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Belum _Kaa-san_. Masuk saja ke dalam!" Teriak Naruto kepada Kushina. Buru-buru ia mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang sampai saat ini masih meneteskan air mata. Naruto tidak ingin Kushina menjadi merasa khawatir dengan melihat keadaannya yang begitu lemah saat ini.

_Krrriieettt_

Pintu kamar pribadi Naruto terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang begitu mulia bagi Naruto, sosok wanita yang telah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengandung dan melahirkan dirinya ke dunia ini, sosok wanita yang begitu Naruto kagumi dan hormati, serta sosok wanita yang begitu teramat sangat ia sayangi dan ia cintai, Namikaze Kushina.

Kushina mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah ranjang putranya, setelah sebelumnya ia menutup kembali pintu yang telah dibukanya tadi.

"Hm, ada keperluan apa _Kaa-san_, malam-malam seperti ini datang menemuiku?!" Tanya Naruto penasaran, saat Kushina sudah mendudukkan dirinya pada ruang kosong pada ranjang miliknya.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau sedang ada masalah? _Kaa-san _lihat saat makan malam tadi, kau terlihat begitu murung dan sepertinya kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal? Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau membagi sedikit masalahmu dengan _Kaa-san, _Naruto_-kun?_" Ucap Kushina lembut, sambil menatap penuh perhatian kepada putranya yang kini tampak sedikit tercengang setelah mendengar perkataan dirinya.

Kushina dan Minato memang sudah pulang dari _Kyoto _sejak tadi sore, jadi sampai saat ini mereka sama sekali belum mengetahui jika hubungan Naruto dan Hinata telah berakhir.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san _bisa mengetahuinya?! Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi semua perasaan gelisahku hari ini." Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke arah bawah sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Hm, aku ini adalah _Kaa-san_mu, Naruto-_kun_! _Kaa-san _bisa merasakannya jika kau sedang mengalami suatu masalah." Ucap Kushina sambil membelai lembut surai _blonde _putranya tersebut. "Sini!" Kushina menepuk-nepukkan tangan kirinya pada pahanya, seolah meminta putranya itu untuk meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan dirinya. Naruto yang mengerti akan tindakan ibunya, langsung tersenyum tipis dan segera saja ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan paha Kushina. Kushina kembali membelai sayang rambut putranya itu sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis yang ia tujukan kepada Naruto.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya _Kaa-san,_aku tidak tidur di pangkuanmu seperti ini lagi. Sudah lebih dari empat belas tahun yang lalu, bukan?" Ucap Naruto pelan, pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu saat dirinya masih berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan.

Masa-masa saat dirinya seringkali meminta untuk tidur di pangkuan Kushina, karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia merasa sangat senang dan juga dapat tidur dengan lelap jika Kushina sudah membelai lembut rambutnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan tenang jika Kushina sudah melakukan hal itu.

"Hm, rupanya kau masih ingat, Naruto-_kun_. Dulu itu kau benar-benar memonopoli _Kaa-san _agar selalu menemanimu untuk tidur, sampai-sampai _Tou-san_mu itu merasa kesal kepada _Kaa-san _karena akhirnya ia jadi tidur sendirian di kamar." Kushina tersenyum kecil tatkala mengingat kejadian dulu, saat Minato merasa cemburu pada sikap putranya sendiri.

"Benarkah itu, _Kaa-san_?! Ah, aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah kepada _Tou-san_." Ucap Naruto sendu, sedikit merasa menyesal dengan sikap manjanya sewaktu dirinya masih kecil. Hei, anak kecil memang sudah sewajarnya jika bersikap seperti itu, bukan?!

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun._ Lagipula _Tou-san_mu hanya merasa kesal sebentar saja kepada _Kaa-san_. Oh iya, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan masa lalu sih?! Ayo, cepat katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, Naruto-_kun_?!" Pinta Kushina halus kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menatap lurus ke dalam iris indah milik Kushina. Naruto sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kushina, namun tatapan lembut yang diekspresikan oleh ibunya itu seakan memberinya suatu perasaan tenang yang dapat membuyarkan semua keraguannya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahu Kushina mengenai masalah yang kini tengah dihadapinya.

"_Kaa-san_, kemarin Hinata-_chan_ baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami." Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Kau serius, Naruto-_kun_?! Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?! Bukankah, kemarin pagi hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja, kan?!" Tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi, merasa terkejut sekaligus heran dengan ucapan putranya itu.

Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum tipis, melihat reaksi dari ibu tercintanya itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai masalah yang kini tengah membelenggu dirinya. Kushina tampak begitu tertarik untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesah putra tunggalnya ini, hal ini terlihat dari cara Kushina yang mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Naruto tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Seperti itulah, _Kaa-san_. Hinata-_chan_ sama sekali tidak mempercayai jika perasaanku padanya telah berubah. Perasaanku kali ini lebih dari sekedar menyukai ataupun mengaguminya, aku benar-benar mencintainya, _Kaa-san_. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya di sisiku." Ucap Naruto pelan, tatapan matanya kembali berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Kushina sambil menyentil keras dahi milik Naruto. Membuat sang putra tunggal Namikaze itu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini, kalau kau memang mencintainya, kejarlah kembali Hinata-_chan_! Lakukanlah semua hal yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh Hinata-_chan_ kepadamu! Kau juga pasti menyadarinya kan, jika dulu Hinata-_chan_ selalu berusaha untuk mencari perhatianmu?!" Jeda sejenak sebelum Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ia juga selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa berada di dekatmu. Seharusnya kau jauh lebih mengerti untuk memikirkan sebuah cara untuk kembali mendapatkan hatinya! Jika Hinata-_chan _saja tetap gigih tanpa merasa lelah untuk menunggumu menyambut hatinya, bagaimana mungkin kau saat ini sudah merasa lelah dan tak bersemangat untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaannya, Naruto-_kun_?!" Ucap Kushina panjang lebar, sedikit memberikan masukan dan nasehat kepada putranya itu. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terdiam untuk merenungkan semua ucapan Kushina di dalam pikirannya.

"Kau benar _Kaa-san_. Jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Hinata-_chan _selama tujuh tahun ini menunggu dan mengharapkanku, rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali." Ucap Naruto sedikit mendengus pelan, mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Hinata.

"Hm, jangan menyerah untuk meraih hatinya lagi, Naruto-_kun_! Pokoknya _Kaa-san _tidak mau tahu, Hinata-_chan _harus tetap menjadi menantu _Kaa-san_, bagaimana pun caranya!" Ucap Kushina sedikit tegas, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan ibunya.

"Haha...Baiklah, baiklah _Kaa-san_, aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto sedikit canggung sambil beranjak dari pangkuan Kushina.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidurlah, Naruto-_kun_! Besok _Kaa-san _akan buatkan bekal makan siang untukmu dan juga Hinata-_chan_. Jangan lupa kau harus memberikan bekal itu kepada Hinata-_chan_, mengerti?!" Ucap Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang, saat dirinya sudah beranjak berdiri dari ranjang Naruto.

"Iya, iya _Kaa-san_, aku mengerti! Sudah, _Kaa-san _pergilah, kasihan _Tou-san _jika sendirian saja di kamar! Aku tidak mau nanti _Tou-san_ merasa kesal lagi seperti dulu, jika _Kaa-san _berlama-lama di sini." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda ibunya, yang tentu saja sukses membuat kedua pipi Kushina sedikit bersemu merah.

"Huh, kau berani mengusir ibu rupanya! Kau tidak sopan, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Kushina kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya seperti anak kecil, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku ibunya itu. Tapi, ia juga merasa bersyukur karena dengan sikap ibunya ini, ia sedikit merasa terhibur dan bisa sedikit melepaskan bebannya yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.

"Haha...Maaf _Kaa-san_, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku malam ini. Aku sedikit merasa lega setelah mendengarkan nasehat darimu, _Kaa-san_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Kushina. Kushina pun balas tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, kalau begitu _Kaa-san _tinggal ya, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Kushina pamit diri kepada Naruto untuk meninggalkan kamar pribadi putranya. Naruto menganggukkan kecil kepalanya, seolah menyetujui ucapan Kushina.

"Bersenang-senanglah, _Kaa-san_! Kalau bisa, tolong bilang pada _Tou-san _untuk memberikanku seorang adik." Teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Kushina, sebelum Kushina benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan putranya langsung menjadi salah tingkah dan buru-buru untuk segera menutup pintu kamar putranya. Naruto sendiri semakin terkikik geli setelah melihat reaksi Kushina, ia tak habis pikir kenapa malam ini ia begitu senang untuk menggoda ibunya.

Lagipula, mengharapkan adanya seorang adik pada usianya yang akan menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun itu, apakah mungkin terjadi?! Hm, mungkin saja, jika _Kami-sama _sudah menghendakinya untuk terjadi, maka semua hal yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi mungkin atas kebesaran kuasanya, benarkan?

.

.

.

**BUUGGHH**

"Hm, kau kenapa _Hime_?!" Tanya Minato sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan tindakan Kushina yang baru saja menutup kasar pintu kamar pribadi mereka dengan menampilkan sebuah ekspresi kekesalan di wajah cantiknya. Sebelumnya Minato tengah membaca sebuah buku sambil menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran ranjang _king size_nya.

"Ini semua gara-gara ucapan Naruto-_kun_! Sedari tadi ia terus saja menggodaku, Minato-_kun_." Ucap Kushina yang kini sudah duduk manis di atas ranjang di sebelah Minato yang kini sudah menutup bukunya untuk lebih fokus mendengarkan perkataan istri tercintanya.

"Memangnya Naruto-_kun _mengatakan hal apa kepadamu, _Hime_?!" Tanya Minato meminta penjelasan lebih kepada Kushina. Kushina yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Minato, kembali ber_blushing_ ria tatkala ia mengingat ucapan Naruto, putranya.

"_A_-..._Ano_, katanya Naruto-_kun_ ingin seorang a-...ah, bagaimana mengatakannya?" Ucap Kushina frustasi sambil mengusap kasar surai merah panjangnya.

"Hm, seorang apa?! Katakan saja, _Hime_!" Ucap Minato merasa sedikit penasaran.

"Ugh~...Naruto-_kun _ingin kau memberikan seorang adik untuknya." Ucap Kushina cepat sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menutupi rasa malu yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

Ah, rupanya meskipun sudah menjalani bahtera rumah tangga selama dua puluh empat tahun bersama Minato dan juga mempunyai seorang putra yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa, tapi sikap Kushina masih terlihat seperti gadis remaja-remaja lainnya yang baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta, eh?

"Hahaha...ku pikir apa. Itu kan hal yang wajar, _Hime_! Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu." Ucap Minato tertawa geli sambil melepaskan tangan Kushina yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Minato mengangkat sedikit dagu mungil milik istrinya tersebut, dan dikecupnya lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkan permintaan Naruto-_kun_, _Hime_?" Bisik Minato pelan di telinga Kushina, membuat sang wanita Namikaze itu seketika menegang.

"Ka-..." Ucapan Kushina terpotong karena Minato telah terlebih dahulu mencium dengan ganas bibir mungil Kushina, tak ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Kushina untuk melanjutkan perkataannya ataupun menolak cumbuannya.

Kushina pun akhirnya tak berkutik dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Kehangatan yang tercipta dari sentuhan bibir tegas Minato begitu membuat dirinya begitu terhanyut dan terbuai untuk selalu menikmati setiap pergerakan lembut yang dilakukan suaminya itu. Sssttt, kita biarkan saja ya pasangan MinaKushi ini untuk menikmati kegiatan percintaannya berdua saja, oke?!

.

.

.

* * *

_Krieettt_

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam, Hinata-_chan_?!" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka pintu ruang kerja Hinata, tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan tindakan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Hinata tenang sambil melepaskan kacamatanya yang sedari tadi bertengger dengan manis pada hidung mancungnya.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Lagipula ini perusahaan milikku, jadi aku bisa masuk ke ruangan mana saja sesuka hatiku, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan sedikit tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa dan tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan meletakkan bungkusan bento yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Setidaknya hargailah karyawanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja bertindak sesuka hatimu seperti itu terus." Ucap Hinata sedikit mendesah pelan, setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar sedikit angkuh.

"Hm, baiklah. Lagipula kau itu bukan karyawanku, Hinata-_chan_! Apa salahnya aku datang menghampiri calon istriku sendiri?!" Ucap Naruto menyeringai tipis. Membuat sang gadis Hyuuga sedikit merasa terkejut.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kita sudah berakhir, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Kau yang memutuskanku secara sepihak, Hinata-_chan_! Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menyetujui permintaanmu untuk putus." Ucap Naruto acuh, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Hinata. Kini Naruto lebih fokus untuk membuka bekal buatan ibunya, dan menatanya di atas meja.

"Apakah aku mengijinkanmu untuk makan siang di sini, Naruto-_kun_?!" Ucap Hinata ketus sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya kepada Naruto yang bertindak dengan seenaknya saja di ruangan kerjanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum dirinya beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata untuk duduk di sofa. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa memberenggut kesal dengan pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

"Diam dan duduklah!" Perintah Naruto tegas. Kini Naruto mulai mengambil sepotong tempura dari kotak bekalnya, untuk disuapkan kepada Hinata. "Makanlah!" Pinta Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih halus kepada Hinata.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Naruto-_kun_! Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyuapiku!" Ucap Hinata datar sambil mengambil sumpit lainnya dan mengambil tempura dari kotak bekal Naruto.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa jika kau menolakku untuk menyuapimu. Setidaknya kau masih mau memakan bekal yang aku bawa, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis, tak mempermasalahkan penolakan yang diberikan Hinata. Hinata sendiri tampak acuh tak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya saja.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto tengah menunggu Hinata di luar ruangan kerja gadis _indigo _itu. Naruto menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke belakang dinding di sebelah pintu masuk ruang kerja Hinata.

_Kriieettt_

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata-_chan_?!" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Hinata hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, melihat Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya datang menghampirinya.

"Hm, untuk apa kau menungguku, Naruto-_kun_?!" Tanya Hinata acuh.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menarik kembali tangan mungil Hinata, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah! Cukup sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku, Naruto-_kun_! Aku minta kau jangan datang lagi menghampiriku!" Ucap Hinata tegas kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak datang lagi menghampirimu." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terserah!" Tanggap Hinata ketus, segera saja Hinata membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, sebelum Hinata benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Naruto-_nii_...!" Teriak Hanabi gembira sambil menerjang dengan kuat tubuh Naruto, membuat sang pemuda Namikaze itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Hanabi tahu jika Naruto datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, karena saat ia tengah belajar di kamarnya, ia bisa melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata dari jendela kamarnya di atas. Segera saja Hanabi meninggalkan tugas sekolahnya dan berlari ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Naruto.

"Hanabi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Hinata sedikit menyentak kepada adiknya. Hinata tidak suka dengan sikap Hanabi yang begitu manja kepada Naruto. Bukannya Hinata merasa cemburu, tapi Hinata tidak ingin Hanabi menjadi ketergantungan dengan keberadaan Naruto, ia tidak mau Hanabi merasa kecewa karena Naruto dan dirinya sudah tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"_Nee-chan_, aku kan hanya mau menyambut Naruto-_nii_! Kenapa _Nee-chan_ malah marah seperti itu?!" Ucap Hanabi murung sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, cemberut.

"Hanabi! Cepat masuk!" Perintah Hinata tegas.

"Tidak mau! Hanabi masih mau bersama dengan Naruto-_nii_." Tolak Hanabi atas perintah Hinata. Hanabi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

"Kau! Ja-..."

"Sudah, sudah! Hanabi sayang, lebih baik kau masuk sana! Besok aku janji akan datang lagi untuk menemuimu, ya?!" Bujuk Naruto secara halus sambil membelai lembut surai panjang milik Hanabi. Naruto sama sekali tidak menginginkan adanya keributan yang terjadi antara kakak beradik ini hanya karena dirinya.

"Ugh~...Baiklah _Nii-chan_. Tapi kau janji besok harus datang lagi ke sini, ya! Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mau makan selama seharian!" Ancam Hanabi kepada Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Hanabi?! Tolong, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" Ucap Hinata menyindir perkataan adiknya.

"Ada apa sih denganmu, _Nee-chan_?! Kau aneh sekali hari ini!" Sewot Hanabi tak suka dengan perkataan Hinata. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah melihat sedikit perselisihan kakak beradik tersebut.

"Sudah Hanabi-_chan_, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, ya? Tidak baik jika kalian jadi ribut begini hanya karenaku." Ucap Naruto menengahi perdebatan di antara Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Hm, baguslah kalau kau mengerti, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata ketus sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto serta Hanabi berdua saja.

"Ada apa sih dengannya, Naruto-_nii_?!" Tanya Hanabi diliputi penuh rasa penasaran terhadap sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis kepadanya. Dulu, Hinata memang sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Hanabi bersikap manja kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui penyebab Hinata berubah sikap seperti itu. Naruto memang tak berminat untuk membuka hubungannya yang telah kandas kepada keluarga Hinata, dan Naruto juga yakin jika Hinata juga tidak akan berani untuk mengatakan kenyataannya kepada Hyuuga Hiashi.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura kini tengah berjalan menyusuri halaman depan perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_, ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri Ino dan juga Sai yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sai yang terparkir di halaman parkir _Yamanaka Entertainment._ _Emerald_nya sedikit memutar bosan tatkala dirinya kembali mendapati pemuda _raven_ yang sempat menjadi kekasih hatinya dulu, kini tengah bersandar pada mobilnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. '_Mau apa lagi dia datang ke sini?! Dasar pemuda keras kepala!' Inner_nya bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Pasalnya, sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat Sasuke berkata bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk kembali mendapatkan hati Sakura, pemuda itu terus saja secara egois memaksa diri Sakura untuk ikut pergi dengannya, meskipun Sakura sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya itu.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi kemarin, Sasuke memaksa dan menyeret Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis musim semi itu yang terus saja meronta untuk keluar dari mobil, Sasuke malah sengaja memacu mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan membawa Sakura ke suatu restoran mewah di kawasan perbelanjaan elit di kota _Tokyo_, untuk makan malam. Selama menikmati makan malam, tentu saja Sakura hanya terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara. _Poor _Sasuke?!

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain, selain mengganggu diriku terus, eh Sasuke?!" Tanya Sakura angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. _Emerald_nya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, seakan menantang _onyx_ yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hn, tentu saja ada. Aku punya pekerjaan untuk mengambil kembali sesuatu yang sempat menjadi milikku dulu, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedikit pun waktu untuk bisa mendapatkannya kembali." Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah menarik paksa tangan mungil Sakura, untuk membawa gadis musim semi itu ke dalam mobilnya. Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak memberontak saat Sasuke memaksanya untuk ikut dengan pemuda Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Tumben, kau tidak melakukan perlawanan seperti biasanya, eh?!" Ucap Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tenang-tenang saja menanggapi tindakan pemaksaannya.

"Percuma saja bukan? Aku memberontak pun, kau tidak akan pernah menuruti perkataanku. Tenagaku hanya akan terbuang sia-sia saja, jika aku terus menerus melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu." Ucap Sakura tenang, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menekan emosinya saat ini.

Sementara Sasuke kini termenung setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. '_Aku pikir kau sudah mulai bisa menerimaku kembali, Cherry_.' Batinnya berucap sendu. _Onyx_nya menatap lemah ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah depan seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Hn. Seharusnya sejak kemarin kau menjadi gadis penurut seperti ini, Cherry! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot dan bersusah payah untuk menyeretmu ke dalam mobil." Ucap Sasuke berpura-pura tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan sang gadis musim semi ke arahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Ucap Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas kepalanya. _Emerald_nya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda _raven _tersebut. '_Berhasil!'_ Batin Sasuke berseru senang, kembali ia tampilkan senyuman tipis yang begitu menawan ke arah Sakura.

"Lalu, hari ini kau ingin pergi kemana, Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mulai melajukan perlahan mobilnya ke arah jalanan raya kota _Tokyo_.

"Pulang!" Ucap Sakura singkat, tegas, dingin dan datar.

"Hah~...Maksudku suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi." Ucap Sasuke sedikit mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap Sakura yang masih saja dingin kepadanya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bertanya aku ingin pergi kemana?! Sekarang aku ingin pulang, jika kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataanku barusan." Ucap Sakura menyeringai tipis seolah mengejek sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Tidak mau! Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan menentukan kemana kita akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke menolak tegas permintaan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah bertanya dan meminta pendapatku, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura kesal sambil memutar bosan kedua _emerald_ indahnya, merasa jengah dengan sikap egois Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Sakura tetap harus mengikuti ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya. Tak ingin membuat Ino dan Sai khawatir, akhirnya Sakura menelepon Ino untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa ikut pulang bersama Ino dan Sai, dan ia akan kembali pulang malam hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah, Sasuke?!" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah bioskop yang terdapat di salah satu _mall _terbesar di kota _Tokyo_. Kini mereka berdua telah mengenakan penyamaran mereka, agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian para _fans _mereka di sini.

Sasuke mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua, _onyx_nya terbingkai indah oleh sebuah kacamata hitam, serta sebuah topi rajutan berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, juga melekat di atas kepalanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, yang kini tengah mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna merah muda, iris _emerald_nya terbingkai indah oleh sebuah kacamata berlensa bening, serta sebuah topi rajutan berwarna senada dengan rambut indahnya, melekat di atas kepalanya.

Memang sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan penyamaran bagi dirinya dan juga Sakura, karena kemungkinan dirinya pasti akan terus-menerus menculik Sakura untuk pergi bersamanya, suka ataupun tidak gadis itu terhadap perlakuaannya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti ataupun mundur untuk meraih hati Sakura kembali.

"Hn. Bukankah dulu kau sangat ingin pergi menonton film di bioskop, Cherry?!" Ucap Sasuke lembut kepada Sakura yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Kini Sasuke tengah menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, karena Sasuke tak mau kehilangan Sakura yang mungkin saja mempunyai niatan untuk melarikan diri darinya saat ini.

'_Sial, kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu kuat! Aku jadi tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Aku harus segera mencari ide untuk mengambil kesempatan kabur dari Sasuke.' _Ucap Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Ya, dan kau selalu mengabaikan serta menolaknya jika aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film di bioskop, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menyeringai tipis kepada Sasuke, kembali mengejek mantan kekasihnya itu. Iris hijau beningnya kini ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru aula bioskop itu, berusaha mencari inspirasi untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Itu dulu Sakura! Saat ini tentu saja berbeda!" Ucap Sasuke ketus, merasa tidak suka jika Sakura sudah mulai membahas sikap buruknya di masa lalu kepadanya.

"Apanya yang berbeda, Sasuke? Rasanya sekarang kau terlihat sangat memaksakan diri dengan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai, hanya karena untuk mendapatkan kembali hatiku, benarkan?!" Ucap Sakura lagi sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis yang terkesan mengejek Sasuke.

"Jika seperti itu, artinya kau tidak benar-benar melakukan semua ini dengan tulus, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura sedikit menyeringai tipis, tatkala dirinya mendapati sekumpulan remaja perempuan berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang sedang menuju ke arah dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Semua gadis pasti menyukai dan mengidolakan aktor tampan Uchiha kita yang satu ini, kan?!

Hal inilah yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura untuk bisa melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Meskipun memang di dalam aula bioskop ini juga banyak terdapat orang yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bioskop, tapi Sakura setidaknya membutuhkan pancingan untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana.

"Hn. Kau salah Cherry! Aku tidak pernah merasa terpaksa untuk melakukan semua hal ini." Sanggah Sasuke terhadap perkataan Sakura, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Terserah!" Tanggap Sakura acuh terhadap Sasuke. "Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu ini, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuanmu saat ini." Ucap Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak! Kau pasti berniat untuk melarikan diri dariku, kan?!" Ucap Sasuke menyeringai tipis, tentu saja Sasuke tak mudah itu untuk dibodohi oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Jika tidak, aku akan bertindak sesuatu hal yang tidak kau harapkan saat ini!" Ucap Sakura sedikit mengancam dengan seringaian liciknya terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu, nona!" Tantang Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ancaman Sakura tersebut.

"_Ich_, kau menantangku, Sasuke?! Baiklah, aku tak akan main-main dengan perkataanku. Bersiaplah!" Tanggap Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan tantangan Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan suara yang begitu terdengar menggelegar memenuhi ruang aula bioskop.

"HEI KALIAN! LIHATLAH ADA AKTOR TAMPAN UCHIHA SASUKE DI SINI!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke arah Sasuke, seolah memberikan sinyal kepada sekumpulan remaja perempuan tadi untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke melirik kesal ke arah Sakura, bisa-bisanya gadis itu memikirkan sebuah cara seperti ini untuk melarikan diri darinya.

Sontak saja tindakan Sakura tersebut menarik seluruh atensi para pengunjung bioskop di sana. Terutama sekumpulan remaja perempuan tadi, yang dengan antusias langsung menyerbu ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Membuat otot-otot mata Sasuke menegang seketika.

'_Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali._' Batinnya berucap kesal, tatkala sekumpulan remaja perempuan itu semakin menghimpit tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Sakura. Apalagi ditambah dengan pengunjung lainnya yang juga penasaran untuk melihat Sasuke dari dekat.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, agar gadis musim semi itu tidak semakin terdesak oleh para penggemarnya yang cukup mengerikan ini. Sakura menyeringai tipis saat Sasuke melepaskan dirinya, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, segera saja Sakura menerobos kerumunan para _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari aula bioskop. Sasuke sendiri tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, untuk mengawasi ke mana gadis itu akan pergi.

"Kyyaaa...Dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap salah satu penggemar Sasuke, memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah benar-benar Sasuke.

"Sungguh! Dia benar-benar tampan!" Puji seorang penggemar lainnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi setiap perkataan fansnya.

"Aku minta tanda-tangannya, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap seorang penggemar lainnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan juga sebuah kertas.

"Ayo, kita berfoto bersama-sama, Sasuke!" Ucap seorang penggemar Sasuke lagi, yang kini sudah mengeluarkan _handphone_nya untuk meminta foto bersama Sasuke.

Ya, kira-kira begitulah reaksi dan teriakan histeris yang dilakukan oleh para _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke saat bertemu idolanya. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tak bisa berkutik karena kewalahan menghadapi para _fans_nya, namun tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan Sakura semakin pergi jauh dari dirinya. Segera saja Sasuke pun berniat untuk melarikan diri dari para _fans_nya ini.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tentu saja mampu membius para _fans_nya itu.

Segera saja Sasuke menerobos paksa kerumunan penggemarnya itu, dan membawa kaki kekarnya untuk berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari kejaran para penggemarnya. Sasuke memacu kedua kakinya ke arah yang tadi di ambil oleh sang gadis musim semi.

'_Pasti dia masih belum jauh dari sini. Sial! Kenapa dia bisa menjebakku seperti ini!'_ Ucapnya menggerutu di dalam hati. Iris hitamnya melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, guna memastikan keberadaan Sakura.

'_Rupanya kau memang tidak pandai untuk melarikan diri, nona!'_ Batin Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringaian tipisnya, tatkala Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya tak jauh dari tempat dirinya saat ini berdiri.

Sasuke sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya, guna mengikuti sang pujaan hatinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, berusaha bersikap tenang dan _cool_.

.

.

.

"_Hosh...hosh..._tak kusangka jika para _fans_nya Sasuke akan bersikap seantusias itu." Ucap Sakura terengah-engah sambil mengatur pernapasannya kembali, setelah sebelumnya berlari untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk berlari sekencang mungkin, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya karena saat ini ia tengah mengenakan sepatu _high heels _sehingga menyulitkannya untuk berlari kencang.

"Tentu saja itu salahmu, Cherry! Kau seperti memberi sepotong daging kepada sekumpulan singa yang kelaparan, membuat mereka saling berebut untuk mendapatkan makanannya." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Sakura di depannya.

_Deg_

'_Aish, kenapa sekarang dia bisa berada di belakangku, sih! Kami-sama, tolong jauhkan aku dari pemuda egois ini.'_ _Inner_nya memohon kepada _Kami-sama_.

Sakura akhirnya dengan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Kembali ia pasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang! Jika tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Perintah Sakura kepada Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak bisa! Kita bahkan tidak jadi menonton film. Sebagai gantinya kau harus ikut aku ke rumahku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke memaksa, sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke! Hei, lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Maki Sakura sambil meronta kepada Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura, dirinya hanya fokus memandang ke arah depan tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan para pengunjung _mall_ kepada mereka.

.

.

.

"Ah, Cherry! Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Ucap Mikoto hangat sambil memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan, saat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Kali ini Mikoto bersikap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui masalah yang tengah terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan Mikoto.

"Cherry sedang sibuk, _Kaa-san_. Jadi baru sekarang dia bisa datang ke sini lagi." Ucap Sasuke mewakili Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin, huh!'_ Ucap Sakura menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk! _Kaa-san _benar-benar merindukanmu, Cherry." Ucap Mikoto sambil menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sofa. Sasuke sendiri ikut duduk untuk menonton televisi sekaligus mendengarkan pembicaraan Mikoto dan juga Sakura. Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya sikap Sakura tidak menjadi berubah kepada ibunya.

"Kemana _Tou-san _dan Itachi-_nii_, _Kaa-san_?!" Ucap Sakura berbasa-basi untuk mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Mikoto.

"Ah, mereka sedang lembur, Cherry. Sejak kemarin, mereka selalu pulang larut malam. _Kaa-san _jadi sedikit merasa kesepian." Ucap Mikoto sendu.

"Oh begitu, bukankah ada Sasuke-_kun_ di rumah yang menemani, _Kaa-san_?!" Tanya Sakura lagi, agak sedikit ragu saat akan menyebut nama Sasuke dengan menggunakan _suffiks –kun_. Sakura tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sedikit tersenyum senang, saat Sakura memanggil namanya dengan panggilannya dulu.

"Hn, aku juga sedang sibuk, Cherry!" Ucap Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Sakura dan juga Mikoto. Sakura kembali men_deathglare_ Sasuke, sedangkan Mikoto hanya terkikik geli dengan interaksi kedua muda-mudi ini.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Cherry?!" Tanya Mikoto berusaha menetralisir aura tak mengenakan yang menguar di antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Um, sudah tadi siang _Kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura mengatakan apa adanya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita makan saja ya." Tawar Mikoto lembut kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura menyetujui tawaran Mikoto. Sakura sama sekali merasa bahagia dengan sikap dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Mikoto kepadanya. Sakura memang merasa benci dengan Sasuke saat ini, namun rasanya sulit jika ia harus membenci Mikoto juga. Menurutnya, Mikoto sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang kini tengah di alami oleh dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Mikoto, sudah ia anggap sebagai sosok ibu kandung baginya, dan ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan sosok itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Seberkas sinar cahaya mentari pagi kini tampak menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang kini masih tampak asyik bermanja-manja dengan selimut tebalnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, itu artinya sudah waktunya untuk memulai aktivitas sarapan pagi bersama keluarga seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya pemuda _raven _ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tentang hal tersebut dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada kenyamanan yang di tawarkan oleh ranjang empuknya.

Rasanya ia merasa begitu kelelahan karena selama tiga hari ini ia tidak pernah absen untuk menemui Sakura dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan kembali Sakura akan perasaannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya gadis musim semi itu terus menerus menolak secara mentah-mentah untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, namun sifat kekeraskepalaan Sasukelah yang membuat dirinya tak pernah menyerah untuk kembali menemui Sakura.

Suasana di kamar pemuda Uchiha itu tampak begitu hening dan tenang, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berisik nan gaduh membuyarkan semua ketenangan itu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Hei, _baka otouto_! Bangunlah! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?! Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti itu, heh!" Teriak Itachi sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar Sasuke berkali-kali dengan keras. Sasuke yang dengan samar-samar mendengar suara sang kakak yang begitu menggelegar dengan suara pintu yang diketuk dengan berisik, akhirnya perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat itu.

Dirinya terdiam sejenak untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi lagi berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras, merasa kesal karena sedari tadi adiknya tak juga memberikan respon terhadap panggilannya.

"_Ck, baka aniki_!" Ucap Sasuke mendecak kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap kedua lubang telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, yang terasa berdengung karena mendengar teriakan super milik sang Uchiha sulung tersebut.

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam kamar Sasuke. "Hei, bodoh ka-...?!"

**BUUGGHH**

Ucapan Itachi terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal dengan sarung bantal bermotif garis-garis biru hitam itu melayang ke arahnya yang saat ini tengah berada di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke, dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menongol ke dalam kamar.

Namun Itachi dengan sigap menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke untuk menghindari bantal tersebut agar tidak mengenai wajahnya, dan berakhirlah bantal malang tersebut menubruk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hei hei, apa kau tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih sopan terhadapku, eh?" Ejek Itachi saat dirinya kini sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Sasuke sambil membawa bantal yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Sasuke, dan berjalan perlahan untuk menghampiri adik bungsunya yang tengah duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang. Itachi meletakkan bantal yang dibawanya di atas ranjang Sasuke, dan mendudukkan dirinya di ruang kosong pada ranjang di sebelah Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang pagi-pagi begini, sudah bertindak dengan sangat tidak sopannya membangunkan orang lain dengan cara berteriak-teriak seperti itu, hah!" Maki Sasuke balas mengejek kakak sulungnya itu.

Itachi yang selalu merasa tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya ini, kemudian mengunci leher tegas Sasuke dalam kungkungan lengan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah menjitak keras kepala _raven_ milik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menjadi meringis kesakitan.

**Aarrgghh**

"_Baka aniki_! Kau pikir pukulanmu ini tidak sakit, hah!" Maki Sasuke lagi sambil mengusap-ngusap cepat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri akibat jitakan yang diberikan oleh Itachi, setelah sebelumnya Itachi melepaskan lengannya dari leher Sasuke dan segera beranjak berdiri untuk menghindari kemungkinan aksi balasan dari Sasuke.

"Hahaha...Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu sakit Sasuke, kau terlalu berlebihan!" Ucap Itachi tertawa santai sambil berkacak pinggang, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke yang begitu terasa menusuk ke arahnya.

**BUUGGHH**

Kali ini bantal milik Sasuke dengan sukses mendarat di wajah tampan milik Uchiha sulung itu. Itachi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena lemparan bantal yang dilayangkan oleh adiknya itu terasa begitu keras terasa pada wajahnya, segera saja Itachi memeriksakan wajahnya pada cermin rias yang terdapat di sebelah ranjang Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa wajah tampannya itu baik-baik saja.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dengan reaksi Itachi yang terlihat begitu berlebihan. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Konan bisa tahan berada bersama kakaknya selama ini, yang terkadang bisa bersikap autis seperti itu.

Tak ingin mempedulikan Itachi yang masih sibuk bercermin, Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya, berharap Itachi tidak akan kembali untuk mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada wajah tampanku, bagaimana?" Ucap Itachi narsis, sambil terus memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan cermin untuk melihat adanya memar atau tidak pada wajahnya. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab jika suatu hari nanti aku di _vonis_ menderita kanker wajah, Sasuke!" Ucap Itachi sedikit pilu. _Ck ck ck, _rasanya kau terlalu berlebihan Itachi, lemparan bantal itu tentu saja tidak akan sampai membuatmu terkena kanker wajah, huh!

"Hei, kau mendengarkan aku tidak, Sasuke?!" Tanya Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya merasa heran karena Sasuke tak juga menanggapi perkataannya.

Hening tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tertidur daripada harus menanggapi sikap aneh Itachi hari ini yang sungguh merepotkan baginya. Tidak tahukah Itachi jika dirinya tengah mengalami hari-hari sulit saat ini!

Tak juga mendapat sahutan dari sang pemuda _raven, _segera Itachi alihkan pandangannya untuk melihat adik bungsunya itu. "Heh, _baka otou-..._" Ucapan Itachi terpotong tatkala ia mendapati Sasuke yang kini kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang terbungkus oleh selimut.

Itachi mendesah lelah menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. "Hei, tidak bisakah kau menghormati kakakmu yang sedang berbicara ini, Sasuke?!" Ucap Itachi sambil menarik paksa selimut Sasuke, dan berhasil membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu kembali bangun.

**Aaarrgghh**

"_Aniki_! Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku pagi ini, hah?!" Geram Sasuke merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Itachi. Rasanya kesabarannya sudah mulai habis dengan sikap autis Itachi yang selalu mengganggunya pagi ini.

"Huh, ya sudah! Ku pikir selama tiga hari ini, kau sama sekali tidak berhasil untuk kembali meyakinkan perasaanmu kepada Cherry. Tadinya aku bermaksud untuk membantumu, tapi melihat sikapmu yang begitu menyebalkan saat ini, sepertinya aku tidak jadi membantumu untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Cherry!" Ucap Itachi mengalah terhadap Sasuke.

Perlahan Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bersikap acuh terhadap perkataan Itachi, menurutnya Itachi hanya menggertak dirinya saja tanpa ada realisasi nyatanya akan ucapannya tersebut. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Itachi kembali menggerutu pelan yang tentu saja masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hah~...Padahal aku sudah mempunyai ide untuk membuatmu kembali dekat dengan Cherry." Sasuke yang mendengar gerutuan Itachi, langsung tergesa-gesa meloncat dari atas ranjangnya untuk menyusul Itachi.

Namun sayang, kaki Sasuke tersangkut oleh selimut tebalnya dan menyebabkan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai kamarnya dengan gaya yang sungguh tidak elit.

**Brruugghhh**

Itachi yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke, kembali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang setelah mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh.

_Onyx_nya terbelalak lebar saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini sudah tersungkur tak berdaya di atas lantai kamarnya. Bukannya merasa prihatin dengan kondisi adiknya, Itachi malah mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dari saku celananya dan sesegera mungkin mengambil kesempatan untuk memfoto Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat hasil jepretannya langsung memberikan sebuah tawa ejekan yang terdengar begitu menggema di dalam kamar pribadi Sasuke itu.

"Haha...Hahaha...Hahaha..." Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu menggelikan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menertawakan kondisi adik bungsunya itu. Sampai-sampai sang Uchiha sulung itu sedikit menitikkan air mata karena merasa puas melihat Sasuke yang tampak menderita.

Sasuke yang mendengar tawa ejekan dari sang kakak, hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa linu karena berbenturan dengan lantai kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke beranjak dari lantai dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ, Sasuke?! Apa ranjangmu itu sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan kenyamanan untukmu, sampai-sampai kau memilih untuk berbaring di atas lantai?! Astaga, bahkan kau dengan tanpa rasa malu mencium lantai kamarmu sendiri! Apa kau benar-benar merasa frustasi karena kehilangan Cherry, sampai-sampai kau menjadikan lantai kamarmu itu sebagai pelampiasan, eh?!" Ucap Itachi sambil menampilkan sebuah seringaian ejekan yang ditujukan olehnya kepada Sasuke. Rasanya hari ini Itachi merasa begitu terhibur dengan peristiwa langka yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"_Cih_, puas kau mentertawakan dan mengejekku hari ini, _baka aniki_!" Ucap Sasuke mendecih kesal sambil berdiri untuk beralih duduk ke atas ranjangnya.

"Sangat puas, Sasuke! Terima kasih untuk pertunjukkan gratismu hari ini. Lain kali perlihatkanlah pertunjukkan lainnya darimu yang lebih menarik dari ini kepadaku, ya? Hahaha..." Ucap Itachi kembali mengejek Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan emosi Sasuke yang terlihat semakin meluap-luap itu.

"Hn. Terserah! Aku tak peduli! Cepat katakan saja! Ide apa yang kau miliki, agar aku bisa kembali dekat dengan Cherry?!" Ucap Sasuke menuntut penjelasan kepada sang sulung Uchiha.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan hal itu." Ucap Itachi sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Kini Itachi sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah, sepertinya _image_ Uchiha mu itu sudah tak bisa kau pertahankan dengan baik lagi, eh Itachi?!

"Hn. Cepat katakan!" Ucap Sasuke menuntut Itachi untuk segera memberitahunya tentang ide yang dimilikinya.

Itachi pun menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai ide yang dimilikinya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama semua perkataan Itachi, tanpa ingin melewatkan satu pun kata yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi kepadanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?!" Tanya Itachi meminta pendapat Sasuke atas ide yang dimilikinya.

"Menarik _Aniki_. Sepertinya pilihanmu tentang kota itu sangatlah tepat. Selain bekerja, kita juga bisa sedikit menghilangkan pikiran yang terasa begitu rumit saat ini, disana." Tanggap Sasuke terhadap pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hn, aku tidak mungkin salah memilih tempat, Sasuke!" Ucap Itachi tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, kalau begitu libatkan Naruto dan Hinata juga. Kemarin Naruto dan aku bertemu, ia mengatakan jika hubungannya dengan Hinata sama buruknya dengan hubunganku dan Cherry." Ucap Sasuke menyarankan keterlibatan Naruto dan Hinata dalam rencana Itachi.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja, Sasuke! Biar aku yang akan mengatur semuanya." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke agar tidak terlalu merasa khawatir.

"Hn. Terima kasih _Aniki. _Aku berhutang jasa padamu kali ini."Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus kepada Itachi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, ada angin apa hari ini?! Sampai-sampai sang direktur Uchiha ini datang kemari. Tidak biasanya, eh?!" Ucap Deidara dari balik kursi kebesarannya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan kedatangan sang Uchiha sulung yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu ke ruangan kerjanya.

Deidara dan Itachi memang merupakan sahabat karib saat dulu mereka berkuliah di Inggris, namun semenjak lulus dan menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan, intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi berkurang karena kesibukan pekerjaan masing-masing yang begitu padat. Sekalipun mereka bertemu, itu juga hanya pada _event-event_ yang diadakan oleh pemerintah untuk pertemuan perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Jepang. Jadi, Itachi memang tidak pernah menemui Deidara secara langsung ke perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_ seperti saat ini.

"Hn. Lama tak berjumpa Dei." Ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil merangkul pundak Deidara dan menepuk pelan punggung lebar Deidara dengan tangan kekarnya, saat Deidara sudah berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?" Tanya Deidara setelah Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hn. Sepertinya baik. Kau sendiri, Dei?" Tanya Itachi balik menanyakan kabar Deidara.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Deidara tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Ayo, duduklah! Sepertinya kau memiliki suatu keperluan penting denganku." Ucap Deidara lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Dei." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sofa yang terdapat di depan meja direktur dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mengikuti Deidara yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk pada sofa di hadapannya.

"Kau mau minum apa, Itachi?" Tawar Deidara kepada Itachi.

"Hn. Tidak perlu Dei. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama di sini." Ucap Itachi menolak secara halus tawaran Deidara.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi ada keperluan apa, kau tiba-tiba datang menemuiku ke sini, Itachi?!" Tanya Deidara _to the point, _wajahnya kini sudah mulai menampakkan ekspresi keseriusan.

"Hn. Aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu, Dei." Ucap Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Memang ada masalah apa, Itachi?! Sampai-sampai kau ingin meminta bantuanku." Tanya Deidara lagi penasaran.

"Hn. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan secara garis besarnya saja, Dei. Kau pasti tidak mengetahuinya kan? Jika selama ini Cherry memiliki hubungan khusus dengan adikku, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi mengawali penjelasannya. Deidara yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut, sedikit tak mempercayai ucapan Itachi.

"Kau yakin, Itachi?! Selama ini Sakura-ah maaf, maksudku Cherry dan juga Ino tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepadaku mengenai hal ini." Ucap Deidara canggung, saat ia menyadari jika ia sudah menyebutkan nama asli dari Cherry kepada Itachi. Deidara terlalu merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi, sehingga ia kelepasan dengan menyebutkan nama asli dari Cherry.

"Hn. Sakura? Jadi nama asli Cherry itu adalah Sakura, Dei?!" Tanya Itachi penasaran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah Deidara seolah meminta Deidara untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Menghela napasnya pelan, Deidara mau tidak mau harus tetap memberitahukan Itachi mengenai Sakura. Ia sungguh hapal tabiat sang Uchiha sulung ini, jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, maka Itachi akan terus menerus mencercanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Akhirnya Deidara menceritakan secara detail tentang semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura kepada Itachi. Tentang nama lengkap Sakura, awal mula Ino bertemu dengan Sakura, alasan Sakura memakai nama Cherry sebagai nama tenarnya, sedikit kisah hidup Sakura yang Deidara ketahui dari cerita Ino, semuanya ia bongkar kepada Itachi.

Itachi sendiri tampaknya benar-benar terlihat sangat tertarik dengan cerita Deidara kali ini, hal ini tentu saja terlihat dari sikap Itachi yang mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan Deidara mengenai Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura menggunakan nama Cherry, agar identitasnya tidak di kenali oleh mantan kekasihnya yang telah menyakitinya, begitu?!" Tanya Itachi mencoba memastikan kembali ucapan Deidara sebelumnya.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah. Sakura yang meminta sendiri kepada Ino sebelumnya, untuk tidak membuka identitas aslinya saat menjadi seorang model. Sementara yang mengusulkan nama Cherry pada Sakura adalah Ino." Terang Deidara lagi menjelaskan secara singkat, tentu saja Deidara tahu semua hal tentang Sakura dari cerita Ino.

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Miris sekali rasanya mendengar semua cerita tentang Sakura, Dei." Ucap Itachi sendu, seolah Itachi dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang telah di alami oleh Sakura. Terlebih lagi saat ini, ketika Sakura kembali di sakiti oleh adiknya sendiri, tentu saja memang tidak akan mudah untuk kembali menyakinkan perasaan sang gadis musim semi itu.

Tapi, walaupun begitu Itachi tak boleh berputus asa, ia harus tetap optimis untuk menjalankan rencananya. Sekecil apapun persentase keberhasilan rencananya, jika tidak di coba terlebih dahulu, maka ia tidak akan pernah tahu hasil yang sesungguhnya, yang justru mungkin saja dapat memberikan hasil yang cukup baik atau bahkan memuaskan.

Namun, meskipun seandainya rencananya gagal, Itachi bisa mengatur kembali rencana lainnya yang mungkin lebih baik dari rencana yang pertama.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Deidara menyetujui ucapan Itachi. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Itachi? Mengenai hubungan Sakura dan juga Sasuke apa itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi?!" Tanya Deidara meminta penjelasan kepada Itachi.

"Hn. Itu benar, Dei. Sepertinya Sasuke memang sengaja tidak mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Sakura kepada publik. Mungkin hanya keluarga kami, Ino dan Sai saja yang mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka." Ucap Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Hm. Aku bisa mengerti tentang hal itu, Itachi. Mereka itu kan seorang _public figure_, mungkin saja Sasuke dan Sakura memang tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui oleh _mass media_. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika orang-orang dari _mass media _itu selalu berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan berita yang bagus. Apalagi ini berkaitan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, aktor yang sangat berbakat dan terkenal saat ini." Ucap Deidara memaklumi tindakan Sasuke.

"Jika mereka mengetahui tentang hubungan Sakura dan juga Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sakura dan juga Sasuke tidak akan merasa bebas untuk menjalani hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan?!" Ucap Deidara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hn. Mungkin sebagian dari pendapatmu itu ada benarnya juga, Dei. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak kau ketahui secara pasti tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sakura, ia hanya berpura-pura saja untuk mencintai Sakura." Ungkap Itachi tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, eh Itachi?!" Tanya Deidara yang merasa semakin aneh dengan cerita Itachi.

Itachi pun akhirnya menjelaskan semua kronologi kejadian sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi di antara Sakura dan juga Sasuke selama ini.

Mulai dari kebohongan Sasuke terhadap Sakura, terbongkarnya semua sandiwara Sasuke yang menyebabkan Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, semua Itachi ceritakan tanpa sedikit pun yang terlewatkan.

Wajah Deidara tampak begitu menegang setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Kau terkejut, Dei?!" Tanya Itachi saat melihat ekspresi wajah terkejut yang ditampilkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, sepertinya tindakan adikmu itu memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Itachi! Lalu, bantuan seperti apa yang kau harapkan dariku, _Ne _Itachi?!" Tanya Deidara langsung masuk ke dalam pokok permasalahan.

"Hn. Aku ingin mengadakan sebuah _work tour_ gabungan dari perusahaan _Uchiha Entertainment, Yamanaka Entertainment _dan juga perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_." Terang Itachi mengawali penjelasannya.

"Hm, lalu?" Tanya Deidara meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada Itachi.

"Kita akan pergi ke _Hokkaido_, atau lebih tepatnya kita akan pergi ke _Biei_ selama kurang lebih empat hari tiga malam. Kita akan menginap di _villa _milik keluargaku yang berada di sana." Ucap Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya. Deidara hanya terdiam, menunggu Itachi untuk meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadwalkan sebuah pemotretan di sana, Dei! Temanya adalah tentang _romantic couple_, dari perusahaanmu kau bisa merekomendasikan model-modelmu yang sudah mempunyai pasangannya masing-masing, bisa juga kau merekomendasikan seorang model dari luar juga tak masalah, asalkan model tersebut sudah memiliki kekasih. Terkecuali untuk Sakura, aku minta dia dipasangkan dengan Sasuke selama pemotretan di sana." Pinta Itachi kepada Deidara. Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sementara dari pihak _Namikaze Entertainment_, mereka akan membuat sebuah _mv_ di sana, tapi aku sarankan juga kepadamu untuk melibatkan pasangan Naruto dan Hinata dalam pemotretan nanti." Sebelumnya Itachi memang sudah menelepon Naruto tentang rencananya ini, dan Naruto sudah menyetujuinya. Katanya sekalian saja ia membuat sebuah _mv_ untuk penyanyinya di sana.

"Jadi pemotretan kali ini, tidak di sangkut pautkan dengan kenyataan apakah dia seorang model atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa memberikan suatu kesan hubungan yang romantis pada anak muda zaman sekarang. Apa kau mengerti maksud dari penjelasanku, Dei?!" Terang Itachi panjang lebar mengenai rencananya, berharap sang Direktur _Yamanaka Entertainment_ itu mengerti dengan penjelasannya.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Selain Sakura dan juga Hyuuga-_san_, mungkin aku akan merekomendasikan Ino, Shion dan juga Matsuri untuk ikut serta dalam _work tour _gabungan ini. Bagaimana, kau tidak keberatan kan, Itachi?!" Usul Deidara meminta persetujuan Itachi. Sebenarnya Matsuri memang sudah tidak bekerja lagi di _Yamanaka Entertainment _semenjak kepindahannya ke Amerika, tapi Deidara ingin kembali merekrut Matsuri sebagai model di perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_, setelah sebelumnya Deidara mengetahui bahwa Matsuri sudah kembali ke Jepang dari cerita adiknya. Menurutnya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengajak Matsuri kembali bergabung dengan perusahaannya.

"Hn. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Dei. Lagipula mereka itu kan model-model yang memang sudah memiliki jam terbang yang tinggi. Bukankah, semua ini akan semakin terlihat menarik, Dei?" Ucap Itachi menyetujui usulan Deidara, sambil menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipisnya yang begitu menawan.

"Hm, kau benar Itachi. Lalu kapan _work tour _ini akan dilaksanakan?! Kalau bisa jangan terlalu mendadak, agar aku dapat menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu untuk segera melakukan persiapan." Pinta Deidara kepada Itachi.

"Hn. Tentu saja tidak, Dei. Kita akan berangkat pada hari Minggu nanti, lagipula masih ada waktu satu hari lagi untuk memulai persiapannya, kan?" Ucap Itachi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran sofa. Sepertinya bercerita panjang lebar seperti tadi, membuat sang Uchiha sulung ini menjadi sedikit kelelahan, eh?

"Ya, waktu satu hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan persiapan. Baiklah, secepatnya aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka." Deidara menyatakan kesanggupannya kepada Itachi.

"Hn. _Arigatou_, Dei." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak masalah, Itachi. Aku senang bisa membantumu untuk melakukan semua rencanamu ini." Deidara balas tersenyum ke arah Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, Dei. Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu mengenai kepastiannya, oke!" Ucap Itachi beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Deidara.

"Ya, akan ku usahakan untuk memberimu kabar secepatnya, Itachi." Ucap Deidara tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Itachi yang telah terlebih dahulu terulur kepadanya. Itachi pun pamit diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan Deidara.

-TBC-

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**Luca Marvell: **Hehe, gak kok masih belum mau tamat ^_^ Iya betul sekali. Makasih udha R&R ya ^_^

**Gilang363: **Um, gak tahu Senpai hehe...saya belum memperkirakannya. Makasih buat semangatnya ^_^

**Eagle onyx: **Oke siap, ini udha lanjut. Makasih udha R&R ya...^_^

**Anisha Ryuzaki: **Semoga masih semangat juga untuk membaca chapter ini...^_^ Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**Sasa: **Oh iya, sayang Sasa-_chan_ gak log in, saya jadi gak bisa kirim pm hehe...^_^ Iya, gak apa-apa kalau Sasa-_chan _mau pakai kata-katanya #ngomong-ngomong kata-kata yang mana yah, perasaan gak ada kata-kata yang bagus di fic ini# ^_^ Hihi...ini udha kok...Makasih yah udha R&R...#peluk Sasa-_chan _lagi# hehe...

**Orang: **Um, iya memang ceritanya monoton, maaf ya ^_^ Iya saya memang membuat cerita ini dari sudut pandang saya saja...maaf jika Anda tidak suka (chapter 1).

Hehe...saya pikir nama asing juga harus di Italic...maaf juga untuk hal itu. Ada kok, Sakura cerita ke Ino, tapi memang saya tidak mendeskripsikan adegan itu. Um, intinya saya benar-benar minta maaf jika Sakura terlihat murahan sekali di sini kesannya. Fic ini juga jauh dari kata logis ya...maaf (chapter 2).

Hehe...saya yang amatir kok buat ceritanya, maklum saya masih belajar...sekali lagi maaf ya...sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca fic ini...Terima kasih (chapter 3).

**marukocan: **Hehe...makasih ya udha R&R...^_^ Syukurlah jika chapter kemarin tidak mengecewakan.

**dylanNHL: **Oke, ini udha lanjut. Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**wedusgembel41: **Siap, ini udha lanjut. Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**Febri Feven: **Makasih udha R&R, semoga suka dengan chapter ini...^_^

**DefenderNHL: **Maaf gak bisa updatekilat...tapi ini udha lanjut kok...hehe...Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**Dark naruto: **Ehem, siap Senpai...hehe...Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**haroro: **Um, bisa gak ya...hehe lihat nanti ya...^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**Nfilestari: **Um, maaf gak bisa updatekilat. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**vaninewarie: **Um Ano, saya gak tega buat lebih mereka menderita lebih dari ini...hehe...Makasih udha R&R ya...^_^

**hanazono yuri: **Aa maaf Senpai, gak bisa update cepat. Tapi semoga chapter ini suka...hehe Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Hehe...iya gomen Senpai. Sebisa mungkin saya kurangi penggunaan kata-kata itu...^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**imahkakoeni: **Maaf maaf gak bisa cepat update...semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**sutra fossil: **Um Ano Senpai, kalau saya masih nulis balasan reviewdi chapter gak apa-apa kan?! Soalnya saya suka menulis balasan ini...hehe...tapi saya coba usahakan ^_^ Iya maaf, ada kesalahan penulisan nama...hehe...Makasih udha R&R.

**Cherryma: **Makasih banyak...^_^ semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya...^_^

**sakakibaraarisa: **Syukurlah masih suka dengan ceritanya...Makasih udha R&R ya...^_^

**SaGaaRi Uchiha: **Aa makasih Senpai buat masukannya...oke nanti lebih di atur-atur lagi cara penulisannya...Makasih udha R&R dan semangatnya ya...^_^

* * *

Maaf, maaf saya minta maaf karena telat banget buat update...karena satu dan lain hal saya jadi sedikit terbengkalai mengerjakan fic ini...hehe...

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua...^_^ Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya...^_^...Maaf kalau jelek...


	8. Chapter 8

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary: 'Sasuke, katamu?! Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya, Ino?!/Dia pikir melakukan persiapan itu semudah yang dibayangkannya apa?!/Anggap saja ciuman tadi sebagai ganti rugi darimu untuk membayar waktu kerja yang aku korbankan untuk ikut denganmu besok ke _Hokkaido_./Kejutan katamu? Tapi sepertinya kejutanmu ini sama sekali tidak membuat aku merasa senang eh, Naruto-_kun_?'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

"Barusan kau bilang apa, Ino?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi sambil beranjak dari sofa. Wajah cantiknya kini menampilkan raut keheranan, kekhawatiran dan kemarahan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Penjelasan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh putri bungsu Yamanaka itu berhasil membuat sang gadis musim semi ini kalut dibuatnya.

"Sasuke, katamu?! Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya, Ino?! Kau sendiri tahu kan aku sedang bermasalah dengannya! Memangnya tidak ada model pria lain apa, selain Sasuke?!" Ucap Sakura geram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya kuat.

"Sakura, Sakura tenanglah dulu!" Ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang kini tengah terkepal. Iris birunya menatap lembut ke dalam iris _emerald_ milik Sakura. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seolah meminta Sakura untuk kembali duduk dan bersikap tenang. Sakura menghela napasnya pasrah berusaha mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Ino.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan Deidara-_sama_, Ino?!" Ucap Sakura lemah saat dirinya sudah kembali duduk di sofa, mata indahnya menatap sayu kepada Ino yang kini juga sama tampak khawatirnya dengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura memang sangat antusias dengan _work tour _ini jika saja Ino sebelumnya tidak memberitahu tentang siapa pria yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti dalam pemotretan di _Hokkaido_.

Minatnya seketika langsung menghilang tatkala nama Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari mulut sang putri bungsu Yamanaka. Mimik wajah yang pada awalnya penuh keceriaan kini tergantikan dengan aura suram yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tadi siang, aku sudah berusaha untuk menolak permintaan Dei-_nii_, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berkutik terhadap perkataannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan mengapa aku sangat menolak Sasuke dipasangkan denganmu dalam pemotretan di _Hokkaido _nanti. Lagipula Dei-_nii _kan tidak mengetahui sama sekali hubungan di antara dirimu dan Sasuke selama ini. Jadi aku tak bisa membantah permintaannya itu, Sakura." Ucap Ino mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sakura.

Memang tadi siang Deidara meminta Ino untuk datang ke ruangannya, tujuannya adalah untuk membicarakan tentang rencana _work tour _ke _Hokkaido_ yang sebelumnya telah Deidara bicarakan bersama Itachi.

Deidara meminta Ino untuk menginformasikan rencana ini secepatnya kepada model-model lainnya yang telah Deidara tunjuk untuk mengikuti _work tour _ini. Tentu saja Matsuri sebagai pengecualian karena Deidara akan menghubungi secara langsung Matsuri dan memintanya bergabung dalam kegiatan _work tour _ini.

Ino memang sempat berdebat dengan Deidara saat mengetahui Sakura akan dipasangkan dengan Sasuke. Namun, tentu saja Ino kalah dalam beradu argumen bersama kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menolak untuk ikut dalam kegiatan _work tour _ini, Ino! Tidak masalah bukan jika aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan ini?! Lagipula aku dengar dari ceritamu tadi, sepertinya kegiatan ini diikuti oleh model-model yang memang sudah memiliki pasangan kekasih, bukan?! Seharusnya aku memang tidak termasuk dalam kegiatan pemotretan nanti karena aku tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini!" Ucap Sakura tegas, tetap tak ingin menyerah untuk menolak permintaan Deidara.

Dibandingkan harus bersanding dengan Sasuke dalam pemotretan nanti, sepertinya kali ini Sakura harus merelakan kesempatannya untuk melakukan pemotretan sekaligus liburan di _Hokkaido_.

Jika seandainya saja pria yang akan mendampinginya dalam pemotretan nanti adalah Yahiko, Sakura pasti tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini. Sakura tidak akan peduli jika Yahiko bukanlah kekasihnya, yang terpenting adalah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model dengan profesional dan sebaik mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya, Yahiko adalah seorang model pria yang memiliki jadwal pekerjaan yang begitu padat. Tidak bisa semudah itu untuk meminta Yahiko melakukan kegiatan pemotretan bersama secara mendadak seperti ini. Hm, sepertinya kenyataan memang tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang kau harapkan bukan, Sakura?

"Percuma saja, Sakura! Aku juga sudah mengajukan dirimu untuk tidak ikut dalam kegiatan _work tour _ini dengan mengatakan alasan yang sama seperti yang kau katakan barusan, tapi tetap Dei-_nii _tidak mengindahkan perkataanku. Dei -_nii_ bilang, kau adalah pengecualian." Ucap Ino sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pengecualian katamu?! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura lagi menuntut penjelasan lebih kepada Ino.

"Menurut Dei-_nii_, kau adalah model yang potensial, Sakura. Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika dirimu tidak ikut dilibatkan dalam kegiatan pemotretan kali ini. Jadi, Dei-_nii _ingin kau juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini dengan berpasangan bersama Sasuke. Menurutnya, _chemistry _yang terjalin di antara dirimu dan Sasuke di _mv Nakama's Band _dulu itu sangat bagus." Terang Ino lagi menjelaskan. Sementara Sakura kini tampak tengah merenungi perkataan Ino sambil menyanggakan wajah cantiknya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tak bisa memberikan bantahan apapun terhadap perkataan Ino.

"Hah~...Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Ino? Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan berkaitan dengan hal ini." Ucap Sakura lirih, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Ino.

Sakura tahu pasti ada sesuatu hal yang tengah direncanakan oleh Deidara saat ini karena menurutnya semua hal ini terkesan begitu dipaksakan sekali. Lagipula dari cerita Ino, tampaknya Deidara bersikeras sekali untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam kegiatan pemotretan di _Hokkaido _nanti.

Mengadakan _work tour _dari tiga perusahaan besar seperti ini, tidak mungkin jika tidak ada maksud lain selain kegiatan pemotretan, pembuatan _mv _dan liburan saja. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang tengah disembunyikan dari dirinya.

Bukankah suatu kebetulan jika secara tiba-tiba ketiga perusahaan ini melakukan kerja sama pada saat hubungan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke tengah mengalami masalah. Apalagi kegiatan ini juga melibatkan perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_.

Sakura memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, setelah dirinya meminta Naruto untuk memutuskan Hinata pada hari Senin yang lalu. Tapi, bolehkah jika Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa kegiatan ini memang sedikit banyak berkaitan dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke serta Naruto dan Hinata?!

'_Tapi, Deidara-sama kan memang tidak mengetahui tentang hubunganku dan Sasuke. Jadi tidak mungkin jika ia memang tengah merencanakan sesuatu dengan mengadakan kegiatan work tour gabungan ini. Tapi, apa mungkin Sasuke-kun yang merencanakan semuanya dan meminta Deidara-sama untuk mengadakan kegiatan work tour gabungan ke Hokkaido ini?!' _Pikiran Sakura terus saja berkutat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja merupakan alasan diselenggarakannya kegiatan _work tour _ini.

Namun, sekeras apapun Sakura memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu tetap saja dirinya tak bisa menemukan titik terang yang merupakan sumber permasalahannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik kita ikuti saja permintaan Dei-_nii_ saat ini, oke?! Kau hanya perlu menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke saja, Sakura. Bersikap dingin seperti biasanya saja, tidak masalah bukan?!" Ucap Ino sambil mengusap pelan punggung mungil Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Ino, membuat sang gadis Yamanaka sedikit tersenyum kikuk. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku pasti akan tetap bersikap dingin kepadanya, Ino!" Ucap Sakura sedikit ketus.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura!" Ucap Ino sambil menepuk agak keras punggung Sakura.

"Aish, sakit Ino!" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Sementara Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf Sakura. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Ino sambil mengerling jahil kepada Sakura, yang tentu saja membuat sang gadis musim semi sedikit mendengus kecil.

"Oh, iya Sakura! Bagaimana dengan kehadiran Gaara nanti? Apa kau tidak keberatan jika harus bertemu kembali dengannya?" Tanya Ino penasaran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ino merasa sedikit khawatir jika kehadiran Gaara nanti, justru akan membuat Sakura bereaksi seperti dulu.

Meskipun Ino tahu bahwa pemuda yang saat ini dicintai oleh Sakura adalah Sasuke, tapi bagaimana pun juga Gaara adalah pemuda yang pernah singgah di hati sang gadis musim semi itu. Bisa saja kan perasaan sakit itu kembali muncul saat bertemu kembali meskipun Sakura sudah melupakannya.

Sakura terhenti dari aktivitasnya mengusap-ngusap punggung mungilnya. _Emerald_-nya menatap lurus ke arah _aquamarine _di hadapannya. Sedikit senyum tipis terpatri di wajah putih cantiknya.

"Untuk apa aku merasa keberatan, Ino. Aku sudah melupakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Gaara-_kun_. Lagipula, saat ini aku sudah tak begitu mempedulikannya lagi dan perasaanku pun sudah berubah terhadapnya." Ucap Sakura tenang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Jika seandainya kami bertemu kembali pun dan Gaara-_kun_ menyadari bahwa Cherry adalah Sakura, maka ku harap hubungan kami setidaknya bisa kembali menjadi lebih baik meskipun hanya sebatas hubungan sebagai seorang teman." Ucap Sakura lagi melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ino menampilkan sebuah senyuman bangga yang ditujukannya kepada Sakura. Sungguh Ino tak menyangka jika gadis yang dulu terlihat begitu rapuh dan polos itu, kini sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok gadis yang begitu dewasa dan tegar hanya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat tentunya.

Memang benar adanya bahwa penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh seseorang, akan menjadikan seseorang tampak menjadi lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi segala permasalahan yang menimpanya. Sepertinya hal inilah yang juga berlaku pada Haruno Sakura, sang gadis musim semi.

"Hum, kalau begitu satu pesanku kepadamu, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau kepincut lagi ya, dengan pemuda panda itu!" Ucap Ino beranjak dari sofa dan tersenyum jahil, sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah tubuh Sakura dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri menjauh dari Sakura, menghindari kemungkinan amukan sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Ino!" Ucap Sakura memberenggut kesal sambil kembali membalas perbuatan Ino dengan melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Ino yang kini sudah agak menjauh dari Sakura.

Namun, tentu saja bantal sofa itu tidak mengenai tubuh indah Ino. Ino dengan gesit segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menaikki undakan tangga rumahnya untuk menuju ke kamar pribadinya di lantai dua.

"Hei, Sakura! Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu di _Hokkaido _nanti ya! Selamat malam." Teriak Ino sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura, sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, selamat malam Ino." Gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum geli karena sikap Ino yang sangat cerewet kepadanya. Kembali Sakura merenung dalam kesendiriannya, memikirkan kejanggalan-kejanggalan mengenai kegiatan _work tour _di _Hokkaido_ nanti, yang sedari tadi terus berkutat di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada keperluan apa kau menungguku di sana, Naruto-_kun_?!" Tegur Hinata kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya, dekat dengan pintu ruangan kerja Hinata.

"Kau sudah datang, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"..." Hinata hanya diam tanpa mengubah sedikit pun mimik wajahnya yang terlihat datar saat ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah, karena sampai saat ini Hinata tak juga berubah sikap kepadanya. Mengajak berbicara secara halus, Hinata malah mengacuhkan dirinya. Tapi, jika Naruto sedikit bersikap memaksa, Hinata pasti akan bersikap emosi kepadanya. Entah Naruto harus bersikap seperti apa lagi kepada Hinata saat ini. Rasanya apa yang kau lakukan serba salah eh, Naruto?

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Hinata, sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sebisa mungkin, Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyumannya kepada Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepadamu jika besok kita akan berangkat ke _Hokkaido_. Kita akan melakukan syuting _mv _untuk _single _lagu terbaru Yukie Fujikaze*, sekalian saja kita akan mengadakan liburan di sana selama empat hari tiga malam. Semua kru sudah aku beri informasi mengenai hal ini. Aku harap kau segera mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan besok." Ucap Naruto menerangkan tujuannya menemui Hinata.

Naruto memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepada Hinata bahwa keberangkatan mereka ke _Hokkaido _itu merupakan salah satu kegiatan _work tour _gabungan dari perusahaan _Uchiha Entertainment_, _Yamanaka Entertainment_ dan _Namikaze Entertainment_. Biar hal itu menjadi kejutan tersendiri bagi Hinata nantinya.

Hinata sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan perkataan Naruto.

Pasalnya, Naruto selalu memberitahu dirinya, seminggu sebelumnya jika memang akan dilakukan syuting sebuah _mv_. Hal ini dilakukan agar Hinata dapat lebih leluasa untuk menentukan kostum hasil rancangannya yang akan dipakai oleh para artis yang akan melakukan syuting.

Namun, jika Naruto memberitahunya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, tentu saja membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit khawatir. Ia takut tak akan sempat untuk mempersiapkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_?!" Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya menanggapi perkataan Naruto. _Amethyst_-nya menatap tajam ke dalam _sapphire _milik Naruto, namun sepertinya Naruto sendiri hanya bersikap santai dan tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan yang dilayangkan gadis _indigo _tersebut.

"Begitukah?! Aku rasa tidak terlalu mendadak, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil tetap menampilkan senyuman manisnya kepada Hinata yang saat ini tampak sedikit gusar.

"Tenang saja! Kau bisa mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu mulai pagi ini, Hinata-_chan_. Aku rasa waktu seharian ini cukup bagimu untuk membuat semua persiapannya." Ucap Naruto lagi seolah mengerti kebingungan Hinata terhadap perkataannya.

Naruto menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Namun melihat gelagat Hinata yang hendak menepis tangannya, segera saja Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas kepala Hinata.

"Besok kita akan berkumpul jam delapan pagi di lobi kantor. Ku harap kau tidak terlambat datang, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata sendiri hanya mendengus pelan. "Dia pikir melakukan persiapan itu semudah yang dibayangkannya apa?! Seenaknya saja membuat jadwal syuting mendesak seperti ini!" Gerutu Hinata pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mencurigai terhadap kegiatan syuting yang terkesan mendadak ini. Pikirannya terlalu fokus untuk segera mempersiapkan semua kostum hasil rancangannya yang nanti akan dipakai oleh para artis yang akan melakukan syuting _mv_. Meskipun sedikit merasa kesal, tapi Hinata tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan gesit.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana Gaara-_kun_?! Apa direktur perusahaanmu mengizinkanmu untuk mengambil cuti kerja?!" Tanya Matsuri kepada Gaara yang baru saja selesai menghubungi direktur perusahaannya untuk meminta cuti kerja. Ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu tampaknya tak begitu baik, membuat Matsuri merasa sedikit cemas dengan perkataan yang akan dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sedari tadi Matsuri memang begitu setia duduk di atas ranjang _king size _milik Gaara, untuk menunggu Gaara yang tengah menghubungi direktur perusahaannya. Matsuri tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Gaara, karena Gaara menelepon direkturnya dari balkon kamar apartemennya.

Matsuri merasa sedikit khawatir jika seandainya Gaara tidak memperoleh izin untuk cuti dari perusahaannya. Matsuri sungguh merasa sangat berharap bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan _work tour _yang ditawarkan oleh Deidara kemarin malam melalui sambungan telepon.

Selain merupakan langkah awal untuk kembali bergabung dengan perusahaan besar _Yamanaka Entertainment_, Matsuri juga bisa menikmati kebersamaan lebih lama dengan sang kekasih hati yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Memang selama ini, intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan jarang sekali. Bertemu pun, jika Gaara sedang memiliki waktu luang atau terkadang saat akhir pekan menjelang hari libur, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen milik Gaara, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Matsuri-_chan_." Ucap Gaara singkat namun penuh dengan penyesalan tatkala ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Matsuri.

Matsuri yang mendengar perkataan Gaara, hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia mengerti apa arti dari perkataan maaf kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya mau tidak mau, kesempatan bagus kali ini harus benar-benar dilepasnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa Gaara-_kun_." Ucap Matsuri sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman seolah tak merasa keberatan jika Gaara memang tidak bisa ikut dalam kegiatan _work tour _besok.

"Kau yakin?!" Tanya Gaara sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi kekecewaan yang sedikit tersirat di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara-_kun_! Mungkin sekarang aku harus memberitahukan Deidara-_sama _terlebih dahulu, bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan _work tour _besok." Ucap Matsuri berusaha setenang mungkin, agar Gaara tidak mencurigai dirinya yang saat ini sebenarnya tengah merasakan kekecewaan.

Matsuri hendak beranjak dari ranjang milik Gaara, untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas kecil miliknya yang kini tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Namun, tidak jadi karena Gaara telah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Matsuri dan membaringkan Matsuri pada ranjang miliknya.

Kini posisi Gaara adalah berada di atas Matsuri yang saat ini tampak terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Matsuri-_chan_?!" Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis, sambil membelai lembut wajah mungil Matsuri yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu merona hebat dengan perlakuan Gaara.

Apalagi dengan posisi dan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini, membuat jantung Matsuri berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Matsuri memberenggutkan wajahnya kesal, berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Lepaskan, Gaara-_kun_! Aku harus secepatnya menghubungi Deidara-_sama_, un-... hmmmpphh..." Ucapan Matsuri langsung tersapu oleh ciuman lembut dari bibir tegas pemuda Sabaku tersebut. Ciuman lembut yang begitu disukai oleh Matsuri, yang kini rupanya telah berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Gaara pada bibir mungilnya. Menghantarkan suatu perasaan menggelitik namun manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Gaara-...hmmmpphh..." Belum sempat Matsuri mengucapkan perkataannya, Gaara sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil nan hangat milik Matsuri.

Matsuri yang sedari tadi mencoba mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya, akhirnya menyerah untuk menerima cumbuan sang pemuda Sabaku tersebut. Gaara sendiri sedikit tersenyum di sela-sela cumbuannya, tentu saja ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk semakin mendominasi dan memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka.

Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, Gaara meraih tangan mungil Matsuri dan menuntun Matsuri untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher tegas miliknya.

Matsuri sendiri sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya terbius dengan lumatan yang diberikan bibir Gaara kepada bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya kini mulai beralih ke arah kepala kekasihnya tersebut dan mengelus lembut surai merah pendek yang terlihat unik itu. Membuat Gaara semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati kelembutan dan rasa manis yang disajikan dari bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

Sesekali Matsuri melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Gaara, untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen yang hilang saat mereka melakukan ciuman yang sedikit panas. Dikecupinya pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Gaara, sebelum Gaara kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah Matsuri dan mulai melahap dengan ganas bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

Sepertinya Gaara terlihat lapar saat ini, eh? Berhati-hatilah Matsuri jika kau tak ingin dimakan habis oleh pemuda Sabaku itu!

"Hah...hah...Gaara-_kun_, kenapa kau malah menciumku?!" Ucap Matsuri sedikit terengah-engah setelah Gaara melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Sementara Gaara sendiri kini tengah menyembunyikan wajah tampannya pada leher Matsuri dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut, membuat Matsuri sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa geli dengan tindakan Gaara.

"Karena aku merasa lapar, Matsuri-_chan_!" Ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai tipis, namun tentu saja Matsuri tidak dapat melihatnya. "Anggap saja ciuman tadi sebagai ganti rugi darimu untuk membayar waktu kerja yang aku korbankan untuk ikut denganmu besok ke _Hokkaido_." Ucap Gaara lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ekh?! Ja-...Jadi kau memperoleh izin cuti dari direkturmu? Tapi tadi kau bila-..."

"Aku kan hanya bilang maaf saja, Matsuri-_chan_. Memangnya kau tahu apa arti kata maaf yang aku ucapkan itu?!" Ucap Gaara yang kini sudah mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung mata indah kekasihnya itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, Gaara-_kun_." Ucap Matsuri lirih, matanya kini terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca karena lapisan air mata yang menutupi iris indahnya. Gaara yang melihat ekspresi Matsuri menjadi gemas sendiri, tanpa ragu Gaara mengacak surai coklat panjang kekasihnya itu dan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Aku sengaja mengerjaimu tadi, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena justru direkturku memberiku cuti kerja selama seminggu. Jadi, kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdua minggu ini." Terang Gaara menjelaskan perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?! Wahh~...itu benar-benar luar biasa Gaara-_kun_!" Ucap Matsuri penuh keceriaan, sambil kembali memeluk sayang kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kau senang?!" Tanya Gaara berbisik pelan di telinga Matsuri.

"Ya, hari ini aku senang sekali, Gaara-_kun_! Terima kasih." Ucap Matsuri menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar apartemen Gaara.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siaplah, Gaara-_kun_! Jangan sampai besok kita datang terlambat ke perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_!" Matsuri menepuk pelan punggung lebar Gaara seolah meminta Gaara untuk beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan berkemas untuk mempersiapkan keperluan Gaara di _Hokkaido_ selama empat hari ke depan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Sabaku itu. Merasa penasaran karena Gaara tak juga beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, Matsuri melirik sedikit ke arah wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut. Ah, rupanya kekasihnya itu kini sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Matsuri hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ke arah Gaara. Wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu tampan saat sedang terlelap seperti itu. Sungguh Matsuri merasa sangat beruntung karena dirinya bisa kembali memiliki pemuda Sabaku tersebut di sisinya saat ini.

Sedikit merasa sesak karena Gaara yang menindih tubuhnya, Matsuri berusaha memiringkan posisi tubuhnya agar tubuh Gaara jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Diamlah, Matsuri-_chan_! Jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu terus! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba masih sambil menutup kedua matanya, yang menyebabkan Matsuri sedikit merasa terkejut.

"Ekh! Kupikir kau sudah tidur Gaara-_kun_." Pekik Matsuri pelan.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara tak jelas.

"Gaara-_kun_, aku merasa sesak. Bisakah kau tidak menindih tubuhku seperti ini terus?!" Tanya dan pinta Matsuri kepada Gaara secara halus.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara langsung membalikkan posisi mereka dengan begitu cepat. Sehingga dalam hitungan detik saja kini Matsuri sudah berada di atas tubuh Gaara dengan kedua tangan Gaara yang memeluk protektif pinggang mungil gadisnya.

"Tidurlah!" Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya, Gaara-_kun_?" Ucap Matsuri sambil menatap ke arah Gaara yang masih saja menutup kedua matanya.

"Besok saja, Matsuri-_chan_. Cepat tidur, aku sudah mengantuk!" Perintah Gaara lagi tegas.

Matsuri sendiri hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Gaara, tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali bertanya kepada Gaara. Ia posisikan senyaman mungkin kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Gaara yang terasa begitu hangat. Pada akhirnya, Matsuri pun turut mengikuti Gaara untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Berhubung kedua orang tua Matsuri masih berada di Amerika, jadi Matsuri tidak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk menginap di apartemen Gaara.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Meskipun matanya kini sudah mulai mengistirahatkan diri, namun berbeda dengan otaknya yang masih terus saja berpikir. Kegiatan _work tour _ke _Hokkaido _besok begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Hal ini dikarenakan keterlibatan perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_ di dalamnya, dimana Cherry bekerja sebagai model di sana. Sejak sebulan yang lalu saat Gaara bertemu dengan Cherry, Gaara masih menyimpan rasa penasaran terhadap Cherry yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sakura. Ah, bahkan Gaara sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Cherry dan Sakura adalah sosok orang yang sama.

Gaara memikirkan Sakura, bukan karena ia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura. Hanya saja Gaara menyadari jika sikapnya terhadap Sakura dulu begitu keterlaluan. Gaara sungguh merasa menyesal telah menyakiti hati sang gadis musim semi itu dulu.

Memang Gaara menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena Matsuri meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Hatinya yang sempat merasakan kekosongan sedikit terisi oleh kehadiran Sakura. Namun, bayang-bayang Matsuri tak pernah bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Tapi, kini Gaara menyadari jika sikapnya itu benar-benar tampak tidak berperasaan. Oleh karena itu, jika memang kecurigaannya terhadap Cherry itu adalah benar Sakura. Maka, Gaara tidak akan segan-segan untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Ya, setidaknya jika dulu Gaara sama sekali tidak meminta maaf pada Sakura karena meninggalkannya, maka kali ini ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Bukankah tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf, eh?

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam kini tampak memasuki halaman depan perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_ dan berhenti tepat di belakang sebuah bus yang kini tengah setia terparkir di depan lobi kantor yang memang sengaja di sewa oleh Itachi, untuk mengantar kepergian mereka ke _Narita Airport_.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _raven _keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, diikuti oleh sepasang kekasih yang tampak begitu serasi dan juga seorang pemuda berambut perak, berjalan di belakangnya. Perlahan mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bus, sementara barang-barang bawaan mereka akan disimpan di bagasi bus oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha, yang tadi mengantar mereka.

Sasuke kini sudah mulai menaikki tangga bus, dilihatnya Sakura yang kini tengah duduk pada kursi depan dekat dengan pintu bus. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis tatkala mendapati sang gadis musim semi itu kini tengah terpejam dengan sebuah _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Padahal perjalanan belum saja di mulai, tapi gadis _bubble gum _itu sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya seperti itu.

Kebetulan sekali kursi di samping gadis itu memang belum ada yang menempati seolah kursi itu memang sengaja disediakan untuk Sasuke agar duduk berdampingan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke dari belakang, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Segera saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bus dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping Sakura.

Itachi hanya mendengus geli dengan sikap Sasuke. Itachi tahu jika sedari tadi adiknya itu sedang asyik memandang wajah cantik calon adik iparnya yang kini tengah terlelap.

Karena tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Itachi pun masuk ke dalam bus diikuti oleh Konan di belakangnya. Sebelum duduk di kursi, Itachi dan Konan terlebih dahulu menghampiri Deidara untuk menanyakan kesiapan yang telah dilakukan oleh pihak _Yamanaka Entertainment_.

"Dei, apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Itachi kepada Deidara yang kini tengah duduk pada kursi di belakang kursi supir bus.

"Tentu Itachi, semuanya sudah siap. Sepertinya kita hanya tinggal menunggu Matsuri dan pasangannya saja saat ini." Ucap Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi untuk menunggu." Ucap Itachi lagi sambil melihat jam tangan _gold_-nya yang kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Deidara pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seolah menyetujui perkataan Itachi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Konan." Sapa Deidara sambil tersenyum kepada Konan yang saat ini berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Dei." Konan tersenyum tipis ke arah Deidara, sebagai balasan atas sapaan yang diberikan oleh Deidara.

"Ya, aku juga senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Konan. Kau semakin bertambah cantik saja dari waktu terakhir kali kita bertemu. Jika tahu begitu, dulu aku tidak akan mengalah dari Itachi untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Ucap Deidara memuji kekasih Uchiha Itachi tersebut sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Itachi mendelikkan _onyx_-nya tajam ke arah Deidara. "Hn. Tanpa kau mengalah pun, Konan pada akhirnya akan tetap memilihku, Dei!" Ucap Itachi sedikit sinis, merasa tak suka jika Deidara sudah mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian di masa lalu. Deidara yang melihat ekspresi Itachi, menjadi _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

Padahal niatnya Deidara hanya ingin bercanda saja kepada Konan. Tapi, sepertinya tanggapan Itachi terhadap perkataannya benar-benar dianggap serius oleh Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah Itachi-_kun_! Lebih baik kita duduk saja. Deidara kan hanya bercanda, kenapa kau malah menganggapnya serius, Itachi-_kun_!" Ucap Konan berusaha menetralisir aura tak mengenakan yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ya, lebih baik kau segera membawa kekasihmu itu, Konan! Sepertinya penyakit _girlfriend complex_-nya mulai kambuh." Ucap Deidara sedikit mengejek Itachi sambil terkekeh geli.

Itachi kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Deidara yang tampak bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat ini. Sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tidak dalam _mood _untuk bercanda dengan sang putra sulung Yamanaka itu.

Karena tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan, segera saja Konan menarik lengan Itachi untuk duduk pada kursi di belakang kursi Deidara.

Itachi sedikit menggerutu kesal kepada Konan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar melalui kaca jendela bus. Konan hanya menghela napas pelan melihat sikap Itachi yang menjadi kekanak-kanakkan jika sudah cemburu itu.

Pada akhirnya, Konan terpaksa membalikkan tubuh Itachi untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan dengan cepat mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir tegas sang pemuda Uchiha, yang tentu saja membuat Itachi sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan cemburuan seperti itu, Itachi-_kun_." Pinta Konan lembut sambil membelai wajah tampan Itachi, sementara Itachi sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Konan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak cemburu, _Hime_. Aku hanya tidak suka jika Dei berkata seperti tadi kepadamu." Bisik Itachi pelan di telinga Konan.

'_Huh, dasar Uchiha! Selalu saja tidak mau mengakui jika dirinya tengah cemburu!' _Gerutu Konan di dalam hati. Namun, meskipun begitu Konan tidak bisa membantah ucapan kekasih yang begitu dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara Kakashi saat ini masih setia berdiri di luar untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, Yukie Fujikaze, dan menanyakan kesiapan yang telah dilakukan oleh pihak _Namikaze Entertainment _saat ini.

Ya, penyanyi cantik yang bekerja di perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_ itu merupakan kekasih dari Hatake Kakashi, sang manager Uchiha bungsu. Sudah sekitar satu tahun mereka menjalani hubungan yang terbilang spesial ini.

"Hm, sepertinya sebentar lagi kami akan segera menjemput kalian di sana, _Hime_." Ucap Kakashi sedikit memperkirakan keberangkatan mereka ke perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment._

"Ya, Kakashi-_kun_. Lagipula belum semua kru berkumpul di sini jadi kalian tenang saja." Ucap Yukie tenang dan lembut kepada Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ke dalam bus. Sampai berjumpa nanti, _Hime_. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kakashi mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya kepada kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Kakashi-_kun_." Balas Yukie sambil terkekeh kecil, sebelum Kakashi benar-benar memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Segera saja Kakashi masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk pada kursi yang masih kosong di sana, menyisakan tempat di sebelahnya untuk kekasihnya nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

Merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan seseorang di sebelahnya, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit mengintip dari ujung sudut matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya tanpa permisi duduk di sampingnya. Sakura mendengus di dalam hati tatkala dirinya mendapati Sasuke yang duduk pada kursi di sebelahnya.

"Apakah aku mengijinkanmu untuk duduk di sini, Sasuke?!" Tanya Sakura sarkastik kepada Sasuke. Kini Sakura sudah membuka sempurna kedua mata indahnya ke arah Sasuke dan melepaskan _headset _yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa aku harus meminta izin darimu terlebih dahulu, Cherry?! Lagipula tadi kursi ini kosong dan aku yakin tak akan ada orang lain yang mau duduk di sebelahmu. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk duduk di sini dan menemanimu agar kau tidak merasa kesepian." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebuah seringaian manis terpatri di wajah tampannya yang justru malah terlihat memuakkan di mata Sakura.

Itachi memang belum memberitahukan perihal nama asli Cherry kepada Sasuke. Menurut Itachi, lebih baik keadaannya dibiarkan seperti ini dulu saja. Suatu hari nanti, Sasuke pun pasti akan mengetahui nama asli Cherry dengan sendirinya.

"Kau bercanda! Percaya dirimu memang tinggi sekali ya, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil mendengus sinis. "Lebih baik aku duduk sendirian daripada harus ditemani oleh pemuda sepertimu, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Percaya diri itu tidak ada salahnya, Cherry. Lagipula, aku sudah nyaman untuk duduk di sini. Aku malas untuk pindah ke kursi lain karena tidak ada seorang pun yang aku kenal di sini selain dirimu tentunya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Omong kosong! Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan pindah ke kursi lain." Sakura hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun Sasuke dengan gesit menarik lengan Sakura dan membuat sang gadis musim semi itu kembali duduk pada kursinya.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap duduk manis di sini saja, Cherry." Ucap Sasuke lirih, _onyx_-nya menatap sendu ke arah Sakura yang kini tampak tengah menahan emosinya kepada Sasuke.

Melihat tatapan lemah yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke, sedikit menggugah hati kecil milik Sakura. Sakura sedikit menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya Sakura menghempaskan dengan agak kuat tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang lengannya agar terlepas dari dirinya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura, merasakan sesak yang terasa begitu sakit pada hatinya. Namun, sebisa mungkin Sasuke menampilkan sebuah senyuman untuk menghargai Sakura yang masih bersedia untuk duduk pada kursi di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Cherry." Ucap Sasuke pelan kepada Sakura, namun tetap masih dapat terdengar oleh sang gadis musim semi itu. Meskipun begitu, Sakura sepertinya tidak mempedulikan ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, ia tak ingin berlama-lama menatap _onyx_ pemuda Uchiha itu yang kini terlihat redup. Sakura takut jika dirinya akan merasa lemah dan hatinya menjadi goyah jika melihat tatapan sang mantan kekasihnya itu, yang memang sampai saat ini masih mendominasi seluruh hati dan pikirannya.

Meski Sakura selalu terlihat bersikap acuh dan terkesan benci kepada Sasuke, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Sakura masih menyimpan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke memang sudah benar-benar berubah dan serius ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya.

Hal ini terlihat dari sikap Sasuke yang begitu egois dan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Sakura. Meskipun Sakura sudah menolak kehadiran Sasuke secara mentah-mentah, tapi sepertinya Sasuke memang tak gentar untuk mendapatkan kembali hatinya. Namun, Sakura masih ingin menguji kesabaran Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Sampai sejauh mana perasaan dan perjuangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk meluluhkan hatinya nanti.

Jika memang waktunya sudah tiba, maka Sakura pun akan kembali membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk menyambut cinta sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Asalkan Sasuke bisa bersabar sedikit lebih banyak lagi untuk menunggunya, Sakura tidak akan ragu untuk menerimanya kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini perhatian Sakura terfokus pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan ke arah bus. Sakura sangat mengenal dengan jelas siapa kedua orang berbeda _gender _tersebut. Ya, mereka adalah mantan kekasihnya Gaara dan juga mantan _rival_-nya Matsuri.

"Selamat pagi Deidara-_sama_." Ucap Matsuri memberi salam kepada Deidara, saat dirinya baru saja tiba dan masuk ke dalam bus diikuti dengan Gaara di belakangnya. Tentu saja Gaara sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang duduk di kursi depan.

Sakura sendiri merasakan bahwa Gaara tengah melihat ke arahnya. Dengan refleks Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada pemuda Sabaku tersebut. Membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura terhadap kedatangannya. Namun, Gaara tetap membalas senyuman sang gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Sakura terhadap Gaara, hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya heran. '_Ich,siapa pemuda merah ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Cherry tersenyum padanya?!"_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya penasaran. Namun, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot untuk bertanya kepada Sakura. Lebih baik nanti saja, ia mencari tahu sendiri mengenai sosok pemuda bertato '_Ai_' tersebut.

"Ah, selamat pagi Matsuri." Ucap Deidara membalas sapaan Matsuri.

"Maafkan kami karena datang agak terlambat, Deidara-_sama_." Ucap Matsuri sedikit menyesal kepada Deidara.

"Tidak apa-apa Matsuri, kalian datang tepat pada waktunya, tenang saja. Kalau begitu duduklah!" Pinta Deidara secara halus kepada Matsuri.

"_Ha'i_, terima kasih Deidara-_sama_." Matsuri ber-_ojigi _singkat kepada Deidara dan beranjak menuju kursi kosong di belakang Sai dan Ino, yang berjarak tiga kursi dari kursi Sakura dan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Ino sama sekali tidak mengetahui percakapan yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

Ino memang tidak suka duduk di depan jika naik bus, ia lebih memilih duduk ditengah-tengah karena menurutnya di sana lebih nyaman. Sai hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kekasihnya saja, asalkan Ino merasa senang maka Sai akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

Ino yang melihat kedatangan Matsuri langsung menyambut antusias sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya singkat. Sementara Matsuri hanya tersenyum geli dengan sikap Ino tersebut.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi ya, Ino. Aku mau duduk dulu." Ucap Matsuri sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, tidak masalah Matsuri." Ucap Ino sambil balas tersenyum kepada Matsuri.

Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke kursi di belakang Ino, menyusul Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sana saat Ino menyambut kedatangan Matsuri.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap, mungkin sekarang kita akan segera menjemput rombongan dari perusahan _Namikaze Entertainment_. Setelah itu, baru kita akan pergi ke bandara. Barang-barang kalian sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Ucap Deidara mengingatkan. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal.

"Tunggu Dei-_nii_!" Ucap Ino sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, pertanda bahwa ia ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Deidara.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ino?" Tanya Deidara singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin dan Suigetsu, Dei-_nii_? Mereka kan belum datang, apa akan kita tinggal saja?" Tanya Ino _to the point_ kepada Deidara. Memang sebelumnya Deidara mengatakan jika Karin dan Suigetsu juga akan turut serta dalam kegiatan _work tour _ini. Jadi Ino merasa heran, kenapa kakaknya tidak mengungkit-ngungkit kedatangan Karin dan Suigetsu saat ini.

"Tenang saja, mereka berdua akan menyusul besok pada saat pemotretan akan di mulai. Hari ini mereka masih ada jadwal pemotretan di _Kyoto_." Ucap Deidara berbohong sambil tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan adik kesayangannya itu. Ino sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti akan perkataan Deidara tersebut.

Ya, Deidara memang berbohong kepada Ino mengenai keterlibatan Karin dan Suigetsu dalam kegiatan _work tour _ini. Hal ini merupakan salah satu rencana Itachi juga sebenarnya, karena tidak mungkin Deidara bisa meminta secara sengaja kepada Hinata untuk menjadi model dalam pemotretan di _Hokkaido _nanti.

Jadi rencananya adalah Hinata dan Naruto akan di minta untuk menggantikan ketidakhadiran Karin dan Suigetsu dalam kegiatan pemotretan di _Biei _nanti. Sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Ah, rupanya Itachi memang telah mempersiapkan semua rencananya dengan matang, eh?

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini rombongan dari perusahaan _Namikaze Entertainment_ sudah masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk manis pada kursinya masing-masing. Kini bus sudah melaju ke arah _Narita airport_ dan kemungkinan sekitar setengah jam lagi mereka semua akan tiba di sana.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Naruto-_kun_?!" Tanya Hinata sedikit ketus kepada Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Hinata ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto mengenai kerterlibatan perusahaan _Uchiha Entertainment_ dan juga _Yamanaka Entertainment_ di sini.

Pasalnya, kemarin Naruto sama sekali tidak memberitahukan dirinya jika mereka akan melakukan perjalanan ke _Hokkaido _bersama dengan perusahaan _Uchiha Entertainment_ dan juga _Yamanaka Entertainment_. Tentu saja hal ini membuat sang putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut merasa marah sekaligus kesal kepada Naruto.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto apa adanya sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak menghiraukan Hinata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata sedikit geram kepada pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Sungguh Hinata merasa jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang terkesan santai itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya, Hinata-_chan_. Jadi secara kebetulan, _Yamanaka Entertainment _dan _Uchiha Entertainment_ memang akan mengadakan pemotretan di kota _Biei_. Aku pun memang mempunyai rencana untuk melakukan syuting _mv single _terbaru Yukie Fujikaze di sana. Kau tahu sendiri kan, panorama di sana itu sangatlah indah. Jadi, sekalian saja kami bergabung untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana dan mengadakan kegiatan _work tour _gabungan ini." Ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong menjelaskan alasannya kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal, Naruto-_kun_?! Apa kau memang sengaja menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" Tanya Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya menatap curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Kejutan Hinata-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan saja. Aku sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. Hinata merasa tak yakin dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto tersebut.

"Kejutan katamu? Tapi sepertinya kejutanmu ini sama sekali tidak membuat aku merasa senang eh, Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Hinata sedikit mengejek pemuda _blonde _tersebut.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Lagipula masih ada kejutan-kejutan lainnya yang sudah aku persiapkan untukmu nanti di _Hokkaido_, tunggu dan bersabar saja Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto tenang menanggapi ejekan Hinata. Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah depan.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kejutanmu itu, Naruto-_kun_!" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeringai sinis. Sementara Naruto kini sudah mulai menutup kedua matanya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hinata kepadanya. Namun, sebuah seringaian tipis kini tercipta di ujung sudut bibir tegasnya.

'_Hm, kita lihat saja nanti, Hinata-chan! Apakah kau bisa menolak kejutan lainnya di Hokkaido nanti?' _Tantang Naruto dalam hatinya kepada Hinata.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis _indigo _tersebut, saat Deidara nanti memintanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan pemotretan dengan tema _romantic couple_.

Terlebih lagi Hinata harus dipasangkan dengan dirinya, yang pasti akan ditolak habis-habisan oleh Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tahu jika Hinata begitu lemah terhadap permintaan orang lain yang meminta tolong kepadanya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Hinata tetap akan membantu Deidara untuk ikut serta dalam kegiatan pemotretan ini meskipun ia melakukannya dengan berat hati.

-TBC-

* * *

***Yukie Fujikaze: **chara yang menjadi artis di anime Naruto the Movie satu.

Maafkan saya karena akhir-akhir ini saya lama sekali untuk update. Saya sedang sibuk untuk mengurusi persiapan sidang UP, jadi saya sedikit menelantarkan fic ini...Gomen Minna...

Kemungkinan chapter depan juga akan sedikit lama untuk update-nya...hehe...Maaf untuk liburannya akan di mulai di chapter depan yah...^_^

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya semakin abal dan alurnya semakin berantakan...^_^

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan semangat yang telah kalian berikan kepada saya. Saya sangat sayang kalian semua...^_^

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua...^_^ Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya...^_^

Oh iya, lupa bilang...jangan panggil saya Senpai ya...saya kan masih author baru di FFN ini...jadi panggil Hikaru saja ya...^_^ Arigatou...

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**shintaiffah: **Aa maaf gak bisa update kilat...tapi semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini ^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**hanazono yuri: **Maaf Senpai gak bisa update kilat...tapi semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya ^_^ Makasih banyak...jangan bosan-bosan ya Senpai.

**dylanNHL: **Um, agak susah untuk Hinata buat maafin Naruto. Tapi akan ada kejutan di akhir nanti...tunggu ya...hehe...^_^ big surprise of course...Makasih yah udha R&R.

**estusetyo paweling: **Hihi...boleh boleh...^_^ maaf ya gak bisa update kilat...Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**marukocan: **Um, sepertinya di chapter ini sedikit ya interaksi SasuSaku dan NaruHina-nya? Saya usahakan yah di chapter depan lebih banyak interaksi mereka...hehe...makasih udha R&R...^_^

**dewi sasusaku: **udha lanjut...tapi kayaknya chapter kedua kurang menarik ya...hehe...makasih ya udha R&R...^_^

**Febri Feven: **Makasih banyak Senpai...semoga suka dengan chapter ini yah...^_^

**ntika blossom: **Hehe...sepertinya hanya berhasil pada salah satu pasangan saja...^_^ ditunggu ya...makasih udha R&R.

**Eagle onyx: **Hihi...Senpai lucu...^_^ jangan tinggi-tinggi loncatnya, nanti jatuh kayak Sasuke...hehe...oke ini udha lanjut...Makasih banyak ya.

**Kyouka Hime: **Maaf ya update lama, semoga suka dengan chapter ini...Makasih udha R&R ^_^

**Guest: **Oke ini udha lanjut...makasih udha R&R ya...^_^

**EmeraldAI:** Hehe...maaf ya Senpai ^_^ soalnya bingung mau pakai alur apa...jadi agak dipaksakan seperti itu. Oke, penggunaan trademark itu akan saya kurangi di chapter-chapter mendatang...Makasih untuk koreksinya ya Senpai...semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Cherry Sakura Heartfilia: **Ha'i Arigatou Senpai...^_^ kemungkinan dari liburan kali ini ada salah satu pasangan yang akan kembali akur...hehe...makasih banyak ya Senpai.

**Sasa Cherry: **Iya Sasa-chan, karena kata-kata Sasa-chan yang selalu menyemangati saya dari chapter-chapter awal sampai sekarang...saya jadi semakin bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini. Tadinya memang sempat merasa putus asa, tapi saya bangkit lagi karena merasa ada seseorang yang menyokong saya dari belakang...hehe...Masalah lemon, saya gak tahu apakah saya bisa atau tidak membuatnya...takutnya malah aneh...hehe...tapi diusahakan deh buat adegan lemonnya...hihi...jadi malu saya...Oke, kemungkinan adegan itu setelah hubungan mereka resmi pastinya...^_^...Jadi tunggu ya Sasa-chan...Makasih banyak...muach...^_^

**Animea-Khunee-Chan: **Maaf gak bisa update kilat...liburannya sepertinya mulai di chapter depan deh...hehe...^_^ Tapi saya usahakan update cepat ya...Makasih udha R&R.

**ayudiadinda dewi: **Makasih ya udha suka dengan cerita ini...semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan...^_^

**Anka-Chan: **Hehe...mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan ya idenya...^_^ Oke, ini udha update kok...Makasih banyak ya.

**Gilang363: **Hm...saya panggil paman Gilang aja ya biar lebih akrab...hehe...^_^ Gak kompleks kok paman, karena saya gak pandai buat masalah yang kompleks...hehe...Makasih udha R&R.

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Semoga senang juga baca chapter ini ya Senpai...hehe...Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**miura haruma: **Um, sebisa mungkin saya usahakan ya adegan NaruHina-nya...nanti di chapter-chapter akhir sepertinya ada banyak adegan NaruHina-nya...hehe...Tapi SasuSaku juga banyak kok...^_^

**sutra fossil: **Hehe...iya saya Senpai...makasih ya buat sarannya...^_^ Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.

**Sasra Uchiha: **Wahh...senangnya Sasra-chan sangat suka dengan fic gaje saya...makasih banyak...^_^ Semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakan ya...

**imahkakoeni: **Makasih ya masih setia menunggu fic ini...hehe...jadi senang...^_^ Um, Matsuri ya...gak ada apa-apa kok sama Matsuri, tenang aja...oke...^_^

**Tatsumi Heita: **Hehe...iya saya author amatir sih...benar-benar gak pandai buat menulis fic...^_^ ini juga nekat buat publish fic...niatnya ingin mencari pengalaman baru...hehe...Tatsumi-chan juga semangat ya buat fic-fic lainnya.

**ShinRanXNaruHinaXIchiHime: **Um iya Senpai, saya soalnya suka Hanabi yang bersikap manja sama Naruto...hehe...Orang ketiga ya? Tunggu di chapter-chapter akhir ya Senpai ^_^ akan terjawab nanti di sana. Makasih udha R&R.

**haruchan: **Hehe...gak apa-apa kok...um maaf karena Sakuranya kebanyakan bilang kasar...saya keasyikan membuat Sakura berkata-kata seperti itu...ikut terbawa emosi juga soalnya...^_^ Makasih udha R&R.

**ica: **Iya ini udha lanjut kok...hehe...makasih udha R&R ya...^_^ Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.


	9. Chapter 9

Saya masih _newbie_ disini, setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ akhirnya saya mencoba untuk membuat sebuah _fanfic_.

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya, ceritanya agak pasaran juga ^_^, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Semoga kalian suka...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dengan semua chara-chara dalam anime Naruto

WARNING : OOC, typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan dll.

Summary: 'Cherry, bisakah selama dua hari kegiatan pemotretan ini kita berdamai saja dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kita?/Maaf Cherry, tapi sayang sekali jika pose kalian yang satu ini tidak ikut untuk diabadikan./Aku...sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan saja perasaanku ini terhadapmu, Hinata-_chan_.'

Author by : Hikaru Sora 14

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membaca serta me-_review, _mem-_follow _dan mem-_fav_ kan fic ini ^_^ Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa

_Please Enjoy Reading_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam dengan menggunakan pesawat terbang dari _Tokyo_, akhirnya rombongan _work tour_ gabungan itu telah tiba di _Asahikawa Airport_, _Hokkaido_. Untuk menuju ke kota _Biei _mereka masih membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam lagi dengan menggunakan bus dari bandara.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke _villa_ milik keluarga Uchiha, para rombongan _work tour _benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan asri nan indah yang tersaji di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kota _Biei_. Bukit-bukit kecil berjajar rapi yang ditumbuhi oleh banyak bunga dengan berbagai macam jenis dan warna, memberikan sentuhan keindahan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Semerbak harum bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin pun turut memberikan relaksasi dan perasaan nyaman bagi setiap peserta rombongan _work tour _gabungan ini. Rasanya mereka sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok untuk segera melakukan kegiatan pemotretan di sepanjang _Panorama Road_ ini dan menikmati liburan di kota _Biei_ dengan bebas.

Tak terasa kini mereka pun telah tiba di _villa_ milik keluarga Uchiha. _Villa _bertingkat tiga yang begitu megah dan mewah ini terlihat sangat menakjubkan karena dikelilingi oleh panorama alam yang begitu indah. Segera saja para rombongan _work tour _ini turun dari bus dan bergegas masuk ke dalam _villa _dengan membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka masing-masing.

Sebelumnya Itachi memang telah memberitahukan mengenai masalah pembagian kamar kepada para rombongan _work tour _sewaktu di dalam bus, sehingga tanpa perlu banyak bertanya lagi para peserta _work tour_ langsung memasuki kamar-kamar yang memang telah disediakan di sana untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sedikit merasa kelelahan.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan pada hari pertama _work tour _di kota _Biei_ ini. Hari pertama liburan ini lebih didominasi oleh acara kebersamaan di antara para _kru _dan juga para artis dari ketiga perusahaan yang tentu saja bertujuan untuk lebih mengakrabkan dan mempererat tali silaturahmi dan kekeluargaan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana pagi hari di kota _Biei _ini tampak begitu terasa sunyi, tentram dan damai, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pagi hari di kota _Tokyo_ yang tampak begitu ramai. Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi merdu seolah menggantikan suara bising yang biasanya dihasilkan oleh kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan kota _Tokyo_. Udara sejuk yang begitu bersih pun seolah menggantikan udara kotor yang biasanya tercipta dari asap kendaraan bermotor.

Ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan bahwa pagi hari bukanlah saatnya bagi seseorang untuk bersikap bermalas-malasan, namun pagi hari adalah saatnya bagi seseorang untuk bersemangat menjalankan aktivitasnya untuk mencari nafkah bagi kehidupannya. Tampaknya pepatah tersebut benar-benar berlaku terhadap para rombongan _work tour _ini.

Tanpa mengenal rasa lelah, para _kru _kini tengah bersemangat dalam mempersiapkan semua peralatan dan perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan untuk kegiatan pemotretan nanti. Begitu pun dengan para model yang saat ini tengah di _make over _oleh para penata rias profesional.

Deidara, sang direktur perusahaan _Yamanaka Entertainment_ kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu kamar di lantai satu, dimana para model wanita kini tengah dirias. Deidara bermaksud untuk menemui Ino dan melancarkan rencana yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya oleh Itachi.

Tanpa permisi, Deidara langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan bergegas menghampiri Ino yang kini tengah duduk di sofa menunggu gilirannya untuk dirias sambil membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_.

Deidara menepuk pelan pundak sang gadis _blonde_ untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari majalah yang kini tengah dibacanya untuk terfokus ke arahnya. Ino pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap sang pelaku yang sedikit mengganggu aktivitas membacanya. Mengetahui bahwa sang kakak lah yang telah menganggu kesenangannya pagi ini membuat Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang keperluan apa yang diinginkan kakaknya tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa Dei-_nii_ datang ke sini? Tidak biasanya Dei-_nii_ melakukan pengontrolan seperti ini terhadap model-model yang sedang dirias, eh?" Tanya Ino penuh dengan rasa penasaran terhadap kakaknya tersebut.

Deidara hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Ino. "Ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku katakan kepadamu, Ino. Ini masalah Karin dan Suigetsu." Ucap Deidara akhirnya mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Ino.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Deidara semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Masalah apa Dei-_nii_? Ada masalah apa dengan Karin dan Suigetsu?" Tanya Ino meminta penjelasan lebih dalam kepada Deidara.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Deidara langsung memberikan penjelasan mengenai Karin dan Suigetsu yang batal mengikuti kegiatan pemotretan ini. Deidara mengungkapkan dengan detail alasan mengapa Karin dan Suigetsu tidak bisa bergabung dalam kegiatan pemotretan ini serta kekhawatiran Deidara terhadap ketidakhadiran mereka berdua yang tentu saja akan berpengaruh negatif terhadap kegiatan pemotretan ini karena Deidara sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan para _sponsor _yang mendukung kegiatan pemotretan di _Hokkaido _ini, bahwa pasangan kekasih yang akan menjadi model dalam pemotretan kali ini berjumlah lima pasang.

Tentu saja semua itu hanyalah akal-akalan yang dibuat Itachi saja, agar pasangan Naruto dan Hinata bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan pemotretan tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini sih, Dei-_nii_? Seharusnya mereka tidak berjanji untuk menyusul kita ke sini, jadi kan kita bisa mencari model yang lain untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam pemotretan ini! Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dei-_nii_? Kita harus secepatnya mencari pasangan pengganti Karin dan Suigetsu." Ino beranjak dari sofa dan berucap khawatir kepada Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum penuh arti kepada Ino, pancingannya sepertinya berhasil mengenai adiknya tersebut.

"Ya, kita memang harus segera mencari pengganti Karin dan Suigetsu. Sedari tadi aku sudah memikirkan siapa pasangan yang tepat untuk menggantikan mereka berdua dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap Deidara menanggapi petanyaan Ino.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Dei-_nii_?! Siapa mereka?!" Tanya Ino lagi penasaran.

"Mereka adalah Namikaze-_san _dan Hyuuga-_san_." Ungkap Deidara kepada Ino secara _to the point_.

"Ah, sepertinya ide yang bagus. Aku rasa mereka pilihan yang tepat, Dei-_nii_. Meskipun mereka bukan merupakan pasangan kekasih tapi aku merasakan adanya keserasian di antara mereka." Ucap Ino sedikit antusias dengan usulan kakaknya.

Ino memang tidak mengetahui masalah yang tengah terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ia hanya mengetahui masalah yang tengah membelit Sakura dan Sasuke saja. Lagipula Sakura tidak bercerita kepadanya mengenai sandiwara yang dilakukan Sasuke itu berhubungan dengan Naruto dan Hinata juga.

Sakura hanya mengatakan kepada Ino bahwa Sasuke hanya bersandiwara dan berpura-pura saja mencintai dirinya hanya untuk membuat gadis yang dicintainya bahagia dan tentu saja Ino tidak mengetahui jika gadis yang menjadi sumber terciptanya sandiwara Sasuke ini adalah Hinata.

"Ya, sepertinya kau mempunyai pandangan yang sama denganku, Ino. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus secepatnya menemui Hyuuga-_san_ dan berusaha membujuknya untuk ikut serta dalam pemotretan nanti." Ucap Deidara mengakhiri kepentingannya kepada Ino. Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menyetujui ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ma-maaf Deidara-_sama_. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja Anda meminta saya dan Naruto-_kun_ untuk menggantikan pasangan Karin dan Suigetsu pada kegiatan pemotretan hari ini? Aku rasa Anda telah memilih orang yang salah. Kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi kami bukanlah seorang model. Anda pasti tahu mengenai hal ini bukan, Deidara-_sama_?" Ucap Hinata mengatakan keberatannya atas permintaan Deidara.

"Ya Hyuuga-_san_, saya dapat mengerti akan hal tersebut. Tapi, saya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Anda dan juga Namikaze-_san_ saat ini. Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah _romantic couple _yang difokuskan terhadap pasangan kekasih yang terbilang berusia muda, selain kalian tidak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa menggantikan Karin dan Suigetsu. Rata-rata para _kru _di sini sudah berusia hampir mencapai kepala tiga." Terang Deidara menjelaskan alasannya memilih Hinata dan Naruto untuk menggantikan Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Ta-..."

"Jika tidak, maka pihak kami akan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar karena pihak _sponsor _kemungkinan akan menghentikan sumbangan dana untuk penyelenggaraan kegiatan _work tour _ini." Ucap Deidara berbohong dengan nada yang sedikit lirih, memotong usaha Hinata yang akan kembali melakukan perdebatan dan penolakan terhadap permintaannya.

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh pemimpin tertinggi _Yamanaka Entertainment_ tersebut, sedikit menggugah hati kecil Hinata. Mana mungkin Hinata tega untuk membiarkan orang lain mengalami kesusahan seperti ini. Jika Hinata saat ini berada di posisi Deidara, pasti ia juga akan berbuat hal yang sama dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Deidara.

Mungkin sekali ini saja Hinata harus berbaik hati untuk menerima permintaan Deidara tersebut meskipun ia harus melakukannya dengan hati yang terasa berat karena harus bersanding dengan Naruto, mantan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya menerima permintaan Anda Deidara-_sama_." Ucap Hinata mengalah pada akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan kini terpatri pada wajah tampan Deidara.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Cherry! Apa maksud dari pose yang kau lakukan itu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kalian harus menampilkan pose-pose berpelukan dengan semesra mungkin! Tapi kau malah terlihat tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukannya! Apa kau pikir pemotretan ini adalah main-main, Hah?! Memalukan sekali kau ini, Cherry! Mana ada orang yang berpelukan tapi dengan menyisakan jarak seperti itu!" Ucap Nagato, sang _fotografer _pengganti Sasori, merasa kesal kepada Sakura yang terlihat enggan melakukan pose berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

Nagato baru saja selesai melakukan _take _foto dari pasangan Ino-Sai, Matsuri-Gaara dan Shion-Sasori. Sedari tadi pengambilan foto berjalan dengan begitu mulus dan lancar sampai akhirnya pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke ini menghancurkan semuanya dengan menghambat jalannya pemotretan.

Meskipun dapat dikatakan jika Sakura adalah seorang model yang profesional, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik jika orang yang dibencinya saat ini tengah menjadi pasangannya dalam pemotretan.

Sakura tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya secara _totalitas_ seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat melakukan pemotretan di kantor _Yamanaka Entertainment_. Perasaan enggan lebih mendominasi hatinya kini, sehingga berpengaruh terhadap kualitas kerja yang dilakukannya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Nagato yang tersirat suatu kemarahan di sana, segera membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf kepada Nagato.

"Ah, maafkan saya Nagato-_san_. Saya hanya belum bisa mempersiapkan diri saya dengan baik. Saya harap Anda dapat memakluminya dan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi kepada kami untuk melakukannya." Ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan kepada Nagato.

"Sudahlah Cherry, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku! Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan perkataan maaf darimu itu, yang aku butuhkan adalah kau dan Sasuke bisa melakukan pose ini dengan sempurna! Ini baru permulaan Cherry! Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik,eh? Bagaimana dengan hasil akhirnya nanti jika kalian terus menerus bersikap kaku seperti itu, hah!" Ucap Nagato angkuh meluapkan kekesalannya kepada Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi.

Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut karena mendapatkan kata-kata makian yang terdengar cukup pedas dari Nagato. Hatinya mencelos merasakan sakit akan komentar yang tak mengenakan tersebut. Sakura tak menyangka jika Nagato akan bersikap begitu tegas seperti ini kepadanya. Selama ini Sakura melakukan pemotretan, tidak pernah sekalipun ada seorang _fotografer_ yang berani untuk memakinya seperti itu. Tapi memang pada dasarnya sumber kemarahan Nagato saat ini adalah berasal dari kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis nan menawan pada bibir tegasnya, menikmati alur permainan yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

"Aku mohon, berikan saya satu kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya. Saya berjanji akan melakukan pose-pose tersebut dengan senatural mungkin, Nagato-_san_." Ucap Sakura berusaha memberikan keyakinan kepada Nagato bahwa dirinya bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya tadi.

Nagato tampak terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan perkataan sang gadis musim semi. Tentu saja ini merupakan akting yang dilakukan oleh Nagato atas instruksi dari Deidara.

"Baiklah, Cherry. Aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi jika kau tetap tidak bisa berpose dengan bagus, maka aku tidak akan melanjutkan sesi pemotretan ini. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan jika nantinya Deidara-_sama _akan mendapatkan kerugian besar karena kegiatan pemotretan ini dibatalkan." Ancam Nagato berusaha menggertak sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Ah, tidak-tidak Nagato-_san_! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Kami berjanji, kami akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukan kegiatan pemotretan ini. Jadi, kumohon Anda jangan menghentikan sesi pemotretan ini, Nagato-_san_." Ucap Sakura merasa takut dan khawatir jika rekan-rekannya juga akan terkena imbasnya karena ia tak bisa bekerja dengan profesional.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara lagi, Cherry! Lebih baik segera tunjukkan keahlianmu yang sesungguhnya itu!" Ucap Nagato tegas kepada Sakura sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sakura.

Lagi, Sakura merasakan sesak pada dadanya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Nagato tersebut. Anak-anak air mata kini tampak berjajar rapi di pelupuk mata indah sang gadis musim semi itu, seolah bersiap untuk menghambur keluar membahasi pipi putih milik Sakura. Namun, sebisa mungkin Sakura tetap menahan diri dan mengontrol emosinya agar tidak menangis saat ini.

"Oke, semuanya tolong kembali bersiap-siap!" Teriak Nagato kepada semua _kru _yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam karena ikut terlarut dalam suasana ketegangan yang tercipta di antara Nagato dan juga Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi sendu yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura, perlahan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih dan membawa tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukan dada bidangnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke merasa senang karena Sakura pada akhirnya mau mengikuti permintaan Nagato, tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa sedih melihat gadisnya terluka seperti itu karena perkataan Nagato yang terdengar menyakitkan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, semua ini mau tidak mau memang harus dilakukan agar bisa mendekatkan kembali dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tampaknya tidak berniat untuk melakukan pemberontakkan terhadap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura sepertinya bisa dengan leluasa untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Bahu mungil gadis itu kini terlihat bergetar yang menandakan bahwa sang gadis musim semi itu kini tengah menangis.

Ah, sepertinya Sakura memang tengah membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya saat ini, benarkan?

Sasuke yang merasakan getaran yang berasal dari tubuh gadisnya semakin merengkuh lembut Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya penuh perasaan surai panjang sewarna bunga sakura tersebut seolah menyalurkan suatu ketenangan kepada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Cherry! Riasan wajahmu bisa luntur jika kau terus menerus menangis seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura, berusaha untuk menghibur sang gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut sekaligus memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil kembali hati Sakura yang saat ini tampak begitu lemah.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tak menanggapi ucapan sang pemuda _raven_. Sakura mengerti jika dirinya bisa merusak penampilannya saat ini jika ia terus menerus menangis seperti ini, maka dengan mengumpulkan kekuatannya Sakura bertekad untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan mengikuti saran Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan getaran yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura telah berhenti, sedikit menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang tampak mempesona itu.

Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar merindukan kehadiran sosok gadis musim semi ini untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura begitu membuat Sasuke terhipnotis seketika, membuat dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan tak pernah ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Cherry, bisakah selama dua hari kegiatan pemotretan ini kita berdamai saja dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi di antara kita?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik lirih kepada Sakura, berharap Sakura mau menerima tawarannya untuk berbaikan meskipun hanya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

Sakura sedikit merasa terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir tegas Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu? Berdamai hanya untuk waktu dua hari saja dengannya, apa dia tidak salah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Kenapa Sasuke hanya meminta berdamai selama dua hari saja dengannya? Kenapa Sasuke tidak sekalian saja meminta berdamai untuk selamanya dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda _raven _tersebut?

Pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berseliweran di dalam otak sang gadis musim semi itu, mencoba menduga-duga alasan mengapa Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai alasan yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan alasan kenapa aku harus berdamai denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pelan tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah terlibat percakapan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika orang lain melihatnya tengah berpelukan dengan Sasuke seperti ini, toh mereka memang sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan pose tersebut meskipun saat ini para _kru _masih sibuk mempersiapkan kembali keperluan pemotretan dari awal.

"Karena aku rasa jika kita berdamai kau bisa melupakan sejenak kebencianmu kepadaku dan dapat melakukan kegiatan pemotretan ini dengan lebih leluasa. Bukankah sedari tadi kau enggan melakukan pemotretan ini hanya karena perasaan bencimu kepadaku, benarkan Cherry?" Ungkap Sasuke mengutarakan maksud dari perkataannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan jika dirinya ingin berdamai untuk selamanya kepada Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sendiri sudah bisa memperkirakan jika Sakura pasti justru akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya itu. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta berdamai dengan Sakura selama dua hari saja.

Jika memang _Kami-sama _mauberbaik hati kepadanya, mungkin saja hubungan dirinya dan Sakura akan semakin menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Bisa saja kan, perdamaian selama dua hari ini justru akan membawa mereka ke dalam perdamaian yang abadi untuk selamanya? Kita berharap saja semoga hal itulah yang akan terjadi nanti, _Ne_?

Sakura kini kembali terdiam untuk merenungkan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memang benar, dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik karena perasaan benci di hatinya yang menghambat dirinya untuk melakukan pose-pose mesra bersama Sasuke.

Tapi apakah dengan melepaskan perasaan benci di hatinya itu akan bisa melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit beban yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini? Hm, sepertinya hal tersebut memang patut untuk di coba, lebih baik Sakura menikmati saja kegiatan pemotretan ini dengan perasaan yang tulus dan bahagia, serta menerima dengan ikhlas Sasuke sebagai pasangannya itu.

Bukankah keputusan ini juga baik untuk kepentingan bersama karena pasti semua pekerjaannya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak akan menyusahkan orang lain lagi seperti tadi, benarkan?

Ya, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke tersebut. Tentu saja berdamai selama dua hari ini bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Sakura. Lagipula Sakura memang sudah merasa lelah karena terus menerus menaruh perasaan benci terhadap pemuda yang sebenarnya masih sangat ia cintai itu.

Mengingat perjuangan Sasuke yang tak pernah henti untuk mengejarnya selama seminggu ini, rasanya sedikit memberikan keyakinan kepada hati Sakura bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar serius ingin kembali menjalin hubungan kasih dengannya.

Sakura perlahan membawa kedua tangan mungilnya untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Apa ini artinya kau menerima tawaranku, Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mengartikan isyarat tubuh yang dilakukan oleh Sakura tersebut.

"Rasanya aku lelah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kau memang benar, sebaiknya selama dua hari ini kita berdamai saja. Aku tak ingin merasakan beban saat harus melakukan sesi pemotretan ini denganmu. Aku juga tak mau mengecewakan teman-temanku yang lain karena aku tak bisa bekerja secara profesional." Ucap Sakura lirih kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura langsung menampilkan sebuah senyuman penuh artinya.

"Ya, _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke lembut memberanikan diri memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu dan tentu saja itu merupakan pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan kasih yang begitu lembut. Sakura sendiri sedikit merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya tatkala Sasuke menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, _Hime_. Aku akan mempergunakan waktu selama dua hari ini untuk membalas semua sikap burukku di masa lalu. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia selama dua hari ini dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu merasa kecewa lagi terhadapku." Ucap Sasuke lagi melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lembut. Sakura sedikit tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terbilang cukup manis tersebut.

"Lakukanlah Sasuke-_kun_! Lakukanlah hal terbaik yang dapat kau perbuat kepadaku selama dua hari ini." Ucap Sakura tegas seolah meminta Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan perkataannya.

"Dengan senang hati, _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura, _onyx_-nya menatap lembut ke dalam iris hijau bening milik Sakura yang terasa begitu meneduhkan hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura, begitupun Sakura yang membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman manis untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka berdamai.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tawarkan kepadamu, _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil membelai lembut wajah cantik Sakura dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi putih sang gadis musim semi.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seolah meminta Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seandainya jika dalam waktu dua hari ini aku berhasil membuat dirimu kembali jatuh cinta kepadaku, bisakah kita berdamai untuk selamanya saja, Cherry?" Ucap Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya kepada Sakura.

"Ak-..." Ucapan Sakura terlebih dahulu terpotong oleh seruan Nagato.

"Apa kalian sudah siap, Cherry, Sasuke?!" Tanya Nagato kemudian setelah semua _kru _kembali siap dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan menoleh kepada seruan Nagato dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan kepada Nagato, yang tentu saja membuat sang _fotografer_ penggantitersebut tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Misinya kali ini telah berhasil dilakukan dengan baik tentunya.

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti malam ya, Cherry." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Hm." Gumam Sakura menyetujui sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke. Ternyata melepaskan suatu rasa kebencian yang kita rasakan terhadap orang lain, benar-benar membuat perasaan kita menjadi terasa lebih tenang bukan, Sakura?

"Baiklah kalau begitu pemotretan akan kita mulai kembali. Bagi Namikaze-_san _dan Hyuuga-_san_, aku harap kalian juga bisa segera mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin agar kesalahan seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi. Setelah _take _foto Sasuke dan juga Cherry, aku akan segera mengambil foto kalian. Mengerti!" Ucap Nagato tegas kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kami mengerti, Nagato-_san_!" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto yang menyadari lirikan Hinata, dengan sengaja menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti kepada Hinata, yang seolah mengatakan, '_Mohon kerja samanya dalam pemotretan hari ini, Hinata-chan._'.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi kesenangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, hanya bisa mendecih di dalam hatinya. Rupanya kejutan seperti inilah yang telah dipersiapkan oleh pemuda _blonde _tersebut kepadanya.

Berbeda dengan pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata-ah atau lebih tepatnya hanya Hinata saja-tampaknya tak berniat untuk melakukan perdamaian. Hinata lebih memilih untuk menganggap pemotretan ini hanya sebagai tuntutan pekerjaan saja yang harus dikerjakan dengan penuh keseriusan, tanpa harus melibatkan perasaan hati di dalamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini Sasuke tengah memeluk Sakura dari belakang, kedua tangan kekarnya membelai lembut kulit putih nan mulus perut sang gadis musim semi karena memang Sakura saat ini tengah mengenakan atasan ketat berkerah tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan _belly button_-nya yang tentu saja membuat sang gadis cantik itu tampak begitu seksi dan mempesona di mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sasuke menyusupkan wajah tampannya di sela-sela perpotongan leher jenjang dan bahu mungil sang gadis musim semi tersebut dan sesekali mengecupnya lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis kini terpatri di wajah tampannya yang biasanya datar. Sungguh Sasuke merasa begitu sangat merindukan kehangatan yang tercipta tatkala dirinya dan Sakura berpelukan seperti ini.

Sementara Sakura sendiri kini tengah menampilkan sebuah seringaian angkuh pada wajah putih cantiknya. Tangan mungilnya bertengger dengan cantik di atas kepala _raven _sang pemuda Uchiha, dengan sedikit menjambak pelan surai _dark blue_ tersebut. Sungguh pose yang terlihat begitu sensual bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, bahkan para _kru _yang melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis dari pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke ini, dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh aksi mereka berdua.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, segera saja Nagato mengarahkan bidikan kameranya ke arah pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura tersebut.

Klik!

Sebuah senyum kebanggaan kini terpancar dari wajah sang _fotografer _pengganti tersebut, tatkala dirinya mengamati kembali hasil bidikannya yang terlihat begitu sempurna pada _display_ kamera miliknya.

Ya, pose pertama mereka disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para _kru _dan juga para model yang terlibat di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Beralih ke pose kedua, kini Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas dengan melingkarkan sempurna kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Sakura. Sementara Sakura sendiri kini menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah dengan menyanggakan kedua lengan atasnya di atas bahu tegap milik Sasuke, sementara tangan mungilnya menangkup lembut wajah tampan Sasuke.

Secara refleks mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menempelkan kening mereka hingga hidung mereka pun ikut bersentuhan, masing-masing dari mereka pun melemparkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang terlihat begitu tulus.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose ketiga, tak banyak perubahan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura pada pose ketiga ini. Masih dengan posisi mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura tapi dengan ala _bridal style_. Kedua tangan Sakura kini beralih untuk memeluk mesra leher tegas sang pemuda Uchiha. Sementara kening dan hidung mereka masih tetap setia menempel dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang menjadi prioritas utama untuk menampilkan suatu kesan keromantisan dan kebahagiaan bagi hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose keempat, Sasuke kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya pada leher kekar Sasuke. Kini Sakura menampilkan sebuah ekspresi malu-malu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menampilkan sebuah senyuman menggoda kepada Sakura. Membuat mereka tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan dengan melakukan pose tersebut.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose kelima sebagai pose berpelukan terakhir, kini Sakura beralih ke arah belakang Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, sang gadis musim semi itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan tangan mungilnya mulai meraba-raba dengan penuh kelembutan dada bidang milik Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh sebuah kaos berwarna hitam senada dengan atasan yang dikenakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk meresapi setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri kini tengah menengadahkan wajah tampannya ke arah langit dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan terpatri pada bibir tegasnya, seolah turut menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang gadis musim semi itu terhadapnya.

Klik!

"Sempurna!" Satu kata kekaguman terlontar dari mulut tegas sang _fotografer_ tatkala dirinya melihat hasil akhir dari sesi pemotretan pertama ini. Tentu saja kata-kata tersebut membuat sang gadis musim semi tersenyum bahagia dan secara spontan meloncat ke arah Sasuke untuk memeluk sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika kini kaki mungilnya tengah melingkar dengan nyaman pada pinggang kokoh milik Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ini tersenyum geli dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Tak ingin gadis yang dicintainya jatuh, Sasuke balas memeluk punggung mungil Sakura.

Ah, gadis musim seminya kini telah benar-benar kembali kepadanya. Gadis yang selalu bersikap ceria dan kekanak-kanakan itu kini telah kembali dalam kehidupannya lagi. Gadis yang terkadang selalu bersikap menyebalkan karena tingkah manjanya itu, benar-benar sangat membuat perasaan rindu Sasuke semakin bertambah dalam untuk segera memiliki sang gadis musim semi itu secara utuh hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Ya, akan Sasuke pastikan jika perdamaian mereka tidak hanya akan terjadi dalam waktu dua hari ini saja, tetapi perdamaian mereka akan berakhir sampai maut memisahkan mereka kelak.

"Kita berhasil Sasuke-_kun_! Aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya! Akhirnya kita berdua berhasil melakukan sesi pemotretan pertama ini dengan hasil yang memuaskan!" Ucap Sakura antusias mengeluarkan rasa kegembiraannya yang membuncah, sampai-sampai gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan tangisan harunya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli dibuatnya. "Ya, kita berhasil _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke lembut menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Klik!

"Ekh?!" Sakura terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara bidikan lagi yang berasal dari kamera Nagato. Dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nagato yang saat ini tengah menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis penuh arti kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Cherry, tapi sayang sekali jika pose kalian yang satu ini tidak ikut untuk diabadikan." Ucap Nagato ringan tanpa beban. Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam untuk memikirkan ucapan Nagato tersebut. Dialihkannya lagi pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil kepadanya. '_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Sikap mereka tampak begitu aneh?!_' Tanya Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus bertengger pada tubuhku ini, _Hime_?" Ucap Sasuke berbisik menggoda kepada Sakura yang sampai saat ini belum juga menyadari keintiman posisi mereka.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, segera saja Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah memeluk intim sang pemuda Uchiha. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sasuke dan kembali meloncat ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa karena merasa canggung dengan sikapnya barusan. Tak ingin berkomentar banyak kepada Sasuke, kini Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana yang saat ini tengah menampilkan sebuah seringaian seksi yang tentu saja dapat membius para kaum hawa dalam sebuah khayalan indah tak berujung.

.

.

.

* * *

Pasangan Naruto dan Hinata pun tidak kalah bagusnya dalam menampilkan pose-pose berpelukan mesra yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Meskipun bukan keahlian mereka untuk bergaya di depan kamera seperti model-model lainnya, namun dengan mengikuti naluri kekasih yang sempat mereka rasakan dulu tentunya tidak akan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk beradegan mesra seperti itu.

Pose pertama, Naruto kini merangkul mesra pundak mungil Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri kini melingkarkan sempurna kedua tangannya pada tubuh Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat dagu lancip Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya sambil menunjukkan senyuman menawannya kepada Hinata. _Sapphire_-nya menatap lembut ke dalam _amethyst_ Hinata yang kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi malu-malunya.

Klik!

.

.

.

Beralih pada pose kedua, Naruto kini memeluk protektif pinggang Hinata dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah depan. Sementara Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher tegas Naruto dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Naruto menampilkan sebuah senyuman menggoda sedangkan Hinata menampilkan sebuah senyuman canggung, seolah pose ini mengartikan Naruto yang hendak mencium bibir Hinata.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose ketiga, Hinata kini menyusupkan wajah mungilnya pada leher Naruto yang saat ini tengah merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Hinata tak merasa kesulitan saat harus mencapai lehernya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan pada dada bidang sang pemuda yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya. Sementara Naruto kini tengah merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan mesranya yang terasa begitu hangat.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose keempat, Naruto dan Hinata kini duduk di atas rerumputan. Posisinya adalah Naruto duduk di belakang sang gadis Hyuuga yang kini tengah menyelonjorkan kakinya ke depan. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar erat di atas perut rata Hinata yang terasa hangat. Hinata pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut. Naruto menidurkan kepalanya di atas bahu mungil sang gadis _indigo_ dan dengan refleks menutup kedua mata birunya seolah dirinya tengah merasakan kelelahan. Hinata sendiri mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum geli dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat menyipit.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose kelima, masih dengan posisi duduk beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Kini Naruto memeluk lembut leher jenjang milik Hinata dengan menyanggakan kepalanya di atas pucuk kepala sang gadis _indigo_. Hinata sendiri meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas lipatan tangan Naruto yang memeluk lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain ia angkat ke atas untuk menggapai pipi sang pemuda dan bertengger dengan anggun di sana. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terpatri dengan indah di wajah sempurna mereka.

Klik!

"Wah, tak kusangka jika kalian bisa melakukan sesi pemotretan ini dengan begitu baik. Kalian sungguh terlihat serasi sekali Namikaze-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_!" Puji Nagato kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian yang diucapkan oleh Nagato. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hasil bidikan yang diperoleh oleh kamera Nagato tersebut. Naruto lebih fokus terhadap perasaannya yang saat ini terasa begitu bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali berdekat-dekatan dengan gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

Meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata melakukannya dengan perasaan yang terpaksa, tapi sepertinya Hinata bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa mempedulikan perasaan benci yang dirasakannya terhadap Naruto.

"Ah, kami tidak sebagus pasangan model yang lainnya, Nagato-_san_." Ucap Hinata merendah sambil tersenyum simpul, seolah tak ingin merasa berbangga diri atas hasil kerja yang telah dilakukannya.

"Sungguh Hyuuga-_san_, aku serius mengatakannya! Sepertinya kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk beralih profesi dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Nagato sambil terkekeh kecil kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hm, akan kami pertimbangkan dulu atas saran yang Anda berikan itu, Nagato-_san_." Kini Naruto yang membalas ucapan Nagato, membuat sang putri sulung Hyuuga itu mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tengah menampilkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Huh, jangan harap aku mau bersanding kembali denganmu, Naruto-_kun_! Tidak dan tidak akan pernah lagi terjadi hal seperti ini di kemudian hari!" Ucap Hinata tegas menyanggah perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto tanpa beban yang tentu saja membuat Hinata semakin menggeram kesal kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesi pemotretan kedua, kini para model dituntut untuk melakukan pose bermesraan dalam keadaan berbaring di sekitaran padang bunga _lavender_ yang tampak begitu indah. Kali ini para model dituntut untuk melakukan pose berciuman dengan sang kekasih hatinya. Tentu saja ini merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi pada pasangan kekasih di belahan dunia mana pun juga, bukan?

Kali ini _take _foto hanya dilakukan sebanyak dua kali untuk masing-masing pasangan model. Seperti sebelumnya pengambilan foto untuk pasangan Ino-Sai, Matsuri-Gaara dan Shion-Sasori berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar tanpa hambatan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak merasa canggung saat harus berciuman mesra di hadapan banyak _kru _seperti ini.

Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah suatu masalah bagi mereka karena mereka adalah model-model yang sudah memiliki jam terbang yang tinggi dan juga sudah terbukti keprofesionalannya dalam melakukan sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan.

Sementara Sakura kini tengah merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa, sedari tadi dirinya tak henti-hentinya meneguk _saliva_-nya yang terasa begitu banyak membanjiri mulut kecilnya. Pasalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura harus menampilkan pose berciuman mesra dengan seorang pemuda di depan kamera. Meskipun memang sudah sering merasakan rasanya berciuman, namun tetap saja akan timbul rasa malu saat harus mempertunjukkannya di depan banyak orang seperti ini.

Sasuke yang menyadari kegugupan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura, perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lembut tangan halus itu. Sakura sontak saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Tenanglah _Hime_! Anggap saja tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kita di sini pada saat kita melakukan pose berciuman nanti." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan keresahan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengganggukkan pelan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Tanggap Sakura singkat sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini Sakura tengah berbaring terlentang di atas rerumputan di sekitar padang _lavender_, sementara Sasuke kini tengah berbaring tengkurap dengan posisi wajahnya yang berada dekat di atas wajah Sakura. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam dengan penuh kelembutan tangan mungil Sakura yang kini bertengger dengan anggun pada salah satu pipinya.

Detak jantung Sakura rasanya kini semakin berpacu dengan begitu cepat tatkala Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah hampir dua minggu ini, Sakura tidak pernah lagi merasakan kecupan lembut yang berasal dari bibir tegas sang pemuda _raven _tersebut, bahkan membayangkannya saja pun sama sekali tidak pernah Sakura lakukan karena perasaan benci yang meliputi hati dan pikirannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Sakura yang terasa begitu manis itu. Sedikit membuka mulutnya, Sasuke dengan segera melumat dan menghisap dengan lembut bibir bawah milik Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggoda dirinya sedari tadi. Sakura pun turut membalas ciuman mesra sang pemuda _raven_ tersebut sambil mengalihkan tangannya ke atas kepala Sasuke dan menekan penuh kelembutan agar ciuman mereka semakin bertambah dalam.

Akhirnya setelah penantian yang terasa begitu panjang bagi Sasuke, kini ia bisa merasakan kembali kelembutan, kehangatan dan kenikmatan yang tercipta dari setiap sentuhan bibir tegasnya dengan bibir lembut Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke akan mencari kesempatan lain agar dapat mencicipi kembali kenikmatan bibir mungil Sakura yang melebihi nikmatnya makanan termahal di dunia ini sekalipun.

Klik!

.

.

.

Beralih ke pose berciuman kedua, masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan pose yang pertama. Hanya saja kali ini Sasuke ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Sakura kini berbaring dengan menghadap ke arah kanan, sementara Sasuke berbaring dengan menghadap ke arah kiri.

Sang _onyx _kini menatap penuh kelembutan ke dalam _emerald _indah Sakura yang kini tengah menampilkan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada lensa mata sang gadis pujaan hatinya. Senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke seolah merasakan kebahagiaan tatkala dirinya mengasumsikan bahwa hanya ada keberadaan dirinya saja yang terdapat dalam penglihatan sang gadis musim semi itu.

Kini giliran Sakura yang mengambil alih untuk memulai aksinya mencium Sasuke. Dibelainya lembut pipi tirus milik Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya, beralih ke rahang tegas Sasuke dan berakhir pada dagu lancip milik Sasuke. Dibawanya perlahan wajah pemuda tampan tersebut untuk mendekat ke arah wajah cantiknya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis.

Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya Sakura mengecup dengan penuh kelembutan bibir atas milik Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tak hanya ingin dimanjakan oleh sentuhan lembut bibir Sakura saja, kini Sasuke mulai membalas ciuman Sakura untuk mulai memanjakan gadisnya itu dalam suatu ciuman panas yang cukup lama.

Klik!

Lagi-lagi Nagato dan para _kru_ dibuat terkesima oleh aksi yang dibuat oleh kedua pasangan aktor dan model ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini giliran pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang akan melakukan pose berciuman mesra seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh para pasangan model yang lainnya. Hinata tampaknya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dalam menghadapi sesi pemotretan kedua ini. Sepertinya Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa gugup untuk berciuman mesra dengan Naruto di depan kamera. Justru Hinata ingin secepatnya mengakhiri kegiatan pemotretan hari ini agar dirinya tidak lagi banyak melakukan kontak fisik bersama putra tunggal Namikaze tersebut.

Naruto kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan beralaskan rerumputan hijau di bawahnya. Sementara Hinata kini tengah berbaring miring dengan meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Naruto. Wajah cantiknya ia hadapkan ke arah wajah tampan pemuda _blonde _tersebut yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Puas menikmati permainanmu eh, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata berucap sinis kepada Naruto yang tampaknya sangat senang karena mereka akan beradegan mesra sebentar lagi.

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Disingkirkannya lembut poni rambut gadis _indigo _tersebut yang menutupi wajah putihnya lalu beralih membelai pipi gembil Hinata yang terasa begitu empuk itu. Perlahan tangan Naruto beralih ke bawah menuju pinggang ramping Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata merasa sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa kalian sudah bisa memulainya?" Tanya Nagato kepada Naruto dan Hinata, mengenai persiapan mereka.

"Ya, Nagato-_san_." Jawab Naruto singkat dan dengan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan pose berciuman dengan Hinata.

Kini Naruto mulai meraih kepala sang gadis _indigo _dan menuntunnya perlahan untuk lebih mendekat ke arah wajah tampan miliknya. Dipejamkannya mata beriris _sapphire_ itu tatkala bibir merah sang gadis pujaan hati telah mendarat sempurna di atas permukaan bibir tegasnya.

Hinata pun turut menutup kedua matanya karena tak ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah mencium mesra dirinya. Sebelah tangannya secara tak sadar kini telah bertengger di pipi tegas sang pemuda.

Selang beberapa detik, Naruto mulai beraksi untuk mulai melumat lembut bibir bawah Hinata yang terasa begitu basah itu. Naruto semakin menekan kepala Hinata untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka, mengecap segala rasa manis yang terdapat pada bibir indah gadisnya itu.

Klik!

.

.

.

Pose kedua, kini mereka berbaring saling berhadap-hadapan dengan kepala Hinata yang tersangga di atas lengan Naruto. Kedua kening mereka saling bersentuhan, begitu pun dengan kedua ujung hidung mancung mereka yang saling bersinggungan. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman yang tentu saja salah satunya hanyalah sebuah senyum kepalsuan yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata.

Perlahan kini Hinata mulai mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan juga Naruto. Bibirnya dengan mulus mendarat di atas permukaan bibir sang pemuda Namikaze. Dilumatnya dengan sedikit enggan bibir bawah Naruto, namun dengan segera Naruto mengambil alih untuk memimpin ciuman tersebut dan melumat dengan panas bibir sang gadis Hyuuga yang begitu dirindukannya itu. Naruto sama sekali tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa berdekat-dekatan dengan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Klik!

"Hm, kerja sama yang bagus Namikaze-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_! Meskipun kalian bukanlah seorang model. Tapi kalian tetap bisa melakukan pose-pose ini dengan begitu sempurna dan tak kalah hebatnya dengan para pasangan model lainnya." Ucap Nagato kembali memuji kepiawaian Naruto dan Hinata dalam melakukan pose berciuman tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar pujian yang dilayangkan oleh Nagato hanya bisa menampilkan sebuah senyuman simpul untuk menanggapi ucapan sang _fotografer_.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesi pemotretan ketiga ini dilakukan untuk mengambil _take _foto semua pasangan secara bersamaan. Semua pasangan diberikan sebuah syal panjang dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Ada warna kuning, merah, putih, ungu dan biru. Pasangan Ino-Sai mengambil syal berwarna kuning, pasangan Matsuri-Gaara mengambil syal berwarna merah, pasangan Shion-Sasori mengambil syal berwarna putih, pasangan Sakura-Sasuke mengambil syal berwarna biru dan pasangan Hinata-Naruto mengambil syal berwarna ungu.

Kini mereka berdiri berjajar secara _horizontal_ dari samping kiri ke samping kanan secara berurutan mulai dari pasangan Ino-Sai, Matsuri-Gaara, Shion-Sasori, Sakura-Sasuke dan terakhir pasangan Hinata-Naruto.

Ino dan Sai berpose dengan saling menarik ujung syal mereka, di mana posisi Ino kini membelakangi Sai. Sai menampilkan sebuah seringaian menggoda kepada Ino, sementara Ino kini menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah belakang dan tersenyum ceria kepada Sai.

.

.

Gaara menggunakan syal miliknya untuk menyangga tubuh Matsuri yang kini posisinya lebih condong ke belakang menjauhi tubuh Gaara. Namun kedua tangan Matsuri masih bisa meraih leher tegas sang pemuda Sabaku. Matsuri kini memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas sambil tersenyum senang sementara Gaara hanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tampak begitu menawan.

.

.

Shion kini tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah Sasori sambil menampilkan senyuman cantiknya dengan memegang salah satu ujung syal miliknya. Sementara Sasori kini tengah berjongkok dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya, sambil memegang ujung lain dari syal yang dipegang oleh Shion. Senyuman tipis nan menawan kini terpatri pada _baby_ _face_-nya yang tampak begitu imut tersebut.

.

.

Sakura melingkarkan syal tersebut pada lehernya dan juga leher Sasuke. Mereka menempelkan kedua kening mereka seintim mungkin dengan pandangan mata yang saling menatap penuh kebahagiaan. Keduanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman polos yang terlihat begitu manis. Jari-jari mereka pun saling bertautan erat untuk memberikan kehangatan pada masing-masing pasangannya tersebut.

.

.

Naruto berpose dengan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang ujung syal miliknya. Hinata sendiri memegang ujung lain dari syal yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto. Kini Naruto menampilkan sebuah seringaian tipis ke arah Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri membalas seringaian Naruto dengan wajah angkuh yang tampak begitu mempesona, sebelah tangannya kini bersangga pada pinggang ramping miliknya.

Klik! Klik!

Dengan demikian berakhirlah kegiatan pemotretan hari pertama di _Hokkaido _ini. Semua _kru _dan juga para model saling bertepuk tangan meriah dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan karena pemotretan hari ini cukup berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

* * *

Kini sang raja malam telah kembali menguasai langit yang sedari tampak begitu terang karena sinar yang terpancar oleh sang raja siang. Meskipun tak sekuat sinar yang terpancar dari sang matahari, namun sinar redup yang diberikan oleh sang rembulan saat ini menambah suasana keindahan dan keromantisan tersendiri bagi kedua pasangan yang baru saja berdamai ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini tengah menikmati makan malam romantis pada salah satu kafe di _Biei Street _yang tampak begitu menawan dan elegan, merupakan pilihan tempat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk merasakan suasana keindahan sejati kota _Biei_ yang tak pernah ada habisnya itu. Letak kafe ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan _villa _milik keluarga Uchiha, sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke sini dengan berjalan kaki tentunya.

Sasuke memang sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan malam kota _Biei_ yang tampak begitu menakjubkan itu, setelah seharian ini mereka merasakan kelelahan karena kegiatan pemotretan yang cukup menguras tenaga mereka.

Lagipula ini merupakan _moment_ yang sangat tepat untuk merekatkan kembali hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya retak. Tentu saja kesempatan bagus ini tidak boleh di sia-sia kan dengan begitu saja, bukan?

"Malam ini kau sungguh terlihat sangat cantik, _Hime_." Ucap Sasuke memuji penampilan Sakura yang saat ini tengah mengenakan sebuah gaun putih selutut tanpa bahu dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil menghiasi bagian dadanya.

Wajahnya dipoles tipis dengan menggunakan warna-warna yang terkesan natural serasi dengan wajah cantiknya, sementara surai merah mudanya kini dikepang ala _side swept braids_ yang dengan begitu jelas memperlihatkan leher putih mulus milik Sakura yang tampak menggoda penglihatan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Rasanya jika Sasuke disuruh untuk memilih di antara menikmati _steak _yang menjadi menu makan malamnya hari ini atau menikmati kemulusan leher putih sang gadis musim semi itu, sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih pilihan kedua sebagai jawabannya.

Ah, sepertinya malam ini Sasuke akan memaksa gadisnya itu untuk bermalam di kamarnya saja, agar dirinya bisa lebih leluasa untuk menikmati kebersamaan yang terbilang singkat ini. Tentu saja esok adalah hari terakhir bagi mereka untuk berdamai, sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah mereka lakukan tadi pagi.

"Kau sedang berusaha untuk menggodaku eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura menanggapi perkataan Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil namun justru terlihat seksi itu.

"Cherry, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi!" Ucap Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya, saat dirinya mengingat bahwa Sakura memang belum memberi keputusan terhadap penawarannya tadi pagi. Kali ini Sasuke menampilkan sebuah ekspresi keseriusan kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengerti jika Sasuke saat ini ingin berbicara serius kepadanya. Diletakkannya garpu dan juga pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. _Emerald_-nya menatap lurus penuh keseriusan ke dalam _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan mengenai hal tersebut saat ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Butuh beberapa waktu lagi bagiku untuk bisa menerimamu kembali dalam kehidupanku. Ak-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke sendu sekaligus merasa khawatir jika gadisnya itu tidak lagi mempunyai perasaan kepadanya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah luar melalui kaca jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Iris hijau beningnya menatap ke arah lampu-lampu jalanan yang berpendar dengan begitu indah menerangi jalanan utama kota _Biei_ yang tampak gelap saat ini.

'_Kau salah Sasuke-kun! Sampai saat ini pun aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin bertindak gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan dengan terburu-buru menjalin hubungan kembali denganmu, karena aku masih memiliki sedikit keraguan terhadap perasaanmu itu meskipun sepertinya sikapmu memang telah banyak berubah_.' Batin Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku harap kau tidak terlalu berharap banyak kepadaku, kita nikmati saja waktu dua hari ini dengan perasaan bebas dan tanpa beban. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti tentang hal ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke, sebuah senyuman manis dilayangkan Sakura kepada Sasuke seolah ingin mengganti perasaan kecewa Sasuke yang saat ini pasti tengah menyelimuti hati sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Ya, aku mengerti Cherry. Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu selama dua hari ini." Pinta Sasuke lembut kepada Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kini mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas makan malam mereka yang sedikit tertunda oleh percakapan singkat mereka barusan. Saat ini mereka saling bercengkrama dan berkomunikasi tanpa adanya rasa amarah di dalamnya. Sungguh benar-benar berbeda dari suasana keruh yang terjadi selama seminggu belakangan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin malam kini terasa begitu hangat membelai lembut permukaan kulit sang pemuda Namikaze yang saat ini tengah duduk berselonjor pada lantai balkon kamarnya. Bukannya tidak ada kursi yang bisa ia duduki di sana, hanya saja Naruto merasa lebih nyaman untuk duduk di lantai seperti saat ini. Lagipula melihat langit malam dengan posisi seperti ini lebih memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi sang pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

Kini pikirannya kembali kepada _moment_-_moment _ kebersamaan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Hinata seharian ini. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan tatkala dirinya bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan tubuh dan juga bibir manis sang gadis Hyuuga yang terasa begitu candu baginya.

Memang sedari tadi Naruto tampak menikmati permainan yang dibuat oleh Itachi ini. Meskipun Naruto selalu menampilkan sebuah senyuman saat menghadapi Hinata seharian ini tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang selalu merasa sakit saat Hinata terkesan bersikap menolak dirinya. Senyuman memang selalu bisa menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya dari seseorang, bukan?

Rasanya miris sekali karena dirinya tak bisa kembali mendapatkan hati sang gadis _indigo_ tersebut. Memberikan penjelasan seperti apapun sepertinya Hinata tak akan pernah lagi mau untuk mendengarnya. Apa ini artinya Naruto memang harus benar-benar melupakan perasaan cintanya terhadap Hinata? Apakah saat ini Naruto harus menyerah untuk berusaha mengalihkan kembali perhatian Hinata kepadanya?

Ya, mungkin memang sejak awal seharusnya Naruto menyerah saja untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Hinata. Sungguh Naruto merasa tidak tega jika harus terus menerus menganggu kehidupan Hinata dan memaksakan perasaannya kembali terhadapnya.

Jika memang hal ini bisa membuat Hinata kembali bersikap seperti dulu kepadanya saat mereka masih bersahabat, maka Naruto akan dengan senang hati untuk melepaskan perasaannya terhadap Hinata meskipun sebenarnya terasa begitu berat bagi Naruto untuk melakukannya.

_Srrreekkk_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah balkon sebrang yang merupakan balkon kamar Hinata tatkala dirinya mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Dilihatnya kini Hinata tengah berjalan ke arah ujung balkon dan pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke arah deretan gunung yang tampak begitu gelap pada malam hari ini. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang kini tengah menatap lemah punggung mungilnya di balkon sebrangnya itu.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Perlahan Hinata menghela napasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya ia hembuskan lagi keluar seolah gadis Hyuuga itu tengah melepaskan suatu beban berat yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Hinata-_chan_!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada yang lirih kepada Hinata, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget karena perkataan Naruto tersebut. '_Sejak kapan Naruto-kun ada di sana?_' Batin Hinata bertanya penasaran.

Namun sebisa mungkin Hinata berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya itu. Kini Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan saja kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda _blonde_ tersebut kepadanya.

"Aku...sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan saja perasaanku ini terhadapmu, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto mengungkapkan keputusannya untuk menyerah mendapatkan hati Hinata kembali.

_Deg_

Suatu perasaan sesak kini tiba-tiba saja merambati hati sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Tubuh Hinata pun kini tampak tak bergeming dari tempatnya tatkala kata-kata yang terdengar menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Rasanya aku sudah lelah untuk selalu bermusuhan seperti ini terus denganmu, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tak ingin lagi memaksakan perasaanku terhadapmu seperti ini. Jika memang kita tak bisa bersatu lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih, tak bisakah kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu lagi saja, Hinata-_chan_? Setidaknya aku rasa, kau tidak akan lagi menatap penuh kebencian terhadapku." Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu bahwa dirinya akan berani untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Tes tes tes

Cairan bening itu tak terasa kini sudah membanjiri kedua pipi sang gadis _indigo_ tersebut.

'_Kenapa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena Naruto-kun tidak akan lagi menganggu kehidupanku? Tapi, kenapa saat ini rasanya aku tak rela jika Naruto-kun melepas begitu saja perasaannya terhadapku? Bukankah aku membencinya karena ia telah membohongi perasaanku selama ini? Tapi, kenapa perasaan sesak ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam dadaku?'_ Ucap Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Bukankah hal ini yang memang kau inginkan saat ini, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto lagi kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berjanji setelah pulang dari _Hokkaido _ini, aku tak akan pernah mengusik kehidupanmu lagi. Aku akan benar-benar membuang semua perasaan cinta yang aku miliki saat ini kepadamu, Hinata-_chan_. Jadi, aku harap kita bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu lagi." Naruto kini mulai beranjak berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, tanpa ingin mengetahui bagaimana jawaban sang putri Hyuuga tersebut terhadap perkataannya.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Setetes air mata kini menyelinap keluar dari iris biru Naruto seolah melepaskan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi dirasakannya.

Sementara di sisi lain tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar untuk menahan agar isakan tangisnya tidak keluar. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya di sana.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Aku pasti bisa tanpanya! Ya, aku pasti bisa tanpa ada Naruto-_kun_ disisiku lagi! Kau kuat Hinata, kau adalah gadis yang kuat! Kau tidak boleh menangis seperti ini! Tidak, tidak boleh!" Ucap Hinata lemah sambil tersedu-sedu, kini tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pagar pembatas balkon.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Kenapa, kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan perasaan benciku ini kepada Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa aku malah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja seperti ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencegahnya untuk pergi meninggalkanku? Aku masih membutuhkannya di sini! Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya di sisiku." Ucap Hinata mengeluarkan segala perasaan bimbangnya yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya. Tak henti-hentinya Hinata mengeluarkan isakan tangis kesakitannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah tertidur, Sasuke-_kun_. Rasanya kita pulang terlalu larut malam ini." Ucap Sakura saat tiba di _villa_ dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun yang masih membuka matanya di sana. Sepertinya semua orang tengah merasakan kelelahan setelah seharian ini bekerja dengan keras.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat menanggapi ucapan Sakura, kini Sasuke lebih fokus untuk segera tiba di kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya bersama dengan sang gadis _bubble gum _tersebut.

Tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura dan menuntun langkah kaki sang gadis untuk mengikuti dirinya menuju ke kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai tiga, tentu saja kamar mereka terpisah atau lebih tepatnya bersebrangan satu sama lain. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi besok, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya yang lain.

Tapi bukannya membiarkan Sakura pergi, Sasuke malah semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya kepada Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke tersebut.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta ijin kepadamu untuk selalu berada di sisimu selama dua hari ini? Apa kau sudah lupa, _Hime_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Ekh?! Ta-Tapi jika harus bermalam berdua denganmu seperti ini tentu saja aku ti-..."

Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak penjelasan dari mulut gadisnya itu, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sebelumnya telah dibuka pintunya oleh Sasuke. Sakura berusaha meronta kepada Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke tak berniat untuk melepaskan dirinya begitu saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan!" Pinta Sakura secara halus kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, Cherry! Lagipula kau sendiri yang sudah mengijinkanku untuk selalu berada di dekatmu selama dua hari ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam terhadapmu malam ini. Aku hanya ingin bisa tidur di sampingmu saja saat ini. Ku mohon kau tidak menolaknya, Cherry." Terang Sasuke menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya tersebut.

Mendengar permohonan Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit egois itu, mau tak mau membuat sang gadis musim semi itu mengalah. Biarlah waktu selama dua hari ini mereka manfaatkan untuk mengukir kenangan indah bersama-sama. Keputusan apakah Sakura akan menerima kembali Sasuke atau tidak akan ia lakukan pada esok hari jika dirinya sudah benar-benar merasa yakin dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya kepadanya.

Kini mereka telah tiba di samping ranjang _king size_ milik Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mendudukkan perlahan sang gadis musim semi itu pada ranjang empuknya. Sasuke pun berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatu _high heels_ yang kini tengah melekat di kaki indah Sakura. Tak lupa Sasuke juga turut melepaskan sepatu yang saat ini tengah dikenakannya.

Sakura sendiri menatap penuh kegelian terhadap sikap romantis yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Hei, selama mereka menjalin hubungan kekasih dulu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah bisa bersikap seromantis ini kepadanya, bukan?

Perlahan Sasuke beranjak berdiri untuk melepaskan jas hitam yang masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya dan meletakkannya pada meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang. Sasuke membuka kedua kancing teratas kemejanya berusaha untuk melepaskan rasa gerah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Alih-alih mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuh mereka sebelum tidur, Sasuke malah langsung menarik tubuh Sakura untuk berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya. Sakura sendiri sedikit merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke ini.

Namun, sebelum Sakura sempat melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sasuke, sang Uchiha bungsu itu telah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut mungil sang gadis musim semi dengan mulutnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tak memberikan perlawanan terhadap aksinya ini.

Dikecupnya penuh kelembutan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu, perlahan ia lumat bibir bawah Sakura dan sedikit menghisapnya kuat. Membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit dengan serangan Sasuke tersebut. Kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke untuk segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat sang gadis _bubble gum_.

Lidahnya bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut Sakura berusaha mencari keberadaan lidah pasangannya untuk ikut bermain bersama dalam permainan mereka yang sedikit terasa panas ini. Memejamkan kedua mata hitamnya, kini Sasuke lebih mempercayakan indera pengecapnya saja yang bekerja untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang tercipta di antara lidahnya dengan lidah sang gadis musim semi.

Sakura benar-benar tak diberi kesempatan oleh Sasuke untuk melakukan perlawanan ataupun menolak perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya ini karena Sasuke benar-benat mengekang tubuhnya dalam kungkungan kedua tangan kekarnya yang begitu erat. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura pun mengalah untuk mengikuti permainan Sasuke yang mencumbunya, membiarkan sang pemuda _raven _itu untuk menguasai dengan penuh kelembutan bibir manisnya. Ia pun turut memejamkan kedua _emerald _indahnya untuk lebih merasakan setiap sensasi rasa hangat yang diberikan oleh bibir tegas Sasuke.

Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan oleh bibir Sasuke untuk menikmati setiap inci rasa manis yang tercipta dari bibir Sakura. Menghisapnya dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan, seolah rasa bibir itu tak pernah ada habisnya untuk ia cicipi saat ini.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam pagutan bibirnya kepada Sakura, ia begitu menikmati rasa asin yang tercipta dari pencampuran antara saliva dirinya dan juga saliva sang gadis musim semi tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam suasana yang terasa cukup panas tersebut, kini Sakura tak lagi merasakan pergerakan lembut dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Dibukanya perlahan kedua mata indahnya untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan sang pemuda Uchiha saat ini.

Sebuah senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajah cantik yang tampak sedikit berkeringat itu tatkala dirinya mendapati Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak ingin terus menerus berada pada posisi bibir mereka yang masih saling berpagutan, Sakura kini perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melepas sentuhan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke, tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak terjadi tatkala ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menekan kembali kepala merah muda milik Sakura dari belakang agar bibirnya tetap menempel pada bibir sang pemuda.

"Tolong biarkan seperti ini saja, Cherry." Ucap Sasuke pelan di atas bibir Sakura yang tentu saja memberikan suatu rasa geli tersendiri bagi Sakura.

Tak ingin banyak berkomentar, Sakura pun membiarkan saja posisi mereka yang seperti ini untuk malam ini. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan matanya pun terasa begitu berat. Segera saja Sakura menutup kedua matanya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya hari ini di dalam dunia mimpi.

Sepertinya kini Sakura sudah merasa yakin untuk menerima kembali Sasuke di sisinya. Ya, Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus menerus membohongi hati dan pikirannya yang sampai saat ini masih terpusat pada Sasuke. Lagipula ia juga tak ingin terus menerus menaruh perasaan benci terhadap sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Kali ini, biarlah mereka memulai kembali segalanya dari awal dengan sebuah kejujuran dan keterbukaan terhadap perasaan mereka masing-masing.

-TBC-

* * *

Balasan _Review_

**awas flamer: **Maaf sebelumnya jika review Anda saya hapus. Tapi, saya benar-benar tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang Anda tuliskan. Anda boleh saja mengatakan fic saya ini sampah, tapi saya minta dengan sangat kepada Anda agar Anda jangan menghina kembali chara favorite saya dengan kata-kata sampah seperti itu. Jika memang Anda benci, tolong cukup diam saja dan jangan melakukan atau berkata kasar seperti itu! Tolong sekali lagi, jagalah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Anda tersebut! Terima kasih dan sekian.

**Gilang363: **Um, ano paman...saya agak plin-plan nih... saya kurang tahu sampai chapter berapa fic ini, tapi endingnya sudah ada dipikiran saya kok. Cerita ini memang sudah akan menuju ke part akhir. Semoga paman Gilang gak bosan untuk menunggu dan membaca fic saya ini ya...Arigatou sebelumnya...^_^

**Anka-chan: **Gaara memang penasaran banget sama Cherry...hehehe...Action Sasuke? Um, kira-kira di chapter ini udha berhasil belum Senpai Action Sasuke-nya? ^_^ Makasih udha R&R ya...

**cherry: **Aa...Senpai gak perlu minta maaf kok, malahan saya yang buat chapter kemarin aja memang gak bersemangat dan memang kurang sreg dengan alurnya. Ya, semoga Senpai suka dengan chapter ini...Makasih udha R&R...^_^

**Sasa Cherry: **Um, meskipun saya baru mengenal Sasa-chan dan belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, tapi Sasa-chan benar-benar teman yang sangat baik bagi saya #big hug#...Sasa-chan benar-benar orang yang semangat dan menarik, saya suka dengan kepribadian Sasa-chan yang seperti itu...^_^...Terima kasih karena Sasa-chan selama ini mau menerima segala kekurangan saya dalam membuat fic ini. Jujur saja, saya ini merupakan sosok orang yang begitu pemalu, pendiam dan penyendiri. Saya benar-benar iri dengan kepribadian Sasa-chan yang begitu welcome dan hangat seperti itu. Ah, maaf saya malah jadi curhat...hehehe...oke masalah lemon nanti akan saya buatkan...hihi...Makasih banyak Sasa-chan atas dukungan moralnya selama ini...#muach#...

**Sasra Uchiha: **Sepertinya ide yang bagus...hehehe...Akan saya usahakan...^_^ Arigatou.

**marukocan: **Hehe...saya sudah memutuskan untuk membuat lemon, tapi entah di chapter berapa...^_^ Tapi, kalau jelek jangan diketawain yah...Makasih udha R&R.

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Hehehe...bukan bahasa asing Senpai. Saya kira ekspresi mendecih menggunakan kata 'ich' itu...#garuk-garuk kepala#...um, mulai nanti saya akan menggunakan kata 'tch' itu untuk mengekspresikan seorang chara berdecih...Arigatou atas koreksinya Senpai...^_^

**Yaminaruto: **Yuuppzz ini udha lanjut Senpai, Arigatou...^_^

**Moe: **Um, maaf ya karena malah membuat Moe-san lelah membaca fic ini...^_^ Itu hanya sebuah selingan kok, chapter ini SasuSaku dan NaruHina-nya udha mulai mendominasi lagi. Makasih udha R&R...

**wedusgembel41: **Oke, oke, oke, oke, oke, oke...ini udha lanjut Senpai...hehehe...Makasih banyak ya...^_^

**chicha: **Hehehe...gomen karena chapter kemarin SasuSaku sama NaruHina-nya sedikit. Adegan GaaMatsu itu karena hutang saya kepada salah satu reviewer yang dulu mengatakan kalau GaaMatsu-nya kurang romantis, jadi saya buat di chapter kemarin...hehehe...Tapi, udha kok cuma segitu aja...selebihnya tetap fokus ke SasuSaku sama NaruHina...Makasih banyak ya ^_^

**irawan fajar: **Panggil saya Hikaru saja ya...^_^ Iya makasih udha R&R...semoga chapter ini suka.

**hanazono yuri: **Ini udha lanjut kok Senpai...makasih udha R&R ya ^_^

**Eagle onyx: **Hihi...Ah, iya gomen Senpai. Chapter ini SasuSaku-nya banyak kok...semoga suka ya...^_^ Arigatou.

**Damn: **Um...Gomen, ini fic SasuSaku dan NaruHina kok...Jadi kedua-duanya dominan dalam cerita fic ini...tapi sepertinya chapter kemarin porsi SasuSaku-nya memang kurang ya...maaf ya, tapi di chapter ini udha banyak kok SasuSaku-nya...^_^

**Bunshin Anugrah ET: **Makasih ya udha berkenan membaca fic ini...^_^ Ini udha lanjut kok, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...

**CherrySand1: **Aa maaf lama update Senpai...hehe...di chapter ini mereka banyak beradegan romantis lho...^_^ semoga suka...Arigatou.

**Kyouka Hime: **Ini udha lanjut kok Senpai...makasih yah udha R&R...Semoga suka dengan chapter ini...^_^

* * *

Maaf jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan, saya benar-benar bingung untuk menentukan alur chapter ini...^_^ Pasti alurnya benar-benar berantakan sekali dan ceritanya makin gak jelas...

Sepertinya fic ini dalam 3 sampai 4 chapter ke depan akan segera berakhir...dan untuk lemon akan saya buat di chapter depan...^_^

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_, _reviewers_, _followers_, _favoriters_, dan _silent readers _yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca _fic _ini. Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan semangat yang telah kalian berikan kepada saya...^_^

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua...^_^ Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ya...^_^


End file.
